My Hero Assassination
by LTSRaven
Summary: There are two kinds of hunters in this world. The ones who perform the perfect kill and leave without a trace and the kind who enjoy the suffering of their prey. [Villain!Izuku AU] [Fem!Izuku AU].
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue, The Hunter

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone, this will be my first time writing a fanfiction. So, this is a brand new experience for me. I hope anyone who reads this likes what they see. I got this idea when I read Vol 12 of A Certain Scientific Railgun. I wanted to transfer a character and turn them into a female Midoriya, so, that is what I am trying to do. Just a heads up, this will be a Villain Female Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"Why! Why's this happening to me?"

It was a hot and sunny summer day in the city of Musutafu. A middle-aged man ran at full speed down the crowded city street. Pushing and shoving his way through, he stumbled forward as his face contorted in pain. Any keen observer would have picked up on the thin trail of blood flowing from multiple wounds on his body.

"Please, I didn't have a choice! I didn't want to betray Shig…."

Falling to his knees, the man felt a burning pain in his leg as metal burrowed into flesh. Within seconds, the attention of onlookers was drawn to him. The civilians couldn't quite understand the event happening before their eyes, but soon they would.

This game was almost over.

"Please, just let me go! You already cleaned up my mess, I promise I won't tell anyone else!" As he finished, his voice quivered in a half sob.

Yet the only thought that crossed her mind was, _How pathetic!_

Just like the others, once her prey lost its leg, they always started to beg.

"I'll pay you double whatever the League is paying if you just leave..!" The man's panicked rambling fell silent as the steel pellet pierced his skull; his corpse hit the pavement a second later.

A full second passed before a pedestrian in the crowd screamed in panic. Finally realizing just what the scene before them was, a dam broke. Some fled, others froze in fear, a few even called for the help of Heroes. In the midst of the chaos, a green-haired girl made her way through the mob. She had a small, sadistic smile on her face as she whispered to herself.

"What a joy, to think I could hear that final pathetic cry for mercy from my prey again." Turning into a side ally to get off the street, the girl hopped forward on one foot and did a small twirl, her hair flowing behind her as she moved away from the scene of the murder. "I wonder what sound you'll make when we see each other again, Kac-chan?"

* * *

Shidarezakura Academy, a renowned and prestigious all-girls school. The institution had a history of training the talented of Japan's female population and Yukari Madoriya found herself walking slowly away from the main building of the school's grounds.

Yukari had been accepted into Shidarezakura because of her excellent grades. She could have easily applied for UA's general studies course but decided against it in the end. Someone like her could never bring themselves to attend a school that so easily allowed someone like _him_ to become a future hero.

Her own thought on the matter was, _why try to enter a Hero School anyway?_ She had long since given up on the dream she once held dear. _All Might, her beloved Idol… never really represented what she thought he did._

Moving towards the gate of the Academy, Yukari picked up on the light footsteps of two others approaching from her blind spot. It wasn't out of the ordinary for there to be other students here, school had just let out, but what alerted the girl to their presence in particular was how the two footsteps trailed directly behind her.

Before anything could be thought on further, a voice called out, "Hey Madoriya!"

"Y-y-yes!" The sudden outburst startled the unsociable teen, who had been too lost in her own thoughts to properly respond. Yukari could feel her face heat up in shame as she turned to face the speaker. "C-can I help you?"

Two girls, her fellow classmates, approached and closed the distance. Each was in the dark grey uniform of the academy. To the left was a tall girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to her was her companion, a girl with short blue hair and pink eyes. If she recalled correctly, both were in the same club as her. But that led Yukari to a question.

 _Why would those two want to talk with her outside of class or a club meeting?_ _It was common enough knowledge that she was quirkless, so why would they want to interact with her at all?_

Although she was not bullied for being without a power - not in the same way as she was in middle school at least - she was still ignored. For most in the Academy, Yukari was beneath their notice. She had been left relatively alone for the entirety of the first term. Even before that, with the exception of that one boy, hardly anyone even acknowledged her in middle school either. That was simply the norm for a quirkless girl like her.

Taking a step forward, the blue-haired girl gave her a soft smile and said, "We were thinking of exploring the local mall. You're from around here, right? So, would you care to join us?"

In that instant Yukari knew, this was a golden opportunity.

 _Maybe just once… I can… I could be free of this isolation?_

"You're asking me? I… I'd love to accompany you."

Looking deep into the eyes of the other girl, Yukari searched for any sign of deceit or malice. Finding none, an ever-so-small burst of excitement filled her small body. But it was quickly cut off by the vibration of her phone. The excitement of a chance quickly died as she saw the caller was Unknown.

"I need to… sorry, this is my employer." Hesitantly she placed the receiver to her ear and asked in a harsh tone. "Yes? How can I help?"

"It's me. I need you to get over here now to help a patient or whatever." A cold male voice replied.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Yukari stated, "I was about to go somewhere with my classmates."

"I don't care. Kurogiri will pick you up in the usual spot." The irritation of being questioned was quite evident in his reply.

Closing her eyes, the young girl inhaled. "If that is what you wish."

Without even a response, the person on the other end of the line hung up.

Removing her cell phone from her ear, Yukari took a brief glance at the charm attached to it. It was a small, wooden thing that vaguely resembled the outline of a wolf hanging from a thin white string. It had taken the maker a few weeks to complete, but it was meant to be a representation of their relationship. Now it was a memento, a reminder of why things were the way they were and not some other way.

"I'm sorry." And Yukari truly was, "but something just came up. My boss just called and I have to go in for an emergency shift."

"Oh dear," The brunette spoke, "Perhaps next time?"

Taking a step forward, the blue-haired girl added, "Don't worry. When you get some free time, let's hang out."

As the two students walked away and started talking to each other Yukari stood there with empty eyes. _As if there would even be a next time._ She clenched her fist in anger as she began to make her way to an empty alleyway.

"What has it been? Almost half a year since a classmate initiated a conversation with me?" A swirling purple portal opened before her. "This could have been a short escape, but maybe that's too much to ask? All I want is to be normal, maybe even someone popular, like an idol, but that just isn't going to happen. It'd be asking too much, right? At least let my prey be interesting this time."

As she moved into the embrace of the portal, she couldn't keep a cruel grin from gracing her lips.

"Well, either way, let the hunt begin."

* * *

 **End notes** : So, there is my idea. I am working on a longer chapter, but I am having some trouble with it. I have it set during the Forest Training Camp arc. Yukari is based primarily off of Yumiya Rakko from A Certain Scientific Railgun. As soon as I read that she was a level 0 esper I almost immediately thought it would be cool to see her in My Hero Academia. This led me to the idea of having someone like her as a quirkless female Izuku. Yukari like Yumiya has no power. She only has her skills in marksmanship and tracking. Please tell me what you all think of the Idea. should I even continue it? I mostly just want to use this fanfiction as practice for some of my other work. I am more used to writing scripts than I am writing novels, so this is somewhat new to me. Please leave any critiques you have of my work, I hope that showing this to others will help to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2 - League of Villains

Author Notes: So here is Chapter 2. My friends abandoned me this weekend so I had some extra time and this was the result. I have been putting some thought into it and I think I know what direction I want to take the story. I am extremely busy this week so I can't say when the next chapter will be done but I can tell you that Chapter 3 is about halfway completed. Please tell me what you all think and thanks for reading.

* * *

"This is so boring, not entertaining at all. Why did you even want me here?"

Yukari Midoriya found herself in a dark and in her own opinion _creepy_ bar. She was in the current hideout of the League of Villains. Behind the counter of the bar there was a man wearing an elegant suit, metal plates covered his collarbone. The man appeared to be made completely out of a large purple mist. In front of the mist villain was a much younger man seating at the bar's booth. He appeared to be in his late teens and had grey hair. He was wearing a simple black V-neck shirt and a hand covered his face like a mask. These two were Yukari's current employers Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"Shigaraki-sama I'm bored. Why did you call me here?"

By this point, Yukari has already gotten into her own villain outfit. It consisted of a black bodysuit under a long sleeve white dress shirt and a simple grey skirt. She also wore a pouch belt that covered her lower torso.

Yukari waited for an answer as she sat in the corner of the bar. After a few moments and no response, she sighed. By now she would normally have been sent out to hunt down a rat and dispose of them. That was always entertaining at least. She enjoyed seeing how the traitors would squirm and beg, but currently, her employer wanted her to wait around at the hideout.

 _The pay is definitely not worth missing out on the chance to become the most popular girl in my class._

Shigaraki was currently looking over a file that was taken from UA shortly before the attack on the USJ. His eyes were searching the document looking for something. Yukari would have asked him what he was trying to find, she was excellent at analyzing things, yet she doubted the leader of the League would let her assist him. She already knew that most of the files the League had taken were profiles on the students of UA. her boss was probably looking for their next target. Maybe that was why she was called her? to hunt whoever was picked.

Shigaraki's search was interrupted by a knock on the door quickly followed by a voice calling out Tomura's name.

"Shigaraki, you all have been the talk of the town for the past few days."

The man that stepped inside the bar was someone Yukari was both grateful to but disliked on a very personal level. His name was Giran, a broker and b-rank villain.

"I hear you're starting something big."

A thin line formed from Yukari's lips. She really disliked the smugness that Giran gave off, but she supposed that was what she had to live with if he continued to scout out talent for the League. Giran was the one to find her and give her the equipment needed to let her shine as an assassin. He was also the one to get her a contract with her current employer. Even with her dislike of him, she owed too much to let it affect her professionalism

Behind the broker, Yukari could smell the scent of two new individuals wafting into the small bar. One smelled of burning flesh and the other of blood.

"Well? Who are they?" Shigaraki asked

Yukari now understood why Shigaraki asked for her to come, he didn't want a repeat of Stain.

A man and girl entered behind Giran, the girl could only be described as a schoolgirl. She had blonde messy hair tied into haphazard buns, but she was dangerous. The smell of blood coming off her was too much for her to be anything else. The young man beside the girl who smelled of burned flesh was slim. His most striking feature was his patchworked face.

"I saw a picture of you, but in person you look gross." The man said as he looked at the hand covering Tomura's face.

His voice was followed by the girl. "Wow! The hand guy! You're friends with Stain, right? Let me join too! Your League of Villains."

Almost immediately Shigaraki began to talk, "Kurogiri, warp them away. Everything I hate has come together in one set."

As Shigaraki spoke, Yukari decided to move closer to the front of the bar. A predatory smile began to form on her lips. She began to hope that the entertainment she sought would appear from these two villains. The only one who seemed to notice her movement was Giran from the doorway.

"They came all this way to visit" Kurogiri replied "At least hear them out, Tomura Shigaraki. Besides if they are anything like the last one our influential broker here brought us, then they are bound to be valuable assets."

"Either way, make sure I get my fee Kurogiri. How is the girl? Has she been useful?" the information broker pointing her out and directed his attention to the girl.

Kurogiri's eyes moved over to where Yukari was and the two new villains also glanced over at her, registering her position. Yukari simply smiled at them with her eyes half closed. She wanted to see if her presence did anything to the two new villains. the one with the messed up face ignored her and the blond girl glanced at her for a few moments before looking back to Shigaraki.

Giran continued to talk to the leader of the League of Villians, "Let me introduce these two. First the cute high school girl. The suspect in serial murders by blood loss."

"I'm Toga, Himiko Toga!" the girl interrupted. She looked over to Yukari and added "I hope we can be friends! I want to live in a world that is easier to be in. I want to be Mr. Stainy! I want to kill Mr. Stainy! So let me join the League of Villains!"

 _She's insane,_ Yukari concluded.

Yukari moved and put her back against a wall. She positioned herself to be in the blind spot of Mr. Patchwork and readied herself to move if a fight broke out.

"Next, this guy over here. No criminal record, but he follows the Hero Killer's ideology"

"I don't like this." The man said. "Does the League really have a just cause? Are you going to let this crazy woman in? And the other one, she doesn't seem to carry herself any better with a smile like that."

Shigaraki looked at him, ignored his question and asked, "What's your name?"

"I go by Dabi"

"What's your real name?" Shigaraki asked with slight annoyance.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. Anyway, I will carry out the will of the Hero Killer."

"No need to answer a question I didn't ask. Everyone's so hung up about Stain and now a brat and a guy with no manners show up."

Shigaraki stood up from the booth he was sitting on.

"I don't like that. Stain this, Stain that… it puts me in a bad mood."

Yukari's eyes glimmered in anticipation. She knew her boss well enough to guess at what he was thinking. Her heart rate began to increase as Kurogiri attempted to calm Tomura. This is what she wanted, this was what she now lived for. If she couldn't become an Idol of the masses because she was quirkless, she might as well enjoy every moment of her new career as an assassin.

Yukari took back what she said about this being boring. She could deal with the wait if it led to the entertainment she was about to experience. She just wished that he would have told her why she was needed here in advance, it would have made the wait more bearable.

"You guys are no good."

It happened in an instant, Yukari's employer lunged at Dabi. From the corner of her eye, she could see the schoolgirl rush at her with something shining in the dim light of the bar. Yukari extended her hand and felt a familiar click as the metal item hidden in her sleeve locked into place. A purple swirl of smoke appeared in front of her arm as she fired off a shot.

Her bullet smashed into the table to her left, a portal above it. Kurogiri was able to redirect all four attacks from each of the Villains. The grin that worked its way to her lips quickly faded as her heartbeat slowed. Yukari looked off to the side and pouted.

 _An_ _anti-climatic event?_ _No fun at all._

* * *

Hope everyone liked it. As I write, I am slowly getting to understand who Yukari is as a character. As I said in the last chapter's notes, she is based on a character from A Certain Scientific Railgun. I am slowly mixing both that character and how I imagining Yukari (Fem!Izuku) to be. Overall, she has been so alone in the world for such a long time and that has caused her personality to be different from the average person in the My Hero Academia World. Hopefully as I write more about her, her character will become even more developed. Please leave any comments in the reviews, I hope to hear what you all thing I can do better.


	3. Chapter 3 - Encounter Part 1

Chapter 3 - Encounter Part 1

Author Notes: So here is chapter 3. Addressing a reviewer, Wolfecus, I took your advice and made the chapter longer. it is longer by about 1,500 words. I think the chapter turned out better because of this suggestion so thank you. As for the story, I will be addressing more things in the note at the end. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Purple portals of swirling mist were scattered around the bar as the four combatants examined each other. Dabi stood in front of Shigaraki, choosing to prioritize him. The crazed schoolgirl Toga was beside Yukari, they had their eyes locked on each other as they waited.

"Tomura Shigaraki, Yukari Midoriya. Please calm down." Kurogiri broke the tension with his voice.

"If your dream is to come to pass, then we need to increase the numbers of the organization. We are in the spotlight now, so this is our chance." Kurogiri said as he moved closer to Shigaraki's ear.

Pouting, Yukari thought to herself, _This is no fun at all_. Yukari flexed her arm and heard a barely audible click as the mechanism under her sleeve unlocked and separated.

Kurogiri continued to talk to the leader of the League as the girl, Toga, bounded up to Yukari.

"That was so cool, I thought I was going to die. Was that a gun?"

The green haired girl looked at Toga, examining her. Toga was still armed with a knife and was close enough that Yukari would have trouble dealing with her if the other girl decided to attack. Yukari specialized in gunplay, she was subpar in hand to hand combat against someone who knew what they were doing.

She contemplated whether to answer the question or not but before Yukari could decide Shigaraki spoke out.

"Shut up!"

With that Tomura Shigaraki went towards the exit of the bar and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I don't want to complain about a client, but he is too young." Giran decided to comment.

Dabi looked at the door and said, "He makes me sick."

Kirogiri watched the two other villains, "Would it be all right to give you an answer at a later date? I believe he knows what the answer is, that is why he left without a work. Yukari, go and follow him, he may need help to answer the question he is looking for."

Yukari nodded and moved to the door. Before she left she turned around and looked over the four people still in the bar. "You're the one that pays me, so I might as well. Oh and, for you two." She looked over at Dabi and Toga, "I look forward to working with you."

* * *

Yukari followed slowly behind Tomura as he gazed over the crowded mall. She thought it ironic that she would end up here of all places. The Kiyashi Ward shopping mall, the location her classmate intended to take her to. If only she didn't have to shadow behind her employer, she might have tried to find them.

"That's the hero killers mask! You'll get in trouble for wearing it." A child said off to the side of the two villains.

Tomura seemed to be thinking to himself. No double judging the Civilians around him as he looked for an answer. _Why did they follow Stain and not him?_ Yukari could answer that, it was a simple question, but would he listen? She was just his hired help, an assassin paid to work for the League of Villains. Shigaraki would probably not believe her if she told him that deep down a part of her sympathized with his twisted wish to destroy Japan's corrupted society.

Her wish was for society to change was different than his and yet the same. She would see her version it come true, even if it had to be done by force. In the end the League would fall. So long as All Might, the undefeated symbol of hope, existed it would only be a matter of time. But before that Tomura Shigaraki could change the very existence of this society of heroes.

Yukari Midoriya would fulfill her own goal as she worked for this man. She would show Japan just how dangerous a quirkless individual could be. Even with a powerful quirk, heroes were still human, and humans were so easily killed. Yukari would revel in the entertainment that Shigaraki will bring to the hypocrites, that was just a bonus.

Yukari would use her own existence to prove Him, All Might, and this country wrong. If she, a quirkless girl, could become a great villain then what could another quirkless person become if they were allowed to become a hero?

"Shigaraki-sama, I think it would be a good idea if we headed back soon."

Once again, she was ignored by her employer. She expected as much, the only one to praise her so far was Kurogiri. That was to be expected of someone with Shigaraki's personality. It could be far worse, he at least tolerated her presence.

"Oh! Aren't those UA students?" a pedestrian shouted.

"First Years?" "I saw them on TV!"

That altered Yukari, she started to survey the surroundings for the source of the voice. As she looked over the civilians, she looked for any features that were mentioned in the student profiles shown during the UA sports festival. It took her half a minute to narrow down where the voice came from but as soon as she did she pointed it out.

"Shigaraki-sama, Heroes are here."

Looking up a spark entered his eye. Yukari's vision roamed over the forms of the fledgling heroes. Most she recognized. She knew basic facts on their combat ability, but there were only a few that she knew very little about outside of their public profile.

"Pick a pair and follow them. Do as you like, I think I am going to find someone interesting to talk to after all."

Following his instructions she inspected the group. As she looked over the students and took in which ones broke off from each other, she made a decision. The ones of tactical importance with an annoying quirk should be targeted and the others were simply unlucky to have followed. She watched as two of the girls broke off from the group of UA students. After a moment she took a step forward and began to trail to two UA students.

* * *

 _Look at those two, getting along so well. This is so unfair. I had to turn down my classmate for this and here you to think you can have this much fun with a friend?_

Click

 _I'm going to kill you._

Anticipation set into her as Yukari Midoriya stretched her right hand forward and waited for her weapon's chamber to connect to its barrel. This would be her first time going after a hero, even if they were only in training. This was going to be exciting she hoped.

 _And so the hunt is on._

A smile grazed Yukari's lips as she felt the carbon dioxide gas push out the bullet from the hidden gun underneath her sleeve. It took less than half a second for the bullet to pierce her targets shoulder. From an outside perspective, it looked like the black-haired girl stumbled.

It took a moment for the short-haired girl to realize what happened and the pain to kick in. Yukari flexed and bent her wrist to disassemble her customized rifle. Although not as effective as a true firearm, thanks to the specialized equipment the League possessed it was surprisingly easy to obtain a mounted arm rifle. By bending and stretching out her arm she could assemble and disassemble the rifle hidden on her right arm.

The weapon was gas operated and modified to be almost completely silent. One of two of the only true downsides was it penetration power and range. Nothing compared to an actual sniper rifle, but it did make up for it in concealability. Thanks to her skills, Yukari could assassinate a target well she was hidden within a crowd. Over the past few months working for the League of Villains, she had perfected this act.

 _Off my prey runs._

The other downside of her weapon was its difficulty to reload. It would be impossible to do so if she remained in the crowd. The weapon only could carry 12 rounds before it was empty. That was more than enough to torment her prey before ending them, but it would be cutting it close with two targets.

By the time Yukari reach where the two UA students were formally standing, they had already relocated. It surprised her that the two decided against causing a panic, but perhaps they knew that is what she wanted. For a normal sniper it would have been difficult to pick them out in a crowd. They didn't know what kind of a Villian was attacking them, for all they knew the shooter could open fire onto the crowd the moment civilians picked up on the situation.

Yukari bent down and rubbed her finger in a drop of blood. She held it to her nose and sniffed to get the scent of her prey.

 _Kyoka Jiro, Quirk Earphone Jack._

The assassin looked up and smelled her surroundings. She could tell the general direction the heroes must have fled. After a minute of tracking the Iron scent, she regained line of sight. The two girls were hiding behind a pillar, still on the first floor of the shopping center. It was a smart idea, but only if Yukari had been on a higher level with a rifle. The Ojou-san was on her phone, no doubt trying to call for help.

 _Momo Yaotorozu, Quirk Creation. That won't do for you to call for help._

Yukari extended her arm and shot the phone out of the girl's hand. With that the UA students should conclude she was somewhere In the crowd.

 _I do hope you entertain me some more._

The two girls quickly moved away and entered a large toy store. Yukari followed and in their hast the two UA students made a few mistakes. A drop of blood, some misplaced merchandise, a complaining customer. To a less skilled hunter some of those sighs might have been missed.

 _I'm afraid either way it won't matter. I will still be able to track your movements where ever you go._

This time Yukari decided to shoot the girl's ear, it was somehow connected to her quirk, perhaps she might lose her ability to become a hero if her ear was damaged. Yukari suppressed the grin that was coming to her face as she saw the girl suffer. Although the shot missed and didn't sever the strange ear quirk, the bullet still grazed the target's neck.

Yukari bent down and inspected a toy, a dog plushie. She carefully picked it up and held the stuffed animal up to the light. Her eyes quickly darting in the direction of her prey before looking back at the toy. After a minute of looking through the store, she regained the trail of Momo and Jiro. They had doubled back to the main courtyard of the shopping mall.

The two were quickly moving away from the shop, attempting to gain a distance. Yukari took another shot this time grazing Momo Yaoyorozu's side. They proceeded to take cover near a cluster of small store stands. Yukari moved through the crowd to get closer to her target after losing sight of them.

After a minute, the UA girls made a plan

 _Ho Ho. Did they split up? The black-haired punk girl must be bait._

Jiro has come out after a minute of hiding and was slowly walking around the store booths.

 _It won't work, I know what you're after. You just want to pinpoint me. The ojou-san must be hiding somewhere waiting for me to react._

The assassin moved closer to her prey, standing within five feet of the young hero.

 _For someone like me, I have perfected being alone… I mean, um, being an assassin?_

Yukari moved and continued to act naturally as she weaved through the crowd looking for Momo and maintaining a close distance to Kyoka.

 _I can blend into any city crowd. Where I gaze, how I move, my expressions, All are completely natural. With this acting skill of mine I could even become a top Idol if I was given the chance._

Taking a glance at Kyoka Jiro again, another line of thought entered Yukari's mind.

 _Well… there is a possibility that the rich girl abandoned her classmate. Friendship is for outward appearances after all. Even for a future hero, there is no point dying together is there? I doubt that she did abandon her friend but…. that would only add to my enjoyment of this hunt if it was true._

"Found you" Yukari quietly said.

Momo Yaoyorozu was hiding near a clothing shop, using her power she made a pair of binoculars. Yukari was almost certain she could end the black hair girls life, but making her watch her friend die would teach her a lesson. Heroes are not celebrities, they are people who walked near death every day. It was no place for a spoiled rich girl to play around. Yukari extended her hand towards Kyoka's body, her aim focused on her legs.

 _Once I shoot her in the leg, my favorite stage of the hunt begins._

"It's unfortunate Midoriya-san couldn't come with us."

Huah?! Yukari's body stiffened. "Oh no." All thoughts of her task were quickly taken away from her as Yukari saw two people approaching from her left.

"Indeed. I feel bad about it as well" a girl in a grey uniform said.

"We should try to invite her out another time," the other grey uniformed girl said.

Off to her left side Yukari's classmates from Shidarezakura Academy where coming closer to her. A blush sent in onto her cheeks as she began to panic.

"This is bad, really, really bad," Yukari said. "I'm in the middle of a job and yet…"

 _If these two were to come up to me and say "oh what a wonderful coincidence to run into you here Midoriya-san. This must be Fate bringing us together. Won't you please join us!?" what am I even supposed to do? I would have no choice but to do give up the hunt! School Idol is greater than the League of Villains!_

"Shigaraki said I could do as I please right? He doesn't expect a result right!"

The two young girls continued to walk towards her. With every step, Yukari's internal turmoil increased. What should she do? She had no idea, her classmates asked her to come here and she said she couldn't. Would they judge her? Would they call he a quirkless liar? Would they spread rumors about her being a quirkless liar?

 _No! This is my chance! this is my Fate! I can impress them and they can become by fans. From there my fan base will increase so much I will become an Idol! This small adorable green-haired Idol is ready for you friends!_

Yukari quickly turned to face her classmates. She had a genuine smile on her face. Yukari was about to greet then when her two classmates from Shidarezakura Academy walked by her, completely not picking up on the other girl's presence. For a moment Yukari stood there frozen, still blushing and ready to talk with her potential new friends. Then a simple thought crossed her mind.

 _Amazing!_

"I blend into my surroundings so well. This just proves that I am a true professional. This is in no way related to my loner characteristics."

Still frozen there Yukari began to mudder to herself.

"Besides friendship is just an illusion, used for appearances. An Idol would never really need one anyways. I would have just used them to become the most popular girl in class. It's not like I wanted someone to talk with other than a group of criminals. Really!" she shouted out the last word.

Several people looked over to her. Yukari quickly recovered and notices how many eyes were on her including the two UA students. Yukari knew that this was a missed opportunity, in more ways than one. With this much attention it would be impossible to get a clean kill.

"This is no good. I'm done, this is not fun at all anymore. I'm just going to find the boss and leave."

* * *

I hope this sheds more of a light on Yukari Midoriya. Her personality, goals, and abilities. I tried to explain all of these in this chapter.

The way I would describe Yukari's personality for better clarification, is that she has two personalities. Not really a split personality, both are the real her, but Yukari acts differently when she is a Civilian and when she is a Villain. Yukari does want to be a normal girl, but at this point she knows that is impossible. Add to this her enjoyment of paying back her own pain she experienced by being quirkless on those with quirks and you get her Sadistic side. I made her a simple character to write but a character with some complexity to her goals.

One last thing, I would like suggestions for Yukari's classmates. I am planning for those two to become more relevant to the story. Names, quirks, you can even give a description. It doesn't matter if she is an OC or a character from other anime. I probably will pick the first two I see in the reviews. If no one gives me anything, I will just figure it out myself. As always, this is my first fanfiction so any comments on what I can do better, please leave them in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 - Encounter Part 2

Chapter 4 - Encounter Part 2

* * *

"Oh cool, it's someone from UA."

Katsuki Bakugo noticed a person approaching from behind. He looked around for the location of the voice and spotted an older teen in a black hoodie. The man's grey hair covered his eyes but his dry, cracked lips were formed into a grin.

"Let me have your autograph." The man approaching him said.

Quickly the hooded teen moved towards Bakugo and swung his arm around the UA student's neck in one smooth motion. He pulled the young hero closer to his body and began leaning on him. This instantly annoyed Bakugo.

"Get off of me." Bakugo coldly said.

The grey-haired teen completely ignored him as he continued to talk.

"You're the one that won the sports festival, right? That's so cool."

The statement both pleased and angered him. Although he had won the tournament, Bakugo knew he was not victorious. His rival, Shoto Todoroki, did not give the final round of the festival his all. It infuriated Bakugo, how could he prove himself as the number one if his top rival didn't give his all in their showdown. The battle had proven nothing, and to top it off Todoroki had been in a state of heavy depression ever since the incident in Hosu involving the hero killer.

"Weren't you one of the students to fight off all those Villains at the USJ too?" The older boy asked.

"I said go away."

"I seriously can barely believe it, to think we would meet again here."

Bakugo could feel that something was off with this dude. The way he carried himself was like some kind of predator. It made him give off a very uneasy feeling.

"She probably would be pissed if she found out I was talking to you but, it must be something like fate or destiny."

He could feel the older boy's hand wrapped around his throat.

"I guess we haven't seen each other since the attack on UA. Let's get some tea and chat, Katsuki Bakugo"

Bakugo understood, this was the hand villain that led the League of Villains when they attacked the USJ. The one with the decay quirk, and now this villain had his hand around his neck.

"Calm down and catch a breath, don't make a fuss. I just want to talk to you."

"Bastard! I'll kill you." that was all Bakugo could say in this situation.

The villain's hand applied pressure on his neck. It was a show of who was in charge of the situation. This did nothing but enrage the young hero as he attempted to struggle.

"I said calm down. Do something funny and the instant all five of my fingers touch your neck, my quirk will start crumbling your throat. There will be no escape, even with your explosive quirk."

"There is no way you would do that you bastard! As soon as you do a hero will come and catch you."

Bakugo took a moment to look at the villain, Tomura Shigaraki, and he saw amusement on the older teen's face.

"Oh, I'm sure that would happen. But look at all of these guys around us. Ordinary citizens, any of them could use their quirk at any time to defend themselves. But they won't. Before I'm caught how many could I kill, twenty? Thirty?

The villains red eyes loomed over the young hero, making a shiver run through his body.

"As a hero would you really let all those people die?"

* * *

Yukari slowly made her way back towards where she had last seen Shigaraki. She didn't care about this place any longer, how could she? What did she even want to do with her life? Was it to be a normal girl? Be a top Idol, or perhaps a villainous assassin? If she was to become one, the other two would be impossible. She just wanted this day to end already.

It had started off with a good day at school and an invitation of friendship. Even when work got in the way, it still offered the prospect of a thrilling hunt. That all turned quickly to ash.

All of Yukari's desires were simply a way for her to prove her existence to the world. She wanted to be acknowledged, seen, and to be loved. That was why her most burning desire was to become a symbol. Much like All Might, she would have a smile on her face and show hope to all the quirkless children of the world.

A near impossible dream at this point in her life. Idol hero groups, the new form of Idol stardom, were beginning to replace the current generation of 'ordinary' Idols. Heroes like Uwabami were pushing the industry to favor those with flashy quirks and beauty over those with talent. In the coming years, the market projection for Idols was that the stage would be made up of around 90% heroines. Heroes were already celebrities, agencies found it easy to transform them into Idols compared to building up a traditional performer's fan base.

Normalcy was also out of reach. She had no quirk and that in and of itself made her abnormal. Because of this little fact, she was abused, insulted, and abandoned by all save for her mother. Yukari could never be a normal girl. No matter what she did or what she tried, Heroes had made it so she would always be treated negatively for being without a Quirk.

That left her with the only true way to express her value to the world, by being a killer. Assassins could affect history, the May 15th incident proved that much. Assassination could lead to reform for a society. All Yukari ever wanted was acceptance, but because of the circumstance of her birth that was impossible. Was being an assassin for the League of Villains was her only option?

 _In the end, no matter how much I love them, Heroes are the reason for all my problems._

Yukari was lost in thought as she moved through the mall. Her senses dulled as she thought over her prospects. It's not that she didn't enjoy the work she did for the League, it was the only outlet she knew for all her negative emotions, Yukari simply wanted all three options to come true. She wanted to be a normal high school girl. She wanted to become an Idol that could show the worth of a quirkless individual. She wanted to punish and enjoy the suffering of those with quirks who had hurt her so badly. So, she would kill. She would eliminate all that threatened her goals, no matter how unreasonable they might be. She would follow this path until she could find a way back to becoming a symbol of hope.

* * *

 _What is the meaning of killing without conviction?_

 _Watch me hero killer because for the majority of this country it is no skin off their backs. No, they're not even thinking that. No matter where someone tries to kill someone else for whatever reason, these guys will just keep smiling and going on with their life._

Tomura Shigaraki sat down with the hero student Katsuki Bakugo on a nearby bench. Tomura looked over to the boy he held under his hand and stated a simple fact about himself.

"I hate everyone."

The hero in training looked at him with anger and said.

"That doesn't surprise me at all bastard."

"I hate brats like you, but what pisses me off the most right now is that Hero Killer. Despite the fact he was never a part of the League, he is all the news talks about."

Bakugo looked surprised at that revelation. The brat much not have known Stain was independent.

"That reaction's the problem. Everyone only acknowledges the Hero Killer. The attack on UA, the Nomus in Hosu City. No one's looking at me or my League of Villains. Why is that? What is the difference between him and me? We should be the same in regard to the news, but that is just not the case and it's pissing me off."

"You both are scum, but at least he was living up to his own ideas, unlike you!"

This information shocked Tomura to his core. Was it something so simple as that? If he understood, this would be like a weight lifted off his chest. A terrible grin was all Shigarki's body could produce at realizing why he had failed to the Hero Killer. Tomura's eyes were wide open.

"I see."

 _When all's said and done, that's where we end up. The Hero Killer, the Heroes, this society. They are all able to act thoughtlessly because of All Might. It's because that trash is smiling thoughtlessly, as though he could save everyone! It's all All Might's fault. Everything is because of All Might!_

Shigaraki tightened his grip on the young hero.

"It's All Might's fault."

Noticing the hero student struggle under his hold he said. "Don't struggle, or do you want all these people to die?"

 _I was your opposite Stain, but you let me live. And now your ideas will be a simple stepping stone for me. All those people who follow you, they couldn't care less about your Ideals, so I'll use them._

"Ironic huh Hero Killer?" Tomura said quietly "I had convictions and ideals from the beginning. Nothing has changed. But now everything I do will connect to that… my conviction... to make a world without All Might."

"Bakugo?" A girl approached the two.

The girl was Bakugo's classmate Ochaco Uraraka.

"Who is that?" she asked "A friend? No…"

She must have realized something was wrong. Even if she couldn't tell he was a villain, his mere presence gave off a sinister vibe.

"Let go of him," Uraraka said as she stared at the hooded teen.

It was time for Shirataki to leave, he had found what he was looking for. With one quick glance off to the side, he looked down towards Katsuki Bakugo as he stood up.

"I'm off then. Don't follow me or you know what will happen."

Tomura moved past the girl and moved towards to crowds of civilians.

"The next time we see each other 'hero', something interesting is bound to happen."

"Stop!"

Bakugo wasted no time when the villain moved away. He got to his feet and prepared to attack the teen from behind. Before he could move he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Unable to support his weight, Bakugo fell over as Uraraka quickly rushed over to him. Shigaraki used the disruption caused by his underling to disappear into the crowd.

* * *

She was stopped cold in her tracks with her hand still extended outwards. She looked over the scene below her. Her eyes focused on the one that embodied the fake heroes of this generation so well. With just one glance her old wounds ached, her body remembering the pain he had inflicted on her countless times throughout middle school. A single word slipped from her as she looked over the one she wanted to hunt the most, her favorite prey.

"Kacchan…"

For the longest of moments, she froze, her body refusing to move. Was this it? The moment she has longed for? From the corner of her eye, she saw movement. More of the UA students were gathering and heading over to her prey.

Yukari looked over the mall from her elevated position on the second floor and tried to find her employer. Shigaraki was leaving the shopping mall and Yukari didn't know what to do. She was under contract to follow her leader but at the same time, her blood yearned for this moment.

She had finally inflected Kacchan's body with a small fraction of the pain he had tormented her with. She wouldn't be satisfied until she at least scarred him. It would repay him for the two burns marks that were still visible on her own skin.

Would Shigaraki want her to kill Kacchan? If so could she entertain herself long enough? She could finish him off as the brown hair girl called for help, but that would not satisfy Yukari. She wanted him to feel it, to know that she was the one to best him. She wanted him to suffer in despair as she, the quirkless Deku, stood over his broken body.

Yukari closed her eyes and made a decision, she turned and didn't look back as she made her way back towards Tomura Shigaraki and the League of Villains. If this was the conclusion to the path of a villain, she was okay with giving up her other two dreams.

So long as he was a hero and she a villain, their paths would cross again.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Yukari open the door to her home. It had been around three hours, the news was probably having a field day at the moment. She was greeted by the smell of cooking food as she slid through the doorframe.

"Welcome home Yu-chan! How was the surprise call from your work?" Inko Midoriya, Yukari's mother asked.

"H-Hello mother. It could have gone better… I had to turn down an invitation from some of my classmates, but it was productive." Yukari replied.

"Some of your classmates asked you to go out with them? That is wonderful darling."

"Yes it is, but I had to turn them down."

"Perhaps for today, but there is always tomorrow. Come, take a seat, dinner will be ready soon."

Inko Midoriya was Yukari's only light remaining in the world. At one time she also had her best friend and All Might as lights, but they had slowly clouded as she grew older. Yukari knew that her mother was the only person to care for her, and Yukari never could understand how she felt about that fact.

"Summer break is coming up do you have any plans with your friends?" Her mother asked.

"No, I… I don't." Yukari was thankful that she was able to keep so much from her mother.

Inko was the only person that Yukari desired not to hurt in the pursuit of her goals. She could not bring her self to endanger the only one that loved her.

"I saw Kacchan today."

Her mother thought Yukari was more popular than she really was. Although she was never bullied at Shidarezakura Academy, she was ignored. Those two girls from earlier today were the first classmates to have talked to her at school other than to ask her for help or as small talk.

"Really? How is he doing? It has been a while since he has come over."

Yukari didn't want her mother's illusion to break. To know that she was isolated. It had been like this all the way bad to middle school. Her mother still believed her and Kacchan to be the best of friends. Her mother could not find out that the only people Yukari talked to regularly were criminals, her mother would blame herself for it.

"He didn't see me. I wonder if he would even remember me now."

Her mother would forgive her, she knew. Forgive her for being a villain. She would even forgive her for the dozens of people she had murdered. Inko Midoriya would forgive her, but she would not understand Yukari, and that is what terrified Yukari Midoriya the most.

"Of course he would Yu-chan, the two of you are childhood friends."

"Yes, I guess you are right." Yukari replied.

This was the only break from the isolation that she had known in recent years. Ever since it was discovered that she was quirkless, her home was the only safe place from the never-ending loneliness. Yukari wished to shine, to be acknowledged. That was why she pursued stardom, so that her existence was affirmed by society. Actress, Idol, Super Villain, any of these titles would help her goal. It was the reason she was so grateful to the broker Giran.

"Come Yu-chan, your dinner is getting cold."

He like her mother had seen something in her, a potential. He had given her the equipment to refine her hero training despite her being quirkless. Even if he had corrupted her, in the end, it didn't matter. What was evil about a corrupted goal in a corrupted society? The League had given her the ability to become great.

All those years ago, the day when she was declared quirkless, Yukari had asked her mother if she could become a hero. Inko had hugged her daughter and say "Yes." That was all the young girl ever needed. No matter if it was a lie that her mother had never believed in, it was enough. Yukari would become known to this world. No matter what she did, her mother would forgive her, and at the end of everything that was all Yukari would ever need to proceed down a dark path.

"Thank you mother, for everything." And Yukari meant every word of it.

* * *

There it is, chapter 4. Finally, the story shows the perspective of other characters, even if it was short. As for that ending part with Deku and her mother, that is what took the most amount of time to write. I felt that I needed to set in stone just what it is Yukari wants in the story. As you might see, some things are different between Izuku and Yukari, mainly that their mother had a different response to the question "can I be a hero?" I had to change this part of the story because Yukari is the kind of person that would not have forgiven her mother if she had said, "I'm sorry."

Also, the encounter has happened! Yukari sees Bakugo after a long time. I have something planned for when the two meet face to face, I hope you all will enjoy it. Overall this was mostly a transition chapter, to set up for the next one. I am sure everyone knows what Arc is going to happen in the following chapters.

 **An Important note for this story!** I am starting college next week, so I will not be able to update every week like I have been doing over the summer, but I will not give up. The next chapter might be up next week, or it might be up in a few. Sorry about that but life is life after all, and it is bound to get in the way sometimes. Hope you all have a good week.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hunting Expedition

Chapter 5 – Hunting Expedition

Author Notes: I updated the other four chapters after reading through them on my phone. I noticed a few errors that I missed in editing the first time around. I spend twice as much time editing the chapters than I do writing them so, it was just annoying to me considering how much time I spent to make them come out good. It seemed to only be a lot of small things, and I am sure even after catching a few there are still more, but I will try to hammer them out as the story goes along. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it is set in my favorite part of the show so far. Plus Yukari's official kill count is in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Four days later Yukari found herself laying on her bed as she waited. It was the third day of summer vacation and she had nothing to do. Over the past few days, the attack at the mall had been all over the news. It was all anyone could talk about. Shikaraki must be pleased about that.

Yukari glanced over at her desk. Laying on top of it was a duffle bag and a change of clothes. She would have to change into them soon, it would be midday in a few hours. It was almost time to leave. Of course, the young girl's body refused to move. She really did not want to go downstairs at the moment.

If Yukari went downstairs now her mother would force her to go down the block to make a visit. For the past two days her mother had pestered her over and over again. Inko wanted her daughter to go and see how her best friend was after what happened on the news. "Go see Katsuki, see if he is okay," was her exact words. Yukari wanted nothing to do with that.

If only her mother knew how much she hated Bakugo. But the woman was still under the impression that the two were friends. She wouldn't let Yukari go on her trip until she checked on that… "bastard."

With a short sigh, Yukari pushed her self out of bed and onto her feet. She quickly moved and collected the clothes she set out the previous night and began stripping off her nightwear.

It took a few minutes, and after Yukari looked over to the full-size mirror on her wall. She changed into a pair of dark green cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots. She also wore a plain black shirt with a Chibi All Might on it, her hunting jacket was still in her duffle bag.

The day after the mall, Yukari had told her mother that she was planning to go on a hunting expedition in the Nagano Prefecture. The location was a little over two and a half hours away by train. Her mother was unhappy at first, but Yukari explained that she wished to get practice before her father visited later in the summer.

From a young age, that man had taken her on many trips into the surrounding forests outside of Musutafu. Hunting had always been an unpopular spot in Japan, over the years the need for hunters had slowly changed the laws to make it more accessible to the average citizen.

Deer and boar populations had made that necessary. In Japan, there were no natural predators for the two species, and that had led to overpopulation and many other problems. A few decades ago, the average yearly damage caused by wildlife was in the millions. The situation had forced the government to open up regulations and recruit more youth to take up hunting. Around fifty years ago a massive government initiative was sponsored and that led to the current environment of hunting in Japan.

Yukari's father had trained her in the arts of hunting, tracking, stalking, and of course, killing. At the age of eleven, she was already proficient at these tasks. Her father had convinced her that the skills of the noble sport could be used in her pursuit of becoming a Hero. It wasn't that far from the truth she currently found herself in.

Although firearms were still heavily regulated, it was now possible to rent them for hunting. It took an excessive amount of licenses, tests, and oversite, but hunting compared to Japan before quirks was much easier to do then it used to be. through hunting, Yukari had learned marksmanship even with how regulated guns were in the country. That was the only thing she would ever be grateful for with regard to her father, a man that had all but abandoned her and her mother.

Yukari swung the black duffle bag over her shoulder as she opened her door. It was time to go and visit the Bakugo household. Yukari called out to her mother as she left, informing her that she would stop by to see Kacchan before she went to the train station for her hunting trip.

* * *

Any minute now they would be allowed to board and head off to the summer training camp. Bakugo was standing outside the wall of UA with Class 1-A and 1-B. Alongside the road were two buses. Around the two classes were a few members of the press, close enough to take pictures, but not close enough to ask questions, the UA staff kept them at bay.

Class 1-A's morale was low, he, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu had all been hurt in the League of Villain's most recent attack. They all had been hit by a coward that was hiding in the crowd. The police had said they were lucky that the weapon or quirk wasn't more high powered. They might have suffered far more then what they did. Although he himself was fine, the two girls were still shaken by the incident. It also didn't help that the bastards of the media would not stop pestering them for interviews.

Jiro had developed a tic, she would often rub her hand over the spot the wound used to be on her ear. Yaoyorozu was shaken at first, yet by now she seemed fine. The one affected the most from the incident was Uraraka. She had become more paranoid, glancing every which way when not on UA's campus. She acted like she would be attacked at any moment, with this new unknown villain, perhaps that was true.

Although the attacker was still unknown, the MO wasn't. Over the past several months there had been similar attacks around the city. An armed person hiding in the crowd had killed 32 individual, the casualty's ranged from small-time thugs and criminals to minor politicians and businessmen. The shooter was never seen but the witness testimonies of past crime scenes had made it clear that the killer had toyed with each target before ending their life.

 _They were 'lucky' that the gunmen didn't kill any of them at the mall._ That's what the cops had said at least.

"Bakugo, you good?" Eijiro Kirishima asked. He put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder as he asked his question.

realizing he must have zoned out, Bakugo quickly brushed the hand away as he replied "I'm doing just fine. I was just thinking about that coward."

"That again? It's a good thing we had recovery girl to help you all."

"Yeah, I can't wait til that bastard is found."

Kirishima smiled as he looked over to his friend. "Still at least we passed that test and can both enjoy this trip."

Bakugo just grunted as a reply.

After the sports festival, UA had a final exam that put the students against their teachers. Kirishima had been paired with him against the pro hero Cementoss. It had been close but he and Kirishima managed to overcome the odds and complet the test.

The UA students were still around the bus waiting when a commotion was heard by the teachers and pro heroes currently blocking the paparazzi. Bakugo had his back to it, and honestly he didn't care enough to look.

He did hear his teacher Shota Aizawa talking to someone, but it was too quiet to hear from where he was. The only warning he got was Mineta staring behind him as the midget drooled. Kirishima made a move to block something but before he could Bakugo felt something light impact the back of his head. The unexpected weigh made him take a step forward before he could balance himself.

The next moment he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere. "Hey Kacchan, its been a while."

Rage overtook him as he whirled around. He knew exactly who had hit him, and she was going to regret it. He cocked his hand back and prepared to send it at the bitch behind him.

"Deku!"

His hand was caught before he could do anything by Mr. Aizawa. Bakugo struggled for a second before realizing what he had done. There were camera flashes behind that damn Deku. Calming down, he looked at the girl across from him.

His teacher forced eye contact and said. "Calm down Bakugo, your mother sent her with some of your belongings."

It was clear Aizawa was suspicious of why Bakugo's first reaction to his friend was a fist, but the teacher kept his thoughts to himself.

She was standing with a straight back and a small paper bag in her hand, the thing she had hit him with. On her back was a duffle bag and she was wearing some kind of wilderness clothing. Her eyes were closed but she had the smuggest smile on her lips. Slowly she opened her eyes and held out the bag.

"Your mom said you forgot this, so here. What has it been? Almost a year, right?"

"What the hell are you doing here damn nerd."

Deku's eyes narrowed after his comment. She lowered the bag as she looked at him.

"I just told you fake. I'm here because your dumb self left his bag back at your house."

That nearly set him off, the little shit talked back to him. Small explosions set off in his hands as he looked at her. She had never dared to do this before, hadn't she learned her place yet?

She looked to his hands and raised an eyebrow, what normally would have frightened her and made her more submissive instead only increased the smugness of her smirk.

"Same old Kacchan I remember, just as much a bully as ever."

Deku slowly moved towards him, her eyes glance off to the rest of his class.

"But what should I expect from a fake hiding amongst the real thing?"

In one quick motion she struck out her foot and hit the part of his leg that was previously wounded four days ago. It sent a sharp pain into the sore spot. The way she did it looked normal, almost like an accident, but her words that followed informed him it was anything but.

"My, your injury looks to be doing better… such a shame."

Bakugo balled his fist. The only thing keeping him from hitting the nerd was his teacher watching over the two. Deku quickly pushed the bag into his arms.

 _She's doing this on purpose? She knows I can't retaliate._

"It's been almost a year huh?"

"I wish it had been longer."

He could see hurt flash through her eyes but only for a second.

"I suppose it would have been better that way. Looks like one of us is living up to that promise."

In the back of his mind, that word resonated with him. He couldn't recall why that was important, his memory was vague, but what did she mean by promise? Before he could ask his red headed friend came up and spoke to him. "So, Bakugo, who is this?"

"She's no on…" before he could finish the green-haired girl cut him off.

"I am Yukari Midoriya, Kacchan's childhood friend. You must be his classmate, it is an honor to meet you."

This pecked the interest of the rest of class 1-A. Everyone was watching them now, even Todoroki looked somewhat interested.

"You don't belong here Deku."

"Of course not, after all, it is only reserved for those with flashy quirks."

"That's not true." Kirishima said. "I'm Eijiro Kirishi…"

"Kirishima, yes I know. You have the quirk hardening."

He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess after the sports festival you would know that. Anyway, flashy quirks aren't the only thing needed here. The will to be a hero is also important."

Yukari stifles a laugh but was unable to keep it in. This upset a few members of the classes. She points to Bakugo and asked, "Why is here if that is the case?"

"What did you just say?"

"Come now Kacchan, we both know that out of the two of us… I would have made the better hero."

Her eyes roam the other members of the Hero Course as Bakugo stood there. After spotting a purple haired boy she looks back to her one-time friend.

"I suppose this is it, that is all I wanted to say. See you around fake." She turned to leave but before she could Bakugo reached out to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going useless Deku! I am not done here!"

Before his hand could pull her shoulder, she turned and caught it in a vice-like grip. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke.

"Oh my, could it be that a UA student is about to assault a maiden of Shidarezakura Girls Academy? And with all these witnesses. You sure that's a smart idea?"

"Bakugo, let go of her." His teacher said. "I don't know what this is about, but it's clearly personal. Miss Midoriya could you please leave. You have already accomplished what Bakugo's mother has asked."

 _That's what she wants._ As if to confirm his thoughts, she turned to him and said.

"It won't go down like in middle school Kacchan. It won't end with the teachers ignoring it this time just because of your quirk. After all, a hero student beating and burning a quirkless girl, well it's just good news."

More small explosions went off in his hands. "You planned this? Are you that much of a coward that you can't face me head on?"

"No, I could if I wanted. I just learned that fighting your quirk is meaningless, even if I won you wouldn't accept the result. Go on, show me and them," she looked over to his class, "Just how much of a real 'hero' you are."

For a moment Yukari paused and waited for him to strike. He did nothing, and so she turned and with one final goodbye to his class she walked away. Turning back to the rest of the UA crowd he could see they had mixed opinions. Some looked to support Yukari, well some were neutral, Class 1-B seemed to think he was the bad guy of the situation.

 _It doesn't matter, she is still just a useless Deku._

"She was a bombshell." Mineta said breaking the silence.

He quickly shut up as Bakugo glared at him.

Standing by the other boy, Kirishima asked, "Want to talk about that?"

"No, let's just get on the bus and go."

Eraserhead looked over his students in concern. This might come back to bite UA in the future. He pushed it to the back of his mind however as he prepared to depart. Class 1-A and 1-B loaded up to go to their summer training camp.

* * *

Green eyes looked over the forest below her. She could more or less make out the general location of the training center in the distance. She attempted to scratch the underside of her chin but found herself unable to. This led her to comment in a muffled voice.

"This mask has got to be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn."

"I know right? It's not cute." A blond-haired girl said as she shifted her own mask back into a better position.

"Toga-chan, I don't think that is the problem," Yukari replied to her companion.

Toga Himiko was still in the same schoolgirl uniform from the first time Yukari had met her. On top of the uniform she had new additions courtesy of the League. She wore a mask with a built-in filter and a strange scarf with carnivorous teeth printed on it. Toga also had small canisters with retractable needles on her back, Yukari didn't know what they were for only that they were important to one of the mission's objectives.

"Appearances don't matter as long as it makes sense."

The speaker was a boy in a back gakuran, a male school uniform. He also had a large green gas mask connected to a tank on his back. Looking him over, Yukari concluded she might as well have worn her own uniform at this point. It would have blended in with the other two teens.

 _He should be quiet, his quirk is the only reason I even have to wear this damn thing._

The boy went by the name Mustard. His name was literally the same as his quick, it was kinda disappointing. Then again it was still better than a villain name like Toxic Chainsaw.

"I'm not talking about that!" Toga said waving her arms up and down. "I just don't want to wear this and neither does Yukari!"

Internally Yukari sighed, if she said it again it would have been the seventh time this night that she asked Toga not to call her by name.

 _At this point I'm giving up, Yukari is a pretty common name, and with my disguise, it shouldn't come back to me._

Including her metallic gas mask that covered the lower half of her face, Yukari had also taken the precaution of dying her hair brown for the night and tying it up into a ponytail. Compare to having her long green-hair down, this simple solution made it much harder to be identified as Yukari Miidoriya. The only real defining feature left was her bright green eyes.

Compared to her normal costume that she used when hunting in the city, Shigaraki had given her something different for forest combat. She was wearing black pants and military style combat boots as well as a grey long sleeved sweater. She also had a green chest rig with a few pouches and leather gloves. Her special wrist mounted gun was exposed on her right hand and a scoped rifle was slung over her back.

Yukari checked the watch on her left arm and though, _they should be here soon_.

"Sorry for the wait."

"Job…"

Three other villains approached the clifftop that Yukari, Toga, Mustard, and the silent Dabi were standing atop. One was a man dressed casually with sunglasses, another was a man in a full black straight jacket. The last villain was a reptile like person.

"That makes seven… are more coming tonight?" Dabi asked the assassin.

"No" Yukari replied. "The muscle freak wasn't receptive to taking orders. I advised Shigaraki-sama not to send him at the moment. He would have turned out to be far more trouble than he was worth if he was here tonight."

"Of course, how could I forget… you're just the dog he sent to see if we pass or fail."

"That's unfair to poor Yukari!" Toga jumped to her defense.

"Doesn't make it less true."

Yukari remained silent. _It didn't matter what he said, and it was partially true_. Shigaraki didn't trust the Vanguard Action Squad, but its members were too useful to not send out. She was here to observe them, but at the same time, she also had her own part in the plan.

 _All that is missing is Mr. Compress, Twice, Muscular and the Nomu. They should be here sometime tomorrow morning, then we can strike at night._

"We are good to start once my Nomu is here. If the other three miss out, it won't be too much of a problem. You're the one in charge, what do you want to do Dabi-tan"

"Don't call me Tan, dog."

"Perhaps I would, Dabi-tan, if you stopped calling me a bitch."

"Yeah! No calling Yukari names!" Toga came up behind her and nearly jumped on the young woman. Yukari suppressed a twitch of her eye as she dodged the psychopathic blonde.

Toga attempted to hug her, but Yukari was able to keep her at bay by pushing her hand against Toga's cheek. At some point the other girl had decided Yukari and she were best friends.

Keeping the serial killer away from her, Yukari glanced and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Dabi looked over the gathered villains. "Not yet, we'll move when all eleven of us are here. Gathering a bunch of punks won't work. That's why it's much better to have a small group of elites like us. We'll need all of us to do this job."

She looked over the Vanguard Action Squad. With this many it shouldn't be too much of a problem so long as enough of the pro heroes were taken out fast. After that, it would be open season on the UA students. Ten elites and her Nomu were better than seven, and a day's wait wouldn't change anything. Even if the objective of this hunt was not satisfactory to Yukari, she had gotten over her anger directed at her employer by this point. It was time to end class 1-A, after this attack UA's reputation would be ruined.

"First, we make them understand," Dabi continued, "Their peace rests in our hands."

* * *

So, a few things I would like to point out. First, some might not have noticed but Yukari stutters when talking normally to others, however that didn't happen in the scene with Bakugo. Lazy writing? Maybe but I did that because she was in her Villain mode throughout that conversation. Another thing is that Hitoshi Shinso after the sports festival, with Izuku not being there, was moved into the Hero Couse Class 1-B. Just a fun fact.

Also about the hunting, that took a lot of research. That whole overpopulation of wildlife is an actual problem in Japan. The government there is also looking to promote hunting as a sport for youth and is targeting young women. So, given that My Hero Academia is sent in the future, I wanted to give a reason why Yukari talks about hunting and prey when she is doing assassin work. In her mind, it is almost the same thing. Plus it is a good way to explain how she is good at tracking and marksmanship.

The only other thing I would like to mention in the notes is that the metallic mask Yukari was complaining about is actually the mask that is a part of Izuku's hero costume. I thought it would be a nice touch. I'm just writing all this in the end note because I couldn't fit in it into the story, plus I just wanted to explain some things. If I just explained it there it would have made the writing bad in my own option. So, this is more for me to tell you all a few details that I thought were cool. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Beast's Forest

Chapter 6 - The Beast's Forest

 **Important Notice!** I would like to inform everyone to expect the next Chapter in two weeks. Although I have been able to update every week so far, my college classes are kicking in and I do not think I will be able to write a chapter every week like I have been doing.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to rewrite it three times, and each edition was completely different from the last. This final one I feel was the best of the three from a story perspective. Thanks for all the support so far, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It was the 3rd night of UA's summer training camp. The renowned school was putting its Hero Course through specialized training to help improve the student's quirk and combat abilities. The training was being overseen by two of UA's staff. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, the Pro Hero Eraser Head, and Sekijiro Kan, Vlad King, the homeroom teacher of class 1-B.

Assisting with the training were the owners of the woodland training site, the four-person hero team, the Wild Wild Pussycats. Its members consisted of the heroes Tiger, Pixie-Bob, Mandalay, and Ragdoll. Earlier in the day, the Pussycats were ensuring that the young heroes were pushed to their limits as they worked on quirk improvement.

That training was what Ochaco Uraraka was looking back on. The energetic heroine, Ragdoll, had taken a special interest in helping the girl overcome her paranoia. After the incident at the mall, Ochaco had to admit that she was living in fear of another villain attack. Considering the incident at the USj, the injuries her friend Tenya Iida suffered at the hands of the Hero Killer, and now the three classmates injured at the mall, it all gave her good reasons to be afraid.

She had feared it would not be the last time an attack happened. No one had died in the incidents yet, but many of her classmates had been injured during the first term. It was a miracle that everyone survived when the League of Villains had been trying to murder them.

Ochaco was unsure of her own ability to save her friends if a attack happened again, and that left her in paranoia of the future. Could she overcome a villain if they attacked? She could not touch Bakugo when they fought in the sports festival. If someone like that Nomu came, could she protect those she cared for?

She was lucky Ragdoll had come to her when she did. The Pro Hero had inspired confidence in the girl. She had been training since that day, improving and refining her fighting skills. She was ready. In Ragdoll's own words, "A hero always need to be prepared for an incident, whether it was man-made or natural. It was the job of a hero to be ready to act. Do not be paranoid about incoming danger, be ready and prepared to stop it and save as many as you can."

Ochaco was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the blonde superhero Pixie-Bob usher her over to the exit of the forest clearing.

"Team five," she said. "It is your turn to embark on your test of courage! Good luck and have fun!"

Well her teacher Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Kan from Class 1-B taught the remedial group, the rest of the UA students were free. The Wild Wild Pussycats had organized a test of courage contest between the remainder of the two classes. Class 1-A had to head into the forest in groups of two. Class 1-B would be waiting for them in the woods and attempt to scare the other hero students.

By this point most of the other teams had left. Only her team and three others were still there. She had been paired with her friend Tsuyu Asui. The other teams consisted of Mashirao Ojiro and Minoru Mineta, Her friend Iida and his partner Kooji Koda, and finally Eijiro Kirishima who was by himself.

She and Tsu approached the start line. Mandalay came over to them and told them, "It should only take around 15 minutes to complete, good luck."

Ochaco was about to thank her before a sound rang out. A loud crack reverberated through the forest. The sound reminded Uraraka of thunder. The sound startled the students, but what alerted Ochaco was the Pro Heroes reaction, they tensed.

The sound thundered through the clearing again and she heard a comment from the older woman by her.

"Poachers?" Mandalay looked over to Tiger after raising her question.

"It would not be the first time. But it might be an accident, a hunter might have wandered into the forest."

"Let me check the national registry." The blue clade Pixie-Bob said. She put her gloved hand to the side of her tinted visor, lines scrolled over the screen as she reported her findings. "A rifle registered to Izuku Shimura is located in the same direction. It's close to where Ragdoll is at the halfway point."

Mandalay stepped forwards. "We should stop the test and gather the students."

"Don't do that," Pixie-Bob replied. "Let the kids have fun after a hard days work. Don't worry everyone! It is a simple misunderstanding. I will go and straighten it out."

"Are you sure?" Tiger asked.

"Don't worry I got this." Pixie-Bob started off in the direction of the sound. As she passed the two girls she said. "Remember girls! Have fun!"

After disappearing into the trees, Mandalay looked to Tiger before resuming the test of courage. Ochaco and Tsuyu went past the start line, little did they know that in the distance over the treetops, blue flames were burning.

* * *

Day's ago, in a certain bar located in Yokohama. A man was cleaning a glass as he waited for the return of two teenagers. A screen over to his right was on, it would seem that his master was also awaiting the return of his prized student, and the hired help. In the corner of the bar was a TV that showed a news report, the League of Villains had attacked again, this time injuring three of UA's 1st years.

Across from the bartender was another man, a villain much like himself. He was just as well dressed as Kurogiri. He wore a red dress shirt with a black vest. The only odd thing was his mask and top hat, but it made for an excellent villain outfit. This man went by the moniker, Mr. Compress. He had joined the League around the same time as Yukari Midoriya, and he seemed to be loyal to the cause. He would be an excellent follower in the months to come.

 _It should be any moment now…_

As if on cue, two individuals entered his bar. The green haired girl had a spring in her step, she was pleased about something. Following the information from the news, she must have been happy about the chance encounter with her childhood friend.

The other teen went right for him, and it prompted Kurogiri to ask the boy. "I trust you have found the answer you are looking for?"

"Yes," was the answer from his masters favored student. Tomura Shigaraki looked down at the hand of his 'father' and said, "I have come to an answer that I can follow."

"And that would be?"

"To create a world without All Might, and cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From now on, that will be our goal. It's all about the end of All Might."

The grey-hair boy slowly moved and placed the hand over his face.

"I know what my conviction is."

Their master All for One would be pleased. The boy had continued to grow.

Over in the corner by the TV, Yukari was contemplating something. Kurogiri would have asked her as well what she had found but he had more pressing concerns. Shigaraki placed one of their UA folders on the countertop.

"I know how the League of Villains will move forward from here. Thanks to our source, we know where the brats are going to be. It's time we made another move, let's test those pawns we have been gathering. Contact the two from earlier"

Kurogiri nodded as Mr. Compress looked through the folder.

The man in the top hat asked, "This student, he is the objective?"

Shigaraki looked and him and said, "yes, Mr. Compress, you and Yukari will be overseeing the quest this time. I want you to capture that student."

The caught Yukari's attention, she moved over towards the bar counter attempting to get a look at the file.

"Bring me Katsuki Bakugo."

"Now wait just a moment!"

The sudden outburst surprised the two older villains, Kurogiri simply looked at her. It was out of character for the normally quiet girl. She often had stinging comments for others when bored, but most of the time she kept her thoughts internal.

The girl seemed to be motivated as she continued her outburst.

"Why would you do that? I don't understand! If this is about my failure to kill those two girls, then please give me a chance to hunt down and eliminate them. There is no reason to go after Kacchan."

Shigaraki took a moment to gather his thoughts, it must have been just as surprising to him as it was to Kurogiri.

"Is that sympathy for the brat? I thought you hated him," said the leader of the League of Villains.

"I can't afford to relaxed about this! Kacchan is my prey! he is my kill! Why plan to capture him?"

"There is no need for you to know, just do as I say."

"There is! Kacchan is my prey Shigaraki-sama! I won't back down from that. I will be the one to hunt him, not you!"

"Is this game bugged? A follower is supposed to be obedient. Why am I even paying you if you aren't going to follow my orders."

"You don't pay me anything." She pointed to the bartender, "Kurogiri is the one that pays me! Tell me why you want him!"

Shigaraki was visibly annoyed by the way this conversations direction was going.

"No."

Shigaraki moved to head over to Kurogiri but stopped as he felt a hand on the back of his head. Behind him Yukari had her wrist extended. She was so close that the mist villain would not be able to redirect her shot if she fired.

"Now Yukari my dear," the well dress man, Mr. Compress, said as he approached the two. He had a nasty quirk that would put an end to Yukari's rebellion if he got close enough. "There is no reason to go that far. I'm sure our leader has an excellent reason for this. Calm yourself."

Turning around, Shigaraki cared little for his safety as he looked down at Yukari.

"Katsuki Bakugo will be captured by the League of Villains. That is final. How much longer do you want me to deal with this tantrum?"

Yukari lowered her arm but her fists clenched. She was shaking in rage right before she lashed out. She knocked down a stool before heading over to the door. The young girl sat down at a table near the exit, she was pouting.

Despite her actions, she was smart enough to remain within earshot and ready to attack if threatened.

Tomura Tisked, "What a brat."

"That may be true Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri commented, "But she is still a child. Remember she is one of the more loyal assets you currently have."

Static came from the monitor to the side of the bar. A second later, an image appeared.

"It is true young Tomura, you should consider that before you lose someone like her." A soothing and culture voice spoke. "She will be useful to your plans to come."

"But master," Shikaraki responded, "Can't I just replace her? It won't be that hard to find a new mercenary."

From the corner of his eye, Kurogiri could see the pouting of the young girl increase.

"Yes, it would be trivial, but finding an individual with the same qualities and loyalty to your cause could be a difficult task. Think about her background, she has a reason to hate this society just as much as you do. This Katsuki Bakugo is the cause of all her pain, It is reasonable for her to have such a reaction. It would be best not to make an enemy out of someone like her who has experience in hold such a grudge. She could be a useful comrade in your future plans"

"Yes master."

"I am not forcing you to reconcile, at the end of the day, this is still your decision Tomura."

After a moment of thought, Shigaraki moved to talk to the girl.

"That girl reminds me of a comrade from long ago, do you remember her Kurogiri?"

An image popped into his mind.

"Yes, the one with the Quirk of Death. I can see why you see a similarity in personality. But she is far less powerful" The black mist villain said.

"Indeed, but she will be a useful pawn for Tomura. Ensure that she remains loyal Kurogiri."

"Of course master, I live to serve your will. I will make it so."

* * *

Kota Izumi was seating by a clifftop overlooking the "Beast's Forest". The young boy had made this his secret hideout away from the UA students. Their arrival had upset him, they simply could not understand his feelings.

Heroes only ever talk about all the power they had, so they could it show off. Villains went around killing others for no reason. Both only used their quirks for their own gain. Quirks were at fault for everything. It's all there fault that the world was as bad as it was. It was there fault his parents had… left him.

A loud crack echoed through the forest.

That wasn't a good sound, Kota had only heard it once before but he knew what it was. That was a gunshot. Moving to get a better view, he could see a purple gas hanging over a section of the woods. Another part of the forest was on fire, being burned by blue flames.

 _What's going on?_

Kota knew something was very wrong. In the distance he could see a tree being knocked down as something was fighting. A flash followed by a bang appeared as well. He didn't know what was happening, but he had to run. He needed to make his way back to the camp to find out what was going on.

 _"Kota!"_ A voice called out in his mind. _"Kota! Can you hear my telepath? Hurry and get back to the camp!"_

That was his aunt's voice, the hero Mandalay. She had used her quirk, Telepath, to send a one-way message to his general area.

 _"I'm sorry, I don't know where you usually go off to, but you need to return to the camp!"_

Kota was frozen, he needed to move and get back to safety, but before he could muster the courage to move towards the path back down the cliff, he hears a whoosh of air. Someone behind him approached.

 _"I can't come for you, Villains are attacking. I can't go to save you! So please get back here safely!"_

The man approaching him was a giant. He was covered in a black cloak and had a white mask on. The weight of each footfall was heavy despite his slow peace approaching the child.

"Well look at what I find here. I just wanted to go to a place with a good view, but here I find a face that wasn't on the list."

The man's voice was deep and calm but had an edge to it. He towered over Kota who was frozen in fear at the sight of the colossus. The man stopped a foot away from the boy, and even with the mask, Kota could tell the man was watching him closely, like a predator.

"By the way, that's a pretty slick hat you got kid. Want to trade me for this lame mask? They made me wear this since I'm new, but I don't like it much."

The man reached to remove his mask but paused, moving his hand over his ear. Kota took this moment to run. The instance the boy turned around however, the man jumped in front of him. The rock beneath his landing was crushed by the impact of his movement.

"Wait just a moment kid. The adults are talking here." The man removed a small radio earpiece as red muscle fibers covered his arms. "Well that sucks, The boss lady wants us to find this Kota and take him hostage. Don't harm him? You might just be in luck kid. But then again…"

He crushed the earpiece between his fingers.

"She may not look the part, but it's the eyes. She's just like me, even if she won't admit it. she'll understand. A little collateral's what we need to enjoy life."

The colossal man moved at an inhuman speed. Kota prepared for the end as he covered his eyes with his arms. A blur appeared between the child and the villain. The two forces collided, a shockwave rocked Kota off his feet.

* * *

 _Breathe in, Breathe out. Steady your breathing, focus._

Yukari was breathing heavily through her metallic gas mask. It was difficult to regain her breath through the filtered air, but it was worth the protection from the toxic gas nearby. She applied pressure with her foot onto the head of her downed opponent. Little resistance was encountered, but the cat girl was still conscious. The post-fight adrenaline left the girl in a high as she steadied her heart rate.

Yukari placed her index finger on the transmitter of her earpiece. Activating the device, she spoke.

"This is Alpha, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll have been taken care of."

Looking down to the blonde women under her foot, she extended her hand and the device on her arm. The Pro Hero struggled, but at this point it was futile. Earth moved and attempted to take form but was instantly crushed by a massive grey tail.

 _This hunt is over, stop your struggling._

The Nomu was ordered to protect her from any harm, but not to attack unless she told it to. The large grey humanoid, like its brethren, had an exposed brain-like head. Her Nomu had no eyes but it did have excellent quirk enhanced hearing. His other quirks enhanced his durability and gave him his large spiked tail.

This Nomu was custom made for her, an apology from Shigaraki to calm her. He had compared her and the monster to a video game, she was the long ranged support, and the Nomu was her close combat tank. She liked the comparison.

Kacchan was no longer hers to hunt, but the older boy had promised that if his plan didn't work out, she could do anything she wanted with her ex-friend. The promise alongside the gift was enough. She could still prove herself as a quirkless villain, And if she was to find Kacchan first, well, it wouldn't matter what he said, after all, accidents happen.

Looking past her Nomu she could see the knocked out Ragdoll.

"Not going to beg?"

The cat themed hero under her continued to struggle, "I won't give you the satisfaction!"

 _I'm sorry but this hunt ends here. It's a shame, if I had more time, this could have been a proper hunt. It was fun, but I'm not satisfied with you yet._ Yukari wanted to torment her into submission, she wanted Pixie-Bob to beg for her life, it would satisfy her itch.

"You are excellent prey, nothing like those scum Shigaraki-sama has had me hunting to cover the League's movements. I'm sure we'll have more fun when you come to save your friend."

Yukari shot the hero, making sure that the wounds would stop her from pursuit by wouldn't cripple the woman.

 _It will be fun if destiny wants us to meet again, try not to bleed out before that._

The assassin moved away from the still body of Pixie-Bob and towards the unconscious Ragdoll. As she moved, she heard another feminine voice call out to her.

"It's lucky our Nomu was here, it could have been a lot worse. Nomu come."

The grey mass of flesh moved after it's master's voice, its long bulky tail swishing behind it like a puppy.

"Pixie-Bob was u-unexpected, if Magne and Spinner had done their job, I... we could have left uninjured..." Yukari replied to the other girl.

Yukari had taken damage, how could she have not? Pixie-Bob might have been a rescue hero, but she was still a Pro. Without Nomu, Yukari and her helpers would have been wiped out by Pixie-Bob's Earth Flow Quirk.

"It's too bad our prey took out Bravo and Charlie, but that is the power of a Pro Hero. I'm going to head out and find Toga-chan, or do you want me to do that? Take Ragdoll to the meetup point." To her side was a copy of herself, an exact replica.

"Y-you should… I-I don't kn… know, do what you want."

"That blush of yours suits a future Idol."

The original Yukari's blush deepened under the mask as she looked over to her clone.

"This is so awkward. It-t's Embarrassing. H-h-have you no shame for me? Stop saying things like that!"

"I don't know. I am you so, It's the same as talking to your self out loud." The clone, Delta said.

Covering her ears, Yukari told her clone, "shut up and just go find Toga!"

"By the end of tonight I wouldn't exist so," She pulled down her mask and smiled. "It's payback for that."

Delta moved towards the woods and had one last comment before leaving. "Live up to our dream, okay. Even if I know this body is temporary, I can entrust my goal to you."

After the parting words of her surviving clone, Yukari walked over to the knocked out body of Ragdoll. Shigaraki's teacher wanted her, and so Yukari would bring the hero to him. It was half a kilometer from her current location to the meetup point.

Yukari smiled beneath her mask, she was proud of herself. Even with stacked odds, she had beaten a Hero. The surprise attack was effective, she only needs herself to do it. After that one of her clones had jumped the injured hero. Thankfully Ragdolls quirk wasn't a combat oriented one.

The difficulty was Pixie-Bob's unexpected arrival. That had led to a prolonged fight, and two of her clones were destroyed. Although they were exact copies of herself, they were less durable. She could take a hard hit, evidenced by the bruise forming under her sweater, Twice's clones of her could not.

Yukari moved to pick up the body of Ragdoll and put her into a fireman's carry. looked over to the large monster to her side she gave it an order.

"Nomu, hunt and kill. Return to me when you hear my signal."

The grey titan moved into the woods, following behind her Delta clone. After he was out of sight, Yukari looked ahead. By the time she got there, she hoped the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad would complete their objectives.

 _This will be a nice trophy to show off my skills to Shigaraki-_ sama _. I love entertaining hunts like this the most, I can't wait for the other felines to come looking for their friend._

Leaving the bleeding body of Pixie-Bob behind her, Yukari set out toward the meetup point, It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter, it took a few attempts before I got it to a satisfactory level. My first draft of the chapter had too much Yukari and I abused the clone concept. Originally I planned her to be in the scene with Muscular and talk to Kota, but found that to be hard to write and it didn't fit into the story very well. Instead, I just added a comparison between her and Muscular. The second draft didn't have anything to do with her and that annoyed me. This might be a My Hero Academia fanfiction, but Yukari is the protagonist, and so I felt the story should mostly be about her. This one was just right. I need other characters perspectives because of how much happens in the Arc, but I have to balance it as well.

The last thing I would like to say is that I am sorry about not adding a fight scene in this chapter. I was pressed for time, and I am not very good at writing them. I planned to practice writing one in this chapter to get feedback but because of college, I had to cut it so sorry you all missed out on that. Anyway, tell me what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7 - Forest Combat

Chapter 7 - Forest Combat

Here is chapter 7, done in two weeks as promised. Thanks for all the support. I will be updating the story again on Monday, but that is just improving the other chapters, not sure if it will send out an update email or not. But if you get one, that is what it is about. Next chapter will come out between 9/29 and 10/1.

One final thing, about reviews. So, to state this again, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I am new to this. Do you all think I should start replying to reviews? I am not really sure how I would do that or even if I should.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

On the cliff tops of the Beast's Forest, A young man had arrived just in time. He had put up a sturdy wall but it cracked under the impact of the enhanced strength of the enemy.

A voice called out from the other side. "Ice? Huh…"

Behind himself was the child, he was still laying on the over him, the young boy looked okay, even after the shockwave.

Looking to the wall of ice, Shoto knew it would break soon. The villain would attack the wall, and Shoto would use that moment to freeze him. But of course, that didn't go to plan.

"Well, looks like it's finally someone that's on the list. I'm going to have fun with you, I can just tell."

The cloaked villain was crouching on top of the wall, he looked down to Shoto and the child behind him.

"Oh, you're the Number Two's kid, right? You must be with a burnt face like that. We're supposed to put you down if we ran across you."

The man's mask blocked his face, the hero in training couldn't read his expression. But it was trivial, in the end, Shoto would win. This villain's quirk must have been some kind of enhancement. _I will stop him before he can use it._

Shoto examined the man as ice began to cover his left side. The temperature was cold, but it was a part of Shoto Todoroki, the part of himself he accepted.

"Not gonna say anything to the kid? You're a budding hero ain'tcha? No comfort for the victim?"

Shoto could see the child out of the corner of his eye, the villain was right, he should say something to Kota. It's simply is what was expected of a hero, what was expected of a top ranked.

"I'll protect you."

"Oh my, wasn't that full of sincerity."

The man moved his right arm to the edge of the cloak on his shoulder. Red muscle-like fibers covered the arm.

"Your kind is always worse than mine, always spouting off about justice and what not, but in the end, you never mean anything behind those words."

He removed the cloak and threw it into the wind.

"I'll make sure to torture you thoroughly! So show me your blood!"

The man sped towards Todoroki. The young hero stepped his foot onto the ground, a large pillar of ice erupted towards the muscle man.

"Not enough!"

Screaming, the villain crushed the ice with the impact of his body. with a lep, he eviscerated the ice and then sent a powerful punch into Shoto's arm. The impact sent him flying, he had to use his quirk to create a block to stop him from falling off the edge of the cliff.

The pain was immense. Shoto felt like something had broken. Hopefully, that wasn't the case, but if it was then he would have to deal with it later.

"Man, not even gonna use that fire of yours?" The villain known as Muscular said. "I mean, the briefing said you wouldn't, but come on. You will die here kid, and you aren't even going to come at me at one hundred percent?"

With that Muscular picked Todoroki up by his neck and rammed his body into a boulder. The pain in his back spiked. He couldn't keep this up if he continued to take this kind of damage. The villain looked at him, the moonlight reflecting off the mask.

"Whoops, better not yet. That's right… I might as well ask. You know where the kid named Bakugo is at?"

 _What?_ Bakugo _?_

The villain paused a moment, and so Shoto attempted to break free by freezing his arm. The man laughed before turning and slamming the UA student into the ground, his body skipped and rolled.

"Ha ha ha ha, that your final answer? Man, this is too much fun."

Todoroki had to recover, that was the only way. He needed to stand up and stop this villain, he was expected to be better than this low life. He had to prove himself, that he didn't need his other half to become the number one.

Shoto slammed his fist onto the ground and sent another pillar of ice at the man. This time he didn't even dodge, he just winded his fist back and smash the incoming ice. The shockwave pushed Todoroki back.

"Didn't I already say? That ain't going to work. Show me that fire!"

Todoroki couldn't do anything! The enhancement quirk made the villain fast and strong. This was distasteful, he needed to win this, but he couldn't. Every Ice attack was destroyed before it could even hit. That left him with one option, but he refused to rely on that.

"Play times over! If you don't want to be honest with yourself then fine!" the villain yelled.

 _No! I refuse._

Before the other man moved, something bounced off of his back. The man stilled, tilting his head in confusion as the rock hit the ground. He looked around then noticed something behind him, Kota was there, his hand outstretched.

"Water Hose… my papa… mama… did you do this to them too? Before you killed them!"

 _What are you_ doing _Kota!_ Shoto had to act. The villain was distracted, he needed to move before the child was hurt. But his attacks still would have no effect, even if Shoto imprison him, his strength would be enough to break out of the ice.

"You Serious?" The man reached for the mask and took it off casually tossing it to the ground. Shoto couldn't see his face but Kota stiffened.

"Water Hose? It was them who took my left eye and forced me to get this artificial one." He pointed to himself. "You're their kid?"

Macular laughed to himself. As he looked back at the hero student. Shoto could see what had scared Kota, the mans face, his eye was missing. His left side was completely scared, and his grin showed nothing but the bloodlust of a butcher

"Why? Why are you all freaking nuts? Calling yourselves heroes and villains. Going around abusing your power. Killing each other! For what? Just to show off your quirk!" The boy said.

The man looked down at the kid before replying

"Brats like you sure know how to pass the blame. I mean look at me, I don't hold a grudge against'em. I wanted to kill and so I did. They wanted to stop me and so they tried. We all did our best and in the end, we had to deal with the results, that's life. What's so bad about this is… unlike your dear mommy and daddy, you aren't gonna put your money where your mouth is." There had a frown on Muscular's face as he spoke.

"Hypocrite. Just like that 'hero' over there. He said he was going to protect you, but all of that was just hollow words. He doesn't care, because he's not a real hero. I might be a killer, but I at least don't lie about who I am."

Shoto's eyes widened at that, he gritted his teeth. _Why? Is this the best I can do? If I don't do anything, that kid, Kota… he will… die._

"No stopping now. You two are going to die here."

 _I will reject him. Him and his power, I can't use it!_ "I will stop you!"

"Like I care what you have to say anymore weakling. All I wanted to do is rampage, so long as they let me use my quirk without holding back I'll follow them. No more playing around, cuz this is over. Wait your turn hero, after the kid you're next."

The villain approached Kota, his back turned to Shoto.

 _Yes, that right, how could I have forgotten?_

 _"Children inherit quirks from their parents. But what is really important is not that connection. It's recognizing your own flesh and blood, recognizing yourself."_

 _How could he have forgotten? This wasn't about his father. No, this was about that child. He had to save him._ That is when he remembered, such a warm feeling.

 _"You want to be a hero, don't you Shoto?"_

His mother's voice, long before that incident.

 _"It's okay for you to be one."_

Todoroki stood, his fist clenched. He had forgotten, hadn't he? Even with the injuries, it wouldn't stop him.

" _You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood. It is okay for you to become… who you want to be."_ A voice in his mind spoke.

His left side began to heat. How could he have forgotten, what it meant to be a hero.

"Kota, I will save you. Because I am… a Hero!"

And with that, a pillar of flame erupted.

"I will stop you, Villain!"

* * *

"This is Alpha with an update, I have Ragdoll and am proceeding to the meetup point."

"Good to hear, Alpha. Dabi-Tan and Twice-San are continuing to distract the Pros protecting the children at the building."

"Understood, I will be passing there soon. Make sure you look out for those two."

The clone of the young women, Yukari Midoriya, looked over to her two companions. They were listening in, as was every other member of the Vanguard Action Squad. A grin spread over the copies unmasked face as she saw the distaste of Dabi's. He must have not liked the comment, or maybe it was simply because it came from her original.

"I'll make sure of it, stay safe out there. Echo out."

With that, the line cut out. Echo had been given a vital task in this Hunt, she was to maintain the Squad's communication and jamming system. A light hum from the equipment on her back could be heard. Even if it was only a minor boring role, it was still needed. Yukari hated this kind of job, but she understood why it was necessary.

She took this lull to adjust a knob on the backpack she was wearing. She needed to ensure that the Jammer was still operational, it wouldn't do for backup to arrive like at the USJ. That was Echo's sole reason for being born into existence, to make sure history didn't repeat itself, it was quite a sad. Unlike her sisters, she was not destined for combat or the Hunt. It nearly made her want to turn on the other villains behind her.

Twice was indifferent to her suffering, he must have had his own bad experience with the anatomy his quirk allowed. And Dabi, well he was worse. He cares even less for her then he did her originator. In his own words, she was less than a dog.

Echo could feel her hand twitch. Oh, how she wished to draw the pistol attached to her thigh.

The advance jammer on her back blocked out all signals except from the Leagues own headsets. It was too valuable to leave into the hands of untrustworthy individuals. Well, that was the logic behind her original self's actions. It was depressing, she yearned to go out there and find her childhood friend, end him before he could even be captured. But that would fight against her goal, the one thing more important than even revenge.

It was something she and all her sisters held dear. Even the real Yukari would stop at nothing to bring her dream into reality. Shigaraki had promised her that it would become know that one of the key Villains in this attack was quirkless. He would help her prove their existence to the world. Prove that quirkless was not the same as useless.

 _She was no useless Deku._

Behind her, Twice yelled. "That's no good Dabi! You were beaten! So weak! Are you a small fry or something?"

"Already?" Dabi asked before sighing. "I'm pretty weak."

"So far only two of the Yukari clones have been taken out. So, don't be hasty. You're strong. You should think of this as a Pro being very strong."

"Make another one, we need something to keep the pros busy."

"It doesn't matter how many small fries we send in, so leave it to me!"

Moving closer to the other man, Twice activated his quirk. Within a few seconds, another Dabi was standing beside them, formed by a brownish sludge. The itch grew as her desires called out to her.

 _Kill them, they're no different from Him. They will only ever look down on you._

But Echo resisted. Not for herself or even Yukari, but because it would upset Shigaraki. He held her dream in his hands. He and his master. Her feelings were uncertain when it came to the topic of her 'real' employer. She would follow his student for now, or at least that was what she hoped her original was thinking.

"We should send the Nomu as well, it would help… I can call Alpha and ask," but she was ignored by Dabi once again.

 _Smug bastard… does he truly think he is the only one to follow a goal?_ At least hers was her own, not one created by another. In the end, they both wanted the same thing, but he would never see it that way. The clone of Yukari was about to speak again when a voice echoed into her mind.

" _Everyone in Class A and Class B! In the name of the Pro Hero Eraser Head, you are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat, everyone in Class A and B! You are granted permission to engage in combat!"_

"What!" She asked. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"It will not be a problem," Dabi stated. "By being here our objective is already done, all that's left is taking that child. UA won't be able to survive the backlash from the public."

Little did he know that the student's hesitation to enter into combat was one of the things Shigaraki had planned on. Even if some would defend themselves, others would hesitate if they knew the laws and consequences of their actions. This was bad, worse even. But Dabi was right, it would change the outcome little.

"Twice we need more clones…"

"Why?"

"If the students can fight back, that means that our distraction will be less effective. We have two Pros at that building, plus six to ten students. Send another."

Dabi stared at her for a moment before saying, "I don't think so. We are keeping them busy, nothing more. One is enough for now. We will send more when it's defeated, so keep your mouth shut."

Before she could even think of a reply, the voice of Mandalay spoke again.

" _We have discovered one of the villain's targets,_ _Bakugo! Avoid combat and acting independently. Understand? Group up and head to Eraser Head and Vlad King!"_

"No…"

She tightened her fist, a rage building within her. Someone had talked, And when Shigaraki found out who, they would be added to her own list.

* * *

"We need to get back to the camp Ochaco. Even with permission to use our quirks, we shouldn't go looking for a fight."

"Agreed," she said.

With that, the girls continued back towards the entrance to the test of courage pathway. Mandalay's message was not good, the villains were targeting students. It sounded like the Wild Wild Pussycats were engaged in combat, but that was the only way the two girls knew back to the main building of the campsite. Uraraka would have to skirt past the battle and hope they were not found by the attacking villains. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one they could do.

Moving through the dark woods, she heard something rush towards her. Instincts kicked in and she moved. She could feel something cut into her arm, but thankfully it wasn't deep. Moving back, she and Asui prepared to defend themselves.

"Ochaco, are you okay!" Her friend asked.

Uraraka nodded as she looked over the opponent. It was a blond-haired girl with golden eyes, in her hands was a bloody knife. The attacker's appearance shocked the young heroine, she could not be more than a year older than Ochaco herself. The girl was wearing a school uniform, but she also had a strange mask and scarf. On her thigh, a holster carrying two additional knives could be seen.

 _Villain?_

This girl must have been, there could be no way she wasn't. Yet it disturbed her that someone so young and… normal looking could be a member of the League of Villains. The girl across from her and Asui examined the knife moving it closer to her face.

"Too shallow, I didn't get enough blood."

Her voice was muffled by the mask, but even so, it was clear enough to make out from more than twenty feet away.

Tsu was the one to speak first. "That's mean, suddenly coming out and slashing at us! Who are you!"

Moving her golden eyes off the knife, the villain looked at the two students as if it was the first time she noticed them. She smoothly held out her arm and pointed her knife at the two as she declared her name.

"I'm Toga. You two sure are cute, Uraraka and… Asui."

 _That was bad._

"She knows our names," Ochaco whispered.

 _She must know our quirks as well._

Asui kept her eyes on Toga, waiting for any movement. "Maybe from the sports festival? That puts us at a disadvantage," she said.

"It's not enough," The blonde-haired schoolgirl stated. She slowly reached around to the device on her back. "It's no fun unless I can get more. Normally I'd suck it out directly from the cut but…"

The thing in her hand was connected to a tube that led to a small container on her back. Suddenly a sharp edge popped out of the device.

"With this machine, a little wound is all I need to get more, so my work will progress very quickly. I'm gonna stab you now."

And with that, she charged.

Ochaco's body tensed, she wasn't ready for this. Once again villains were attacking her and her friends. She faltered as something wrapped around her waist. With quite a bit of force, Ochaco was pulled off her feet. Using her quirk Asui used the power of her tongue to make distance between Uraraka and the Villainous girl. Asui sent Ochaco into the air behind her.

"Ochaco! Run back to camp! We were given permission to use our quirks to protect ourselves, not fight the villains. That's the kind of person Mr. Aizawa is, it's what he meant."

She was right, Mr. Aizawa would never have wanted them to deliberately hunt for the Villains. They only needed to escape. With both of their quirks, it would be easy to outrun one person. Oh, how wrong she was.

It was fast, too fast, the villain Toga closed the distance in a second. Slicing Tsu's extended frog tongue, Ochaco could see blood as she fell in the air.

"Tsu!" Ochaco called out.

Toga made a pass, she stood between the two girls, Tsu had to dodge out of the way. Her tongue bled from the graze of the knife. The Villain made sure to keep herself positioned to stop the two students from reuniting.

"Tsu?" She said, "Tsu… Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan!"

The criminal's eyes widened, "Yu-chan, that's what I can call her!" Toga pulled down her mask revealing large canines as a blush spread across her face.

"It's such a cute nickname. Thank you for that idea Tsu-chan!"

This was wrong, something was very different about this villain. Not only her age and appearance but also her mannerisms, all of it was off. An unease overtook the back of Ochaco's mind as she looked over the girl that had moments ago threaten to cut them.

"Don't, only people who are my friends can call me that."

Tsu attempted to jump away, but the reaction speed of Toga was too fast. Within a split second, Toga sent one of her syringes flying at Asui. It caught her hair and pinned her to a tree.

With a squeal of excitement, the blonde-haired girl stepped to the UA student. "Yes! Then I'm your friend now too! All right!"

Ochaco recovered, and moved, attempting to reach her friend. She was too late, Toga had already moved to the other girl. Her face close to Asui's.

"You're bleeding, my friend… Tsu. You're so cute, I love blood."

A smile was on the villain's face as she examined the damage she had caused to Asui's tongue.

"Get away from her!" Ochaco called out as she approached ready to act.

Toga whirled around, but this time Ochaco was mentally prepared. Her opponent was fast, but even with that, it was clear that the blonde didn't think of her as a threat. Because of that underestimation, when Toga lunged after her quick turn, Ochaco's muscle memory won out.

 _Against someone with a knife, pivot one foot to disappear from your opponent's line of sight. Grab the wrist and the base of the neck! Then, with all your might pull down and push!_

Surprise was clear on Toga's face as she hit the ground.

 _It's the close combat technique she learned during her internship! Gunhead Martial Arts!_

A rush of adrenaline ran through her as she pinned the other girl down. This was what she had trained for, she wouldn't let another one of her classmates be hurt by a villain. She would stop it before it happened. She was prepared just like how Ragdoll had told her. She would be a Hero!

"Tsu are you okay?"

"That was amazing, Ochaco."

"How is your tongue, is it okay?"

Asui nodded.

"Can you restrain her hands with your tongue?"

Before she could reply, Toga said something. The villain turned her head that was pinned down, she made sure to make eye contact. "Ochaco, you're wonderful too… Your smell is just like ours. You care deeply for someone, don't you? Is it love? Maybe for family, a friend? Or could it be… are you like Yu-chan, do you despise something?"

 _What? No… that's wrong._

"You must feel like you want to be like that person, right? You want what they have…"

 _I want to be strong. But…_

"I can tell… cause you're like us… Yu-chan and me."

 _What… Is with this girl?_

"Love, hate, it's the same in the end."

Something was fundamentally wrong with this girl. The subtle signs were there throughout the fight, but this was it. This girl was not normal, even by the standers of villains.

"You want to be the same as that person, right? Right! It's only natural. You end up wearing the same things and doing the same stuff… but eventually, even that isn't enough. You just end up wanting to become that person. It can't be helped. I love people who are beat up and smell like blood, and Yu-chan hates people like you… It's why in the end they always end up bleeding on the ground!"

"Enough Toga-chan, stop toying with her. If I can't play with my food neither can you." A voice to her side said. Ochaco could hear a gasp come from her friends. Slowly she moved her eyes to Tsu. Standing beside her classmates, with a metal object pressed into her cheek was….

 _Another villain?_

It couldn't be, this was wrong! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had improved, trained to be better, she wasn't the same scared girl that no one could save during the entrance examination!

"Hurry up and collect their blood. Then we can leave. All our other objectives are almost done."

This new villain was also around their age, she was taller than Toga but not by much. She also was wearing a metal mask and a grey sweater. The girl had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail but the most frightening thing about the new arrival was the handgun that she was pushing against Tsu's face.

 _This is bad, what am I going to do._

"Hey, Ochaco-chan, you're having fun, right?"

Before Ochaco could do anything, she felt a sharp pain as a needle was stuck into her leg.

* * *

Kota could feel the motion as he was carried away. Up and down and up and down. This was all his fault, if he hadn't had hidden at his secret hideout, his savior wouldn't have been hurt so badly.

"Old man… will he really be alright?"

From the corner of his eye, the hero Eraser Head looked at him.

"I… I treated everyone so terribly, and yet. He got all beat up like that to rescue me."

Shouta Aizawa continued to run as the boy spoke.

"I haven't even said thank you yet… if he hadn't had come I would of…"

Kota's vision was blurred as tears ran down from his eyes. The boy asked one final thing, "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry." The teacher reassured. "He got beat up like that because he had no intention of dying. As his teacher, I should scold him, but I am proud to call him my student. He acted like a real hero today. So, once this is all over, be sure to tell him how you feel."

A smile appeared on Kota's face, he was right. His hero was someone the man should be proud of. He had saved Kota's life, he was a real hero.

"So, if possible put more effort into the 'thank you' part"

Suddenly the man stopped, he moved and crouch letting Kota onto his feet.

"Behind me now!"

The tone of his voice was harsh, it left no room for questions. Quickly the boy moved as he was told. A glance was all he got before his vision was blocked by the Pro Hero's body. Standing in the middle of the bath was a woman, she had something slung over her shoulder.

* * *

"Behind me now!"

Yukari looked over to the direction of the voice and had found herself in a very disadvantageous position. She had been heading to the meetup point but as she was crossing one of the many paths of the forest she ran into someone else. Standing a few yards away was Eraser Head.

"Oh shi…"

Before she could even think, Eraser Head leaped into action. He quickly closed the distance between them. Before she could even raise her arm to activate her wrist weapon, he was on top of her. With a swift jump, the hero sent a flying kick into the side of her head.

The impact was hard, it nearly knocked her off her feet. Her boots skidded across the dirt as she forced her weight down. She dug the heel of her foot into the ground to stop herself from toppling. It was lucky for her that she was able to keep a hold of the unconscious Ragdoll.

She moved her arm and heard a click. She quickly fired two shots, but they didn't do anything. The Hero had already moved back and created distance. She took aim and fired again.

This was bad, she knew his stats, there would be no way for her to win this fight if it stayed like this. Maybe if she had ambushed him, even that was pushing it, but not in a one on one battle.

"Damn!"

Her head was ringing, she had to do something. If she could just get into the forest and unsling the rife on her back, she might stand a chance. Hit and run, hit and run, until she was caught, or he was dead.

Eraser Head gave her time to move. He used his cloth scarf to wrap around her right extended arm. With that, he dragged her closed and sent a knee into her stomach. The pain forced her to drop the body that she held onto.

He would have captured her there if she hadn't used Ragdoll. She shoved her body into the man. With that distraction, she was able to dive to her side and into the brush.

She fired another shot behind her but couldn't see where it went. Breaking line of sight she moved behind a tree.

 _Too Dangerous! This isn't fair! Hunting is supposed to be stacked in the hunter's favor!_

The pain kicked in, but she suppressed it. Years of being a punching bag allowed her to ignore the pain. Eraser Head was way too good.

 _This is unfair! I thought he was injured! Didn't that Nomu from the USJ attack break his arms?_

How was this okay? Out of all the Pros at this camp, she had ran into one of the worst opponents for herself! She had to run, get away, but before that, she needed to recover Ragdoll. But how, this would be difficult.

 _Think this through, Eraser Head excels at close quarters combat. No matter what I do, if he gets close to me it will be over. His quirk means nothing for me, he can't erase one that doesn't exist. But that only helps me if I can psych him out. How do I beat him?_

"No, that's wrong. Clam down."

She didn't have to beat him, she only needed Ragdoll _. Grab her and escape, yeah, that would have to be the new plan._

"Old Man! Is that miss Tomoko? Is she okay?"

She could hear feet running over. This was her chance. She moved and unslung her rifle. As she got into sight, she saw the Pro Hero move towards Ragdoll. Was he trying to run into the forest?

She really couldn't let that happen. If she lost him in there, there would be no way to recover the Heroine. Quickly taking action, she raised the barrel of the rifle and prepared a shot. Putting her finger on the trigger, she applied a little pressure.

But her brain quickly caught up to her action. There was a kid in her line of fire, a child. Her eyes widened as the firing pin struck the cartridge. She attempted to jerk the gun but it had little effect. She was able to avoid hitting the kid, but the action had left her open. The veteran hero acted immediately, with one smooth action, he launched his capture weapon at her.

She had no time to move as it went around her mid-section. She tried to escape but it tightened before she could do anything. A moment later, she was on the ground as the older man charger to restrain her more effectively. She had just been captured, and that was not going to end well for Yukari Midoriya, she could just feel it.

* * *

So, like how I said in the last Authors Note, this chapter was to practice writing a fight scene. I ended up writing two, three if you include Toga's but that is more of a play by play from the source material. It was still important because it showed Uraraka's perspective and character development. It was much like Todoroki's fight with Muscular. Izuku drives the development of Class 1-A, so without him, each of the students must find a different reason to grow. That gives me space to have fun with the writing of the characters. Uraraka still wants to be strong, but now it's based on the continuous villain attacks not on Izuku. Anyway, tell me how you think I did. One fight was 100% original, one was about 50%, and Toga's was the same.

Update story wise, I have decided on who Yukari's two classmates will be. They will start showing up after the Hideout Raid arc, so around then I will mention more of what I have planned for these characters. Plus there is the movie. I cant wait to see it in a few weeks! I might even decide to use that as a new ark depending on when it takes place.


	8. Chapter 8 - Beginning of the End Part 1

Chapter 8 – Beginning of the End Part 1

Hello everyone, hope you all have had a good week. Here is chapter 8.

The movie is great! I watched it last night and it was amazing. Although the plot wasn't as good as any one Arc of the show, it was still fun to see.

Also, there is a YouTube video about the show that was amazing. It analyzes the villains and I thought it was relevant to this story. After hearing it, it almost exactly describes Yukari, so much so that It inspired me to write an Omake. You can find that after the endnotes of this chapter. Anyway, I will leave the title of the video below. Go check it out if you have a chance, it was interesting. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

"How Do Actions Speak Louder Than Words In My Hero Academia?" by The Cartoon Cipher

* * *

Far away from the current conflict, in a city near Tokyo, two men talked about the events that were transpiring.

"It should be time soon Kurogiri."

The man off to Tomura's right reentered the bar. He had just returned from a meeting with his master, the Supervillain All For One. Kurogiri often went to speak with him in person, the bartender and his master had a long history together. What the two talked about Tomura didn't know, but it was bound to be something regarding him and the Villain Alliance he had made.

Looking at the folders and files spread out in front of him, the young man picked up a notebook from a stack of many others. He was cautious, making sure to pick it up with only four of his fingers. The notebook was titled "Hero Analysis for my Employer #1," It was the latest in the series of books and the only one with that new title. It compiled the data the League had found on the members of UA's class 1-A, 1-B, 2-A, 2-B, and 3-A.

The notebook was a complete analysis of the student's combat abilities, quirks, equipment, and family members. The creator, his underling Yukari, thought that it was for future assignments for herself. That she would be sent out to 'hunt' them. In reality, it served a much more important role, the means to uncover the successor to One for All, to the legacy of All Might.

It was clear to his master that this was the reason for the symbol of peace's presence at UA. After discovering her ability to research and analyze, Shigaraki had put Yukari to work. She had a large selection of notebooks from her childhood. Each looked into many of the top Pro Heroes of recent years. It was evident that there really was a reason Yukari was accepted into a renowned Academy. With her help, his master had five likely targets, each would be dealt with in time.

"Will that bunch really be able to handle this?" The black mist villain asked.

Putting the notebook down, he replied, "Yeah."

 _Considering everything else, they should be able to handle the situation. Besides…_

"It' doesn't matter whether or not the Vanguard Action Squad succeeds or fails. All that matters is we are putting some cracks in this superpowered society. The plain fact that we even made a move 'There' of all places will intimidate the public. This is another attack by my League of Villains, another attack on this societies future heroes."

Kurogiri moved and took a seat next to Tomura.

"Then will we consider them disposable pawns?"

"Don't be stupid, their strength is real. That's enough to keep them in the party." Putting his elbow onto the smooth wood, Tomura leaned on the counter. "They're all heading into different directions, only agreeing on the ending outcome, but each is still a reliable comrade."

Turning the page of the notebook, he saw an entry that was the most detailed of all the others. A single picture of a blond boy was in the upper left-hand side. The corner of his cracked lip twitched as he looked down on the image. The scribbling of quick handwriting under the picture noted, 'Not suitable to become a Pro Hero.'

"This society's bounded hand and foot by all of these rules. It's what brought all these villains together under one banner. I'm sure we aren't the only ones feeling suppressed."

Looking to the man across from him Shigaraki gave an order. "It's time, let's see what our 'elites' have accomplished. Go retrieve them, start with the transponder than make your way to the meetup point after five minutes."

* * *

"This isn't fair."

This was supposed to be easy, she had even defeated two heroes! Why was she not allowed to have fun tonight? Work usually was entertaining but this mission sucked.

"And why would that be Villain?" The hero by her pulled out a small bottle of eye drops, he leaned his head back and squeezed the liquid into his eye.

 _If you hadn't had used that child as a shield it wouldn't have been that easy!_

This was no goo. How could this have happened? She knew she could not be captured, Shigaraki would abandon her if that happened. She struggled, attempting to loosen the cloth restraint.

"It's no use, it won't come undone that easily," The darkly dressed man said

That didn't stop her determination. Yukari could not allow herself to be captured, if she was, no one could come for her. Shigaraki wasn't the kind of person to think about things like that, otherwise that Super Nomu would already have been back in the League of Villains hands.

"You're pretty young for a villain, how old are you?" The Pro Hero asked as he gave her a closer examination. He was clearly waiting to see if she would use her quirk to try and escape. Her response was to squirm on the ground and growling like a feral beast.

"Old man?" The little boy said he was near the body of the women, the Pro Hero Ragdoll.

 _I should have shot, this was all her own fault. She shouldn't have let that mess her up, I needed to be more professional than that._ Deep down she knew that wasn't true because that child was innocent. Even though he would grow to love this society, at the moment he was too young, it would be evil to harm something that innocent.

"Miss Tomoko, she won't wake up. What should we do Old Man?" The boy used his lap as a pillow for the older woman's head.

"It's okay Kota," Said Eraser Head. "She will be okay, once the villain is secure I will check her over an apply first aid. Now that brings us back to you, doesn't it kid? What's your name?"

Persistent, wasn't he? Yukari's green eyes pierced into Eraser Head's own. She wouldn't give him anything, it would be an insult to her own pride as an Assassin. She huffed and looked away from the man.

 _This seriously isn't fair, how was I supposed to beat him… no, that's not right. This is that bastard Dabi's fault! He was supposed to keep Eraser Head away. This is just great, was her entertainment really going to end like this? That would be so disappointing._

"Looks like the gas is dissipating as well." Eraser Head stated.

This is just great, that means someone had taken out Mustered. So far that was two of eleven down. How much damage had they caused? Were there even any casualties on the other side? She had taken out two of the six pro heroes, but it didn't seem like that was enough. Where was that Muscle Freak anyway, he should have been hunting students on the kill list by now, plus the Nomu was out there too. Meaning no one was available to save her besides Mr. Compress, and who knew where he was at the moment.

She could try to call Nomu, but It might not work. Sure it had super hearing, but she had told it only to come to her bird whistle, and she needed her hands free for that.

Her silence thoughts were broken when she heard a quiet voice whisper as Eraser Head insured that his scarf was tight.

"Why?"

Shifting her eyes from dirt, the boy was standing by the unconscious body of Ragdoll. His little fists were clenched as he looked towards the ground. It would be considered cute if only his face didn't show such pain. The boy moved to stand over her as he asked his question again.

"Why would you hurt her!"

 _Why? Does he really not understand? It was a relatively simple question, with an even easier answer._

Closing her eyes, she took in a breath before answering the little boy's question. "Because she is my prey."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "What gives you that right! Because of your quirk? Because you're a villain?"

 _She could feel it building within in her heart, sympathy and…. Pity? This poor child shouldn't have to suffer through this. Yet it was necessary, even if he didn't understand now, he would in the future._

Smiling Yukari replied, "Nothing that complex, it's simply my job, my role. That's all. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"And what about the man who attacked me! What about Shoto who was hurt saving me!"

Someone had attacked him? Who could that have been? Echo was with Dabi and Twice, and Magne and Spinner were facing the remainder of the Wild Wild Pussycats.

"Ah," He must have meant Muscular. She knew bringing him wouldn't end well and that explained who spoke about Kacchan. Shoto Todoroki must have saved this boy, then ran into Eraser Head who sent him to tell Mandalay. If she got out of this, she would be sure to end him and the muscle freak, they were indirectly responsible for her capture.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, it must have been scary. A child shouldn't have to go through something so terrible. Thank god you're not hurt, I would never want a child to be harmed like that by someone so… cruel. It's wrong to hurt the weak in such a way…"

"And yet your group attacked my students, multiple times," Eraser Head interjected. "The USJ, Hosu, the mall, and here. My students were hurt, and yet you say that you wouldn't hurt a kid?"

 _What would a hero know of suffering!_

"Indeed, I wouldn't. Children are too pure… but your students, those fakes, they aren't children or weak. The moment they entered UA they stopped being innocent. It's okay to dream of being a hero, I use to want that myself, but when a child starts their training to become a hero? Then they become targets, nothing more."

Directing a hate filled glare at him, she continued. "It's a means to stop them from becoming future heroes. To stop them from further breaking the system that is our nation, to stop the further oppression of the masses in this shit society. It's the same logic you used to stop me despite my age Eraser Head, because I am a 'Villain' and you're a Hero."

The man paused for a while before talking again. He had moved over to stand beside the heroine, he was checking her for serious wounds.

"And yet, the League of Villains still attacked a five year old."

Yukari clicked her tongue. This debate was bullshit, he didn't care what she said. He was fishing for information she knew, but... "That was Muscular not me."

The Hero simply stared at her. A rage was building inside herself, how dare he judge her. He knew nothing about her or her past. If he did, he would know that one of his students was no better than Muscular, an egotistical brute. This was her calling, she had to fulfill her dream, and this was the only way. True she could have tried to become an Idol, but it was too late for that… Right?

 _Her mother. Oh god, what would she think of this when the news came out? No, stop that line of thought._

Yukari tsked again before elaborating her point. "You think the League is one happy family? That we all want the same thing? That we all follow the same code of conduct? Who are you to judge me for my desire to protect the innocent from this battle?"

The Pro remained quiet, and that just made her even angrier. But she stopped, any more would be a breach of her contract with Tomura Shigaraki. Professionalism was important if one was to keep their job. Just like when an Idol wears a smile and greets her fans, no matter how gross they might be.

The League truly was like that anyway. Every villain in it had their own goal. Every one of them wanted their own outcome. The only uniting factor was that they all wanted society to change, it was just how to get there that was the problem.

Shigaraik wanted All Might dead, Dabi wanted true heroes to come back, Toga an easier place to live. Yukari, she just wanted to prove everyone wrong, that she was worth something. All the goals led to the same changed society, yet the way to get there was different. It would lead to conflict in the future.

 _Why was the pro still even talking to her? He should have moved the wounded and the civilians out of harm's way by now. It's what was expected of a hero, yet he chose to remain and question her. weren't the other two his priority?_

Analyzed her surroundings, Yukari came to a conclusion. It clicked into her mind.

"So that's why you're still here?"

The boy standing by Eraser Head looked confused at her answer.

"You can't secure all three of us and make it back to your camp, can you? It would be too dangerous. You can't take me, the injured hero, and the kid back to your camp all at once. Yet in a situation like this, you can't leave any one of us behind either."

A buzz came to life in her ear, a message.

"Vanguard Action Squad! It was a fleeting moment but with this, our show comes to a close. All targets are secure. Reach the retrieval point in the next five minutes!"

A savage grin crosses her face underneath the mask. Thankfully the Hero hadn't seen her radio.

"You lose."

"Oh, how so?"

Behind him and the boy, a swirling dark portal was forming under the body of the heroine. Her savior was here, and she was succeeding in her mission. Her position in the organization would be insured by this. Now all she had to do was run and escape in-between Eraser Head's blink.

Yellow eyes formed from the mist, and in a moment, he understood everything. Looking into his eyes she nodded, an eruption occurred, then the entire pathway was covered in thick black mist.

* * *

A few minutes earlier,

Fear was the only way to describe this feeling. It was overtaking her body, slowly filling it, soon the dam would overflow. She was powerless to stop the two villains as the did what they pleased. Ochaco could do nothing to stop them. Tsu was in danger, she needs to be saved! But Ochaco was helpless in this situation.

"Don't worry Uraraka! It will be over soon." The blonde-hair villain reassured her, but it just left a hollow feeling in her chest.

Ochaco couldn't even struggle, the other brown-haired villain was watching her closely. After a few seconds, Toga removed the needle from her leg. The villain was still pinned to the ground but it wouldn't last.

"Let Toga up, be quick about it." Said the masked girl.

Losing her grip on the other girl, Ochaco had no choice but to let her go. The moment resistance was removed from Toga, she sprang up and ran towards the brown-haired villain.

"Yu-chan! I did good didn't I! look at all my new friends!" Toga was hopping up and down in front of her partner.

The other villain, Yu, rolled her eyes at the actions of the blonde. Ignoring her friend, the masked villain lowered the weapon and walked by Toga. She pointed the gun at Uraraka who rose to her feet. The brown-haired girl looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

Behind her, Toga quickly stuck the needle into Asui's arm.

"Just stay still, it'll be over soon, then you can go. Neither of you are on our kill list." Yu said

Ochaco had to ask, "And is Bakugo?"

The other girls' eyes narrowed, her hand tensed. Tilting her head, she examined Ochaco closely.

"If he was on the list? What would you do?" The girl asked.

Uraraka gritted her teeth, her hand formed into a fist as she lowered her center of gravity. Her knees bent as she assumed a combat stance.

"I will stop you."

Keeping her gun trailing on Ochaco's center of mass, Yu's eyes glittered in anticipation. Suddenly someone wrapped her hands around Yu' neck. They began to hang off her shoulder. Toga exclaimed in a happy tone. "All done Yu-chan, that makes two vials of blood."

The villain's body relaxed as Toga clung to her. The gun was still aimed a the UA student despite the interruption "Good, then we should make our way back to the meetup point."

"But first let me have some of your blood!"

"No!"

"Please?"

Toga moved back from her friend, a wide smile displayed her pointed canines.

"Oh, you don't have blood, do you? That's right, the real Yu is with her capture target!"

Yu rolled her eyes again at that statement.

 _What is that suppose to mean?_

Someone called out in the distance. "Uraraka!" It was followed by the sound of many feet.

Toga's golden eyes widened, and Yu's green ones moved in the direction of the voice. Further down the path, a large group of boys came rushing out of the forest.

"Shoji! Quickly help us!" Asui yelled.

The villain with the gun moved to grabbed Ochaco. Her hand clamped down on the wrist of the hero student.

"Don't move!" She said as she displayed the weapon and pressed it into Uraraka's midsection.

The blonde-haired Toga looked them over.

"You're just a clone, right? That means you aren't my actual real friend so…" Toga moved from the path and ran into the forest. "There are way too many people here and I don't want to be killed. So bye bye!"

With that, she ran into the forest disappearing from sight.

"Toga wait!" The other villain's eye widened as her partner ran from the area. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Tsu got up from the ground and looked for an opening. The hand grabbing Ochaco's arm tightened. "All of you stop moving or I will shoot this girl."

The villain was calm, her eyes scanning the faces of the approaching UA students.

"This is bad…" Her eyes flickered away from Uraraka and at that moment, the young hero acted.

Using her contact with the villain, Ochaco activated her quirk, Zero Gravity. She quickly wrapped her hand around the wrist of Yu, then using the advantage of her ability, she lifted and swung the weightless girl.

Rising over Ochaco's head in an arc, The hero deactivated her quirk and using her grip, slamming the villain into the earth. With a powerful thud, the villain known as Yu hit the ground. Ochaco acted quickly moving her leg and kicking the firearm away from the stunned villain's hand.

"Now!"

Asui attempted to capture the villain with her tongue but was too slow. The women rolled to the side and grabbed the knife Toga had dropped when she was taken down by Ochaco. The villain jumped up at the surprised girl. With a quick thrust, she stabbed the knife into Ochaco's shoulder and forced all her weight into the other girl.

Pain spiked, she winced as she was forced off her feet. Landing hard on the ground, the other girl straddled her waist. The villain's gas mask had loosened in the struggle, Yu's face was on full display. She looked deep into the eyes of Ochaco as she pinned the girl to the ground.

A twisted smile made its way onto her face as she dug the knife deeper. Ochaco let out a pained scream.

Moving her head closer to the other girl, the villain said one final thing before anyone could react, "Next time I see you, I want you to beg for me to end your suffering. It will make our next encounter much more entertaining."

Hardening his arm, Eijiro Kirishima rushed to the villain and delivered a blow to her head. She was knocked off of Ochaco. Hitting the ground hard The villain, Yu, layed there for a few seconds before moving towards the location her gun was kicked. Kirishima gave her no time to recover, he chased her down and delivered another reinforced blow.

A moment later the Villain turned into brown sludge.

"What" Kirishima exclaimed in surprise. "Where did she go?"

Asui moved and looked at the mud like substance on the ground, "It must be her quirk. Is everyone alright? Ochaco how is your wound?"

Tsu moved over to help her friend. Ochaco could only feel heat and pain coming from the knife. She moved to pull it out but was stopped by someone placing his hand over hers

"Stop," Shoto Todoroki said, "If you take it out now it will only make it worse."

Shoto looked like he had just gotten out of a fight, He had many bruises around his body. She could even see that his side looked bloody.

"Then…"

"Give me a second." Ripping the sleeve of his shirt, he moved to make something to wrap her injury with. Shoto seemed to be the worse for wear. Mezo Shoji was also there and injured as well. The remainder of the group was Eijiro Kirishima and an uncurious boy from Class 1-B, they looked to have light injury.

"Get ready, it will hurt." With that Shoto removed to the knife and tossed it to the ground. The pain was sharp and she could feel the blood leaving her before it was blocked by the makeshift rag. "Hold it tight."

Shoto began to work in tying the cloth to cover her wound. "We need to move and get everyone back to camp, Bakugo isn't safe here."

Tsu looked at them, "Ribbit? You're protecting Bakugo? Where is here?"

Behind the group was no one else.

 _Oh no…_

"The boy you're talking about? I've taken him with my magic." Above the teenagers, a smooth voice spoke out. "This talent? It isn't something that should be on the hero side."

In his hand was a small marble.

"We, the League of Villains will take him to a stage where he can shine even brighter."

The man above them wore a light brown trench jacket. His face was covered with a white mask that had black lines. It almost looked like a theater mask. On his head was a long top hat, the best way to describe his outfit was with the word classy.

The man was standing on the branch of a tree above them. "Katsuki Bakugo doesn't belong to you, or anyone on either side. He is after all his own person. My employer wishes to offer him a position in our organization, one that he is most certainly suited for."

Ochaco realized, this man was monologuing.

"Move!" Shoto yelled as he stomped his foot into the ground as a large pillar of ice shot out towards the villain.

"Oh my," The man easily moved out of the way, jumping to another tree top. "We simply wish to show him what freedom looks like. The path he walks now has no value, being a hero is not the only path he can take."

Landing the man continued to talk, "Children these days are made to choose their paths based on the values of others. Are you not the same Shoto Todoroki?"

"Shut up!" Was his response.

"That choice should be based solely on your own values, your own belief, not on the beliefs of others."

Shoji looked over to the others, he had something to say. "Bakugo isn't the only one! Tokoyami is gone too!"

Shoto looked at the man, a small flame building in his hand. Unforcedly the damage from his previous fight, made him wince. "he snatched two of us with no noise, what can of quirk could he have?"

Ochaco looked to the man and said, "Not only that but, he is going out of his way to talk to us."

This didn't make sense, why didn't he just take Bakugo and Tokoyami and escape?

As if to answer her question, the man fiddled with the marble between his finger. "It's a bad habit, I was originally an entertainer, It's just a quirk of mine. Taking the other boy was an improvisation on my part."

The Villain revealed a second marble. "The man you defeated earlier, the death row convince. He was a truly brutal serial killer, on par with the infamous Tsutomu Miyazak. Despite his looks that is the truth of the matter, he was to be executed before I convince our leader to save him. Yet that boy so ruthlessly cut him down. I decided it would be a good idea to recruit Tokoyami as well. His dark side is wonderful."

"They are our friends! You can't just take them!" Ochaco yelled out.

"Uraraka, watch out, I'll take this guy." The injured Shoto said.

Todoroki sent out a large blast of cold, it covered everything before him. Yet despite that, somehow, the villain had sidestepped it.

"Sorry about that, Running away and escaping are my only redeeming features. There's no way I'd win in a fight with hero candidates, so I'll be making my exit now."

The man slid his hand into his pocket them proceeded to place his hand over his ear.

"Vanguard Action Squad! It was a fleeting moment but with this, our show comes to a close. All targets are secure. Reach the retrieval point in the next five minutes!"

"I won't let you get Away!" Kirishima called out as he ran after the man.

"Don't let him escape!" Shoto called out as he pursued.

Tsu looked to Uraraka, "Let's go Ochaco!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Traveling through a Warp Gate was always a strange feeling, it was almost like vertigo. Luckily Yukari had built up an immunity to it. Kurogiri took her everywhere when it came to hunting targets for the League. He really was the most useful member.

Upon exiting, she found herself in an unfamiliar dark room. This wasn't the Hideout that she was used to. Instead, she was sent to some kind of warehouse.

"Kurogiri where is this?" She asked, but he didn't respond.

"Yukari Midoriya."

A shiver went down her spine as the voice called out her name. Something was unnatural about it, it active her primal fears. The mere presence of that individual didn't even activate her fight or flight response, instead, she froze. She could feel her body begin to shake and her brain could not understand why. This malicious presence, it was made her want to crawl away and hide.

Yukari slowly moved her eyes to the location the voice had come from. Standing there, seating in the dark corner was a man hooked up to many machines. His face was covered in darkness, but she knew who he was.

"I must say, in person, you are not much to look at, but that is beside the point. You are someone Tomura has place his faith in, It is my responsibility as his mentor to ensure you will never betray him. Kurogiri, you are free to go and look after Tomura's other comrades, thank you for bringing her here."

"Of course, master." With that, the portal and her only means of escape closed behind her.

"Well then Yukari, I believe we have something to discuss about this world's symbol of peace."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Okay, a huge cliffhanger. So as you might have all noticed, I think this chapter and the last did a good job at highlighting one of Yukari's weaknesses. She really isn't that powerful. In a fair fight, most of the UA students would be able to beat her. Does that mean she is not a threat? No, she is very much a real threat to all of them. She has the mindset of a killer and isn't afraid to end those she sees as prey. That is her advantage, it is that she is good at assassinating people, not fighting them. If anything, she is basically an ambush predator.

As for Kurogiri, I am pretty sure that he can create multiple exits for his Warp Gate. So in theory, if Eraser Head was caught off guard and swallowed, Kurogiri could take him, Yukari, and Ragdoll and send them to different places. That's what he did at the USJ right? If not, well, that's how I envisioned that scene to work out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Also, I have a bonus for you all!

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Many months ago,

Someone, anyone please help me…

She was being smothered, smothered to death by the strange slime creature. Why here, why her? What had she done to deserve all this pain and suffering? At least it would be over soon.

Suddenly a clang rang out through the underpass.

"It's all right now Young lady, for I am here! Texas Smash!"

An immense pressure pushed against her body. In the faint moment, she saw him, her hero…

"All Might."

Time had passed when she next opened her eyes. Then she saw him, large and tall. It was All Might the number one hero. She was speechless in his presence.

"Oh Thank goodness. You're okay!"

She could feel her mouth move but nothing came out.

"My apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt. But my success here is all thanks to you."

Holding in his hand was a bottle, a strange sludge was inside it.

"Now I must be going, I need to take this strange fellow to the authorities."

As he moved to leave, her hand shot out to catch his.

"W..wa..it… Please."

Her hero looked at her.

"I… I have… a question."

"Yes young lady?"

"Can.. Can someone like me… can someone without a quirk… become a hero?"

It was in that moment she knew, she should have never asked that question. The corner of his lip, of his legendary smile, twitched once before smoothing itself out.

"Quirks are…" He replied. "A Pro should always be ready to risk their life, If that is your situation, and if you desire to help others, becoming a police officer is always an option."

No…

 _"But do not fear, for I will protect you."_ Rubbing her hair he finished, "Be safe young lady."

 _"You cannot become a hero, you have no quirk."_ The voice of her doctor

 _"It's Impossible for someone without a quirk to be a hero."_ The voice of her teachers.

 _"I'm sorry."_ The voice of her father.

 _"You will never be anything other than a useless Deku!"_

 _Why? Why was it always the same answer? all except for one..._

 _"Training?" Light reflected off the man's, no, the villain's sunglasses. A wicked smile was displayed to her, "I can give you all the training you'll ever need_ kid _. But it will cost you."_

With that final thought in her head, she saw her hero, the symbol of peace, leap off into the distance, leaving behind the crushed dreams of a young girl. Once again, those who should have cared had not. If only All Might had known just what he had given birth to on that day.


	9. Chapter 9 - Beginning of the End Part 2

Chapter 9 – Beginning of the End Part 2

Here we are, the end of the forest training camp arc. The original concept for this story was to end it here, but don't worry, I plan on continuing. For the most part, this story was to help develop my own writing skills, so I wanted to thank everyone for following and reviewing the story. It's been fun so far seeing what everyone has to say, and it's nice to see how everyone is liking it.

First off thank you Shadowing, you are the first person who posted a review, it is great to see you are still enjoying the story so much. Also, thank you Metacllica, it's always fun to read through your reviews. So far you have guessed two things correctly. I will leave it a mystery exactly what those two things are for now because they are upcoming. Thanks you all so much everyone, I feel like this project is helping me become a better writer. Thanks for all the feedback and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Walking through the forest, a group of villains were fast approaching their rendezvous location. With each step, they were closer and closer. This mission would be over very soon.

"Hey Dabi, did you hear? Mr. Compress already succeeded! I'm so pumped!" Twice's voice shifted as he continued to talk, " _Took him long enough! He should have had this in the bag five minutes ago_!"

Walking in front of the group was a young man with a stitched patchworked-like face, some sections of his skin appeared a normal pale as where others were purple and wrinkled.

Behind him was another man in a full black bodysuit with a cloth mask. The only part of the man's body exposed was his eyes.

Next to the two and following at an angle behind them was a girl in a grey sweater carrying a large rucksack with an antenna sticking out of it. As she fiddling with the device on her back, her metallic mask was down, revealing a rather normal if above average face.

"Don't say that… he did a good job." Continuing with his walk, Dabi didn't even bother to look back at the other two.

"Now we just have to wait for everyone to get back. This place was supposed to be hard to find with the wall of flames and gas, but it is already being cleared away."

"Mustard must have been defeated." The voice the female said.

"Things never seem to go according to plan, huh?" Dabi replied to her.

Agreeing the girl said. "Seems like it."

"What do you two mean? Things are going as planned! No _it isn't_!"

Off to her side, Jiro Kyoka could hear her classmate Yuga Aoyama shaking in fear, his hand covering his mouth as he attempted to quiet his breathing. If this kept up he would be knocked out, he was barely conscious as it was, that gas had really messed them all up.

Jiro herself was also having trouble for a similar reason. That gas had seriously compromised her as well as Aoyama, and Toru. They were lucky Momo had run into them and using her quirk, Creation, made gas masks. If she wasn't there who knows what would have happened to them.

Toru had passed out by the time Momo had found them, and Aoyama was halfway to unconsciousness when the air filter was placed over his head. Jiro was the only one still up, but her lungs felt like they wanted to kill themselves

 _I need to be careful, it sounds as if more villains will start coming here soon. We need better cover than this bush if we want to say hidden until they leave._

Looking over to Toru, she knew they would have to relocate. They needed to get the invisible girl away and to safety. If only they could make it back to the camp, it would be fine then.

A bout of dizziness came over her as she fought to maintain her breath.

"They'll probably call for help soon," the female criminal said. "I can't have the jammer up or else Kurogiri won't be able to get the locations of our transponders. Hopefully everyone's in a group, or they'll be left behind."

"Don't all of us have one guard dog?"

Jiro could hear the girl click her tongue before she replied to the man. "No, only the useful ones of the Vanguard Actions Squad were given transponders. You have one for yourself and Twice. Toga has one. So does Mr. Compress. One of the two attacking the Wild Wild Pussycats have one as well I think, and of course my original has another."

"That it?"

"Yup, only those few have a guaranteed way to escape."

 _So they are leaving, that was good. that meant she just had to survive for a little longer._

Jiro gave out a sight as the group passed by them. Her breath was uneven and she was scared. Her lungs burned from the toxic fumes she had breathed in earlier that night. In this situation, it would be over if she coughed.

She could see movement from the corner of her eyes as her classmate moved to peek at the passing criminals. He instantly moved back to cover, covering his mouth as sweat began to poured down his face. With her super hearing, she could make out him whisper, "Our eyes meet."

 _Oh no…_

She quickly placed her earphone jack into the ground and heard the footsteps of someone approaching. Her heartbeat accelerated.

"Hey Dabi! Speaking of which, this has nothing to do with anything but what about the Nomu, is it okay to not call him over? _Hey Echo, is that okay_?"

Dabi looked over to the female villain and shrugged

She sighed, "I'll call him, Alpha probably already left the field by now, Tomura probably sent Kurogiri to get her first."

Echo removed the glove from her right hand and placed her thumb and middle finger into her mouth, she sucked in air before blowing out. A high pitched whistle was sent into the forest. It hurt Jiro's ears for the split second it was released.

"There, done. It will come this way now."

"Yeah, if it was out hunting, it probably killed someone by now," the other man said.

"Come on Dabi-tan, let's go to the others."

And so, they left. Looking to her side, Aoyama had passed out during that interaction, but they were still safe, at least for now.

* * *

Ochaco could feel her lungs working as she sprinted down the dirt pathway. Yet Still, the villain was too far ahead of them. This would not work, If the situation remained like this she and her classmates would lose him and with him their friends.

"That masked guy is way too fast!" Todoroki said. Despite his injuries, he was still able to keep his pace with the rest of them. Unlike Ochaco who was struggling to maintain her speed. Her knife wound was holding her back.

Breathing in and out as she continued to sprint after the criminal in the tan coat. If Todoroki could fight through the pain, then so could she. She had to, for the sake of Bakugo and Tokoyami.

"If only I had an Idea! Anything to stop him!" Ochaco said.

"We can't just give up!" Shoto Todoroki yelled back to her, "If we do that, if we cannot get our classmates back… Then we have to right to call ourselves Heroes!"

"And yet," Shoji spoke up as they ran. "We'll eat his dust at this rate, we need a plan. We have to stop thinking of this so simple-mindedly."

Todoroki stopped running, this made the rest of the party stop. "That's it! Your right Shoji. Uraraka! Quickly use your quirk!"

 _What? What are you planning to do Todoroki?_

"What do you mean?"

"Asui, you too! Quickly use your tongue to throw us as far as you can. I can use my flams to help propel us and then Shoji can correct our course with his arms mid-air. Using that I and Kirishima can tag along to stop the Villain."

"Todoroki, how will I know when to release my quirk?" She asked.

Kirishima answered her. "Keep eyes on us and when we look like we are close to the villain, release us."

Ochaco nodded, this was a bad idea, but it had a chance of working. No matter what she refused to lose to these villains again. She would not allow them to take her friends and do who knows what to them.

Looking over her classmates, she had to ask, "Will you be okay to go with them Todoroki?"

He looked so hurt, if they got into a fight would he be able to defend himself? That's what worried her the most about this idea.

"Yes, I can fight through it to the end."

"Quickly let's do this!" Shoji moved and grabbed the two other boys. "Let's hope this human cannonball works. Hold on and be careful not to hurt yourself, as soon as we get the marbles, we are breaking off running away."

With that Uraraka moved and placed her hand on them, activating her quirk. This had to work, it just had to. They would show these criminals just what it meant to be UA Students.

* * *

"Huh! Is no one else here yet?"

Echo knew that voice, it could only belong to one person. Entering the clearing she could see that it was indeed Toga. Her hair was as messy as ever, and she had a smile and blush on her face.

"Hey Psycho. Did you get the blood? How many people's worth?" Dabi said as we approached her.

Ignoring the older boy Toga pushed past him to talk with Echo. "I got two! Yu-chan helped too!"

"Only two?" Twice asked. "Didn't they tell you to get at least three?"

It made Echo curious about what Toga said, that she had helped her. It must have been one of the other surviving clones.

 _Where was she then if that was the case?_

"It was a no go, I thought I might get killed if I stayed there. I even had to leave behind the other Yu-chan to live!"

 _Oh, that explained it._

"Hey Yu-chan, I did good right! Right? I can call you that now too right! Yu-chan!" She seemed to be in a very happy mood.

Looking over Toga with cold eyes, Yukari's clone nodded her head. "That is an acceptable nickname I guess. Just be sure to inform the real me of it too."

Lifting her hand into the air, the crazed girl said, "Can do!"

Echo tried to resist rolling her eyes, but it just happened naturally. Seriously that girl had problems. Not that she was any different. From an outside perspective, Yukari guessed they were similar, although she preferred to think herself the saner of the two.

Twice decided to chime in. "You're in high sprites Toga, did something get you down earlier?"

The girl twirled on her feet and place both hands to the side of her face. Her blush increased ten-fold as her eyes dazzled.

"I found a cute nickname for Yu-chan, I made new friends, and I even found a boy I'm interested in!"

 _That's not going to end well. And what did she mean by more friends? Oh no, please don't be what I think it means._

"You mean me?" Twice said, "Sorry I can't do it your too young for me, _but I'll still like you as a friend_!"

Echo sighed, it would seem Dabi agreed with her thoughts on the matter. They really did have too much crazy in one place at the moment. She was sure it would be even worse when that Stain fanatic and the muscle freak showed up too.

Looking over the two before him, the young man with the Cremation quirk told them to shut up. "You're too loud, be quiet. Let's just wait until… Huh?"

Dabi looked into the sky, Echo had to tilt her head at that, it was strange. At least it was until a few bodies impacted the ground of the forest clearing. Dabi's eyes narrowed, Toga's eyes widened as her disturbed smile was in full force, and Echo, a grin spread across her masked face as she saw who it was that landed.

Twice pointed at the crash landing, "I know those brats! _Who are they_?"

It was three UA students, they were piled on top of Mr. Compress. Perhaps she would have fun tonight after all.

* * *

"Give them back!" Shoto said as they fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He could feel the impact as they landed on top of the man. The impact was grueling but effective, the villain would be down for the count. Looking up, Todorki could see, they were surrounded by villains.

 _Oh…_

It was four of them, two girls and two men. They hesitated for a moment, clearly surprised by their sudden arrival. The man with the patchwork face was the first to act.

"Mister, Dodge!" His voice called out as he raised his hand.

The man beneath them quickly replied, "Roger!" Before activating his quirk. He contracted in size and hardened into a marble-like ball.

The criminal, Mr. Compress, used his ability to protect himself from the large burst of blue flame. The UA students dodged the attack, but even so, the heat from the flame was too high. Even dodging it left them burnt. Shoto subconsciously activated his ice to protect himself from the incinerating heat. He could hear the pained screams of Kirishima and Shoji.

One of his classmates shouted, "My arms!"

He wasn't sure who it was, but it must have been a major injury for that amount of pain in his voice.

"Is everyone okay?" He quickly asked, but didn't have much time as another attack was sent towards him

Something just barely grazed his face as one of the villains charged at him. Behind them, a female voice command, "Kill them, do not let them interfere with our escape!"

The next moment, his opponent was on top of him.

"Hi, Shoto-kun!" The girl said as she swung a knife at him. He barely had any time to move his body out of the way. "My name is Toga!"

The girl leaped forwards and tackled him to the ground, he could feel the wounds on his back from the fight with Muscular reopen as warm liquid seeped out. He tried to activate his cryokinesis to stop the girl and seal his injury, but his battered body refused to work for him.

The villain in the schoolgirl uniform raised a knife over his heads as she sat on top of him. She continued to talk in a cutesy voice.

"I thought so early when we first meet but, you'd be so much cooler if you bled a little more Shoto-kun!"

The girl's pupils were unnaturally wide as she looked at him, savoring the pain she was causing. Forcing the activation of flame quirk, his left side burst into a weak fire. It wasn't strong enough the hurt the girl, but it had its intended effect of driving the psychopath away. It also reduced Shoto's remaining energy.

Slowly Todoroki moved and with much effort pushed himself to his feet. The girl, Toga, was polite enough to wait for him.

"That wasn't very nice Shoto-kun. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to kill me! But don't worry I can see you're just being a Tsundere." She nodded her head as her eyes roaming over his body. A deep blush heated up across her cheeks.

"You're so cute with all those wounds Shoto-kun. I really want some of your blood."

 _What was with this girl?_

Off to his side, Shoji and Kirishima were locked in a battle with Twice.

"Ow…" Mr. Compress said as he took back his full size and decompressed. "I can't believe you did something like that just to chase after me. You kids are wrecking my perfect exit."

 _So that's his ability, some kind of compression._

Shoto's eyes looked between what the man was doing and the girl. He needed to keep track of both of them, Mr. Compress moved to stand beside the villain with the flame quirk and the brown-haired girl.

"Where's Bakugo," Dabi asked.

"He's right here…" Reaching into his pocket the man rummaged around for a moment. "Hm?"

The girl to their side exhaled. Her hand twitched near the holster on her thigh.

"Todoroki!" Shoji said, "Break off and run! I'm sure of it now based on what he just did. He already gave away his best trick. I don't know what his quirk might be, but it had to do with those marbles right entertainer?"

Shoji showed everyone in the clearing the two marbles from before.

 _So that confirms it, that's how he did it. Those must be_ Bakugo _and Tokoyami. Now we just need to escape and lose any pursuers._

With that in mind, Shoto turned and sprinted with all his energy towards the woods. They had gotten their classmates back, now they just had to escape. The villains didn't have any more time to stay here, or at least that's what he hopes.

"Shoto-kun! Don't leave me, I need your blood!"

The blond attempted to give chase.

He could hear the other girl unholster the pistol attached to her side.

"Damn it!"

Before she could shoot, the man in the top hat held out his hand to stop her.

"Wait my dear. I must admit, it didn't take them long to figure that out. I'm even impressed that one of them was able to pickpocket me. I suppose having six arms helps."

As they moved towards a way out of the clearing, something approached them. It was a large bulky figure, out of the woods stepped a Nomu. It was almost as big as the first one they had ever seen. This one was grey and had no eyes.

"Shift right!" Shoto called out as he moved to his side.

Suddenly a purple cloud burst from the ground. It was the Villain from the USJ attack.

"The Warp Gate."

They were surrounded. The villain Toga and Twice were behind them. The Nomu was to their left. To their right was the Mr. Compress, Dabi, and girl with the gun. This was a no-win situation.

"It has been five minutes since the signal has been sent. I see you have run into some trouble Dabi." The large yellow eyes of the mist looked directly at the UA student. "I think it is time for you vermin to be removed!"

With that, his black-smoke like body moved.

"I don't think so!" A girl's voice called out.

Suddenly a loud pitched sound was directed directly at Kurogiri. It stunted and forced him to stop.

Looking over to their rescuer, Shoto called out her name. "Jiro? What are you doing here?"

She had a small microphone in her hand, it must not have been as powerful as her support gear, but it clear it was all she had. The boys didn't react at first to her arrival, but they were motivated after she looked to them.

She urged them into action, "run!"

Gunshots rang out as Jiro's hand and shoulder were hit. The microphone was destroyed next. Kirishima moved to grab her but before he could reach her Jiro was also shot twice in the stomach and once in the lag. Another two bullets would have hit her if Kirishima hadn't hardened his arm to block them. Shoto could hear a click.

The masked girl had her right arm extended, the pistol held firmly in hand. Her left arm supported the grip of the weapon. She was using a standard two-handed shooting stance. The slide of the firearm was locked back. The girl quickly moved her left hand to her belt as her right thumb ejected the empty magazine.

"Nomu kill them!"

Kirishima moved to protect Jiro from the monster, using his body as a shield. The hulking mass moved to intercept but stopped after another voice spoke a command.

"Stop! Move through the warp gate. We are out of time."

"Kurogiri, what are you doing?" The girl said, "That is mine, not yours!"

"It is time to leave, Law Enforcement has been called and they will be here within the next ten minutes. We have already completed our goals, we have no time to kill off the children. Leave through the Gate now."

With his quirk, the man made of mist opened multiple portals near each of the villains. "It is time we leave, that is a direct order from your employer."

The girl looked over to them before holstering her pistol and walking towards one of the portals. The Nomu was the first to leave, the warp gate closing behind him. Next was Twice who leaped through it to the other side. After him was Toga, who had some parting words.

"Sorry Shoto-kun, I'll be sure to see you later."

The remaining female criminal said nothing before exiting behind Toga. All that was left was Mr. Compress and Dabi. Was it possible that they had just won?

 _This didn't feel right._

Now they just had to stop Jiro's bleeding and quickly get her help. They could figure out how to counteract the quirk later, so long as his two classmates were safe, that was all that mattered, That and saving Jiro.

Dabi raised his hand, "Not yet, our goal isn't accomplished."

He had his eyes on Todoroki. Stopping the action of his comrade, the other villain said something.

"Oh, that? They seemed so happy that they were able to ransack my pocket, I didn't want to ruin." He turned to face the teenagers. "As I said, it's a talent of mine and it's one of the basics of magic. When a performer flaunts something…"

He reached and removed his mask, showing his eyes and mouth under it.

"It's because there is something else they don't want you to see."

With that, he stuck out his tongue and revealed two marbles wrapped within it. With a snap of his finger, the marble in Shoji's hand glowed and decompressed. They turned into shards of ice.

 _My ice?_

"This is an invaluable part of my trick. If you discover that I have something in my right hand, and I move it into my right pocket? You should have also been on the lookout for what I did in my left. Instead, you so happily rushed over here, and this was the result."

Run! Stop them! Shoto had to stop them, it could not end like this!

Even so, his body was at its limit, it was on the verge of giving out. He was a hero, _he had finally decided_.

Looking to his side he could see Kuoka Jiro was being helped by Kirishima. She was badly hurt, but he would help her stop the bleeding. With that in mind, he went full throttle.

He would not follow in the footsteps of his father, he would make his own path! This was that beginning, and he would not allow the villains to win! Shoto will reclaim his classmates.

"And now, the performance comes to an en…" An impact from a large rock stopped his speech.

Standing at the edge of the forest was Uraraka and Asui. Ochaco had her arm outstretched. At that moment, Shoto could see the glint of two objects leave the mouth of the villain as his mask shattered. "Ah! My face!"

This was his chance!

"Be what I want!"

 _I will be a hero!_

He ran and reached for the orb, It was snatched out of his grasp.

"No!"

His injuries stopped him from getting the object, Dabi swiped it out of the air instead. Their eyes locked and he could see it, the apathy in the other man's eyes.

"How sad, poor little Shoto Todoroki…"

His injuries made him give in, he had pushed his limit too far, his body refused to move anymore. Shoto collapsed onto the ground.

"Confine it."

Snapping his finger, Mr. Compresses sank back into the purple portal of mist. "My show is ruined! Damn kids!"

The boy could only look up as the marble decompressed revealing Bakugo.

"NO!"

With one quick pull, His classmate was forced into the portal. Shoto had failed. They had all failed. If only he had known just how this event would be a turning point, the beginning of the end.

* * *

"Katsuki Bakugo?" A thin grey-haired teenage boy said as he looked down on him.

"You bastards! I'll Kill you!"

Approaching his restrained form, the villain Shigaraki said, "That's the spirit, wouldn't you agree Mr. Compress?"

"Of course Leader, he has wonderful potential. I'm sure he will fit in quite well here."

"Good. Kurogiri where are the rest at?"

 _They were ignoring him_. That was annoying, but with the man behind him holding his neck, he couldn't do much for now.

"You Bastards!"

"These are the only ones that were at the meetup point," Kurogiri ignored the young boy. "They, as well as Magne and Spinner are the only ones to return."

"And the girl?"

"Of course." The mist villain, Kurogiri, hesitated for a moment. "She is, at her home… I sent her there after retrieving her. She has completed her mission and needs the rest."

"Don't ignore me Bastards!" It was clearly a lie, Bakugo could tell. The other teen didn't seem to see the body language of his subordinate however and took the information at face value. "I'll kill you!"

"Fine, it doesn't particularly matter anyway. What of the others?" Shigaraki said

Kurogiri replied, "They are lost, most likely they are being captured as we speak. I suppose they may have fled, if that is the case we can collect them later. We simply need to wait for the news to report on this event."

The man behind him forced Bakugo further into the Bar. "And what are we doing with this one? You said we had to have him for your plan."

This got the attention of the gathered villains. There were currently Ten gathered around him. There was the one holding him by the neck, Dabi. Then there was the bastard in the top hat who had captured him, the one with the powerful compression quirk. Three others were men, one with sunglasses, one in a bodysuit, and the reptile man. Then to finish it off there was the two young girls, the two boss villains, and the Nomu thing.

With this many in such a closed space, he could probably take them out with a large explosion, but, where were they? Was their any civilians around? True, Bakugo really wanted to hurt these villains and escape, but a hero couldn't act so indiscriminately.

Speaking up Bakugo decided to say, "So this is it? This is all the League of Villains got huh? Pathetic, this is nothing!"

"What a rude boy, eh Yu-chan? Nothing like Shoto-kun! I bet his blood is just as rotten as he looks."

That was the blond-haired girl that smelled like iron. She was talking to the brown-hair girl with green eyes… _Wait…_

"Yeah," she said, her eyes locking onto him. He could see the clear hatred in them. _Could it be?_

"I think that's all for the night. Secure him, then we can figure out what to do with him later." Shigaraki handed the girl a pair of metal restraints.

"Don't struggle," Dabi said behind him. "Or I will cremate your head."

Shigaraki moved to stand beside Bakugo. Dabi decided to force Bakugo's head downwards as the girl approached him.

The leader of the league of villains informed him about something. "Those cuffs will destroy your hands if you try to use your quirk. We don't have a healer, so I wouldn't try it. It would be a pain to deal with if you did do that."

"Bastard." He wanted to defy them, but he knew better than that. So long as the man behind him with the flame quirk was there, he would only end up hurting himself. He could only act if an opportunity came up, otherwise, he had to have faith that someone was coming for him.

The brown-hair girl in the mask approached him slowly, she moved in a very familiar way. When she got to him she kneeled to place the handcuffs on him. As she looked at him he knew, there was only one person like that. The two teenager's eyes meet.

He could see it, she was looking down on him as she forced his hands into the metal restraining devices. It was all there, the hue of her eyes, the structure of her face even with the gas mask covering half of it. Bakugo knew exactly who she was. It had to be her, sure she had changed her hair and put on some makeup, but it had to be. Hell, she even tried to hide her height with boots, but it wasn't enough.

"Welcome," The villain and leader of the group, Tomura, said to him, "to our League of Villains."

He gritted his teeth as he stared into those emerald orbs. They had known each other far to long for him not to recognize her through this shitty costume.

 _Damn you Deku! Why? Why did it come to this?_

* * *

And with that, we come to the end of a major story arc. Now that the set up is out of the way, I can start to diverge for the Cannon. I know a ten chapter setup is pretty long, but it was kinda needed. Hope you all enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Interlude

Chapter 10 – Interlude, Forest Training Camp End

Just an update on my personal stuff, I will not be able to update this story until the beginning of next month. I will leave more detail in the endnotes, sorry in advance for that. This chapter is a little short, but I thought it would be best to update it now instead of waiting a few weeks. Also, this was a really good way to end the first part of the story. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

In total, it took less than an hour for the villains to complete all their objectives. 46 minutes after the initial attack, they disappeared back into the underworld. Fifteen minutes after the Villain Alliance' escape, emergency services arrived.

Of the forty students present,

fifteen were unconscious, eleven had minor injuries, two had major, and one student was in critical condition. Of the remaining eleven students ten were uninjured.

One was missing.

Of the six pro heroes, one had sustained several gunshot wounds, another was missing altogether. It was reported and confirmed that the pro hero Ragdoll was taken by the criminals.

On the villain side, two were captured. Clearly left behind by their supposed comrades. The rest were able to escape, and their current location is unknown. This was another attack on the reputations of heroes.

It was the beginning of an event that would change both Japan's society, as well as the worlds.

* * *

She felt sore, this was wrong, why her?

Yukari had no idea what to think about them anymore as she laid on her bed. Heroes and Villains.

After the incident, Kurogiri had returned her to the Midoriya Household in the early morning. She was able to keep up appearances in front of her mother, explaining that she had returned from her hunting trip and just wanted to catch up on summer work in her room. After returning to there? She had collapsed after destroying much of her All Might merchandise.

She didn't know what to do anymore, the revelations of last night were far too much to take in all at once. She could feel a burning hatred building in her, one that should have only been reserved for Kacchan, now had a new target. A fraud, a fraud that betrayed everything she had ever know of him.

She sighed at that thought.

 _A quirkless couldn't become a hero, a total lie._

All-For-One, the name of her true employer, his presence was something she wishes she had never found. She was okay with just Tomura and Kurogiri, sure she knew someone was behind them but… not a monster like that.

He had told her so much, too much. It shattered her every conception of the world. Yukari really couldn't become a normal girl anymore, it was impossible now. Both he and this society would never allow for it to happen. This was her fate now, until the day she died as an assassin.

The girl rolled over on her bed, her body still sore from the battle with two Pro Heroes. She wondered what had become of Ragdoll, Kurogiri never said anything when he returned her to the neighborhood.

 _Was that a Betrayal? Should I remember how he had just abandoned her there?_

After all, no physical damage was caused, only psychological. Yet that butler want-to-be still left her out like that. How could he not have, she wasn't his friend, only the disposable hired help. If his master asked him to, she was sure Kurogiri would end her life for him.

 _Was Tomura any different?_

Did he value her enough not to abandon her? She used to believe she knew that answer. Yes, he would. Yet that man tried to challenge that perception with his sickeningly sweet words.

 _Shigaraki-sama knew pain nearly on the same level as I, he was like me… Right?_

"No!" _It was a lie! All of it was a lie?_

She didn't know anymore, and that frightened her.

She was okay with working for the League of Villains, but she never really considered herself a part of it. She always thought that she was an outsider, a contracted employee.

 _Not anymore._

In the end, could she show the value of herself to this world? That was the question the mattered, her goal for becoming a villain in the first place. If she ran, Yukari was confident in her ability to escape. But at the same time, Yukari would have to abandon everything she knew. Her 'normal' school life, her 'normal' hobbies, her normal classmates, but most of all, if she ran she would have to abandon this home and her mother.

" _Change this society alongside Young Tomura, punish the liars, use your gift and have your fill of the spotlight."_ Those were All-For-One's parting words to her.

 _Was this bad, or was it good?_

Knock Knock. She could hear someone's hand rapping on her door.

"Yu-chan? I heard you shout out, are you okay?" Her mother said.

She ignored that, she loved her mother, but now wasn't a good time.

The women sound panicked as she spoke again, "Yukari, please open the door, something terrible has happened."

"What?"

Inko paused before answering. "It is… There has been… He…"

She could hear her mother begin to sob. That instantly got the girl to her feet as she moved to open the door. With a click the door unlocked.

"Mother are you okay!" There was genuine concern as she opened the door.

"It's Kasuki. He… He's…" Her mother was on her knees in the hallway.

 _Of course, how could she not have realized this would happen._

The attack must have been all over the news and Inko still considered him to be a close family friend, almost a son to her.

"Mom?"

Looking up, the girl's mother's eyes were filled with watery tears.

"Kasuki, he's… he has been taken."

It was difficult to remain neutral, but she had always been good at hiding her true feelings. "what do you mean?"

"Villains!" After saying that, the mother grabbed and hugged her daughter, placing her head on Yukari's shoulder. In response, all she could do was to wrap her arms around the women and offer support.

 _You really don't deserve this emotion from her bastard._

Closing her eyes, they remained like that for minutes. Yukari continued to comfort her mother as she cried over the capture of her childhood friend.

The silence was all that was present, only broken by the sobbing of the woman.

She didn't know how long they had remained like that, but when her mother finally looked up Yukari channeled her concern for her mother and make that look like a concern for him.

 _Why could no one see what Katsuki really is like?_

"Are you okay mom?"

It took her a moment before she could talk. "Yes. Thank you."

"Of course." She could feel her heart ached at the expression on her mother's face.

It was a few more minutes before her mother left, as Yukari closed the door, a smile crept its way to her face. Leaning her head against the frame, she now knew what she had to feel about the situation.

"That's right… this doesn't change anything."

 _This new situation doesn't matter. Shigaraki's master didn't matter either. In the end…_

"This is all for Kacchan."

To prove him wrong.

 _All-For-One, One-For-All, Nana Shimura? None of that information should change her choice. Even if this isn't the outcome the villain probably wanted, she would still do it._

" _You are a villain create by All Might, that is reason enough for you to serve under Tomura."_

She could still carve her name, the name of a quirkless girl, into history. She could also bring as much pain and suffering to Katsuki Bakugo as she could before ending his life. _Maybe not even that? Why end it when she could let him live in suffering? She would prove that she was better than him._

 _She didn't need some super boss villain's gift to accomplish that._

"Yes, that's it."

 _Her goal, her desire_. Revenge and acknowledgment.

Her phone began to vibrate, the seventh call she had gotten this morning. She had ignored the first six after last night's trauma but now she knew. This was her role to play for the time being. It would help her live her goal.

Placing the phone to her ear. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hey, kiddo, how've you been?"

"Giran, what is it?"

"Just calling to check in on my little death princess, and of course for business. After your stunt last night, a bunch of requests have been piling up. Though I've been getting a complaint from Tomura Shigaraki since this morning. Any particular reason for that?"

The Broker's voice was smug, she really did hate this man on a personal level. But he was her main contact to the criminal underworld, so she and he had a mutual understanding of their working relationship.

She could feel his smirking through the phone.

"No. Everything is fine now, I was actually about to head over and see what he wanted." She said.

"Good, I'll send a message to Kurogiri to pick you up."

"Fine. That wasn't all was it?" She doubted he would call her just for that

"Oh before you hang up. I actually have a feeling something fun is going to happen soon. At the rate the League of Villains is going, it's causing a lot of ripples on 'our' side of the market. Will you be open for some freelance work? I have a feeling you and I can make a killing on what's about to happen."

That sounded more like something he would want to speak about, business.

"If you run it by Kurogiri first. He is my primary concern, I have a contract with him that gives the League of Villains a priority over any side jobs. Ask him for what times they don't need me, other than that you know my schedule"

"Good, I'll keep in touch. Have a nice day."

With that, he hung up.

 _He's right, it's so simple really._

Keep up the work and enjoy the hunt, that's all she really needs in the end. Enjoy life and make sure her dream becomes real.

Moving to the door she gave one look to the corner of her room to a torn All Might poster.

 _Time to return to work, I have been gone long enough._

* * *

"The group claiming responsibility for the recent attacks on UA, the most prominent hero educational institution, is calling themselves the League of Villains. This is the fourth in a series of attacks credited to this organization. Both the USJ and Hosu incidents alongside the shootout in Kiyashi Ward."

"According to our sources, an elite united of the League of Villains, now known as the Vanguard Action Squad, pulled off last night's attack against UA's summer training camp. Truly this is a dark day in our nation's history."

"Indeed, according to our sources, we have information on eight of the assailants…"

 _This was oh so pointless. Truly was this all the next generation had to offer?_

"Three have been captured, the rest have escaped."

"Truly it just goes to show how underprepared UA is."

 _Did they not understand? How weak had 'He' made this country that they couldn't see what was going on?_

"I wouldn't say that. How could any Hero have predicted such an attack?"

"Predicting it does not matter! Only that it is stopped before it can even be launched. How can the public have faith in our protectors if they can't even ensure the safety of the next generation?"

 _This was what her master wanted. Separation, Division, for the public to rip apart the society of heroes, the society created by All Might._

"That is going too far! Heroes are the only thing saving this country from an overflow of criminal activity!"

"No, it isn't… That line of thought is why this is happening. The public has a right to know why UA continually fails to protect their students!"

 _Truly, this society wasn't worth saving. These vermin that turned so easily on their only protection from unending darkness. Humanity, the weak, they should just die, die in the filth where they belonged._

"How can you say that heroes ar…."

The monitor quickly cut off, the screen becoming a pure black.

When would they learn to leave her be?

A voice called over the intercom of the cold white cell, breaking her line of thought.

"That's enough for tonight, I would say it's lights out, but It appears as though someone has come to visit scum like you."

 _Interesting…_

The only reason for that would be.

 _Yes… had they finally found out who was behind the recent alliance of villains? If that was true, things would be getting fun outside._

The voice of her supervisor, her Warden spoke again. "Get up and place your hands on the wall, the JSDF CBRN unit is on its way to transport you. I know this is last minute, but I am not having you pull anything well you are outside of the containment cell."

She was lucky she supposed, they long ago realized the disadvantages of her Quirk and left her in a relatively comfortable cell. Her own personal Pandora's Box.

The only thing keeping her linked to the outside world for the past however many years she had been imprisoned here was the TV. They had refused to allow her to leave the room for years. When was the last time she was allowed to see the outside or a visitor?

"Oh, and who might that be?" her voice came out smoothly, even after a month of silence. "Could it be, has someone finally remembered me?"

"A response? That's not normal." It was a different voice from her Warden, a policemen's voice.

 _Oh this was going to be interesting._

She could feel it in her bones. It would be over soon, a great change was coming.

"Viral, you know exactly who is coming to see you. Prepare contamination procedures and transportation to a visitation cell. I don't want her to try anything." He paused, "We have been given the authorization to sedate you if you attempt to active your quirk, remember that."

"Of course." _All Might, your era of peace is over._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Anyway, yeah, a new character. A question I have always had since the fight between All Might and All-For-One. All-For-One clearly had a large number of followers, at one point he mentioned that they were forced into the shadows or crushed by All Might. I always assumed that Kurogiri is a remnant of his original organization, but that leads to the question, where are the rest?

Also sorry for the shorter chapter, but I got everything I wanted into it. I was going to add a scene with All-For-One and Kurogiri but that was cut out to save some time. I may or may not add it to a later chapter as a flashback or Omake.

 **Important:** For the note above, basically to sum it up, I am a college student. I have four long essays due over the next three weeks. That alongside my regular school work will impact my update schedule. I currently do not have an estimation on when the next chapter will be done, but I will attempt to aim for the weekend two weeks from now. That may or may not happen and I am sorry about that. If you want an update when the chapter is almost done, send me a PM and I will try to send you one back when I start editing and finishing up Chapter 11. I will say it will hopefully be done in 2 weeks, 4 at the most.


	11. Chapter 11 - Before the Storm

Chapter 11 – Before the Storm

* * *

"Toshinori this is serious! If All-For-One is behind the League of Villains then that means…"

"I know alright." The thin man, Toshinori Yaga, said to one of his closest friends. "If that is the case, I have no more time."

The detective standing across from the hero sighed.

 _This will not end well if it continued on Toshi._ Naomasa Tsukauchi thought to himself. _He had to say it, and very quickly._

The two men were standing in a small break room. They had been waiting in there for the past twenty minutes. It was still the early morning, but hopefully, this would be over soon. Then All Might could finally focus on finding his successor.

"Toshi, I know that you are still looking for the right person, and I know that recent events have only added to your list of potential inheritors, but… You must pick one before we can do anything else. That man is too dangerous. Even if he is in a weakened state."

"As the current holder of One-For-All, It is my responsibility to pass this power on to the next generation. That is my duty to the future as the symbol of peace." The sickly man said.

Naomasa looked at Toshinori, the number one Pro Hero in his true form. It was thin and small a complete opposite from when he went out to fight as All Might. Ever since that incident, he had been getting worse and was much weaker with each passing day.

If the villain All-For-One was really behind the League of Villains, then something had to be done about passing One-For-All onto the next generation.

"I am not trying to pressure you Toshi, but please think about it. The last time the two of you fought, it ended with both of you being gravely injured and several city blocks of collateral damage. All of us thought he died in that clash, but All-For-One has had years to recover in the shadows. Who knows how dangerous that man still is."

"I know, if I die now, then so does One-For-All."

The detective had to ask, "Then who will inherit it?"

"I still don't know."

The two's conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We can discuss this afterward, but you have to decide before we move on the League's stronghold," Naomasa said. "Give us one moment!"

Looking over to Toshinori, in a brief moment of transformation his muscles seemed to grow and expand. He could see them the physical change happening. Standing in the place of the small thin man was a large muscular one, Toshinori's hero form All Might.

Looking at the door the symbol of peace said to the man on the other side, "Come in! We are ready!"

Opening the door was a heavily armed man in the black uniform of the Central Tokyo Detention Center. The man opened his mouth to speak.

"Detective, the interrogation cell has been readied. I know this was a last minute set up but please follow any directions that the CBRN unite gives you. We cannot allow the prisoner to have a breach in containment."

The guard turned his eyes to All Might, "And are you sure that it was a good idea to bring him? The prisoner will not have a pleasant reaction if she realizes that he is behind the observation glass."

"That will not be a problem," Naomasa reassured the guard.

"Fine then. The warden is expecting you. Please follow me."

With that, the prison guard moved into the hallway.

Walking to the door the detective looked back to his friend. "Are you ready All Might?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go and see what she knows."

* * *

Yukari found herself seated at one of the few tables of the bar. Various members were loitering around the room, waiting for the return of their leader. The League of Villain's primary hideout was the same as always, except for one addition.

Despite everything she said, this was not what she meant by going back to work. She could feel him glaring at her from across the bar.

 _Why the hell is he just staring at me? Give it a rest already._

Yukari had no idea why her ex-childhood friend had such an interest in her. After arriving back at the hideout, she had run into one of her clones, apparently, the only one still alive from the batch created for the mission. The clone had updated her on what had happened between her leaving the field and the completion of the mission. After that the clone said she had something to do and left. Yukari entered the bar Bakugo had been given her a death stare the entire time since.

Ignoring him entirely Yukari continued to examine the Nomu in front of her as Toga Himiko talked about her new obsession.

"And he even has such a cool scar! Did you see it? It's so cute!"

Her new pet, the Nomu was setting almost like a dog. It was just like how she ordered it. The artificial human was still a good addition, she enjoyed its presence. It appeased her that it was all hers, even if Kurogiri had ordered it around last night.

"I can't wait until we meet him again Yu-chan. I'm totally going to get some of his blood."

"Um-hm."

Well at least now she knew how a Nomu was made. It had something to do with the All-For-One quirk apparently. Not only that but All Might had an artificial quirk as well. It was all very interesting but at the same time, it was still unfair.

Her employer had said that All Might's quirk was actually two quirks in one, one that built strength and the other to pass the quirk onto a new person. Somehow All-For-One must have used that same method to created artificial humans with multiple quirks, the creatures known as Nomu. At least with the information he had told her It was her best theory at the moment.

Considering that she had seen All-For-One's ability first hand, she was inclined to believe what he told her.

Toga poked at her check, "Hey, Yu? What do you think?"

Moving her eyes to look at the blond-haired serial killer, she had to ask. "About Shoto Todoroki?"

"Yeah, what would you rate him? You know his looks?"

Yukari really didn't know why Toga was so attached to her. It was kind of annoying honestly, it's not like friendship was even a real thing. Friends meant nothing in the long run, they were only a way for people to act like they were better than others who were friendless.

"I guess if I had to rate him he would be…"

 _He was handsome, was that it though?_

She wasn't sure how to judge a boy in that way, this was her first time experiencing a conversation like this. One between two girls over a boy's looks, it was strange.

"A five?"

Toga tilted her head, "Out of five or out of ten?"

"Sure?" The assassin responded. She didn't really have that much of an interest in how Toga Interpreted her answer.

Suddenly a male's voice spoke up, although he had been calling out for quite a while, she had been filtering him out. "Stop ignoring me, you fucking bitch!"

She could feel her eye twitch at that comment. Yet she continued to ignore him, Shigaraki would not be happy if Kacchan ended up gutted before the older boy had a chance to talk to the UA student.

It seemed that the other residents of the bar felt much the same. He had not stopped yelling except to regain his breath every once in a while.

"Hey, hey, Yu-chan? What kind of boys do you like?"

 _None._

Why would she ever want to feel an attachment to another human being besides her mother? She had only ever done that for three people, and two of them had betrayed her. Connections to others only ended in disappointment and pain.

Looking over to the boy that had bullied her for years, she replied to the other girl.

"Toga, no matter how I look at it, I don't think I could ever like someone. I dislike almost everyone. No matter how much I want to, I will never have anything like that. Friendship and romance are things I'll never be a part of."

Jumping to her feet, the girl across the table moved over and draped her hands around the other girl's necks. She moved the back of Yukari's head and rested it on her chest.

"That's not true Yu-chan. After all, I'm your friend."

Tilting her head up, Yukari looked into the unhinged golden eyes above her.

"Does it hurt to be so alone in this world? That feeling, it's why I want to make the world an easier place to live. I won't abandon you, because we're friends now."

She could feel herself stiffen under the touch of the other girl.

 _Humans lie._

It was the simple truth, the only one she had ever known. Humans hurt, lie, and hate anything different from themselves. No matter how unreasonable or illogical, that was always the case. She had learned that lesson all her life, over and over again.

Every time she opened up it only left her exposed to more pain in the following moments, why would this be any different.

 _Friendship is just an illusion, something used by others to keep up social appearances. Friends just used each other but never really cared about what happened to their shallow connections. In the end, the moment they see you are different they always turn on you._

And yet.

"You and I are alike, our smell is the same. We both care so deeply for others." Toga said. "I want to be like others because I love them and I want to be them. You want to be like others because you desire to enjoy life, you can't help but hate them, can you?"

She could feel something, but it was an emotion that she didn't recognize. It wasn't fear or happiness, but it was pleasant.

"It's all the same in the end. To hate or love, you have to care deeply for that person."

Toga removed her hands and took a step back from her.

"I want to know more about you, I want to know everything about you. That's why I will always be by your side even if you end up hating me to my very core."

Gold eyes stared into her, like a predator stalking prey

"I..."

"Stop! Ignoring me you bastards!"

 _Oh, that is it!_

Standing up the girl grabbed something from the bar top counter as she stormed her way over to the teenage boy.

"Oh, so you finally come to talk to me huh bitch?" The blond boy said as she approached. "Well let me tell you something you useless bastard! I want to know why you are even here De…"

Shoving the metal contraption into his face, she reached around and clicked the leather strap into place.

Taking a step back and looking at her work, Yukari couldn't deny the pleasure from putting the scum in his place. The dog muzzle fit perfectly on the teen, that was to be expected, however, she had waited so long to shut him up with it.

"You know, from this angle you almost look like a stray dog."

In front of her, Bakugo was thrashing about and attempting to scream through the metal muzzle covering his mouth.

"Nomu come."

The hulking monster moved at an inhuman speed to reach its master. Following behind it was Toga.

"That's no fun! I want our friendship moment back!"

"What do you think Toga, should I have my dog break this mutt's legs?"

"Yu-Chan that's so mean! There won't be any blood that way!" the girl said as she examined their guest.

"That's ironic." A voice from the man seated at the bar said.

Yukari couldn't help to tsk at that.

"To think, this is what it came to. You two can't restrain yourselves can you?"

Toga moved over to the man, "Dabi, I told to not to be mean to us anymore."

"Yet, I don't remember agreeing to that psycho. Anyway, don't do that. The boss will not be happy if you hurt him." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and can you two be quiet as well? I would prefer not to have this much noise."

"Okay!" Toga said raising her hand into the air.

The rest of the gather villains just seemed to go back to their own things. Magne was outside doing who knows what. The stain fanatic, Spinner, was over in the corner on a phone. Finally, Mr. Compress was working on a replacement mask for the one broken last night.

"To think," Dabi added. "The black mist guy freaked out when he heard the JSDF was mobilized in Tokyo. I wonder when those two will be back."

 _It was going to be one of those boring days, wasn't it?_ _And so the wait for Shigaraki-sama's return continues._

* * *

As the group made their way down the hallway, Naomasa noticed the increasing security. At first it was the prison's riot squad, but as they got closer to their destination the black uniformed men were slowly giving way to soldiers in fatigues.

All Might and he had just past the second set of Self-Defense Force troops.

"This is quite the sight; don't you think so Naomasa?" The Pro Hero said as they continued their walk.

"It's what the ministry of defense requested for a visit with her. Although she is physically weak, her quirk is highly lethal. It's just a precaution."

Still, he did have a point. This was far more men than what was usually needed. Judging from some of their equipment, at least half of them were not even a part of the Chemical Biological Radiological and Nuclear threat unit.

Yet someone had clearly authorized the extra manpower, and in only a few hours as well.

"Sir," their guide said to get his attention, "The warden is inside that door to the left, it's the surveillance section of the visitor room."

All Might approached the door, "Thank you for your hard work!"

Opening the door, he held it so Naomasa could enter.

Stepping into the room he could see there were two people inside, a large three armed man in a suit and a white-haired woman in a camo jacket. Upon seeing them enter the man in the suit crossed his arms and approached the police officer.

"A pleaser to meet you All Might," with two of his arms still crossed, he extended his third hand outwards. "I am Warden Masuma, director of security for this facility."

"Nice to meet you!"

Taking a closer look at the middle-aged man, Naomasa could see the slight awe in his eyes. Turning to face him after completing the handshake the Warden said. "And you are?"

"Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Nodding to the man, the warden moved over to the black window of the room. The woman tracked the movements with her eyes.

Moving over to the observation window, she said. "Lieutenant Sakai, I am the commanding officer of the JSDF CBRN team. I'll be overseeing the interview and reporting it to the Minister of Defense."

"It's good to meet you." He said. "Can you open the room for viewing? I would like to confirm the prisoner's condition."

"Of course." The women said as she pressed the button. "The cell was specifically made for her, it has its own contained air supply and is completely sealed off from the rest of the facility. It's the same standard as her living quarters."

After pressing the switch, the blank window flicked and then displayed the other side. The room was grey and empty except for a table, a chair, and three humans. The female of the room was seated in front of the table. On either side of the women was a hazmat-suited military man, both were carrying type 89 assault rifles.

The woman's pale skinned shined in the lamplight. She had long silk-like dark blue hair. It covered her face as she rested her head on the table. Her build was tall, overall, she give off the appearance of a foreigner. The criminal was dressed in a standard white prison jumpsuit.

"Oh my?" Raising her head she looking towards the one-way mirror. "Has he finally come?"

Deep crimson eyes locked onto the position of where All Might was standing.

 _This is already taking a turn for the worst._

"How does she know he's here?" The Warden said.

The women moved to stand, as she did the two soldiers took a step back and raised their weapons.

She spoke with a smooth and even tone, "I can feel you over there… All Might"

Approaching the window, Toshinori took in the sight of her. All Might despite his smile, there was a strain on his lips. Memories of his past encounters with her must have surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

"Sit back down now!" Ignoring the threat from the solider, the villain approached the window with her hands still cuffed behind her back.

"To think, the one person who is immune to my quirk is radiating an aura of death. My noble lord and master must have done quite a number on you before going down. Is it almost time then? Come to have one last chat with an old acquaintance?"

"Let me speak to her." All Might said to the warden.

The JSDF officer replied almost immediately, "that isn't a good idea. I don't know how she knows you are here but confirming it will make the situation worse."

The two soldiers behind the villain continued to point their guns and attempt to gain control but were unwilling to touch or restrain her. Their fear of her quirk prevented them from doing anything. From the corner of his eye, Naomasa could see All Might tighten his fist as he continued to look into the woman's red eyes.

Moving to the mic, Naomasa knew he had to resolve this.

"Tama Setsushi, I am requesting that you please step back from the window and retake your seat."

Her eyes flickered off All Might, it was clear she didn't know the detective's location on the other side of the one-way mirror.

 _She can only sense Toshinori._

After a moment of consideration the villain, Viral, did as she was instructed.

"So," The prisoner said as she sank down onto the solitary chair, her eyes gave off a faint glow as she looked towards All Might once more. "I haven't had a chatting buddy in a while now. What could have possibly reminded you all that of my existence?"

"I have a few questions for you about the current events going on in the underworld…"

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka seat in the waiting room of a hospital. One that was specially designed to heal and save injured Pro Heroes. The injured students from the camping trip had been sent there straight from the campsite.

The staff had been very effective in the treatments of the injured. With the arrival of Recovery Girl everything turned out okay. Even Jiro had been stabilized, and that filled her with relief. Ochaco herself had been recovering from her own stab wound.

 _I couldn't do anything._

Currently, she and some of her classmates were waiting in the room to make a visit to their friends. Most of the students that passed out from the gas attack were still resting. Shoji and Jiro were comatose, no one was allowed to visit them yet. Todoroki was also badly hurt, after passing out at the campsite he had been asleep for the past few hours.

 _I am not strong enough to protect everyone, that has to change. I will become someone that could save everyone._

Ochaco was currently looked towards the television screen mounted in the corner of the waiting room. It was playing the news, and what had happened last night. The option of the public was mixed, and no one knows what to think of the progressively bold attacks by villains.

"Uraraka! Shoto is awake."

 _Thank goodness, he's alright._

Looking over towards the hallway she could see five others. The one who called out to her was Denki Kaminari. Next to he was Momo, Tokouami, Iida, and Kirishima.

She raised from the seat and was about to make her way over to them

"Wait." A voice called out behind her. Looking for the source she saw him.

It was a purple-haired boy, Hitoshi Shinso of class 1-B. He had transferred from the general department after the sports festival. He seemed to hate all of her class, so she didn't understand why he would want to tag along.

He moved and closed the distance to her. "Please let me come with you."

She wanted to deny him, but at the same time there was to reason to say no. Plus she wasn't sure if he would just force his way anyways if she did say no.

She stood up and moved to follow her classmates down the white hallway of the building. Before reaching the corridor, she turned around and motioned for the 1-B student to follow her.

With that, the group moved towards a door and went inside.

* * *

"It's good to see you're awake Todoroki," Momo said. "I am glad you are alright."

On the bed and in serious bandaging was Shoto Todorki. It seemed like quite a few of his classmates had come to see how he was.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu. How are you holding up?"

"I am well, but Jiro is still unconscious." The girl closed her eyes, "It was the same villain from the mall. She hurt Jiro again."

 _How am I even supposed to respond to that?_ He really didn't know.

Tokouami was the next to speak. His voice was weak but full of sincerity, "I caused you trouble, I am sorry Todorki. Thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could help rescue you."

The bird boy nodded his head.

"How are you?" Uraraka asked him.

Looking towards her the redhead replied. "I should be able to leave the hospital tonight, that is what the doctors told me."

"That's good." She responded.

"Bakugo is not here. It's not good."

Uraraka and he could he Yaoyorozu from her side react to that.

"This is my fault if only I had been better." He continued.

He could see the pain, the emotional pain, on their faces. Shoto could also feel the pain in his own heart as well. He had made the decision to become a hero of his own will, yet that hadn't worked out how it was supposed to.

"I could not do the one responsibility of a Hero."

Momo moved to stand closer to the bed, "Todoroki. I…"

"This isn't your fault," Kirishima said near the door.

"What?"

"Shoto Todoroki, this is not your fault. It isn't any of our fault for what happened. It is the villains who are responsible. So stand up and save him this time. Save Bakugo like you saved that child!"

"I agree." A voice spoke out. "You did save a life that night, do not forget that fact."

Shinso locked eyes with him. "I have treated you all so badly over the past weeks. I am sorry, but we have a plan."

Iida moved to between the two. "What is he saying Kirishima?"

"I approached him with a request for help. I thought with his quirk it would be a good idea. Momo, tell them."

"Awase from class B was injured by the Nomu. He saved me from harm, but before it retreated, I was able to get a tracking device on it. The police and All Might already know about this, they are planning to take action."

 _That was good._

"So what is the problem?" Shoto asked.

"On top of turning over a way to track the devices, I have also been monitoring it myself for the past few hours." She removed a device from her pocket.

"The Nomu has finally stopped moving, but before that… It has been to three other locations. I tried to tell the police of this, but they did not take my words seriously."

The class representative pushed up his glasses before asking, "What do you mean."

"The receiver is currently in Yokohama. That is where the Pros will most likely attack. It also was moved to another location within that city as well. The police know about both of those locations. However last night the Nomu's location was inside the Central Tokyo Detention Center for two minutes."

"Wait," Tokoyami spoke up. "Isn't that where…"

"All those criminals from the attack on the USJ are being held?" Iida finished for him.

"At least half of the Leauge of Villain's lower rank thugs are being held there!" Iida said.

"That is correct," Momo said. "The police believe I was mistaken about seeing that. They said there was no possibility of something like that happening and I was overreacting after the Nomu attacked me and Awase. Even with a teleportation quirk, it is nearly impossible not to be noticed someone entering a Quirk Prison. That is how it is supposed to be set up anyway."

Ochaco decided to speak. "That means."

"We have to stop them," The boy on the medical bed said. "I am assuming you have a plan Kirishima? If the Pros are preoccupied with the other two locations than that means they most likely are planning something. They will leave checking out the prison for later."

"It also gives us three leads to find Bakugo." Kirishima said

They had to do something if that many villains caused a riot, who knows what else might break out of there.

 _If the Pros cover the other two areas, we could also help._

"Stop! I will not allow this. It would be against the Law for us to interfere, we are not licensed heroes! It is as All Might said, this is something we should leave to the pros!"

"Iida," Uraraka said. "They didn't take that information seriously!"

"This is not our place to act!"

"You think we don't know that!" Kirishima responded. "I couldn't do anything to stop them from taking Bakugo! I will not just stand around and do nothing when I can stop them! My friend was taken, and I could not stop it! If I can't do anything again how can I call myself a Hero or a man! I can live will letting All Might save Bakugo, but if he is busy with that then what will happen at the Prison?"

"Calm down Kirishima." Kaminari said.

"Iida is correct," Momo said with her eyes looking towards the floor. "In the end, we can not interfere. We don't even know if what I saw is correct. I might have imagined it."

"That might be so," Todoroki said. "But I agree with Kirishima. I will not allow these people to do as they please."

"I agree," Kaminari said, "They nearly killed Jiro and I can't let that slide. Whatever they are doing, it has to be stopped."

"Then I will help as well, it's the least I could do." The purple hair by in the back of the room said. "I have treated you all poorly, take this as an apology. This incident has made me realize how childish I have been. As a gesture of good faith, let me help you with this. I am sure a few others from class B will have the same thought."

Iida stepped between everyone. "Are you all really okay with breaking the law, becasue that is what you are talking about right now. It's vigilantism!"

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Excuse me, is Shoto Todoroki and Ochaco Uraraka in her?" a deep voice asked. It took him a moment to connect but by the time the door opened, it clicked in his mind.

 _All Might?_

"I am sorry if I have interrupted something. I need to speak with your classmates everyone."

The number one opened and walked inside of the hospital room.

"Of course All Might," Momo hesitantly said. "Everyone, let's go to the waiting room."

Kirishima moved close to Shoto before leaving and whispered into his ear. "Will are going tonight, around six, just to watch out and report it if anything happens. I also wish to go to the warehouse as well. Get any leads I can on where my friend is. Meet us in front of the hospital if you are coming."

"I will."

With that Kirishima and the others left leaving only Shoto, Ochaco, and the number one hero.

Moving to stand before the symbol of peace said. "I have decided. I need to speak with each of you individually if that is alright."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Wow, Yukari Midoriya makes her first friend in years! Even if it might not be the best option she could have picked. Also, the new character makes a more solid appearance and that is alongside the first appearance of All Might in the story. Other than the Omake.

I wonder what everyone will think about Viral, it should be fun to see what you all think as the story progresses. Oh and of course Shinso is here as well, so that will be interesting. I am not 100% happy with the last part of this chapter, but it got everything it needed for the next section of the story. Plus I didn't want to delay the story any longer.

Anyway, sorry about the delay, but I should be back to the schedule of updating every other week. This is also something that I am glad to be getting from this project, not only is it training my creative writing skills, but it is also training deadline habits. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and the direction I plan to take it. As always I can't wait to see everyone's feedback.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hideout Raid

Chapter 12 – Hideout Raid

 **Author's Notes:**

How everyone is having a good week. I am uploading early because I will be gone this weekend. I won't have a chance to upload it before next monday if I didn't do it know. Hope everyone has a good weekend! Oh and I felt like responding to a few of last chapter's reviews

First, yes Midnight Angel, the Nomu will be kept.

Second, Thank you for reviewing Dragon Fury Tej.

Lastly, Metacllica, thanks for the review and Tama will play a key role in the story. I am glad you picked up on the foreshadowing of her character in Chapter 6.

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take!"

"Don't be impatient psycho," Dabi said to the blond girl.

"This is no fun at all! All we're doing is seating around and waiting!"

Near the blonde in the schoolgirl uniform, Yukari was in a corner with her Nomu. She was seated at one of the few tables left in the room. All the others had been removed to accommodate the number of criminals that had gathered.

Well Toga flailed her arms in the air and complained, the other girl was skinning the pelt off of a small rabbit. She had caught in the forest on the night before the attack. She had field dressed it, it's organs removed, soon after she caught it. Now all she had to do was to remove the pelt and preserve the meat for later use.

Yukari was quick in the process; her experience was obvious to those watching.

"And you," Dabi said looking over to her. "Can you stop doing that on the table, it's disgusting."

"Not going to happen Dabi-tan."

"Stop calling me that."

Completely ignoring him she continued with the removal of flesh from muscle.

"I'll consider it." _No, she wouldn't._

She didn't even think to consider how strange the sight was. A young girl with a silver half mask seated at a table in a white dress shirt removing the fur off the corpse of a rabbit.

To others it would be a very strange sight indeed.

"Yu-chan? What you're doing isn't as fun as you made it sound!"

"I never said it would be fun Toga-chan. You just assumed it would be when I said I was skinning an animal. It really isn't anything too exciting."

"This is so boring. No one is doing anything. When will Shigaraki get back here!"

Someone from across the bar moved towards the two girls and young man near the back.

"I find it fascinating." Mr. Compress said from his stool at the bar countertop. "I must admit this is a first time experience watching someone do anything like this. I do not have much knowledge about hunting animals."

"Thank you." Was her halfhearted reply as she focused on her work. "It really isn't that hard to do. I can even cook up the meat for us later."

"I'll pass," Dabi said.

"I'm fine without that as well." Spinner said from his position leaning against the wall.

"Suit yourself." As weird as it was, she always found these types of tasked soothing. She could let her mind wander as her body ran on auto-pilot.

She paused for a second and looked towards the well-dressed man. "and you mister?"

"I'll consider it later." the man said before walking back to the front of the room.

With that addressed, she let her mind wander again. She was currently thinking back on last night's hunt.

 _Overall I did okay, yet I find very little satisfaction from it. It didn't entertain me at all._

She stacked the odds with her Nomu and clones. With them, she had taken down two Pro Heroes. They might just be rescue heroes but still, it was an exciting accomplishment to defeat Ragdoll and Pixie Bob.

What bugged her the most was the thrashing she had gotten by Eraser Head. That had ruined all her fun.

 _It wasn't fair, it really wasn't._

She wasn't a frontline fighter like the others in the Vanguard Action Squad. True, she might be able to become one now, but it wasn't what she wanted. She was a hunter at heart, not a warrior. Hunters only ever attacked when the odds were stacked in their favor. That was what hunting and tracking was all about. It's what she was best at, surprise attacks were her prey had no possible way to fight back.

 _That might change now, but she refuses to use that… gift._

"Yu-chan I'm bored, why do we all have to be here today? Its been like three hours since we all meet up but Shigaraki isn't even here!"

"And that's why I'm skinning my kill, there's a TV over there," she pointed out. "If you're that bored then watch anime or something."

"This is no fun." Toga said as she flopped her body on the bloody table. "Your being mean to me! We should go out and do girl things... like hunt down Shoto-kun!"

"I'm fine with not doing that."

It had just been bad luck that she had run into a dangerous pro like Eraser Head. Other than that she did a good job right?

Yukari sighed and looked over to the other girl.

"I'm almost done, then we can talk some more if you want."

It was pretty nice that she didn't have to fake any emotion with this girl. Unlike at the academy, she simply said what she wanted and didn't need to care about the consequences.

 _Thank you, Toga._

She moved her eyes back to the animal corpse in her hand.

 _I wonder were Ragdoll even is. Better yet I wonder how Pixie Bob is doing? It would be fun hunting her again. I can't wait to hear her pathetic cry for mercy._

She felt her lip twist upwards.

Before she could think of anything else. A purple Warp Gate opened in the middle of the bar.

 _Oh, he's back._

Standing from her chair she greeted him. "Welcome back master."

She quickly stuffed the meat and fur back into the cooler under her chair.

"How was your meeting with your teacher?"

Through the portal, a grey-haired teen stepped out. no one else came through after him, it closed. Only Tomura Shigaraki entered the room.

"Where is Kurogiri?" Yukari said as she moved behind the bar, looking for the sink it to wash her hands.

"He'll return shortly. Sorry for the wait everyone, but it's time to get things moving."

 _Oh, so it's time for the interview... I can't wait until you fail Kacchan, then I will be able to do as I please._

Driving the bloody skinning knife into the table, she moved to stand behind her employer.

* * *

"Tell me Kurogiri, what are you planning?"

Looking towards his master, the man made of mist was unsure of how to respond.

 _Would a lie be enough? No, it was best not to even try that._

"I do not know what you are talking about my lord." He decided to say.

The masked villain in the metal throne chuckled. His powerful voice filling the air.

His voice carried an amused tone to it. "I suppose that is true, at least at face value. Still, I find that answer lacking."

The power of dread radiated off the older villain. It was far too much for Kurogiri to handle.

"My master… I…"

"In the long run, what you planned could very well end young Tomura. Was it not my order for you to protect and cultivate him?"

Kurogiri took a moment to think over his words very carefully. Even he, who had served his master faithfully for so many years was not safe if All-For-One saw his actions as a betrayal.

 _The only way forward is honestly._

"Master, I simply wish for a better outcome than the one you have set forth. I do not have faith that this League of Villains will be satisfactory as your legacy. Tomura Shigaraki does not have the resources or ability to make your dream a reality."

He never wished for his master to find out his true thoughts, but it was necessary. If he lied now, he would die. He could not refuse an order from the man who had given him everything.

"I am a dying man," All-For-One said from the chair, the many machines still connected to his broken body. "Look at me, my body rots and wastes away. No matter how much money or quirks I invest into this problem it will not go away. Like All Might, my time is almost at its end."

This was not what Kurogiri wanted to hear, what any of them would want to hear. Their master was a great leader, he could not just disappear.

"My time is almost over, I have finally accepted that Kurogiri. No matter what any of my old comrades might have to say, it will work. Young Tomura will inherit my power. So unless my successor, Tomura Shigaraki, commanded you to break out his former underlings and the Nomu with super regeneration, there is no reason for you to continue with this course of action."

Kurogiri knew what he had to say. "We need the extra manpower, even with highly skilled fighters like Dabi and Mr. Compress, we do not have enough to kill All Might."

All-For-One stood, the various tubes disconnected from him as he picked up a black mask on a table to his side. Even in his current state, he was still by far one of the most powerful individuals on the planet. With one single step, the black mist villain froze.

"So, is this insubordination?"

With each approaching step, Kurogiri could feel the fear in the back of his mind grow.

"I will not tolerate that. It is true that regaining lost pawns is a smart idea, but that is for Tomura to figure out, not for you to show him. He needs to grow on his own."

Standing in front of his servant, All-For-One looked down on the man through his metal mask.

"Am I understood?" His voice was a low wisp, but it carried a large threat in it.

Falling to his knee, Kurogiri bowed his head in absolute servitude.

"I live to serve you," he said. "Your will is my will. I cannot forget what you have done for me, please forgive me master."

"Good. Stand Kurogiri."

Following his instructions, he did so.

"A prison riot could still be of use later on. An excellent distraction. Continue with your plan but remember this lesson for the future."

"My lord?"

"It's not that I disapprove of your actions, it is simply that you left my successor out of it completely. That bothered me, remember it."

Placing his hands behind his back, All-For-One strides over to the monitor by his throne. The screen displayed the bar as well as several other locations.

"Oh my, it would seem we have intruders at the main hideout. I will leave the protection of young Tomura and his companions to you."

"My master," the experience villain said. "What will you do?"

"Is it not clear? I will go and see what these… 'Heroes' want with my Nomu collection. Doctor, I trust you can hold down the lab until my return. Continue your work on the prototype"

From the shadows, an old bald man with a mustache answered back. "Of course All-For-One, I will be waiting for your return."

"Good, Kurogiri. If there is no chance of victory take Tomura and run. It is a shame that my investment in the girl might be wasted, but in the end, Tomura may start over as many times as he needs. Until he finally gets everything correct and he ends the Symbol of Peace and the society he has built."

With that All-For-One activated one of his many stolen quirks and teleported away to the warehouse. Kurogiri followed his example and opened a warp gate to the League's hideout.

* * *

The UA students finally had arrived at their destination. Shoto, Momo, Iida, and Kirishima were on their way to one of the locations from the transponder. Uraraka, Tokoyami, Kaminari, and Shinso had set up a lookout at the prison in Tokyo.

The UA Students had decided to split into two teams to cover more ground. One team would attempt to gain a lead on Bakugo's location, the other would wait out at the Detention Center and call for help if anything happened there.

Shoto at first objected to the idea of splitting up. It had been Kirishima and Uraraka who had convinced him and Iida that this was a better way to investigate both locations.

He shouldn't have been convinced that easily.

 _I still need to speak to Uraraka about what happened at the hospital._

He still could not believe what she and he had learned from All Might.

"It's here right Yaoyorozu?" asked Kirishima as he approached the fence surrounding the building.

Momo had a small device in her hand, across from her and the group was a large plain warehouse.

"Yes, this is the spot the receiver is showing."

"So, this is their Hideout?"

"We don't know if it is or not," She replied "For all, we know it could be used for storage of illegal goods. From what I can see this is the other location that the receiver was at. Bakugo might not even be here."

Iida got their attention from his position in the back. "We don't have anyone here that specializes in stealth. I still think it was a bad idea to break into two groups. If I think its even the least bit dangerous then I will stop you immediately."

 _Good, that was very good._

"That's noted," Shoto said. "Let's proceed and move around the side."

"Follow me," Kirishima said as he crossed the street.

With with the redhead leading the way, the group proceeded to move toward the building.

Stopping in front of the wall, Kirishima looked around, "How are we going to get over the wall?"

They couldn't just climb it, if a bystander saw them they would call the police.

 _What should we do?_

"Over here," Momo called out. "We can use this side ally to get to the back."

In front of the girl was a narrow alleyway.

Shoto was the first to approach it, shoving his body into the tight space, he moved along the path.

"Let's get moving." He said to the others.

The others followed his lead.

"This is very narrow," Momo commented when the group was halfway through the ally. "I feel like I'm going to get stuck."

"Shoto," Kirishima called out behind him. "Up there, a window."

Above them was a way to check out the inside of the building.

"Got it, give me a lift up." Shoto said to Iida.

Nodding his head the other boy knelt down so Shoto could get on his shoulders. After securing his footing, Iida stood. Shoto was level with the window. Looking inside, she saw something that would only bring trouble.

"Oh no"

This is not good at all!

"Iida, call the police right now." Shoto said.

Inside of the warehouse he could see rows of tanks. Inside each one of them was the unmistakable form of Nomus.

"What is it? What do you see Todoroki?" Iida asked.

"Nomu, too many of them. They are all inside there. We need to leave and get help."

Before any of the hero students could react to the new information something impacted the front of the building. It caused a reverberation in the ground.

"That's!" Kirishima said.

A giant woman had smashed the front entrance.

Momo finished his sentence, "Mt. Lady."

She was a new Pro Hero, one that had only started out a few months ago.

Not only her, Shoto thought. He could see uniformed men out front as well as a few other Pros.

Within moments of the breach, the heroes stormed the building.

* * *

Surrounded on all sides, Bakugo had nowhere to escape. To the left side, by where all the tables had been before their removal was Dabi, Twice, Spinner, Magne, and Mr. Compress. Over at the bar was the remaining members, Toga and the useless Deku were seated with the large grey Nomu behind them. Finally, the leader, Shigaraki was standing the closest to him.

Bakugo was still chained to the chair, his hands bound, and his mouth covered.

"Why are the heroes being criticized you might ask? Isn't it their job to protect?"

The news report, the conference held by his teacher Aizawa and a few teachers at UA had just ended. It was what the villain was referring to.

"Everyone makes a mistake or two, why should heroes have to be perfect? Modern-day heroes are so uptight, don't you think so Bakugo?"

 _This bastard thinks he can say whatever he wants, doesn't he?_

The reptilian man, spinner, spoke next. "Once a hero receive compensation to protect the people, they can no longer be considered a true hero. That is the teachings of Stain."

From behind the group, near the back of the bar counter, he could feel green eyes watching him. Waiting for a reaction.

Does _this_ _hands freak really think I would ever side with them? Or was this her own fucked up idea from the start?_

The grey-haired leader of the League continued with his speech.

"This is the strange system that transforms people's lives into nothing but a search for money and glory. It's the system this society clings so tightly to. All the citizen who blame the losers rather than encourage them, why is that? Our fight is to answer that question, Is this society truly just? What is a hero? What is justice?"

Moving closer to the chained boy, Shigaraki continued. "We will have everyone thinking about those questions. We plan on winning this war. You like winning too, right?"

Pausing for the dramatics of it, the villain with the severed hand covering his face looked over to a man standing to his right side.

"Dabi, release his restraints."

"This guy is going to fight us you know." Was Dabi's reply. "His opinion won't be changed that fast."

"It's fine. We want to treat him like an equal. Besides he isn't stupid enough to try anything. He should realize that escape is impossible. Right U.A. student?"

Dabi looked over to the other villains around him. "Twice, you do it."

"What! Why me? _No Way!_ "

"Do it."

Shaking his head, the black clade man ones again said. "No way I'm going to. _Maybe I will._ No I won't!"

"Just do it."

"I'm not gonna!"

He heard a sigh from behind the two.

"I'll do it then." Her voice called out over the two arguing villains.

Looking towards him, he could feel his blood boil at the way Deku looked. It was her eyes, he had no doubt that she was giving him a sarcastic smile under the mask.

She whispered something to the hulking grey monster before approaching him. She quickly crossed the room and before long she stood directly in front of him.

Mr. Compress from the corner decided to add his own opinion. "Please understand, we are not some mob trying to commit crimes. We didn't kidnap you by accident, there was a reason."

All he could feel was his rage building. How dare she do this to him. She was a useless, nothing but a quirkless girl. She didn't have the ability to stand up to him or anyone with a quirk. Didn't she understand that? Did she know how hard it was to hurt her until she learned to give up that unreasonable dream?

She wasn't meant to be a hero, much less a villain. She didn't belong in the League.

 _This wasn't his fault, he refused to believe that._

Even if he knew deep down that might not be the case.

"Promises die, just like how you're going to hero." She whispered into his ear as she reached around his head to remove the gag.

"Deku! You fucking bitch!" The moment his muzzle was off that was Katsuki Bakugo's first words.

How could they not be, this anger was all directed at that worthless traitor.

"Why are you here with them!"

The girl hid it well but that looked told him everything he needed to know. Deku was surprised, shocked even.

 _Did you really think that outfit was enough to through me off! So much for being super smart!_

Yukari still had the metallic gas mask that covered her mouth and noise. Her hair was also dyed brown. The only difference from last night, however, was that she had changed out her grey sweater and black military pants for a white dress shirt and a grey plaid skirt.

After a few seconds, his childhood friend recovered from his reaction. The teenage girl's eyes narrowed and then she tilted her head.

Looking him directly in the eye she asked. "What are you talking about? What is a Deku?"

She should have known that wouldn't work on him. It was something he had picked up about her over time, she only ever told a lie when looking someone in the eye. Every other time she talked, she mostly avoided eye contact.

She continued to unlock his restraints but never averted her eyes. It was just like when she had arrived at UA before the Camping trip, she wasn't taking him seriously, she wasn't afraid.

"You bastard, are you really going to play dumb!"

"I don't know what you're talking about 'Hero'. so just shut up and listen to my boss."

Ignoring him she removed the cuffed from his hands.

"Fine then, it won't matter either way Deku."

 _This was not how she was supposed to act, this wasn't her. This wasn't the girl he had known almost all his life. It shouldn't have ended like this._

"I never thought you of all people would become a villain."

She hesitated, that was all he even needed to confirm. Even though he knew it was her long before.

"I suggest you shut your mouth." Was her comeback. "Or I will force it closed."

It was clear, she didn't want him to continue to try and break her resolve.

She bent down and began to remove the locks on his legs. This would be his only opportunity.

 _Wait for my moment… and…_

Finally, with an audible click she releases the restraints on his leg. Her body tensed and prepared it's self as he moved.

 _Now!_

"Die!"

Sending his knee towards her face, the useless Deku was prepared for him. Driving her left elbow downwards she was able to block his attack.

"It doesn't matter!" he told her.

With that said Bakugo sent his right fist forwards and activated his quirk. For a moment he thought he was going to hit her

"Not going to happen asshole!" she said.

Just as fast as his attack went out toward her face, he felt a force slammed into his wrist. Her left hand pushed his palm and the resulting explosion up towards the ceiling. Deku redirected his attack and used the opening to drive her own fist directly into Bakugo's face. The force from her punch stunned him.

Using that, she quickly moved back to create distance. The large Nomu has started to move the moment he lashed out, It stepped between him and her as she retreated. Protected behind the meat shield, the girl raised her hand, the barrel of a concealed weapon just barely stuck out of her white dress shirt's sleeve.

"I told you this was doomed to fail Shigaraki-sama. Can I do as I please to him now? You promised that I could if he refused your offer."

"Not yet!" The older teen said. "Why? Why would you refuse? Even though our situations differ, everyone here had been restricted and suffered because of this society."

"You thought this was a good idea?" Bakugo said as he got into a defensive stance. The villains around him were preparing as well. "I am done listening quietly as you talk. Basically, you and the rest of your group are saying 'we were hurt so now we want to hurt everyone else?.' is that it? Don't bother."

In the back of his mind, a memory came up. He and a small green haired girl watched one of All Might's fight on the TV.

 _No matter how much trouble he was in, he always won in the end. That's what it takes to be a hero Deku._

"I want to win like All Might. No matter what you might have heard about me, that will never change."

"Shigaraki-sama, can I?" She asked, her emerald eyes narrowed at him.

The older boy looked from his position across the bar.

They, all the villains, were waiting for his signal.

 _They went through all that trouble on such a huge attack and all they got was me. Now I know everything they want. I'm important enough that they aren't attacking me yet despite what I did. Since they want me, that means I'm somewhat safe._

Shigaraki was in thought.

"You can't hurt me can you Deku? Not without his permission."

 _There are nine of them. So before they have a chance to change his mind…_

"Let me kill him." His former friend said. "You promised me that he would be my prey!"

Toga from the counter decided to give her some support, "Yeah stab him!"

 _The least I can do is take two or three of them down with me._

"Just so you know." The blonde-boy said. "Mr. Aizawa's authorization still stands! I will still defend myself!"

"Does he understand what position he is in right now?" Magne asked

Moving closer to the boy Dabi replied. "No, he's probably just an idiot."

"Shigaraki-Sama!"

"I'm not the type to take this shit lying down! Bring it Deku! I have no desire to stick around this shithole."

"I already told you I have no idea what a Deku is! Nomu kil…"

"Stop!" Raising his hand and blocking the Nomu and assassin from his light of sight, the Leader of the League made up his mind.

"Why!"

"Stay out of this one, same for the rest of you. He is still an important piece."

Deku lowered her hand but the annoyance was clearly radiating off her.

"If possible Bakugo, I would have liked for you to have at least heard me out. I thought we could have gotten to an understanding."

Firm in his voice, the boy replied. "No chance, I will never become a villain."

"Then there is no choice is there? We don't have the time to leisurely persuade you. So that means we will have to break your will and rebuild you from there." Looking to the masked girl, he said what she had been waiting for. "Do as you like with him, but make sure he survives. My teacher will convince him to reconsider his stance."

The girl's frame shook in excitement. "Yes, Shigaraki-sama."

Looking towards him she whistled and the Nomu stepped forward.

 _Okay, do as much damage as I can!_

The tension in the air was broken as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello! Pizza Delivery."

 _What the…_

Yukari's eyes flickered off his body and towards the door.

Suddenly a massive pressure impacted the side of the bar, in a moment the wall smashed open.

"What the hell!" Dabi exclaimed.

Standing in the rubble of the wall, was a group of Pro Heroes.

"You cannot run villains, why you ask?" At their front was All Might. "Because we are here!"

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

For the next few chapters, I am going to introduce a lot of new characters. They will be important to the next story arc, Summer Break Arc. Some are going to be OC, mostly a few new villains and the students for Yukari's school. The academy students will start to appear and be apart of the story soon, meaning after the hideout raid. At least that is my plan.

Also, I want to add some characters from Railgun. This is simply because I want to add them. Not sure if that is a good Idea or not, but if everyone is against it I probably reconsider doing that. Oh and Railgun Season 3 was announced, that actually is probably the reason I felt like it because A Certain Scientific Railgun is my favorite show followed closely by My Hero Academia.

One last thing, I just found out that there is a spin-off, My Hero Academia Vigilantes. I am still reading it but I think I might consider adding a few characters/elements from it if I can. I need to get a better feel for the story first, but I am really enjoying the manga so far. Other than that, thanks for reading, I look forward to the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13 - End of an Era

Chapter 13 – End of an Era, End of the Beginning

 **Authors Notes:**

Hi everyone, it is that time again for a bi-weekly update. Hope you enjoy the story I am heading into finals week for my college so that will be a boatload of fun, hint on the sarcasm there. Also on a more related note for my readers, I will be releasing a One-Shot that I have been working on sometime next week. Probably next weekend on Friday or Saturday. It is also a My Hero Academia story, so if you like my writing style keep an eye out for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Summer vacation was the best, at least that was her opinion. It allowed her to stay up late.

 _I wonder when grandma will get back home._ _What time was it even?_ _Hopefully, she will be back soon_ the teenage girls yawned.

Club activities would start up again on Monday, that was the only downside of Shidarezakura Academy. Even during the break, the mandatory clubs meeting are twice a week. It is the headmistress's belief that extracurricular activities help cultivate talent, and so every student was required to be a member of one. All in order to maintain the prestigious name of Shidarezakura.

Setting on her living room couch Yomi switch through the channels with her remote. The bright screen of the TV lite up the dark room.

Yomi decided that she would stay up to greet her grandmother when she returned from the hospital. It was a pain sure, but it was just a tradition in the Shuzenji household. Every member was accounted for before calling it a night. Even if it was just her grandmother and her in the house.

Ever since her father's passing, that's just the way it was.

Although Yomi was pretty sure the rule was only to help her grandmother not worry. As long as the teenage girl returned by curfew every night, her grandma was okay with her going out and exploring the city. It had been this way in the household for around three years. She and her grandmother lived in a large apartment in the suburbs of Musutafu. Thankfully because of her guardian's job, both women were able to live a very peaceful life.

 _Still, what was taking her so long? Grandma has been at the medical center almost the entire day._

It must have something to do with the villain attack on the UA training camp last night. She hoped all the students were okay. It was crazy to think that people her age had been in combat with actual villains.

Her grandmother was called in to help with the injured. It was frightening to think that an organization of villains really existed in this day and age. Things like that haven't been around for years.

Yomi continued to go through the channels looking for something to watch.

 _I can't wait to see everyone again, I wonder how they all are._

It had only been a few days and yet she still missed them. It was unfortunate that her trip to the mall on the last day of class ended so badly. The police had forced everyone to leave the mall after the shooting. Once the light music club met again, it would be nice to see all her classmates.

 _Why isn't there anything interesting on?_

That was until something on the TV caught her eye, it was a news report about… her eyes widened at the live feed displayed on the screen.

It was like something out of a war movie, the camera showed nothing but rubble and broken buildings.

 _What was this?_

In the middle of the field of destruction was two figures locked in combat. All Might in his hero costume and a man with a black metal mask in a suit.

A voice came through the Television's speakers, "… This scene looks like it's straight out of a nightmare! In an instant, half of Camino Ward has been destroyed. Currently, All Might is fighting the villain thought to be the ringleader of the League of Villains."

"What?"

 _This is… uh… wh… I don't understand._

An entire city ward was destroyed?

"On top of that, it looks like… off duty heroes are locked in combat with the bulk of the League's members!" The reporter yelled.

On the screen All Might and the villain where fighting. The pure damage these two men were able to do was unimaginable. How could a quirk be that powerful? She knew some were dangerous but… to do this?

It took her a few moments to completely process what the news station was showing.

Something like this was happening?

Not only that but as the two powerhouses fought, others were battling each other. Teenagers where fighting what she could only assume were the rest of the villains. It was unmistakable, one of them was the boy the League of Villains had kidnaped.

"It looks as though my first observation was wrong, those are UA students! What are they doing here!"

Yomi felt herself cover her mouth. "Oh my god."

This was bad, really, really bad. She needs to contact her grandmother. Pulling out her phone she pressed 2 and hit send.

"I can't believe this!" The newscaster said in the background. "He's destroyed the city and is holding his own against the Symbol of Peace!"

 _Please pick up Grandma._

It looked like she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Yomi wasn't the only one, all across Japan people watched what would become a historic event unfolded.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Bakugo's friend?"

 _That voice…_

It had come from the other side of the street, slightly behind her. Did she really what to deal with this?

A girl's voice answered the question. "What are you talking about Kaminari?"

Yukari, or at least her clone, stopped in her tracks. She had been planning to head back to the Midoriya residence, but that idea was about to be shot to hell.

 _Now my choice is to either turn around and pretend I didn't hear them or…._

"It is." The voice of Ochaco Uraraka said. "Hey! You over there!"

Turning around, the Yukari clone forced a smile to her face as she looked at the group of UA students.

There was four in all. Three from Kacchan's class and she knew each one's personal details down to the letter of their file. The other was purple hair boy that she couldn't quite place the name of.

The only girl in the group was waving at her. _Well than._

The least she could do was use this opportunity to figure out who the purple-haired boy was. Matching his quirk to his face would help the organization later on.

Yet even with that, of course, this would be the result.

"H-hello." The green hair girl stuttered. _God damn it!_ "What are you all doing over here? Coming back from a party or something?"

Her voice was soft and shy, she wasn't mentally prepared for this conversation and it showed.

The group of hero students were in casual clothing. _Please don't come close to me._

The other teens were still across the street at this point but of course, her wish wouldn't be happening. Immediately after the greeting, they began to approach her from the other side of the street.

"You're… From Kacchan's class, right?" She asked.

Nosey. Why couldn't they have just left me alone?

"Yeah babe," The yellow-haired electric user said. "What was your name again?"

He had a grin on his face and probably thought he was smooth, but all it did was make him come off as an ass.

"Kaminari, that was rude, apologize." Tokoyami told his classmate.

"But."

"N-n-no It's… It's fine." They tried to make eye contact with her, but it just forced her gaze downwards.

 _This was humiliating, why couldn't it just be a one on one conversation? At least that, she could handle._

"I'm Yukari Midoriya, it's nice to meet you all again."

"It's good to see you as well, you're not quite what I was excepting after seeing you the first time," Ochaco said. She was smiling and looked almost proud of herself.

Yukari was close to the other girl. Uraraka must have been referring to when she, _no the original_ , had confronted Kacchan. Despite being a clone, Echo still had all the original's memories up until the point of her creation.

 _God damn it._

The other girl's comment made her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She should have restrained herself with that many onlookers. But having an advantage she could use to get back at her childhood friend had tempted her too much. When the situation is ideal, that is when a hunter strikes. She could not have helped but to have done it that way.

"y-yes. I'm sorry about tha-t…"

"Oh my god, I totally thought she was going to be a hot tomboy with Bakugo's personality after first seeing her but now it turns out she's actually a really cute shy girl?"

 _This bastard!_

How the hell could he even understand what she felt like? This is why she hated casual social interaction. At least when she was on the job she could keep up her professional persona.

 _Besides, who even said that to a girl's face?_

Despite that she was still able to give the boy a polite smile, though her eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Kaminari!" The brown-haired girl said. "Stop harassing her."

"But it's true."

Echo felt like her face was literally on fire. This wasn't fun, why did they have to come over and bother her? Why didn't she just ignore them!

"Kaminari, stop." The purple haired boy said.

"But I…" suddenly the blonde-haired teen stiffened up and froze.

"apologize."

"I am very sorry, I will stop."

The purple-haired boy looked to her and said. "Good. Sorry about him, I'm not from the same class but this is the least I can do. I am Hitoshi Shinso, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

That was… weird. She really could only do one thing in this situation.

"T-thank you Shinso. It is... nice to meet you as well."

The group had surrounded her, forming a half circle.

 _Couldn't they leave now? She did need to do one last thing before going home_.

"What're you doing out so late Yukari? And why are you so far from home?" Ochaco Uraraka said.

"I… Um…" _This wasn't good, was it?_

Uraraka was examining her. That wouldn't be bad if it wasn't for the fact that she was still dressed in the same outfit form the forest. Echo still had black combat boots and dark military pants on. She was still wearing her grey sweater too. The only thing that prevented her from instantly being caught out was the green fleece hoodie the clone was wearing.

 _Does she recognize me? No that would be… I don't recall interacting with her but that doesn't mean another clone or her original didn't._

"I'm returning home from my job… It's… well…" Her eyes looked back and forth between the others. "You're Ochaco Uraraka right?"

"Yes," the other girl said. "And I was just curious, you don't have to tell us."

Looking at the other girl, Echo decided to say something. "What are you all doing here?"

 _Was she just being paranoid?_

It was the UA student's turn to look awkward.

"Well?" She asked.

The bird boy, Tokoyami attempted to explain "We're…"

But was cut off.

"It's none of your business. I know that sounds rude, but we can't tell you." Shinso told her.

Tilting her head, Yukari asked. "Are you on a group date or something Uraraka?"

"What!"

 _Was that a wrong assessment? Why else would a girl be out with so many boys?_

Unfortunately, Echo didn't realize why that was a completely wrong conclusion.

"That's wrong!" the brown-haired girl yelled out drawling the attention of anyone around them. "I… I…"

The UA student had a huge blush on her face.

Echo replied in a flat tone. "It's okay if that is the case you know."

 _Why is she embarrassed? Shouldn't I be the one with a blush?_

"It's not!"

Raising an eyebrow, Yukari asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Nodding her head, it was time to make her escape. Quickly she turned on her feet and said. "Well, if that is the case, nice seeing you and all but I got to go."

"Wait." That was Tokoyami voice. "Before you go, I have a question."

She didn't bother to turn around, there were too many eyes looking at her. "Yes?"

"Your personality seems completely different. What is it that Bakugo did to you in the past?"

That sent a throb of pain through her body. The remnant reminder of her suffering.

"That's… none of your business." She should have told them, she knew. To make them realize the bastard could never become a real hero, yet by doing so, by explaining her hurt... It wasn't something she could. Besides…

"Anyway Yukari," Ochaco said. "It was nice meeting you again."

She still had a blush from the last comment.

"Despite what Bakugo has said about you, you seem like a nice person. I... I hope we can become friends." She smiled

Tsk, _How dare she say something so shallow._

The girl probably didn't even realize just how someone might interpret that request. It would only lead to more heartbreak when she found out and so Echo said it up front. "I'm quirkless."

That surprised the group. _clearly._

She had expected nothing better, even from the future protectors of this society.

Shinso was the first to speak, "So what."

"Why would you intentionally want to be friends with someone like me who's quirkless. Once Kacchan found out he abandoned me, you'll just do the same."

Yukari could see their eyes widen at that statement but before anyone could answer her question, an explosion erupted down the street. A cement wall was fragmented and shredded the opposite side of the street with shrapnel. The force from the blast knocked Yukari and the UA group onto the ground.

Further down the block, at the epicenter of the blast. A large monster with a bird-like mouth stood. Its hand was bloody from the impact, but the mangled flesh was slowly regenerating. Opening its jagged maw, it let out a loud screech.

A breach had been made in the outer wall of the Central Tokyo Detention Center, the horrors from inside were about to pour out into the Tokyo streets.

* * *

 _She could feel it, someone was approaching._

"Sargent! Where is the Lieutenant?"

On reflex, the two soldiers of the special containment unit raised their weapons towards the direction of the sound. They were ready for an attack. The blaring of the siren was ever present in the background of the cell.

The man standing in the doorway to the contamination cell was wearing the normal green camouflage uniform of the JSDF.

"What the hell." One of the two men in the room said. He had a pistol in hand and the rank of Sargent embroidered onto his right shoulder. "Get out of here! You're not from the CBRN unite, this is a dangerous area leave now!"

His counterpart near the door, the other member of the containment unit, returned his assault rifle and pointed back to the only other occupant of the room. The blue-haired woman laid on her bed, ignoring the military men's commands but keeping a close eye on them.

Both the man with the pistole and his companion from the same unit were in black military hazmat suits.

"Sir." The normal SDF soldier in the doorway said. "I have to speak to the L.T., this is urgent. Do you know where she is?"

"Is it about the transfer of the prisoner? We have it covered. As soon as reinforcements come, we'll move her ASAP." The CBRN Sargent said.

 _37… 36… 35…_

"The prisoner is a biological threat." The other special forces soldier said. "You are not equipped to come into contact with her, do as the Sargent says and leave now."

The privet at the door looked between the two men. "Sir, I am sorry, but I can not do that until I know where Lt. Sakai is."

The officer pointed his sidearm at the criminal and motioned with his hand to the other soldier. The CRBN trooper moved towards the normal JSDF Soldier.

"Leave now! That is an order!"

 _25… 24… 23…_

"Sir, I can't. I have my own orders from my C.O. I have to find the Lieutenant and report in."

"I don't care." The Officer said. "Get the hell out of this cell now. I don't even know were Sakai is, she is probably coordinated with the Warden to stop this riot."

No one was sure how it happened, but an escape attempt was in progress.

"She needs to know sir, some giant black monster with a strength quirk is rampaging through the detention center. Bullets have no effect. It's knocking down walls and opening a lot of cells. Dozens of prisoners are already on the loose and trying to escape the facility."

"That is not the SDF's problem. We are only here to secure her." He pointed at the blue-haired women. "As soon as my back up arrives I am pulling out. My squad cannot allow her to escape."

"Sir the big guy is wrecking everything, it wiped out my squad. We got three fatalities and we need reinforcements."

Taking a moment to think that over, the officer could only say. "Shit, that isn't good. If that's the case…"

 _14… 13… 12…_

"Get the corporal down the hall and have him send some of our unit to help out. Gather anyone you can find and set up a perimeter around this cell block. Nothing in or out, got it?"

The privet of the JSDF looked at the older man than looked over to the hall, "Sir? No one is outside the cell."

Siting up and placing her feet onto the ground, Tama looked into the Sergeant's eyes.

"What do you mean… Which part of the prison are the rioters in? Where did you come from?"

 _5… 4… 3…_

The first fatal mistake the Sargent made was taking his eyes off the door to look at her.

"Block E on the other side of the building is overrun…"

The sound of something slamming into the reinforced cell wall reverberated through the room.

 _Oh, faster than I expected._

At the door, the poor military boy in the doorway had his head rammed into the steel wall. A large man in a white prison suit was standing behind him, his hand was around the JSDF's soldiers face.

"What the…" was the other CRBN trooper's reaction. He pointed his rifle at the new threat.

The second mistake was having both of their eyes off her.

Faster than one would expect from a person in captivity, the woman closed the distance and was on the officer in a second.

The prisoner at the door activated his quirk. Reflecting from the metallic weapon in the JSDF member's hand, a bolt of lightning shot out and struck the hazmat trooper in the chest.

Tama quickly freed the officer's knife from its sheath on his belt. With one quick motion she drove it into his hand and using his pain, she disarmed to the pistol and throw it across the cell.

In the span of four seconds, all three of the armed soldiers were incapacitated.

The woman removed the knife and instantly replaced it by jabbing her finger into the breach of the protective suit. Ensuring she had skin to skin contact with the man, she activated her quirk and then let go of him.

 _And so it was over._

She backed off from the Sargent, he was still clutching his wounded arm.

"I would listen to what I have to say if you want to live past the next few minutes. Stay put and I will consider removing it from you." Tama said to the man. Her crimson eyes looked over to the other criminal in the room. "That was faster than expected, I'm glad I knew you were in this prison as well."

He still had the Self Defense Force privet pinned to the cell wall.

"Long time no see Viral, how've you been?"

In a moment, the Villain activated his quirk again and sent 400,000 volts of electricity directly into the poor boy's head. With that done, the villain stepped into the containment cell not caring whether or not his attack had killed.

"That's two for me, one for you. How long has it been since I got this may kills in?"

Narrowing her eyes, the women replied. "You don't have to be so vulgar about it."

Her fellow villain was a large muscular man. He was also in the white prison outfit of the detention center. At some point, he had removed his jacket and now wore it around his waist. His upper body had a simple prison undershirt over it, but many of his scares could still be seen. His most notable feature was the rugged black beard.

She almost wished that the prison forced him to get rid of it, but that must have been too much to ask for apparently.

"A kill's a kill, no matter how you do it. At least my quirk doesn't leave a bloody mess like yours." He informed her.

With that in mind, Tama looked over to the other man in the room. The military officer was holding his bloody hand and shaking violently, he must have been in shock. She was surprised he still had the energy to stand, but her quirk affected different people in different ways.

No doubt in her mind, he must have known his fate and what was happening inside his body.

"How many did you killed on your way here." The woman felt compelled to ask.

"About six. Two were some guards I had to pay back for their hospitality. The rest were in black uniforms like him." He pointed his thumb at the special unit member. "Why do you care?"

"Did they by chance use their quirks to defend themselves?"

"Nah… Oh, that's right. How could I forget? I suppose that's why you asked."

 _Truly, what revolting creatures. Even with their life on the line, they refused to do what needed to be done. This society was too weak-willed and that self-defense law proved it. Only her master was different from these pathetic humans, none deserved the quirks they were blessed with._

"I suppose we should leave. Is their anyone else we should take with us?" She asked her companion. "Any friends?"

"Maybe, there are quite a few villains causing a riot, plus who knows how many useful quirks are in here. I only knew where you were because of that weird shit you did to my gut."

"Yes, but unlike everyone else, I used my quirk to heal you, not kill. I was actually worried it would have worn off by now and after so many years."

"Fair enough, If I had died I wouldn't have blamed you. I think we should meet up with the youngsters, there are a lot of them trying to break out. We could use them as meat shields." Looking at the Sargent he asked. "What about him?"

"What about him."

The man was on his knees coughing.

 _Looks like it is already in his circularity system._

The other prisoner offered a solution, "You want me to finish him off?"

"He is already dead, there would be no point. Besides, it would be a pain to cancel my quirk if you got infected. Just leave him be."

He wouldn't be the first she had to watch die like this. She never like the act, but she had learned is necessity.

As she moved towards the door something grabbed her foot.

"Please." With a cough, the infected man begged. "I don't want to die like this, please spare me!"

 _Pathetic, he could have done everything in his power to fight me off with his quirk, yet he didn't. He should've known the dangers of guarding a villain. Those unwilling to use their quirk do not deserve them. Now he has the gall to beg?_

"Please!" Another wave of coughs overtook him.

Yet she was still soft. The poor man must have felt like his own organs were turning themselves inside out. He would begin to cough up blood soon. His body would start to shut down after that. Could she really stand to see him suffer so much?

Death was the same either way, whether it was prolonged or shortened the man would still die. She should have seen far too many others die the same way to care anymore. One more wouldn't change the sins she had committed.

She couldn't see anything with his gas mask covered face, but he must have been in immense pain.

"Come on, let's make our way out of here." The man at the door said to her. "What's our plan anyway?"

That prompted her to look away.

"The master might still be alive," Tama informed him. "All Might came asking questions about him and Kurogiri."

"All Might?"

"Yes, Kurogiri and the League of Villains are connected. I want to see if they have a connection to All-For-One."

"Fine, and if they don't we can just kill them. I can't wait to get on the outside and get my revenge on All Might for what he did to me. I spent too many years here. If it had been any longer, I might have died. Good thing we were both sent to the same place." he said moving to loot the boots off of the dead SDF soldier.

"Yes." With that, the villainess wrenched her foot from the man's weak grip. The two moved out the door.

"Please!" The Soldier reached out his hand towards her, he was no longer able to support himself as he lay on his stomach. "Don't leave me like this!"

With one final look back, Viral slammed the metal door shut, locking the soon to be corpse inside. Her box was open and there was no turning back. She would release all the worlds evils if it meant revenge for all that was taken from her. An era of peace had ended, a new one was about to start.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Viral makes another appearance and I also introduced two new characters. I hope you like Yomi, she will be staying for a while as a supporting character. Both of the new characters will be important to the upcoming events in the story. I still have a few more that need to be introduced as well, about two or three. If anyone is wondering, yes Yomi is one of the two girls from the first chapter. Your welcome to guess what the other upcoming OCs will be.

There will be others besides the main ones that I just mentioned, mostly girls from Shidarezakura Academy, but they will not be as important as the characters that still need to be introduced. I hope you all liked the clone Yukari's meeting with the UA students. I had to work on it a lot to get it right. It was difficult writing that scene. Also, Echo was in Tokyo, have fun figuring out why.

The next chapter should end part 1 of this story. Running from the Forest Training Camp Arc to the One-For-All vs All Might Fight. Chapter 14 should wrap up this part and Part 2 will go up to the Hero License Exam. Part 2 will be mostly my own story involving the new characters, Yukari, and the UA students. Hope that sounds good to everyone, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14 - Outbreak

Chapter 14 – Outbreak

 **Authors Notes:** So here is chapter 14, the longest one to date at about 8,300 words. This took a lot of work to get right. I had to rewrite a few sections a few times before I got to this final product. A lot of things are happening, but this works as a nice conclusion to part I. Hope you all enjoy!

Also just so everyone knows, I have another story out on my profile. It's a one-shot. Please check it out. The name of it is My Hero Academia Family Bonds.

* * *

"There is nowhere left for you to run, League of Villains." The _oh so called_ Symbol of Peace spoke. "We are here, and we have stopped you."

After the breach, the heroes had restrained every last one of his subordinates in the surprise attack. Kamui Woods, a new upstart, used his super move Lacquered Chaim Prison to immobilize each member of the League. His party was down, and he had nothing to revive them with.

Dabi and the Nomu had also been disabled shortly after.

To top all of this off, the man Shigaraki hated the most was standing over them. His smile taunting their failure and telling them it was over.

Tomura would never allow that to happen _. This is nothing but a minor setback._

Kurogiri had not been caught, he was still free. So long as that was the case, no matter where they took Tomura, his teacher All-For-One would free him. This war was just beginning.

"Leader of the League of Villains, you have underestimated us far too much."

It didn't matter. Tomura would not stop here, he had far too much left to do.

All Kurogiri had to do was send the imperfect Nomus, it would turn the tide of this situation.

Standing by his student, the number one hero places his hand on the Katsuki Bakugo's shoulder.

All Might continued to talk to the grey-haired villain. "The soul of a young man. The diligent investigators of the police. And our heroic anger, all of it you have underestimated. That is enough with these childish pranks. This is the end Tomura Shigaraki!"

 _No, it never would be so long as he is alive._ "The end? No, this has only just begun. Justice? Peace? I'll destroy this garbage heap and put a lid on your vague ideals."

 _That is my purpose, my conviction. It's for this reason that I have set you apart from the rest of the do-gooders. I only just started gathering people to my cause._ "Don't be ridiculous All Might, this is nothing but the beginning. I will bring about a world where you no longer exist! This will never end All Might!"

All around Tomura the other villains were struggling. They were panicking but needed to stop. They had to stop, or it would show that he had won against them.

Standing above the fearful criminals, All Might continue to speak directly to Tomura. "This building is surrounded by the police. There is no escape."

Looking to the young man next to him the Pro addressed the hero student. "Young Bakugo, I am sure you were scared, I'm sorry. We have come to save you."

"I'm not…" Bakugo replied. "I'm not scared. And I didn't need your help!"

Now he wasn't even taking Shigaraki seriously _._

 _After everything I went through, all the trouble to prepare this and kidnap that brat… Why is the last boss coming to us now before we're ready?_

Everyone was restrained. They couldn't escape from this easily he knew.

 _Damn it, it can't be helped._

"Are you saying you're not the only one here? That you're not alone? Well, the same goes for us as well."

Looking towards the young teen, All Might paused before addressing that line of thought.

"The Nomus I presume? The Nomu hanger has already been secured."

"What?"

"Didn't we tell you earlier?" The old hero, Gran Torino said. "It will be in your best interest to stay put. No help is coming."

Looking over Tomura's subordinates, the old man began to list them off one by one.

"Kenji Hikiishi," _Magne._ "Atsuhiro Sako," _Mr. Compress._ "Shuichi Iguchi," _Spinner._ "Jin Bubaigawara," _Twice._ "Toga Himiko, and…" _of course Yukari Midoriya._ "Yu Inukai."

The panic of the villains increased when they hear their real names being listed out.

 _Yu Inukai? That was… oh,_ He supposed that made sense. _All of his underlings had been found out except for her. Although she was contracted to his League, she wasn't really a member, now was she? She did work for him, but she was a freelance mercenary. Of course, she would get Giran to protect her identity._

Still, it was bad that the rest were found out as well. That would limit his options in the future.

"With little information or time," All Might said, "The police worked through the night to determine your underworld connections and find your true identities."

"Do you understand now?" Gran Torino continued. "There is nowhere left you can run."

 _This is… unsatisfying._

With that mocking smile still on his face, All Might asked, "Where is he. Where is All-For-One, Tomura Shigaraki."

Shigaraki could feel the anger boil over.

 _Don't be ridiculous. Go away… Disappear. Die._

"Deku."

Turning away from him, All Might asked, "Is something the matter young Bakugo?"

 _How dare he not focus on me…_

* * *

"Shhh, calm down Nomu."

This situation was abysmal. No matter the cost Yukari could not allow herself to be caught.

At the rate it was going, this would be no good. Luckily her hand was pinned near her back. The wood was hard, but it allowed her flexibility in the wrist. She just needed to reach the right spot to get to her belt.

 _Unlike the rest, I have a life to live outside of here, I refuse to be captured._

If the heroes discovered her real name, she wouldn't be able to complete any of her desires. It would be the worse than death for the young girl. Her mother would be ridiculed for raising a villain, and Kacchan wouldn't protect her from something like that.

From her position pinned near the wall of the bar counter side of the room, she could see a total of four Pro Heroes. Directly across from her at the hole to the outside was the Number One, her former idol, All Might. Kamui Wood was next to the man, the young hero was a good choice to bring along. His ability to capture must have been taken into consideration.

Off to her left, at the entrance to the bar was another high ranker, the fifth-ranked pro hero Edge Shot. He had been the one to disable her Nomu. The only other Pro was an old man in a yellow and white costume. For the life of her she had no idea who he was, he must have been a retired hero. With speed he had knocked out Dabi, that must have been his quirk. Clearly, despite his age, he was still dangerous, the police wouldn't have brought him along otherwise.

Overall, she would say that she was screwed.

The only possible way out was if either Kurogiri or All-For-One intervened. The likelihood of that was questionable, Yukari still had no idea what the real leader of the league wanted. Who was to say he wouldn't cut his loses here and abandon them.

A light hissing sound came from her side. The Nomu was attempting to get up and move but couldn't. Edge Shot had done something to paralyze her pet. He might not have been able to knock it out, but it was still out of the picture for now.

"Shhh."

Yukari continued to flex her wrist behind her back. She just needed to get it a little looser.

All she needed to do was wait for an opportunity and… _Then what? The building is surrounded and there are four Heroes inside. Probably more outside too._

What could she really do in this situation? There was no way to win unless…

 _No, that is a bad train of thought._

She refused to do that.

"Is something the matter young Bakugo?"

Shifting her eyes over to her childhood friend, he was looking directly at her.

 _Oh no._

"I know her, I know who she is…"

 _Don't you dare! Don't you dare you bastard!_

"She..."

Doubling her efforts, Yukari continued to reach for the object attached to her belt. The wood prison made it difficult but if she could detach the item. _Well, it would be something._

"She is someone I know very well."

 _Almost there, just an inch more._

Quietly she was working her finger around the edge of the metallic surface of the object. She only needed a slightly better grip to use it.

Bakugo had physically calmed down from earlier and that worried her. She could deal with his predictable anger, but this was different. He had always been nothing but wrathful when it came to anything involving her.

"Explain young Bakugo." All Might said as he looked to his student.

There it was, with a slight flick of her wrist, she was able to detach the item from her belt and move it closer to her body. Because of her location, the other people in the room shouldn't be able to see what she was planning.

Yukari wormed her thumb into the metallic ring.

"Her real name is not whatever you just said. It's Yukari Midoriya. There is no way this isn't her."

Removing the pin from the grenade and she moved it above her left foot. The young girl prepared herself to drop the explosive onto the floor.

"Are you sure, young Bakugo? It is a rather large accusation."

"Yes," Was his reply. "I don't know how, and I don't know why, but It has to be her."

 _Breath in, Breath out. Steady your breathing and focus. Here's hoping I don't kill myself._

"It's her eyes, she was my…"

"Enough with this drama All Might!" Struggling to rise to his feet Shigaraki had had enough of being ignored by the man he hated most. "I will cause enough destruction to show everyone how fragile your justice really is! Don't be ridiculous…. Don't be ridiculous and forget that! This is not over, I am still my master's student! I will not lose to you, I hate you!

There it was, a distraction that made all eyes turn away. _I'll just be doing my own thing._

Dropping the canister to the ground, she kicked it with all the force she could muster. It took a second for anyone to realize what she had done, but it was too late to stop.

In that moment, all hell broke loose.

As the grenade sailed through the air towards the heroes, multiple blobs of grey murky liquid materialized around the hideout. Groaning filled the room.

"Nomus! But how!" Gran Torino yelled.

Someone sent reinforcements.

"Kamui Woods watch out! Don't let go of them no matter what." One of the heroes called out.

 _It's too late._

As Nomu started to materialize through liquid-like quirk substance to attack the heroes and police, something was about the hit him.

"Stop them, don't let the villains escape!" Gran Torino yelled

Kamui Woods attempted to reply "Understood I will not…"

Her canister hit its target and bounced off the Pro's head.

The same mercy water-like blobs started to consume the members of the League of Villains. Yukari could feel the quirk taking her someplace else. It was much less pleasant than Kurogiri's quirk, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

The last thing she saw before the silver liquid completely covered her was the Nomu horde wreaking everything. The thing she heard was a loud explosion.

* * *

Down the street, they could see it. A large group of convicted criminals was pouring out of the facility onto the streets of Tokyo. The villains were still in small groups, but it would only be a matter of time before more escaped.

The group of hero students couldn't do anything to stop it. Across from the hole in the wall, atop a parked car was the Nomu that had gone toe to toe with All Might a few weeks before.

It had super strength, regeneration, and shock absorption. There would be no defeating it in a fair fight.

 _What's it doing? Why is it just waiting there?_ Uraraka thought as she observed what was happening across from the prison. She and the rest of the group had hidden themselves from the prisoners at the lip of an alleyway. They had tried to call the police and then Shoto too, but something was blocking their signal.

 _less and less criminals are making their escape as more time passes. That was good right?_ She really didn't know.

Tokoyami and Kaminari were on lookout behind them guarding the rear of the group near a dumpster. Bakugo's childhood friend was in-between the two pairs of heroes-in-training. It was for Yukari's own protection, she was both a civilian and quirkless, it was their duty as future heroes to keep her safe.

It was good luck that the other civilians had run away after the Nomu destroyed the wall.

But that raised the question, _where are the police?_

A small group of villains gathering around the Nomu. If this continued, they would soon number two dozen.

"Uraraka what's going on?" The voice of Hitoshi Shinso said behind her. He, like her, was also covering the entrance of the ally.

"It is just standing there. Some other villains are gathering around it, but I'm not sure why. So far most of the escaping villains have just run into the city to escape. I can't tell what the difference between them and the Nomu's group is."

 _It could be that they are with the League, they might be waiting for something._

"We have to do something to stop this." She added.

That prompted Shinso to ask a question, he was sure to keep his voice down from the others. "Oh, and realistically, what can we do."

That was a hard question. Ochaco refused to just sit back and do nothing, but what could teenagers really do against an overpowering enemy?

"I don't know what we can do, but we have to do something right? We can't let these Villains run loose and do whatever they please."

 _She had to, to prove herself. She needed to show him that she was the right choice, that she deserved to inherit his power._

Shinso was leaning on the wall of the alleyway, he had his arms crossed.

"Tell me," He said. "What would it accomplish? There is a cluster of villains with unknown quirks over there. Plus a Nomu that can fight on even ground with all Might. We don't know how many villains are still inside trying to get out and we also don't know how many of the escaped villains might still be nearby and join in if we do attack the group."

"I know…." _It was obvious, but…_ "How can we call ourselves heroes if we do nothing, Bakugo and Todoroki wouldn't hesitate to take action."

Shinso moved over to stand by her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, they are idiots with overpowered combat quirks."

He was trying to reassure her.

 _So, we have no choice but to do nothing? Is that what you're saying Shinso?_

It was the logical thing to do, but it still didn't sit right with her conscience. It did nothing but make her feel helpless and weak. These villains would endanger people if they were left alone.

 _How can we…_

"They'll kill you, you know."

Turning to look to the person beside Shinso, Yukari was on her cell phone attempting to send a message. Her face was illuminated by the electronic screen, and her eyes were downcast onto the device as she talked.

"They will not hesitate just because you're a kid. The moment they realize you're a hero student, most will take pleasure in ending your life. We can't even call the cops for backup, and no pros have shown up yet. They clearly planned this breakout." The green-haired girl said to her.

"It's like what happened at the USJ," Tokoyami added.

Nodding, Ochaco said, "and that is why we need to stop them."

"Yet realistically we can't." Shinso countered. "If we go out there, we'll be outnumbered and be at a disadvantage."

Continuing that line of though Kaminari spoke as well. "We also need to keep in mind Yukari. She isn't like us, she isn't a hero course student. She can't fight them off like we can."

 _He's right._ Ochaco was conflicted inside. _That is also important. Yukari could be hurt if they acted without thinking. Yet doing nothing? How could she be a successor to All Might if she stood by this injustice? She had something to prove to herself, to All Might, and to her parents that she deserved to become a pro. She wanted to be like Shoto and the others, she wanted to become a hero._

"I understand." The girl replied.

Everything about this incident filled her with a fear of the unknown. She could tell they all tried to hide it, but she was sure, every one of them was terrified of it.

Shinso wasn't acting on the fear, he used his cold logic to determine the best course of action.

"Good," He whispered from his spot leaning on the wall. "Yukari, are we having any luck with contacting anyone."

Looking up from her phone, she said, "N-no. whatever they are doing, all of our communication has been cut off. It must be a quirk or a military jammer."

She was trying so hard but there was a little bit of a nervous stutter in her speech.

"Shinso, keep a lookout." Walking past him, Ochaco moved to stand next to the shorter girl.

Yukari quickly placed her phone into her pocket, she seemed so nervous. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Uraraka noticed she was trembling from the contact.

"It's okay, we will protect you. You don't have to be scared, I promise I will have you back." Uraraka put on her best smile to reassure the other girl. "It's okay if you're scared. Don't worry, we will not let anything happen to you, because you are our friend."

Yukari's emerald eyes looked downward. Her arm was shaking violently until she braced it with her other hand. After taking a moment to calm herself, she said.

"And I'll be sure to do the same." She give Uraraka her full attention, Yukari locked eyes with her. "I'll make sure to have your back too. So don't worry, nothing will befall you."

 _What was this… Feeling._

Despite it sounding sincere, something was off.

Ochaco couldn't help to have an uneasy feeling about that. She wouldn't admit it, but that look… It made her shoulder, where she was stabbed last night, throb. A memory played in the back of her head as she looked into those deep green eyes.

 _A twisted smile made its way onto the villain's face. "Next time I see you, I want you to beg for me to end your suffering. It will make our next encounter much more entertaining."_

Yukari and the villain, they both had the same empty eyes.

"Thank you... sincerely. I'm sure you'll become a hero just like All Might one day." Was tht other girl's final comment/

It gave off the perfect image of a real friend, but it was… wrong.

"Uraraka Problem! Get over here."

Breaking eye contact with the green-hair girl, she moved over to Shinso at the lip of the alleyway.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A very big problem."

Getting into a low crouch, she moved to take a peak on the road.

Looked around the corner, she could see. The gathering of villains had increased to around thirdly or forty in total. The Nomu hadn't moved either, but there was a new addition that made this situation so much worse. Out in front of the group, standing beside three misty black portals was Kurogiri.

* * *

"Bakugo? Bakugo! Can you hear me?"

His consciousness was weaving in and out. _Whose voice was that?_

"Just hang in there a little more. Yaoyorozu, Tenya, help me carry him!"

"Todoroki! What about them?"

There were voices all around him. _What happened?_

He could feel something warm and wet _. something's dripping down my forehead?_

"The villain's are running! The Mist Villian opened a portal to save them! We need to stop them from escaping!"

"Kirishima Stop!"

 _Kirishima? he came for me?_

"But Todoroki, that's the one that hurt Jiro! She's the one who shot her!"

"Bakugo's lost too much blood. We need to get him to safety. Help us move him, we need to get him away from where All Might and the Villain are fighting."

 _Deku. Why? Why would you do this?_

"I… Fine, Bakugo's safety comes first."

He could feel himself blacking out again as people surrounded him.

 _Yu... I... I don't understand._

They were lifting him up?

 _Please, stop… h…er…_

* * *

Looking towards her phone, she had to suppress a grin from spreading across her face.

 _How naive where these UA students?_

The message on the phone stated: [If you must, make sure they do not interrupt the recruitment. – Black Mist]

It wouldn't matter, it would soon be over.

"What's going on guys?" Kaminari asked from behind her.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Yukari's clone asked as well.

It was best to keep up the appearance of a concerned little quirkless girl. Tokoyami remained quiet as he kept watch to the other direction of the alleyway.

"The League of Villains is here." Was all that Uraraka said.

She refused to break eye contact with whatever it was she was seeing.

"I knew it! This is all their fault. They hurt Jiro… Gaha"

Kaminari almost yelled that out.

 _What an idiot._

He needed to quiet down so she acted, wrapping her hand around his head, she covered his mouth with her palm. Echo then proceeded to put the boy into a headlock.

"Quite down idiot, they'll hear you."

Completely ignoring how she was manhandling the blonde, Shinso said. "We can't intervene, we need to keep hidden."

"I agree," Tokoyami said. "It would be too dangerous."

Up the street, Kurogiri must have started his speech. The whole purpose of the break out had been to get back those lost at the USJ and recruit new cannon fodder.

Kaminari was struggling to get out of the headlock.

"Everyone," Uraraka suddenly said. "Come here and look. Memorize each member in the crowd as best you can. We might not be able to do anything directly, but we can still report who is joining the League to the police when they arrive."

 _Yeah,_ _how about not._

"I don't think that…"

Taking his chance, the blonde-haired boy broke out of her hold.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Tokoyami come help us," Kaminari said as he rubbed his neck. "Jess, that was too effective. Yukari call out if anyone comes up behind us. "

It didn't make sense to her. _Why? Why did they already trust her with that? They had just met her. Why would you think that headlock wasn't malicious?_

They all had their backs to her, she could deal with them now.

 _No, that wasn't a good idea._

She needed to resist the temptation to kill them.

Looking directly at the back of the brown-haired girls head, all the Yukari clone could think was how much she disliked her.

Ochaco Uraraka was everything she hated in a person.

She was happy, sociable, upbeat, and believed in All Might. Echo could see it, Uraraka wanted to be just like the Number One and that just pissed her off.

The phone vibrated in her pocket.

A message was: [It's over, contact the police, the jammer is down. -Black Mist]

"They're leaving." One of the hero students said.

Although she could not hear him, down the street the well-dressed Kurogiri said, "very good, as much as I do wish to use you now, the master would be displeased if I intervened in his destined showdown with All Might. I suppose it is time to rescue Tomura Shigaraki. Follow me Nomu"

With that he left, the street becoming barren of anyone.

 _Operation complete._

"Hey, the jammer thing is gone, I'm going to call the police."

Now all she had to do was wait for the cops to arrive, then give a report about how she was going home from her 'job' when this all happened. That would establish an alibi for her real self as well.

"Good, do that," Shinso told her. "Tokoyami let's move and secure the breach."

 _Whatever, it didn't matter what they did now._

"Are you sure," the shadow user asked.

"Yes."

"Finally." Was all that Ochaco could say. "I could barely stop my self, I'm sorry for causing you all trouble,

She must have really wanted to fight, although Echo couldn't understand why.

Because of who she was the clone of, Yukari could not comprehend fully Ochaco's motivations. The other girl had been helpless at the entrance examination to UA. She had been unprepared for the USJ attack. She had been defeated so easily by Bakugo in the Sports Festival. Finally, she was powerless to stop the villains at the Mall, at the Training Camp, and here.

Echo would never understand Ochaco's reasoning even if she had known all of that.

"It's no problem," Shinso said to Uraraka.

Pressing the button, she dilled a number.

"We should leave and find somewhere safe until the police get here." Kaminari Added.

The phone ringed as it was connecting to the line.

"yes but…" Shinso added.

He was interrupted by a woman's scream. It had come from inside the wall, Inside the detention center.

"This is the Tokyo Metropolitan Police; how can we help you?" a voice on the phone said.

"I am reporting a crime at the Central Tokyo Detention Center."

"Yes, we know of the situation, please find cover and stay safe until first responders or a Pro Hero arrives."

"I will… thank you."

With that, she hung up her phone but from the corner of her peripheral, she saw movement. Uraraka rushed forwards and towards the scream.

"Damn it Uraraka!" Shinso yelled as he chased after her.

The other two were looking away as well.

 _Now its time to slip away and wait._

Before she could get away, Kaminari grabbed her by the hand.

"Yukari follow behind me!"

The boy pulled her along after him.

"Wait this isn't a good idea!" she tried to protest.

It didn't matter, the boy continued to drag her as they stepped onto the street.

"Tokoyami come on!"

"I don't think this is a good idea." She tried to convince them, but it didn't have much of an effect as the group hurried down the street. "Let go!"

"We can't," Kaminari answered. "It would slow us down too much."

"Dark shadow, be prepared to intercept the enemies," Tokoyai said, "there might still be criminals inside."

It didn't take long for the three to reach the broken concrete. Turning to enter the structure, Echo could identify five people. The feeling of death hung in the air. Both Shinso and Uraraka were already inside the building. They had placed themselves between an injured woman and two prisoners.

The room must have been the facility's cafeteria. Tables were overturned and there was blood everywhere. A battle clearly must have taken place there earlier.

Tokoyami hesitated to move upon seeing how many bodies were inside. In total there were around fifteen. Some were prisoners that had been shot, others were prison guards that had been beaten and crushed to death. The last group of bodies was a squad of JSDF personnel. They were bleeding from the mouth and looked to have suffered from internal damage.

Upon seeing the injured woman, Tokoyami moved to help her. Kaminari moved to support Uraraka and Shinso. The women that Tokoyami went to help was in a grey military uniform. She had silver hair and grey eyes. The woman was on her side coughing up blood.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked her.

Across from the students was a large and muscular man. He had dark hair and a long beard, behind him was a broken gate that led deeper into the detention center.

Instantaneously the woman yelled out at Tokoyami, "don't touch me!"

"I'm just trying to…"

On the floor near the male prisoner, a pale woman was laying on her back.

"Did you at least infect the brat that threw you." The man asked the pale skinned woman.

"No," she said from the floor. "I didn't."

Back with Tokoyami, it was too late, he had taken the silver-haired woman's bloody hand to examine her for injuries.

"No! why did you? Why didn't you stay back? God damn it kid."

The SDF officer was interrupted by a fit of coughing. She covered her mouth with her hand, but Echo could see blood dripping out.

Looking back at the two criminals, the man was ready for a fight. The woman's most defining feature was her long blue hair, it reached to her hips. She was pale and also had crimson eyes. She almost looked like a vampire minus pointed teeth. She moved to stand up from the ground.

"That was a pain, there's no way such a small girl should be able to physically throw me across the room like a ragdoll. It must be a quirk, strength enhancement maybe?. Too bad I didn't get a chance to activate my own."

The man offered his hand to help her up. With it, she used the leverage to pull herself onto her feet.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked his partner.

"Stop Evil Doers! We are from UA and have come to stop you!"

 _Why would you say that to them Uraraka! This is nothing to joke about!_

Looking over to the group of children, the older woman tilted her head. "UA?"

"God damn it kid, why did you touch me." The military woman exclaimed to Tokoyami. "you need to stay back from the rest before you…"

She was again interrupted by more coughing. This time instead of blood, it was followed by bile. She was barely able to stand, if this kept up, she would collapse into unconsciousness.

"Get out of here kids, please."

Tokoyami stood to protect her. "We can't do that."

The light in the woman's eyes dimmed. "You idiots."

"Hey Third Rail," the blue-haired woman said. "what should we do to them? They're from UA."

"I say we kill them." The male prisoner said.

"They're just children. Even if they are heroes in training, that's a little harsh."

The man shrugged. At the action of her companion, the woman sighed. "If you must. Just make it quick."

Kaminari, Shinso, and Uraraka prepared themselves for an attack. Tokoyami got up from the injured woman, he moved to stand beside his friends until he was stopped as an iron grip wrapped around his ankle.

"Stop," The woman weakly said. "you'll infect the others. Its Viral's quirk…"

It took all of the woman's willpower to move but she collapsed soon after.

"What a spoilsport, just die already would you?" The blue-haired villain, Viral, looked towards the officer, her red eyes shining in the light of the cafeteria. "At least these kids are willing to use their quirks to save themselves. They are worthy opponents so stop ruining it."

"What is she…" Tokoyami tried to talk but faltered.

Shinso moved to support him, Tokoyami collapsed into his arms.

From the damaged wall, Echo could see that he was in a cold sweat. She could also see Viral's face look more pleased with the action of the purple-haired boy.

"Oh already? I wonder if the bird physiology is affecting the symptoms? It's always so hard to tell with mutant type quirks. Well, that's two down anyway, soon to be three. I'm just glad I didn't have to take a beating before it kicked in."

Shinso moved and held out his hand to stop Ochaco from attacking. Tokoyami was still slouched on his shoulder.

"What did you do to him" Shinso demanded.

"Well," Viral said, "If you mus…"

The villain's eyes dulled.

"It doesn't matter," Shinso told the woman. "You can't resist, so tell us what you did to him now."

"It's my quirk, it infected the military girl. Then it moved to the mutant quirk, and now it's probably moved to you as well. You'll be dead within the hour."

Eyes wide, he said "Sto…"

Crossing the room in his blind spot, Shinso didn't expect the man to act so fast or unseen. Third Rail had sensed a threat and moved to eliminate it. Electricity crackled. Kaminari and Uraraka moved to intercept him _._

The man's arms were covered by high voltage electricity. With a thrust of his hand he punched, Shinso blocked the hit but like lightning, the electricity leaped into Shinso's chest from the contact. He cried out in pain and was left open for a follow up the attack. the villain launched a right hook into the boy's stomach. He hit the ground hard.

"Shinso!" Uraraka called out.

Tokoyami was down, he wouldn't be getting up soon either. It was what had made Shinso incapable of dodging.

 _This wasn't good, they needed to stop._

Ochaco and Kaminari attempted to counterattack the man, but he was too experienced. With his left arm, he uppercut the blonde, at the same time he sidestepped Uraraka's attack. Charging lightning into his right hand, he grabbed Kaminari by the shoulder and discharged his quirk.

 _Stop! You will die!_

Echo couldn't do anything as this happened.

Kaminari stumbled around, but he wasn't dead from the attack.

The man attempted to turn and kick at the brown-haired girl but she grabbed the criminal's leg and active her own quirk. With the help of zero gravity, she tossed him upwards. The villain was caught off guard by it and was trapped in midair. He stumbled and spun in zero gravity unable to control or counter it.

"What the hell! What the hell is this!"

He had no way to control his direction or movement. Thankfully the ceiling was high up.

Yet it wasn't over, with Shinso knocked out from the high voltage, the blue-haired woman moved.

"Uraraka watch out!" Echo warned.

By the time Ochaco turned to face the new threat, the woman lunged out her hand and rammed her finger into the girl's mouth.

"You're dead." She had a pleasant smile on her face as she declared that. It wasn't a threat, it was simply Viral stating a fact.

Instead of just accepting it, Ochaco bit down. Blood spilled.

"AHHH!"

With a hit, she forced the older woman off of her. Uraraka quickly took a step back.

Viral's hand was bleeding and she was holding it in pain.

"Why would you do that?" She said to herself. "Fucking brat! Ow, that hurts! Shit!"

Tokoyami was unable to move, Shinso was passed out, and Kaminari's brain was fried and he was walking around dumbfounded. On the bright side, one of the villains was incapacitated. His arms were sparking but it appeared he needed direct contact to use his electric power.

"Please, Stop." The clone of Yukari said. "Uraraka stop!"

"We can't. I can still fight her."

"If you do we will all die."

It was the only thing they could do, the boys were down for the count and the military woman was passed out or dead from whatever the villain's quirk was. If they fought, they would die from the infection.

Looking over to the girl, Viral addressed her. "Oh, and it appears we have a quirkless too."

 _What? How?_

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" Uraraka stated.

There was no way for the villainess to know that. _Unless it had to do with… That's it._

"I see," Echo said. "Your quirk has something to do with biology. That's how it works, isn't it? It's why you're so calm because even if we capture you, you can escape once we all succumb to your quirk."

The older woman's eyes widened a little. "Seems we underestimated these children, eh Third Rail? That was some kind of brainwashing quirk the purple head had right? It almost got me. Looks like we're a little rusty, but that begs the question, now that we won should I let them live?"

"I don't care, get me down from here Tama!" He let out a manly scream.

Ochaco Uraraka was ready for a fight, even if they would lose. The copy, Echo, had to stop this from escalating, She wanted to live through the night. She still possessed self-preservation.

Looking the older woman in the eyes she said. "We're no threat to you, so stop."

"Oh my, what an interesting proposition. But it still has no value to me or my companion. The moment your friend collapses, her quirk will cancel, then we can simply do whatever we want to you. So, quirkless, do you have any other incentives for us not to wait around here?"

"Yeah, we can kill all of you!" the floating man said.

"Quite you! Are you saying killing defenseless kids will be fun?" the woman asked, it was clear his response annoyed her.

"Well no but…" the man attempted to argue.

"The police are also on their way," Echo added.

"Exactly, now that is proper motivation. I say we call it a day. So, girls how about this, I will cancel my quirk and you can save your friends if she cancels hers as well. Then we'll take our leave, no one else needs to die here."

Ochaco was unhappy having to negotiate with villains, but what choice did they have. Sure they could delay them, but who knew when the police or heroes would show up.

 _Plus._

That had been Kurogiri's order. Make sure as many villains as possible could escape tonight. The plan was almost botched when the UA students ran into her, but thankfully the Nomu had listened to her and waited at an exit to the building.

All she had to do was contact Kurogiri via text message and pretend that her phone wouldn't work. Although it was strange that no Pros or Cops had shown up yet, something was off about that. All Yukari had to do was buy time.

Survive and make sure her original knew about what had happened tonight, that was Echo's only goal.

"But… Viral."

"No, I've had my fill of death tonight. I am not watching children get murdered by you, especially not a poor quirkless girl. Shut up already." Looking at the two girls she asked, "Well, what is your answer?"

Ochaco was clenching and unclenching her fist. She clearly was mad but after a moment of thought she put her to hands together and the man fell to the floor.

The woman moved towards the exit, the man soon followed and glared as he passed them.

At the entrance, the woman twirled on her feet to face the two girls. With a snap of her fingers, she announced. "And so the day is saved. I'd have someone look over that scum in the uniform, if she isn't dead already, my quirk has the nasty tendency to mess up the internals of its victims. She will die if you don't get her medical attention soon."

Ochaco balled her fist and moved to stand between the villain and Yukari.

"This isn't over." The future hero declared.

"It never is, not in this line of work," Viral said as she slowly backed out of the prison, a smile on her face. "Be happy kid, you saved your friends lives today, that makes you a 'real' Hero, right? I'm sure once you get a license I will be seeing you around."

Crimson meet green. Something almost like sympathy crossed the older woman's eyes.

"Stay safe quirkless, it's a horrible world out there. Not everyone is as generous as I."

With that the villain left, taking with her the death that hung in the air.

* * *

"Sir, the wounded are being evacuated now."

Looking at the scene around him, Naomasa could only see the failure of this operation. Of the Special Assault Teams unit that had participated in the raid, thirteen were injured and one was dead.

 _And on top of all that…_

Over in the corner covered in a tarp was the body of a Hero.

 _God damn them._

The young man had so much left to look forward to, yet because of these criminals, his life was cut short.

All around him police were moving around and setting up for the investigation of the building. Naomasa was the most senior of the present offices, and so had been put in charge of the site.

"Report. What is," pausing for a moment, the detective placed his hand near his eye. Blood was still clotting but the first aid from the paramedics had bandaged the wound well enough for now. His arm was also in a sling from being fractured by one of the Nomu creatures. "What's the situation with All Might?"

The uniformed SAT member answered, "He has defeated the leader of the League of Villains. There was massive collateral damage, at least a third of Kamino Ward was leveled in the fight."

 _God damn it._

"How many casualties?" Naomasa asked with dread.

"There are a few hundred injured, both major and minor. So far, no fatalities. We are still commencing search and rescue efforts with local heroes."

Surveying the ruined bar, he couldn't help but feel perhaps this wasn't so bad then. All things considered, two fatalities from this was good. It could have been far worse. _Right?_

It still did nothing to suppress the feeling of failure and loss. Even if it was just two men, it was heartbreaking for him.

"Good, how many have we captured from the League."

"Only All-For-One and the dozen or so Nomu… Sir, all of the main members escaped during All Might's fight."

"Keep up the perimeter. The rest of you secure the crime scene! I want forensic here in an hour to start looking for any clues on where they might have gone."

"Yes sir!" the chorus of officers shouted out.

Feeling wetness above his brow, he felt dizzy. Naomasa would need to have his bandaging replaced soon.

"Sir, perhaps you should sit. That thing did a real number on you."

Waving the man off with his uninjured hand, the detective moved back towards the center of the ruined room. "I'm fine. Just keep the reporters out."

The moment they discovered a Pro had died, the doubt and uncertainty would spread like a plague. The faith in heroes had lost just as many battles as they had won over the last few months. The public was in a state of uncertainty.

On top of that, this would make the other new heroes afraid. It might have been a victory for there side, but it was a narrow one.

 _God damn it._

There was nothing here that could help them either. After the Nomu rampage, a lot had been destroyed.

All they had found so far was some personal belongings of Tomura Shigaraki, A few files stolen from UA, and a knife embedded into a table. No other leads, nothing.

Stumbling into a chair of the bar. The detective decided to call it a night, the sun was beginning to rise. He was worn out both mentally and physically.

They had just restrained and loaded up the last of the Nomu outside, everything should be settled. A brief nap shouldn't be asking for too much.

"Sir!" A woman in a portal uniform came running up to him.

"What is it, good news?"

The police officer hesitated, that was all it took for him to know that the news would be bad.

"The Detention Center in Tokyo…"

"What is it?"

"There has been a prison break."

* * *

Yukari lay there, covered in dust and blood. She was tired and beaten. Why did it turn out like this? Why had All Might come to save him when he refused to save her? Why was Kacchan acknowledged when she was left behind? What was the difference between them, why could she not be a hero?

 _It's all because you're quirkless, because you are useless._

It wasn't fair, it had never been fair for her or people like her. Baser instincts always stopped others from caring, from really care for those less fortunate than themselves. All thought out her life she was ignored or, when they finally did see her, she was ridiculed for not having a quirk.

 _But does it really have to be that way for us anymore? Everything could be different now, don't you agree?_

There were too many in this society who looked down upon the weak, the helpless. For things outside of their control. Children of villains were treated like their parents, people with 'villainous' quirks were outcasts, and finally the quirkless. The bottom of this society.

 _Like all civilization, both the present and the past, it was unfair. You can't stop it so… just use the gift and prove them they are wrong._

Yukari wouldn't do that, it went against everything she stood for. That gift was nothing but a curse.

She was quirkless, and even if it was distorted she took pride in that fact. She could hunt and kill those with quirks, she didn't need power or a quirk to kill those she hated.

 _But was it enough? Will it truly satisfy you?_

Staring up to the ceiling from the floor, it would appear that she and the others had been teleported to some old dirty and abandoned apartment complex. The Warp Gate was closing behind them.

In front of her, Tomura Shigaraki stood, his hand outstretched toward the point where the portal had once been.

"Master?" His body was shaking. "No… No! Kurogiri? Kurogiri where are you!"

Forcing her upper body off the ground, Yukari was able to get a better picture of her surroundings. They, the League, had all been moved to a decrepit apartment room. Everyone was in varying conditions after their fight with the UA students.

The only missing member was the man who had opened the portal to save them, he was nowhere to be seen. Not that she particularly cared at this point.

Laying back on the floor she felt so defeated right now.

 _What was the point of all this, where was the satisfaction, the entertainment?_

She had always found excitement from the hunt, whether it was animal or human it didn't matter.

In the end that is all she really wanted, the thrill of watching prey squirm before the light in its eyes faded away. Why did everything have to become so complex? This league of villains, the world of hero and villain? Her relationship with Kacchan.

She hated it all.

"Damn it! Kurogiri where are you!"

Shiagraki was upset, yet no one moved to stop him. Magne, Spinner, and Dabi were all out for the count. Only Mr. Compress and Toga could stop him but neither would. Toga was too busy examining the bloody knife, it was covered in Shoto Todoroki's blood.

Mr. Compress was sitting in the corner of the decrepit room.

"Shigaraki, what are we going to do now." If no one else was going to do it, she might as well.

"We have to save him, we have to go back for my master!"

 _That wouldn't be happening anytime soon. we're in no condition to do that._

"That is impossible Tomura Shigaraki." A voice from the shadows said.

"Kurogiri open a warp gate back to him now!"

Standing at the back of the apartment, the villain made of mist looked over the group. His normally refined vest and suit pants was ruined by dust and dirt.

"I cannot, Shigaraki Tomura."

"What are you saying!" The boy whirled around to look at his subordinate. "We have to save him! He is into condition to win a fight with All Might!"

"I know, Shigaraki. Yet I cannot comply with your demand."

Turning slowly towards him, the young man shook in rage. "Why would that be?"

"Because it is Lord All-For-One's wish."

"To die!"

"No, his wish is for you to overcome this."

Shigaraki was taken aback, "Where were you! We could have escaped sooner if you had been there!"

"I have my own objective for my master. It is as simple as that, I regret that things had to end this way."

Shigaraki was shaking in rage.

"So, are you going to kill me Tomura? I will accept that response if it that is your desire."

Somehow, uncharacteristically, he calmed himself. He took a moment to think over the situation, and he must have come to a conclusion.

"No… no. I won't" The grey-haired teen was breathing heavily. "I still need you, but don't think I will just forget or forgive you for this."

"Good," the mist bowed his head. "If that is the case you have much to live up to him Tomura, I will be there to guide you if need be. This was my last order from my master, so remember it well. I will protect you and your ambitions with my life. You are his legacy and I am duty bound to see to it that you kill All Might and the society he has created."

"Good, and if you betray me I will end you. For now, everyone will need to say low and separate. Once they wake up, come get me." The teen moved to leave the room.

Nodding Kurogiri looked over the villains in the room. "I have also obtained new assets to use in our campaign against the heroes. I will inform you about it later."

Yukari began to zone out of their conversation.

 _Well then, looked like its time we went back to work, The hunt never ends._

Tomorrow would be a brand-new day.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** So, there it is. That was a lot of work, it took quite a bit of effort to complete on time. I actually just finished editing in this morning. I am probably going to take next week off from writing, I will still be doing a little, but probably not enough to complete another chapter in two weeks. I will see you all in 2019! Tell me what you all think about the story up to this point and thanks for the support. Happy holidays and happy New Year.


	15. Chapter 15 - Summer Days Part 1

Chapter 15 – Summer Days Part 1

 **Author's Notes:** There are three things I believe make up a fictional character. First, how do they react to a given situation. Each character should ideally react in a different way to the same event. Even if they share the same values, their reaction should be slightly different from each other.

Second is a character's past. A person's past or at least how they remember it has a large impact on how they act in the present. Yukari as an example has always been mistreated by everyone except her mother. This started her love of heroes as a source of protection and a basis of what is right and wrong. Yet as time went on and she wasn't saved, that fact developed into her current self. It is the reason why she does not act like Izuku. Her memories are the reason why she is the way she is.

The last and minor aspect of characters is the way they talk. They way the express themselves given a situation. I am not sure if anyone noticed but I tried to make sure each of the villains talks a little differently from each other. Kurogiri always uses full names and avoids using apostrophes. Yukari as another example uses Japanese honorifics because it is her way of showing not only how her mask feels to an individual but also that she usually lies about her intimacy with the people around her. Continuing this line of thought, it is also why Echo, Yukari's identical clone in both memory and thought, doesn't use honorifics. They might be the same person with the same past and mindset, but, they are two separate entities, two very different characters.

So yeah, that was a little bit of a rant, sorry about it. If you did read through it, thank you. I hope it helps explain my thought process a little when I am writing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you all again in the endnotes.

* * *

"Breath in, Breath out. Steady your breathing and focus." Was father's instructions. "If you can't do that then you're useless to this hunt. Keep a calm composure and just remember to keep breathing."

All she could muster was a grunt of acknowledgment as she looked into the scope of the rifle.

The green-haired girl and her father were in the snowy mountains of the Chubu region of Japan. This was to be her first 'real' hunt. Her father had taken her many times before, but this time he was testing her, making sure she was ready. Although he followed behind her, she was alone.

She had been tracking the animal for the passed day. it was finally time to finish her rite of passage.

The mid-winter weather caused the ground to be heavy with snow. Despite the conditions of the forest, the older man forced his 12-year-old daughter forwards to her prey.

"When it takes the bait do not hesitate, understand?" The green-haired man told her.

"Yes sir," Her father towered behind her.

She felt so small compared to him.

Yukari had taken a vantage point on the ridgeline of a hill. The forest below her was thick with trees. The entire place was covered in a thin layer of snow which had only stopped falling an hour ago.

In front of the girl, she had set a trap in the only clearing nearby. The child was ready for this moment.

 _I can't disappoint him._

"Remember. This is all that matters, focus solely on the hunt before you."

"Yes sir."

 _Breath in, breath out._

"Good Yukari. You'll be a real sharpshooter in no time."

The harsh conditions of the past day had been hard on a young girl like her. She knew better than to complain to her father about it, it would not end well if she did. The two had marched nonstop the day before in order to reach the highlands of mount hakusan. Her father had only let her have a short break before making her start hunting again.

This would be his test for her, she had to prove to him that he hadn't wasted his time training her.

"Thanks dad."

"Eyes back on the target."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

This was her chance to make him proud of her, _even if she was quirkless_.

Yukari could see it. Far in the distant, observed by branches the brown pelt of a boar was out there at the edge of the clearing.

 _This breeze is chilling my bones._

It was not dangerously cold, but the weather was still unpleasant. The father daughter pair were in thick white winter jackets. She had to keep her body low to the ground in order to stabilize the rifle on a bipod. The ground chilled her belly as she lay in wait.

Her father spoke. "Finger on the trigger, Its time."

 _Breath in, Breath out._

Moving behind her, he took up position over her left shoulder. Gently moving his hands, he helped direct her shot by moving the barrel of the gun.

"The recoil will be hard on you, but it's just like a shooting range. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"This is what I've been training you for. Suppress your emotion, line up your sight, and fire your weapon."

The crosshair was on the wild animal in the distance.

"Distance is 221 meters, low wind. You have the shot?"

"Yes."

 _So, this was it. This is what it was like to end a life?_

"Remember, this is what it takes to survive. This is survival of the fittest, the one rule of humanity. Never hesitate to do what must be done to survive." Her father whispered into her ear. "Take the shot."

 _Breath in, breath out._

She hesitated, and he notices.

"Yukari, take the shot."

 _Breath in, breath out. Steady your aim._

She could feel her finger twitching on the trigger, her body was refusing the order of her mind. The boar was staring at her, she knew it was. In the distance, Its eyes were directly on her.

 _Breath in Breath out._

"Take the shot!"

She moved her finger ever so slightly on the trigger.

 _Apply pressure and..._

* * *

 _Fire._

The loud bang of a gunshot filled the air.

 _Up. Back. Forward. Down._

Fire.

 _Rack the bolt._

Fire…

Overlooking the alleyway, Yukari Midoriya watched from her perch on a building. She was positioned on the rooftop of a nearby apartment. It had a decent vantage point, one that had been chosen for this job.

"That should be all of them," the green haired-girl said.

Cycling another round into the chamber of the rifle, she examined the scene below. There was a total of three dead individuals in the alleyway, all male. Two of them looked like local thugs or maybe small-time criminals. She wouldn't even consider them proper villains. The other man was in a partial suit, he was missing the jacked but had a light blue dress suit and a black tie.

 _Target down, plus two extras. Huh, both the buyers and seller._

A smile made its way onto her face as she looked over her work. It was… fantastic.

 _Not as satisfying as a real hunt, but it's enough for now._

Moving her left hand over her ear she asked. "Is there anything else or is that all you need."

Through the scope of her rifle, she saw two men in black suits enter the back alley.

It was still the early morning, a little less than a week after the raid on the hideout and the exposure of All Might's injury. Even if the symbol of peace was still around, the proof that he was aging was enough to embolden the underworld into action. Only five days sense and already the crime rate had increased in Japan. Villains had begun to openly challenge heroes in the streets. The stupid ones were quickly handled, but the chaos made a perfect cover for an increase in illegal activities like the deal that was supposed to happen in the alleyway below her.

The League of Villains, Yukari's primary organization, had been laying low in the aftermath of that event. Her employers Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri had not sent her on any hunts lately. They were still occupied on what they would do next. Shigaraki had lost sixteen Nomu and his teacher in the confrontation with All Might. Calling it anything other than a defeat was just a lie in her opinion. Although it wasn't necessarily a victory for the Heroes either. The public had lost some faith in them once again.

So, it was more of a lose-lose situation for both sides.

"No," a man's voice came over the headset. "That is all we require of you. My men will secure the product. Giran will transfer your payment to you."

Below her, one of the men was checking the case. Inside was six vials of some kind of liquid.

Moving her rifle off the metal railing of the roof, Yukari moved over towards the access stairwell door. Near the exit was a large cello case.

The teenage girl moved to it as she flicked her finger to activate the safety of the gun.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," She commented. "What is even in that case down there?"

She opened the cello case; no instrument was inside. Yukari was using it as a way to store and transport the high-powered rifle in her hand.

Unfortunately, she didn't want to risk bringing her wrist rifle with her. The young girl was still dressed in her Shidarezakura uniform. Plus, she still had things to do today and if she was being honest to herself, it wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear for long periods of time.

The device laid from her shoulder blade and went all the way to her wrist. It was a very unique support item, but it still had a lot of flaws compare to a conventional firearm. It was great when she went out to stalk her prey. When she could enjoy the hunt, it was an excellent tool, but given the specifications of this job a sniper rifle the better choice.

"That is need to know, so don't ask." Was the man's reply to the question.

 _Well, the answer didn't matter anyway, at least not to me._

"I'm off then, Enjoy the cleanup." The man didn't respond to her voice, instead, he disconnected.

Taking the cheap plastic headset off, she removed the cord from the device connected to her grey vest. Looking over the side of the building, she tossed the headset off the roof.

Unhooking the communicator, she placed it into the case alongside her rifle. With little effort, she latched the locks and moved the strap over he shoulder. heading through the doorway Yukari began her descent down the staircase. As she walked she pulled out her cell phone.

She waited for the man to pick up and spoke the moment her phone connected.

"It's me."

"How's it going princess? Was it easy?" a male voice replied.

"It was a little disappointing. I thought it would bring me a little more entertainment, but it was a one and done kind of job."

The information broker on the other side of the phone chuckled at her response.

"Is that so? But it was good money wasn't it?"

"I guess," she replied. "But making an example of my prey is much more fun. My boss Shigaraki sure knows how to treat his employees"

"That hurts, it would seem that the League of Villains has spoiled you far too much princess."

Of course, Giran would take the fun out of the conversation. It wasn't like he actually cared if she had fun or not on a job. He only cared about how effective she was in making him more money, nothing more.

"Whatever old man, if you have another job, I am pretty much free until Kurogiri says otherwise. Oh, but remember I do have to show up for my club activities."

"Don't worry kiddo, I know." Was the villain's reply. "Have fun. I'll wire the payment to your account. Of course, I will be taking my share for setting you up with the job. Have a pleasant day."

His voice was smooth, but it still sounded smug to her. His voice always sounded smug to her. Yukari's theory was that he was born an asshole.

"Yeah, I'm heading out from the area." With that, she hit the end call button before he could reply.

Opening the door to the outside, she entered the street and began to walk towards her destination.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes, Yukari was now approaching the main entrance gate.

Shidarezakura Academy, the school of maidens, was located only seven blocks away from UA. It was also within walking distance of the fashion district of Musutafu City. The renowned institution was a collection of several large Western styled buildings with a large brick wall surrounding to complex. The all-girls school was a testament to the upper class of Japanese society. It was a grand compound that showed just how much money was poured into it. For the past eighty years, it had offered one of the top educations for the upper portion of Japan's female population.

Shidarezakura Academy was truly a school of Ojou, of young ladies.

Despite it being the middle of summer break, the street that led to the main entrance was filled with uniformed school girls. The crowd of students was on their way to the Academy for one reason. Shidarezakura required participation in club activities even during the break, most of the girls had to come at least once or twice a week to meet the minimum requirement the school set.

"Did you hear?" One of the many passersby said.

"What do you mean?" Was her friend's reply.

"There's a rumor going around, according to my father, UA is going to start a mandatory dorm for hero course students."

"Really?"

Yukari eavesdrop on the many conversations around her. Each of the Ojou-sans were talking about recent events. Because of the status of their families, it was common for the upper-class teens to discuss information before it was available to the masses.

Another pair of students were talking about last week's events.

"It's really, really scary." A short-haired girl said. "You know my mother was out when it was happening."

"That must have been terrible, I heard All Might was hurt really badly."

A third girl added, "I also saw that Kamui Wood was killed. A hero dying is… I don't even know what to say."

"It's been one thing after another. Thankfully the undefeatable All Might is still around to protect us."

"I don't know, its been terrifying how many villains have been acting out recently."

All they could talk about was the clash between Heroes and Villains.

As the cluster of girls approached the iron gates of Shidarezakura Academy, Yukari noticed the students begin to split off into their own separate groups. It was one of the more annoying aspects of the institution.

The vast majority of the students of Shidarezakura Academy came in two variations. The more prominent type was the daughters of the rich and powerful. The traditional young maidens of Japan. The second type was the more recent, the children of rich Heroes. Ladies of new money.

It caused a problem within the school, as these two groups split the student body into two factions.

 _Old money and New money._

Within the two factions, the students further fractured into many smaller sub-groups.

The girls in front and behind her maintain distance from each other. They made it clear who belonged to which faction. Around eighty percent of the maidens of Shidarezakura Academy participated in these groups.

 _It was annoying._

Yukari would much rather use her time better than deal with them, she thought as she passed through the gates and approach the main building.

Their actions did give her autonomy as she moved her way through the gathering of school girls. Yukari Midoriya was a 1 in 5. She was one of the students that were not associated with a faction because of her status as a scholarship student. It was very rare that anyone interacted with her. On top of that, it was also known that she was quirkless.

 _Of course, that did make it a challenge to become the school's top idol, but she was sure it would happen soon or later._

Nodding her head, she continued to walk.

The front of the school was made up of a large three-story L shaped building. Next to it was another two-story building connected by a walkway on the second floor. This made up the Academy's educational class space.

Behind them was three additional structures. There were the faculty office and club activates building as well as the gymnasium. Beyond the track field was the Old School building that was also used by the many clubs of the student body.

Besides a small arena for the schools almost non-existent hero studies course and a garden, which were both set up near the back of the campus grounds, that made up the entirety of Shidareakura Academy.

"Did you hear?" A blonde with twin tails said to her companion. "I heard the Leader of the League of Villains is quite handsome under the mask."

"He wears a severed hand on his face, you can't be serious."

"I don't know," the blonde responded. "Don't you find it romantic? The idea of forbidden romance?"

The group of Ojou-sans laughed together. They were unaware of another set of girls approaching from behind.

"Why does that not even surprise me that you would make such a tasteless joke?"

The girl that spoke was slightly shorter than her companions, despite that Yukari was almost positive she was a second year.

This girl's hairstyle featured her forehead prominently which was flanked by two fringes of black hair. It was rather long and kept neatly behind her shoulders. She was in the standard summer uniform of the Academy, a plain white dress shirt with a light grey vest and black skirt. The girl also had an unfolded hand fan in her palm, using it to cover her lower face as she spoke.

"How uncouth, to be speaking in such a way about a man that is responsible for the death of a Pro Hero." The black hair girl was flanked by two members of the school's swim team.

The blonde tsked at the comment. "Oh my, sorry. How could I forget that a commoner like you wouldn't understand a joke when you hear one?"

"Commoner? I am nothing of the sort. You will find that my family is quite renowned across the world for their work. We have been supporting Pro Heroes for the past twenty years, unlike yourself."

The two groups stopped right in front of the main building to the school, their confrontation was blocking the entrance.

"One generation and you already think of yourself a Princess of Japan? You think you're better than me just because your father made a fortune as the head of a support item research corporation? It means nothing, my family has been in business for two centuries! You are not on the same level as us!"

The two sides had increased as more girls came from the gateway. This would be just one more of many clashed between the two factions. The simplest of words could always spark a verbal fight between the prideful Maidens of the Academy.

Yukari Midoriya, a poor quirkless girl was nothing more than a background character to them. Someone who did not give off any presence in their 'grand' conflict. She was an invisible entity in the eyes of these girls.

Because of that, she was able to easily slip past the oncoming fight. As she maneuvered through the crowd of school girls toward the door.

"What is going on here?" A voice from the gate called out.

 _Oh no._

A tall woman in a light green jersey was approaching the crowd from the gate. If Yukari had only one word to describe her body, it would be 'stacked'. She had her hair in a long ponytail.

"Break it up girls and head to your clubs!"

The girls acted immediately and followed the P.E. Teacher's order.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Sorry ma'am!"

Following the dispersing crowd, Yukari made her way inside the building and to her club room. She was lucky that her club room was in the main building on the first floor. Unlike most of the other girls, she would be able to get there quickly.

Walking through the halls, there were only a few others around her.

Only three groups were located in the main hall. The student council and disciplinary committee, the computer club, and the light music club. All the remaining extracurricular and sports teams were either in the club activities building or in the old school building.

Up ahead of her, she could make out some of her clubmates.

 _What?_

Some of the others had already entered but two of them were waiting outside of the room. Each had a musical instrument case in their hands.

One of the girls had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was about half a foot taller then Yukari herself and gave off the feel of an older sister type. This girl also had long pointed ears hidden beneath her hair. The other girl had short hair and gave off the appearance of a tomboy. Her hair was a dark blue and she had light red eyes, they were borderline pink in coloration.

 _It's those two…_

Both of them were the only two how had really tried to interact with her so far into the school year.

"Yukari? How are you?" The short haired girl said.

"H-h-hello, Yomi… H-how are you?"

"I'm fine. I heard you were involved with the prison breakout in Tokyo. It's good to see you are not hurt."

The brunette moved towards the door. "I'm glad you showed up today. Our advisor was getting worried because of your recent absences."

"s-sorry about that…" Her eyes were downcast as she spoke.

"Let me hold the door for you." The other girl said.

 _Why are you talking to me? I don't understand._

She wouldn't be lying in saying that this is perhaps one of the longer conversations Yukari had participated in at this school. Most people tended to ignore her if given the chance either because she was a common or because she was quirkless.

They didn't bully her, but that didn't mean they cared for her either.

"Thank you, Hotaru."

 _Both of them can't be honest with the request from two weeks ago. They're just being nice, nothing more._

"It's what classmates are for. You first Yomi, I'll hold the door for both of you."

Both girls were apart of the hero faction. Hotaru's father was a Pro Hero and Yomi was related to a member of UA's faculty.

The blue hair girl entered the light music club first. Following after Yomi, Yukari moved to the back and placed her Cello case on the wall. She then moved to take a black violin from the back of the room.

The room had only one table in the middle of it, but it was enough for the functional use by the light music club. Near the far side of the room, by the windows, was the set up for the rock instrument band. There were two guitars, one bass, and a drum set. At the back wall, where Yukari was, was most of the orchestral instruments. The light music club was split into classical and band, and although the bands should have been in two different clubs, the administration placed them together so the one advisor could oversee both sets of students.

"Yukari why don't you come over here and sit with us?" Yomi called out by the drum set.

She had a friendly grin on her face.

There were around six other girls so far in the room, which was about half of the club. Four were standing by the entrance to the room. Yomi and Hotaru were by the window. Club practice would begin in a few minutes and Yukari really had no reason to reject the other girl's offer but…

 _Really no choice is there?_

"Sure..."

And so she moved forward to participate in social interaction.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new year. Sorry, not much happened in it but this was a setup chapter. I had to introduce Yukari's school and how it works in the world. So far the events of the first 14 chapters have been back to back, this is the first time skip in the story. Not much really happened except the League of Villains is laying low. The next chapter will be all about the fallout from All Might vs All-For-One and the Prison Break. Hope you all enjoyed.

If anyone is wondering, this chapter takes place two days before episode 50. The one were All Might and Eraser Head go on family visits for the dorm. Also, it takes place a little over half a month away from the hero licensing exams.


	16. Chapter 16 - Summer Days Part 2

Chapter 16 – Summer Day Part 2

* * *

The melody of their five-girl orchestra filled the small classroom of the light music club. They were practicing for the upcoming culture festival that would be held next term. They had to get it just right, after all, it was the only time of the year that the school was open to outsiders.

From her side of the room, Yomi Shuzenji watched as the emerald girl play the violin. Her eyes, which match perfectly with her hair, were closed as she focused on the melody of her instrument. A strand of her hair was tucked behind her right ear.

She and the other three musicians were bathed in the light of the clubroom window.

The scene before her proved it to her. Despite what some might say and the other girl's extreme case of antisocial behavior, she, Yukari Midoriya, was an excellent example of what it took to be a Maiden of Shidarezakura.

 _All she really needs is to be helped out of her shell. If I can get a few others to allow it, I can protect her from the rest._

Yomi nodded to herself.

Yukari was both polite and smart. She might not have been the top student of the Academy, but she still was an honors student that received a full scholarship. It was surprising that no one made a move to recruit her yet.

What she had done was an achievement, it should be seen as no small feat. Without gaining a scholarship, the quirkless girl would not have been able to attend the school at all. The tuition was ridiculous in comparison to any normal High School. As some of the other girls would have said, 'without her scholarship, the commoner would not have been able to even walk the school grounds.'

 _Stuck up rich girls._

Yomi herself should have also fit into this category, but as always her grandmother was the reason for her being saved. Not only had the 'Hero Born' faction allowed her membership because of her, but Yomi was also only able to attend the Academy because of her family connections.

Shidarezakura's headmistress and Yomi's grandmother were acquaintances of some kind. The two elderly women had come to an agreement. That deal was how her grandmother was able to afford the tuition to send her here. Yomi didn't know the exact details, but it had to revolve around her Grandmother's position at UA.

 _Really, she's amazing. How could no one want her?_

Despite her status as a quirkless girl of the middle-class, Yukari was still able to enter into one of Japan's top schools. Was that not a show of her worth?

 _That's why I want to be her friend. Even if she's quirkless._

Yomi only a moment to realize the mistake in that stray thought.

 _Stop! That's bad. Just because she doesn't have a quirk does mean anything._

It was one of the basic rules of decency that her father had taught her before his passing. Everyone is equal, a quirk did not change that. From her own observation of the girl, she was friendly and shy. Yukari mostly kept to herself but she sincerely seemed to want friends.

 _She'll make a great friend, I just know it._

A soft voice to her side sifted her attention, "Is something the matter Yomi?"

The blue-haired teenager turned to face her friend. "No Hotaru, everything is fine. I think at least."

Hotaru Hayashi, her best friend. That in and of itself brought out another concern now that she thought about it. Hotaru was the kindest person that Yomi knew, but… _She wasn't the most open-minded._

 _Hotaru's father and mother would never approve of her making a friendship with Yukari. They are both Pro Heroes but, they tended to look down on others with weaker quirks. I had no doubt that if they find out Yukari is quirkless they would say, 'she is not fit to be our daughter's friend.'_

It wasn't that Hotaru disliked the other girl. It was just that her dear friend didn't care one way or the other. The only reason she had considered befriending Yukari at all was because she, Yomi, was the one to bring up the idea.

They had been friends since elementary school. It was true she grew distant with Hotaru when she and Yomi had been forced to attend different junior high schools, but they were still close. Hotaru trusted her judgment.

"If you are sure, my dear Yomi," Hotaru responded. "Just remember, I'll always have an open ear for your concerns."

The five girls near the front of the room were finishing up their song. It would be now or never. She had to address this.

"Actually, there is something I need to ask." She said.

The brunette's eye flickered to her. "Yes?"

"It's about Midoriya-san. Its just that I… um…"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"Do you…"

Applause interrupted her. The other girls had finished, and the remainder of the club were congratulating them.

"On second thought, never mind."

"If you say so Yomi."

 _Perhaps I'll bring it up later._

Deep down, the girl knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Walking to her seat, there was one more thing they had to do before the club practice would be over.

Yukari noted that most of the club had already left. The only ones left were the fellow members of the Orchestra section of the club. The rock band and classical sections had already left, as they were the first to practice. As soon as their advisor had called the end of club time, all had left including Yomi and Hotaru.

The only reason she was still here was because she and the others were still putting away their instruments.

Feeling the vibration of her phone she pulled it out. It took her a few seconds to process the new notification.

It was a text message from her mother, inquiring when she would be home.

"Oh? What do you have here?"

From her blind spot, a slender teen had approached her. Without waiting for a reply, the student reached out and snatched the phone from her. Holding it out in front of her, she examined the phone strap connected to it.

 _Not that!_

"Well, isn't this cute."

The girl standing beside her was taller than her and stood with perfect poster. Her round face was shaped by her long dark hair. She was a fine example of how the girls of the Academy tended to look. Almost like out of a history book, the clear image of a young Japanese lady.

Replying on instinct, Yukari stuttered out. "Y… yes. v-very… very cute."

She felt her eyes look downward. For some reason, this upperclassman gave her an extremely bad vibe.

 _Why now of all times? Please just go back to ignoring me._

Although Yukari wanted to bask in attention, she knew better. This girl beside her was like the others. If Yukari tried to shine, they would crush her.

 _"Useless Deku!"_

 _Yes, just like back then._

The phone charm had a special value to her. It represented a better time and reinforced her goal. It was a handmade wooden wolf. It had been the last present she had ever received from her childhood friend. A week after getting it he had found out she was quirkless and abandoned her.

The charm was still slightly burnt on the left side from the aftermath of his first confrontation with her. _It wasn't the only thing he had scared that day either._

"Um... C-can I p-please get that bac-k?"

Completely ignoring the request, the girl continued to talk. "I must compliment you, you did an excellent job supporting the rest of us today. Would you like to be my friend."

The smile on her face was hollow, a complete contrast from when Yomi talked to her.

 _No. Please stop, I just want it back._

Avoiding eye contact, she whispered. "You… you're w-welcome, but can you…"

"You don't usually stick around here after the club meeting ends, do you? It was interesting seeing you talk to Yomi and Hotaru this morning, I was quite surprised."

 _There it was, an accusation. The reason why she gained an interest in her. This wasn't going to be pleasant._

"I… um…" She tried to speak up but couldn't find her voice. "I don't..."

The Three other girls in the room watch the two interact from a distance. They weren't willing to step in just yet. Even if they saw how uncomfortable she was, they wouldn't do anything anyway, because that was against the rules.

In fact, one was even ignoring the situation completely well the other two watched from a distance.

"Looks like we have similar hobbies." Reaching into her own purses, the girl pulled out her own phone. It to had a cute dog-like phone strap connected to it. "We match right? Isn't that cool? Did you make this by hand? It looks hand made, how about you give it to me?"

The schoolgirl's eyes were masked with kindness, but underneath there was something sinister. It was almost like pure hatred, or an unending loathing.

 _Why? Is it because I'm quirkless or is it that I am poorer than her? I don't understand, you never paid attention to me before._

Yukari had seen this before. It was a different type of gaze from the apathy of the others. It was the same kind of eyes as _him._

"N-no. I didn't make it. P-please give it back."

 _Just give it back already._

If only Yukari could lash out, prove she wasn't weak like she had been back then. If only she could kill this bitch right now. If only she could stalker her, hunter her, enjoy the thrill of her prey running and bleeding. But she couldn't, it was one of the first rules Guran had taught her in her training. Never kill someone who is related to your personal life. _'It's like a beacon straight back to you,'_ were his exact words.

"This strap looks precious, doesn't it?" The girl asked.

No one moved to stop her, no one cared. They would rather be bystanders then get involved. All because of who the other girl was.

 _Karen Takechi._

A prominent member of the 'new blood' sub-group of the 'Hero Born' faction. She had sway over her own group as well as a few others in the faction. Her grandfather, uncle, and eldest brother were all Pro Heroes in Kagoshima. She was being groomed to take over as the Takechi Hero agency's lead manager when she graduated. No one would stick their neck out for Yukari considering the gap in influence between a granddaughter of a hero and a quirkless daughter of an office worker.

Even if the wanted to, they still wouldn't. Two of the remaining club members were lackeys of Karen's group. The third bystander was a member of the other factions, but she had no reason to get involved. It explained why she was sitting there ignoring them.

Yukari wasn't a member of a group, and at times it offered her protection, but it also left her with no allies to turn to in a situation like this.

 _Even Yomi and Hotaru wouldn't stick up for her in this situation._ She thought.

"Is she at it again?" One of Karen's friends whispered to the other.

A light grin was on the others face, "Wow, bullying so openly? This'll be interesting."

 _Was this just a sport for them?_

"What? It's not like that," Karen waved her hand in response. "We're just two girls talking about our shared hobby. That's all. Besides, it's like with Yomi, I'm' just trying to be Yukari's friend."

 _Breath in, breath out._

Yukari could feel her heart tremble. Even if she was a trained killer, her mind could not stop her body from remembering.

"Stop." _Breath in, breath out. Calm your heart rate._

Karen turned to face her in surprise.

"Um…" Yukari tried to say.

 _Just be brave. Stand up for yourself. I am not the same person as I was back then._

A smirk crossed Karen's lip, "I just want to bring you into our faction Yukari, nothing more."

"That's not…"

"It this really something you want to fight me over?" She tilted her head, that was clearly a threat.

"G-give… give it back. Don't take it. it's my… my." _precious gift._

Taking a step forward, Karen placed a hand on her shoulder. She kept the charm just out of reach as she spoke. "Now there's no need to make it sound like that Yukari. I'm not taking it, okay? You're making me sound like the bad guy here. I just want you to do me a little favor, you can do that for me, right? I'll return it afterward. Don't you want to be my friend?"

 _I just want this to stop. You are extremely lucky I can't just kill you here._ "I…"

Even if she had calmed, the way the Karen looked at her. It was almost too much to handle, her internal desires were competing with themselves. She wanted to cower in fear, this was reminding her too much of Kacchan. At the same time, she also had to restrain her blood lust as it was called out to her. These two conflicting wants were leaving her vulnerable.

 _Why does this always happen? Every single time I opened up, someone has to come and ruin it._

It had always been Kacchan and his friends to drive others away from her. It was why until Toga, Katsuki Bakugo could rightly claim to be the only friend she had ever had. Why couldn't it be different here at another school?

Before she could respond, someone stood up for her.

"How disgraceful. You…" From the entrance to the room, near the door, a third-year was standing in the archway. "I must wonder what is going through your heads. Both the bully and the one being bullied. Have you no respect for this Academy or yourself?"

Turning to face the voice, Karen's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Without turning away, the new arrival continued, "I said! How disgraceful of you! I simply came to retrieve my subordinate, yet I find you here causing a problem."

Entering the room was Kae Shimazu, a top member of the old 'Lineage' faction. She is a direct descendant of the Shimazu clan, if there was ever someone that could be called the definition of old blood, it would be her. The upperclassmen must have come to pick up a member that was a part of her group. It was easy for her to narrow down the list considering how few girls were in the room.

From what Yukari knew of Kae Shimazu's reputation, she was cold but had a large following of Ojou-sans who were daughters of extremely old families.

Kae's body was mutated from her quirk, she defiantly wouldn't fit the description of a classical beauty, but she was still very stunning in an exotic way. The girl had tan skin and parts of her neck were covered with a few crimson serpent scales. She had short hair that was neatly trimmed, it was an extremely dark color, an almost pure black. Her eyes were a deep gold and were slitted like a snake's. The only downside to her appearance was the grey of the Shidarezakura uniform, it clashed with her body.

 _Also seemed a little tight on her._

Turning her eyes to Yukari, the third-year said. "Truly, disappointing, both of you."

"Oh, it's just the princess. Come for your pet? She's over there." Karen pointed of the girl seated near the door.

"As ill-mannered as ever, I see. I did come to pick my companion up, but it looks like I will have to step in here as well."

The rest of the club was interested. They were still under the bystander effect and didn't move to stop the escalation.

"Oh, and how are you going to…" As Karen spoke, Kae's eyes flashed and the other girl froze. Karen's eyes were still able to look around but it appeared she couldn't do much else. Her body twitched in an effort to move, but it was as if her muscles were turned to stone.

"Truly, disgusting." The girl walked over and took the phone strap from her hand. Kae then approached the panicked Yukari.

Extending her hand outwards, Kae reached over and place the phone charm into Yukari's palm, "Here you are. Try not to lose it again."

She couldn't stop the suppressed memories of junior high resurfacing in her mind.

 _Why had no one come to save her back then?_ A tear threatened to fall from her eyes. _She needed to kill that emotion before it made her look weak._

The snake-like Ojou-san before her sighed. "Really? Please get a hold of yourself. Don't cry over this."

Although she sounded disappointed, there was no malice behind her upperclassmen's voice.

"Sor… s-sorry… I'm sorry."

It was a struggle to do even that. Years of emotional abuse was trying to make its way to the surface. Looking back to the frozen Karen, The older girl said. "And you, I have better not see you torment this poor girl again. Do you understand."

After a moment of silence, something akin to a low growl came from the girl's throat. Her grey eyes were locked onto Kae's own. Waiting a few seconds to make a point, Yukari's Upperclassmen stared each other down.

turning around, Kae moved towards the door.

"Come, Mai, let us leave this place." Kae released her quirk at the same moment as she spoke.

Recovering from the paralysis, A dark shadow covered Karen's eyes for a brief moment before she got a hold of herself. "What was that? Did you just use your quirk on me you..."

Without even waiting the tan teen left the room followed closely be her follower.

Before Karen could follow pursue, one of the other girls in the room blocked the door with her hand. "Boss, I don't think that would be a good idea. We should leave this for another day/"

Pausing a moment, Karen sighed. "Fine."

From her seat, the second girl of the orchestra said. "Well, well, aren't you a big bully Karen. I never thought I'd see you be so blatant with it."

Rolling her eyes, Karen casually replied. "I said I was just being friendly. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. Those princesses think too highly of themselves, always getting involved in things that are none of their business.'"

Yukari took her chance to make a quick escape. She hastily grabbed the Cello case in the back of the room and moved to the door. She followed through where Kae had left from well the other girls were busy complaining. They didn't even notice her leave. She moved quickly down the hallway.

Yukari only stopped when felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. This time someone was calling her. Without even thinking of it, she moved the device to her ear, assuming it was her mother.

"Yes?" She asked, "What is it?"

"Is this Yukari Midoriya?" The voice was unfamiliar to her, it was strange.

She was expecting it to be her mother, with a possibility of it also being Shigaraki or Kurogiri. Maybe even the old man calling her for another quick job.

 _This is..._

She didn't recognize the voice. "Yes, Who is this?"

The man paused before speaking. "I am Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi of the Musutafu Police Department. I don't believe we have had a proper introduction yet. I am working with the led investigator for the Tokyo Prison break out."

"I... see."

"I would like you to come by the police station on 12th street for another interview about the incident five days ago. If that is alright with you."

 _Great, this is just what I need now._

Pausing to steady her breath, Yukari responded. "Uh… Sure. W-when do you want me to c-come by?"

"Don't worry, Miss Midoriya, I just want to ask a few questions, nothing more. You sound a little nervous. All I want to do is confirm a few things with you."

"O-okay."

"Good, now Miss Midoriya, I will be here the rest of the day, drop by at any time."

"Yes sir."

"Good, just ask anyone at the front desk for Detective Tsukauchi."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for your time Miss Midoriya, I hope to see you soon." The line went dead a few seconds later.

 _Shit…_

"Yukari! Over here!" A voice, Yomi, called out to her.

Both she and Hotaru had been laying in wait for her a little ways down the hall.

 _How could today get any worse?_

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"As I have said many times already, Yukari has been my assistant for the past six months. Detective Tsukauchi, why is it that you keep asking the same questions?"

"Sorry doctor, I'm just making absolutely sure. The girl in question is currently under investigation."

Namasao Tsukauchi heard an audible sigh through the phone.

"This has to do with the incident last week correct?"

"Yes, I am just confirming Yukari Midoriya's story. According to what you have said, she left her part-time job as your assistant at the Southern Tokyo General Hospital around 11 pm?"

"That's correct to the best of my knowledge."

"And you don't know why she was still in Tokyo near the time of the breakout?"

"Detective, I only know what that girl is doing when she is in my hospital. Outside of that, I don't know what she does when she leaves work. Perhaps she was handing home from shopping or meeting friends, I don't know."

 _This was getting him nowhere. If only I could use my Quirk over the phone._

"Anything else? Anything you can provide could help the investigation."

"No." The doctor said. "I don't know anything besides that, now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work."

"Sorry for…" Halfway through his sentence, the man on the other end hung up. "…taking your time."

Looking over the massive pile of paperwork, Naomasa Tsukauchi could only sigh.

 _This is way too much to get through by the end of today. Looks like I'm going to have to take it home._

This would be his third time reviewing these documents. It was everything they had on the League of Villains and their connection to All-For-One. If only the department wasn't so busy, then perhaps Tsukauchi could have gotten another officer to help him organize this mess. As it stood, the Musutafu Police Department had no idea where those criminals had gone. They just vanished into the underworlds, clearly, they were lying low and waiting things out.

Recent events hadn't helped them either. For the past four days, the ever-increasing stack of paper in his offices had made it an absolute hell to sort through and organize. There was just too many useless reports that didn't actually have anything to do with the League at all.

The surge in spontaneous villain attacks, as well as the public demanding answers, had ground this precinct to a halt. The aftermath of All Might's fight against All-For-One had spread the police department too thin in the Tokyo metropolitan area.

If it wasn't for the large number of hero agencies in the surrounding cities, Naomasa would have been more worried. Every want-to-be villain and local thug was trying to make a name for themselves. They had seen All Might bleed, and like sharks, it set the underworld into a frenzy.

"This really is getting us nowhere." The detective said as he looked over the documents in front of him.

 _There was no connection, no lead. If only they could find a list of All-For-One's legitimate business, then perhaps they could find another connection that would lead them to the rest of the League of Villains._

As it stood, he had nothing. The Nomu warehouse had been abandoned for two years, and the legal owners had no knowledge of what had been happening there. As for the bar that served as the League's HQ? It was the property owned and managed by a man named Kurogiri, that was dead-end.

That left the detective with only one option. He would continue to follow the only led he know had. No matter how weak it was.

 _Yukari Midoriya._ _Well then, let's have another look._

On his desk was two sheets of paper, they were profiles that contained the basic information of two individuals. In the top right corner, each displayed a picture of a teenage girl.

The first profile showed a blurry still-image. It had been captured by a news camera during the events of Kamino Ward. Considering the destruction, it was a small miracle he had been able to find it so quickly. The subject of the image, the girl, had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her lower face was obscured by a large bulky metal gas mask. Her name was labeled as Yu Inukai.

She was the mysterious serial killer that had been causing the city so much trouble over the past month. _And she was responsible for the death of a Pro Hero._

The second file displayed the school photo of an ordinary schoolgirl in a blue and white sailor outfit. Naomasa had obtained the photograph from Aldera Junior High. The girl in the picture had green eyes and hair, she also appeared to have a rather gloomy personality.

Naomasa had attempted to gain her current records, but the girl's high school had been reluctant to cooperate with him. Her name was Yukari Midoriya.

These two girls where his only lead on the League of Villains currently.

 _Yukari Midoriya and Yu Inukai._

He was still expecting Midoriya later today. Working with his quirk Human Lie Detector, he hoped to gain more insight into the current case. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen and everyone was just being paranoid about the girl.

She was a student at Shidarezakura. The moment that was mentioned, Naomasa's superiors had become hesitant. _"Afterall, how could a girl of such a prestigious school be a villain."_

That was their logic and their fear.

He knew, and so did everyone in the station. If Shidarezakura Academy felt threatened, the headmistress would do everything in her power to crush the reputation of the one leading the case against one of her students. Shidarezakura would never allow a scandal of that scale to be released to the public, not even in rumors.

 _It most certainly wouldn't be the first time._

Yet, the hero community wouldn't just let the police sit this one by. As a few of them had said, If Yukari Midoriya is a villain, justice needed to be served.

 _All at the persistence of one boy._

Katsuki Bakugo made a large effort to insist that Yukari Midoriya was arrested. Even when Naomasa had explained why the could not legally through her in a cell, the boy had insisted that she needed to be taken into custody for her own protection.

Both All Might and Eraser Head asked the detective to look into the situation. All Might because of his faith in his student and Eraser Head because he believed in the possibility of Bakugo's claim.

Unfortunately, neither of them could help him out. Eraser Head left soon after his request, and All Might had gone to train his successor. The fight with All-For-One had convinced him to take action.

The morning after his recovery, Toshinori had gone straight to him. He had told Naomasa that he did have a successor now. The man wouldn't tell him who it was but Toshinori had said that he had less than three months left before his power ran out at best. And that was assuming he kept his usage of One For All at a minimum. Soon the Symbol of peace would have to step down, Naomasa just hoped it would be on his own terms.

All Might planned to spend the majority of his time training up his successor, he would have to time to help the police unless it was a direct threat to the public.

And that brought him back the problem at hand.

There was a process to this, as much as some might wish it, he couldn't throw a quirkless girl into a holding cell without cause. He couldn't even have a harsh interrogation because she was a minor. The most he could do at the moment was having a few officers watch her house, and that was only because he convinced his superior that it was for her own protection.

With both the increase in villain activity, as well as the escape of one hundred and seventeen prisoners from the Tokyo Center Detention Center, it wasn't that hard. She had seen the breakout, she was valuable to them for now. Even if half of the escapees were recaptured already, there was still a lot of them out there. Some of who were extremely dangerous and where the top priority of many hero agencies.

In the end, Yukari was a quirkless girl with an alibi, without evidence Naomasa's hands were tied. The League of Villains did possess a cloning and teleportation quirk. That could help explain how the girl was in two places at once, but that was just speculation at this point. It would never be enough to make an arrest.

Taking a moment, Tsukauchi looked over the files once again trying to make a connection.

 _Yukari Midoriya, age fifteen. Graduated from Junior High last spring. She has a personal connection with Katsuki Bakugo. Her father is currently overseas for his job. She has above average grades and is registered in the National Hunting Ministry's registry._

 _A mostly normal record in comparison to the other._

He shifted his eyes to the other file.

 _Yu Inukai, Age sixteen. Quirk status, Unknown. Her earliest records are her being left at an orphanage. She spent her life there from age eight to twelve there. After being adopted she went missing for four years._

 _Six months ago she turned back up as an assassin for hire. A few police reports can confirm this. She is a suspect in the murder of three local city politicians. She also is the prime suspect of the serial murders over the last three months. Lastly, her connection to the League of Villains was only discovered after their attack on UA's training camp._

A note attached to the document said to look at Eraser Heads report for more detail.

That was all the information he was able to track down in the last three days on them. With everything else going on, it had been hard to dedicate any time to a more in-depth investigation.

It might not be enough to do anything with, but it was a start. The moment everything calmed down, Naomasa would pursue this investigation. He would give it his all until the girl was proven innocent.

Looking over to a plastic bag, a large hunting knife was inside alongside a DNA report. Nothing was found on it, but it was another lead.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in, it's not locked," he called out.

Entering his office was a young man in a patrol uniform.

"What is it?" Naomasa asked.

"Sir, another report just came in… We thought you would want to see it. We've had three more assaults and one shooting this morning. On top of that… five gang members were found dead from the usage of a biological quirk."

"Viral?"

Nodding, the man replied. "We think so. The ministry of defense wants to send over their own investigation unit. When they arrive later today, they'll want a meeting with you sir. Also the shooting this morning is involved in a turf war over the distribution of Trigger."

Sighing, Naomasa motioned to the officer. "Leave the report over there, I'll deal with it when I can."

"Yes, sir."

 _What was this city coming to?_

* * *

Heading forward from the main campus building, Yukari walked towards the large iron gate of the Academy.

 _Why now of all times? This must be that bastard's fault._

It must have been him, Kacchan was just that type of person. He told them who she was, and that left a question. _Should I run?_

If she did, it would be an admission of guilt. If she stayed, then what? Even if the police thought she was a villain, Could they really do anything about it?

 _No._

Not without evidence, and not without violating her rights as a citizen. So, running wasn't an option for now at least.

 _It's no wonder Shigaraki-sama told us to lay low. The cops are sniffing around._

Was it her just being scared for no reason? If the law had enough evidence to arrest her, they wouldn't have politely asked her to come to a police station for an interview.

She hadn't left any physical evidence behind, had she?

Yukari had tried to make sure nothing was there that could connect her to her personal life. The only thing that was a lead to her were the journals on heroes, but she had gotten those back a while ago. The only thing she could think of was… _the knife._

 _Shit…_

There wouldn't be any DNA on it, she knew that, but it was still a personal position of Yukari Midoriya.

The most the police could do for now was keep a closer eye on her, they couldn't prove it was hers.At least she thought so. It would be annoying having them keep an eye on her, but she could live with it for now. The real problem would be heroes. They would probably believe Kacchan over her, and they would be more persistent in watching her than the police ever would.

 _But those are problems for later._

The police wouldn't dare launch a full-scale investigation of her just yet, she would be safe for the immediate future. Her school would protect her if they tried. _It's one of the reasons I choose to attend here._

Shidarezakura had connections all over Japan. The headmistress had a massive amount of influence in both the political world, as well as with a few of the richest hero families. Even if Yukari was just a quirkless commoner, she could still hurt the Academy's reputation.

 _A maiden of Shidarezakura being a villain?_

No, the headmistress would never allow that news headling to come to light. Whether it was true or not didn't matter, only how much it could potently damage Shidarezakura's image.

With that in mind, Yukari exited the campus through the gateway.

She was one of the first to leave after club practice had ended, in a few more minutes the street outside the Academy would be flooded by girls in grey uniforms.

Yukari could feel two people trailing behind her. _Did they not believe her when she said where she was going?_

It seemed so.

After the phone call, Yukari had quickly explained her situation to Yomi and Hotaru. They had tried to stop her, but she had insisted that she needed to leave. Now they were following her from a distance. She wasn't sure if they thought they were being stealthy, but it was kind of obvious they were trailing her.

 _Just one more thing I need to worry about._

Because her attention was divided, she only noticed a hand reaching out at the last minute. From a side ally, someone reached and wrapped their hand around her arm. With a sharp tug, Yukari was pulled into the side street.

Before she even knew what was happening, she was pushed against a wall and a voice spoke near her ear. "Yukari Midoriya?"

Her breath hitched as she realized how close the boy was to her. "W-who are y-you?"

Quickly, he moved back from her and slapped his hand against the wall of the ally near her head. He was close, his body blocked her escape.

"What the fu…"

"Now, now Yu-chan. That's unbecoming of a lady." The boy said.

Standing in front of her was none other than Shoto Todoroki. Her mind almost shut down in surprise.

"Who…" She didn't even know what to say.

 _What the hell is this! Why is he here? Why is he so close to me?_

The boy's right hand was still grabbing her arm and he was leaning over her with his left hand supported by the wall. Yukari couldn't suppress the blush that was coming to her cheeks. She wanted to cover her eyes with her hands and let the rush of embarrassment leave her body.

 _Why?_

Her brain was having a full-scale meltdown, so much so that she missed Shoto grin.

"Is that any way to react to your friend?" The boy asked.

Before her mind could catch up, her mouth was already moving. "I've never even met you before!"

 _What could Shoto Todorki, the son of the second-ranked hero Endeavor, even want from her?_

"That's no fair Yu-chan, of course, we've met before."

 _Yu-chan... No way!_

Her emerald eye widened in realization. "Toga?"

The boy's grin widened to reveal a pair of pointed canines.

"Spot on, I'd expect nothing less from my B.F.F." The 'boy' said. "Too bad, I was hoping it would have lasted a little longer. Teasing you is fun."

Hearing the voice of a boy say that, It made her nauseous. It wasn't right knowing that this person was actually Toga Himiko. It was just weird.

"What are you doing here!"

Giving her a wink, Toga stated, "I'm here to relay Tomura-kun's orders. Besides Yu-chan, it's not Toga. I'm not her right now. I am my beloved Shoto Todoroki-kun."

Looking over her form, it was a one to one copy of Todoroki's. Before Yukari could say anything _or more promptly complain,_ She hears a rush of footsteps. Two individuals were approaching.

"Midoriya-san!" a voice called out

"Are you okay!"

 _Oh fuc…_

Flinging around the corner at top speed, two girls in grey uniforms ran into the side street. They must have seen her be pulled into the alley.

Their first reaction was, "Oh my…"

From the corner of her eye, Yukari could see a brown-haired girl standing at the lip of the alleyway. She had a hand covering her mouth, her eyes were wide and she had a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Midoriya?" Standing beside her was a girl with short blue hair.

Yomi had a slight grin on her face as she observed the two teens in the alleyway. It almost looked like she had discovered some kind of deep secret, or one of her suspicions had been confirmed.

"So," Yomi spoke, "This is where you're always going off to after school."

 _What?_

The blush across her face was heating up as she realized what the other girl meant. Toga, who now looked like a handsome boy, was still pinning her against the wall.

"I don't know what you mean! This isn't what it looks like!" Acting on instinct, Yukari pushed Toga away from her.

Yomi's grin widened. "She didn't even stutter this time."

Yukari could feel her small frame shake. She felt humiliated.

 _It's not fair! How the hell am I supposed to explain this!_

Turning to the 'boy' in rage, she asked, "How did you even find me here?"

Toga's shift in body language was instantaneous. She went from calm and relaxed to a more serious stance. The change was to make her fit the façade.

"Didn't I already say this before? I'll always be by your side even if you end up hating me."

 _That wasn't fitting the disguise at all!_ Yukari could feel her eyes twitched at the response.

It only got worse as she hears Hotaru said, "How bold."

"That's not what I meant To-Shoto!"

"And on first name basis already," Yomi commented.

 _This is bullshit._

Looking at her 'Shoto' replied. "After the incident a few days ago, the media gave out a few details on you. It wasn't hard to find where you go to school. After that is was easy to track you, especially when it is common knowledge that students here are forced to attend club meetings."

 _Great, so now I have a psychopathic serial killing stalker. Best friendship ever…_

Interrupting her internal thought, the tall sister-like Hotaru approached her.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquittance Todoroki-sama." Bowing her head in respect, she introduced herself. "My name is Hotaru Hayashi, you many my name by my father the Pro Hero Mobile Shock. I'm glad to know that Yukari has a normal friend, I was worried about her considering how she acts at school."

Prompted by her friend, the bluenette moved further into the alley. "Hey, my name is Yomi Shuzenji. It's nice to meet you too."

Stepping away from them, Toga replied to the pair. "It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Shoto Todoroki."

"It's an honor," Hotaru replied.

They were being far too polite in Yukari's own opinion.

"Your last name is familiar Shuzenji." 'Shoto' asked. "I can't quite place where I've heard it before."

"It's my grandmother. I'm not surprised you can't place our last name but she is UA's nurse. Chiyo Shuzenju, you probably know her better as the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl."

"I see." Toga said.

Off to her side, Hotaru moved closer until she was standing beside the other Yukari.

"To think, you would know a Todoroki. That's impressive."

"Thanks?" _I think._

Looking over her, Hotaru's hazel eyes meet Yukari's green pair. "Let's be friends."

 _What?_

In the next moment, she felt an arm wrap around her neck. Yomi was clinging to her. "I agree!"

"Well I… Uh…"

"You're going to the police station on 12th street, right?" Yomi asked her.

"Yes," was Yukari's response.

"Let us come with you, my home is in that direction. If you want, you can come over after you're done."

Butting in, Hotaru added. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Yomi. We can spend the evening getting to know one another better."

"Well then ladies, I will be taking my leave." Moving towards her, 'he' placed a small note into her palm. "I'll see you around Yukari."

And so, the blonde-haired girl disguised as Endeavor's son left, leaving behind two confused and one slightly awkward girl.

 _Don't think this is over Toga. If this becomes a rumor, I will have my revenge on you!_

Looking over the piece of paper her fellow villain give her, a grin covered her face.

 _Oh? this'll be fun. Looks like Shigaraki is planning something soon._

"W-well than… lets… let's g-get going. I'll be in your care Yomi."

* * *

 **Endnotes:** With that, all the OC's but one are introduced. To summarize, we have Viral and her companion. We also have the four schoolgirls Yomi, Hotaru, Karen, and Kae. There will be one more character but they will not be introduced in the immediate future. Hopefully, I didn't go overboard with too many but I needed this amount for what I am planning with the story. Also, the plot should start to speed up in the next chapter. Sorry if you all were bord with the two slow chapters.

Also to address a review from two chapters ago, from GreenPolitical. I used this chapter, aka Toga, to try out what you suggested. From now on when I talk about the one remaining Yukari clone it will be as 'Yukari'. Hopefully, the differentiation from Yukari and 'Yukari' will make it easier for everyone, so thanks for the feedback.

One last side note, I just picked up a manga called Akuma no Riddle, it's really good. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 - Summer Days Part 3

Chapter 17 – Summer Day Part 3

 **Author's Notes:** So here is Chapter 17, it's a little late but I couldn't help it. I got finished editing it last night. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I have been noticing a few things with this story, and I think it is because this is my first fanfic and my first long story. There is literally enough pages of My Hero Assassination to turn it into a book. I feel I have way too many threads going on, and it is starting to trouble me. To name a few there is Juro, The Super Nomu, and Echo. I know everything I want to do but I do not feel I don't have the skill to pull it all off. I also feel my skill in execution is off as well.

So far the only thing I think I did very well was Viral. She had good foreshadowing, a good introduction, and then a good amount of scene time to build up her character for the current section of the story where she will become an extremely important element of the story. Anyway, tell me how you think I have been doing so far, I am curious to see what everyone thinks.

Also, I will be replying to some of the reviews from the last chapter.

DannyPhantom619: It will be soon, very soon. I hope you can wait a little longer.

UnknowSoul: Thank you for another review. It is what I was going for, so I am glad to see you enjoy it.

Metacllica: Thank you as well for another review. I always enjoy your feedback and I hope you enjoy the last section of this chapter.

There is also a short Omake at the end, just a little extra for you all that I hope makes up for missing my weekend goal.

* * *

In front of the two teens was an odd sight.

Filled to the brim with trash and scrap metal was a beach located on the Tokyo Bay. The shoreline was so covered in trash that to call it a scrapyard wouldn't be far fetched. This place was the Dagobah Municipal Beach. According to their teacher, this had once been a beautiful public park, now it was nothing more than a junkyard.

Standing off to Ochaco Uraraka's side, her companion was a boy with half white and half red hair. Shoto Todoroki, one of the fellow members of 1-A. He stood next to her in casual clothing.

After a moment of silence, Shoto asked the question that was on both of their minds. "Why did you bring us here All Might?"

Behind the two hero course students, the large and muscular frame of their teacher stood. Toshinori Yagi better known as the world's number one hero All Might was waiting for them to catch up with him.

"It is quite simple young Todoroki! I have brought you here to train both your strengthen and your body. As well as that you can do this community a large favor! It is two birds with one stone."

"Mr. Yagi," Ochaco spoke up. "That still doesn't answer his question fully."

Ochaco was looking at her teacher expectantly. Sure, she knew why she and Shoto were here, but that didn't answer why _They_ were here.

"Well! I…"

But before All Might could say another word, a large quantity of blood burst from his mouth.

"Are you okay!" "Teacher!"

In response, both students hurried moved to their teacher.

In a puff of steam, All Might reverted into his small might form. Covering his mouth, he attempted to suppress his coughing. Her teacher looked so thin and small, it contrasted greatly with his hero form.

Ever since his fight with All-For-One, All Might had been unable to hold his hero form for more than half an hour. Currently, he wasn't able to do much to help out with the rampant increase in spontaneous crimes. Recovery Girl had told him he should focus on recovering some of his strength. If he continued to fight, it would only continue to reduce the amount of time he could use One for All.

The only real thing he had been doing over the past few days was use his All Might form for public appearance and press conferences.

"It's okay children, I'm fine." The sickly-looking hero said. "Sorry for showing you that. I couldn't hold my form for any longer."

The bleeding from his mouth had ceased but he was still trying to regain his breath.

"It's okay Mr. Yagi, don't push yourself too hard." She said, "We understand you're still recovering."

 _This was bad, All Might was weakening with each passing day. If word got out of this,_ Ochaco feared what it would do to public order. She didn't know the exact extent of the damage from the fight, but from what she had seen on tv, All Might's fight with All-For-One was a pyrrhic victory.

Moving to stand before the two teenagers, the Pro Hero looked them in the eyes.

"To answer your question young lady, I brought you both here to train up your bodies. It's the first thing you must do in order to make One for All more compatible."

 _That wasn't what she meant._

The key focus on the question was the "us," not the why. Her real meaning was to ask 'why is Shoto Todoroki here with her?'

 _Why did All Might still ask him to come after he chose her as his successor?_

Uraraka wouldn't question his reasoning on why he asked Shoto here, but it was something she wanted to know. Standing next to her was the son the Number Two hero. He was stronger than her and better trained. He should have been picked over her.

 _But that isn't what happened._

She was picked to inherited All Might's strength. That made Shoto and her In a sense, _Rivals?_

Shoto Todorki had always been a sad individual. It was the first thought she ever had on him. He had unimaginable raw power and talent just like Bakugo, but Shoto was far less likely to use it. Something had scared him, and he only used half of his quirk in battles. If only she knew more of his situation, perhaps she would help him recover from whatever it was that make his eyes look so sad.

"That is why you two are here."

"Teacher! That's not what I meant and I believe you know it. I understand fully why I am here." Turning to the boy at her side, she asked. "Why is Todoroki here? Was it your intention from the beginning to train us both?"

The thin man, the true form of Toshinori Yagi, hesitated for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, he answered. "No, I only originally had the intent to train one of you personally. I… I have made many mistakes in my life. Some I regret wholeheartedly. Some I should regret but do not. Despite my title as the best and my reputation for saving everyone… I am still human and I am not perfect. I cannot be everywhere at once. Even I can reflect that there are people I could have saved but I didn't."

Todoroki spoke up, "That isn't true All Might!"

"It is young Todoroki. No matter how much I reflect on those situations, I have had my moments of weakness. I have made countless mistakes throughout my career as the Symbol of Peace. My final confrontation with my arch-enemy has given me much to think about regarding that."

Looking at her teacher, Ochaco asked. "What do you mean Teacher? I don't think I understand."

"There is a story I want you both to hear." All Might said in a solemn voice. "It was the beginning of this path you must inherit Ochaco Uraraka, so hear it well."

 _Many years ago. During the initial appearance of quirks, the first generation, there was much push back against those born differently. It caused great unrest around the world. Quirks were in no way as common as they are now. It could be said that finding a person with a quirk was a one in a million chance back them. Still, the arrival of superpowers caused great chaos, and in that chaos, a man rose to power in this island nation._

 _All-For-One._

 _Both his quirk and the title he would later use for himself. It is the ability to forcefully take quirks from others. Using his twisted power, that man was able to both take and give quirks at will. He was able to gather many followers who bared resentment on the quirkless majority._

 _Using his quirk, he stole the abilities from many and used these stolen quirks to bolster his own forces. It can be easily said that All-For-One was Japan's first real Villain. He was a master of getting others to follow his will. That evil man obtained quirks to allow him to halt aging. It is the reason he is still alive after over a hundred years._

 _He has been preying on this country's people for generations. In his later years, his most despicable tactic was to recruited young and vulnerable orphans. He would give them powerful quirks and train them to be his loyal enforcers. Some of these children even began to worship him as their savior, much like Tomura Shigaraki._

 _To those lost children, All-For-One could do nothing wrong._

 _This evil man long ago had a brother. In an act of pity, All-For-One gave him the ability to stockpile strength. Even though everyone thought he was quirkless, it turns out the brother had the ability to pass on quirks to others. Both his natural quirk and the one given to him by his wicked brother combined._

 _One for All was born on that day._

 _All-For-One's brother was the first holder of One for All. Still, he knew he did not have the strength to oppose his brother's power. The first holder entrusted his quirk to future generations in the hope that they could stop All-For-One. Eventually, it was my turn. I fought and defeated All-For-One, but in doing so, crippled my body._

 _That is the purpose of this quirk, this legacy._

 _It is the foundation behind this worlds Symbol of Peace._

"That is why I have asked young Todoroki to come here with you." All Might finished. "It is the reason why you have both been gathered here by me."

Stepping forward, the boy raised his voice. "Why! Why me? It doesn't make sense! That story doesn't tell me anything! Why would you still ask me to come here when Uraraka is your successor All Might!"

Taking a step towards the young man, the hero replied with all his heart.

"Young Todoroki. No! Young Shoto! I can see it burning your eyes! It was not my initial intention to train both of you but I can see it. It is the same flame that burns in young Uraraka! You have the will to become a great hero!"

Looking at their idol, the scared boy was surprised. "What?"

Ochaco herself wanted to butt in and add her own thoughts on this revelation but, it felt wrong to intrude on this moment.

 _This is something he must hear._

"Shoto, you can become more than your father, more than even myself. I know that alongside young Uraraka, you too can become a Symbol of Peace far surpassing anything I have left behind! That is why you are here with my successor! You have not inherited my quirk, that is true, but I will train you! If that is what you desire, I will make you one as well!"

The boy's eyes were closed, and his fist was clenched.

 _That's it, that's what it was._

She understood very well what he must have been feeling. Ochaco had never intended to go this far in the beginning. All she wanted to do was to become a support hero and lessen the burden of her parents. That was her reason to attend UA High.

As the first semester progressed, however, villains had attacked her and her friends back to back and she hadn't been able to do anything to stop them. She still wanted to help her parents, but now she also wanted to protect her classmates and the public! These villains could not be allowed to do as they pleased.

This was the same will as her own, the two UA students wanted the same thing.

 _I want to be a hero!_

Raising his head and looking All Might in the eye, Shoto spoke. "Ever since that day, the one where this scare was made."

His finger trace along the burnt flesh.

"I thought the sight of it would cause my mother nothing but pain. That her seeing my face again would remind her of what she and my father had done. I never visited her." His voice was almost broken as he spoke. "I was too afraid of hurting her. That's why if I ever am going to use this power, if I am ever going to become the hero I want to be, than… I have to make this quirk my own. I have to make this legacy of my mother and father my own. Then I can finally settle things with her, I can finally save her from him."

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, All Might offered moral support as the young teen continued his speech.

"I want it too, just as much as Uraraka! I want to be the kind of hero you are All Might! I don't want to be like my father! I want to be like you!"

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the city.

Drip… Drip… Drip…

For the past three hours that was all she ever heard. This place could be described in one word. It was a complete "shithole." The building was abandoned, rundown, and leaking. Compared to the previous hideout of the League of Villains, this place was like going from eating a five-star gourmet meal to being force-fed grilled roadkill.

 _As you might imagine_ , the teenage girl thought, _this place flat out sucked._

'Yukari' was moving through the ruin of a warehouse towards the main loading dock of the old building. She was carrying a small box of supplies to the preparation zone. At this point that seemed to be all she was good for.

 _Whatever Shigaraki is planning, it better be good. I want to have my fill of fun too. Plus, he owes me for forcing me to sleep here!_

Calling this place anything other than a ruin was an insult to any actual habitual structures. Sure, it had a roof and most of its walls were intact, but if it was winter instead of summer, she would have frozen to death by now. It would have been safer to set up a camp outside, but the rest of the grunts stationed here were a bunch of pansies and couldn't rough it in the wilderness.

This place was run down and overgrown. Give it another decade and nature would reclaim what was her's. The only reason it was useful as a hideout was its location. The warehouse was located in a semi-remote region of the mountainous countryside just outside of Musutafu city. Most of the surrounding area had been abandoned for a few years after a villain rampage. The owners of the industrial district found the repair cost too high and opted to rebuild somewhere else.

It made the area the perfect spot of illegal activity. The police wouldn't be looking for them here anytime soon. They had plenty of time before they had to abandon it.

This current location was one of the many temporary hideouts created for the League's members. Thanks to the sudden influx in recruits because of Kurogiri's prison break, they had to get a few more than what was originally planned. Most of the hideouts were split between Ten to Fifteen members each. At last, unlike the others grunts, this base was one of the more important ones,

It was only her and five others. Her employer had given her that dignity at least.

This 'Yukari's' spot in the organization was in a bit of a grey zone, after all, she should have been dead by now. Echo, the thoughtless name she was given, was the last survivor of a batch of clones that should have been wiped out on the night of the Vanguard Action Squad's attack. She knew she should be happy that she could help her originator's dream come true, it was her own as well, but almost everyone was treating her as less than human.

 _And I suppose I am, aren't I?_

She wasn't a real person. She was nothing but a clone, a faulty copy. Even under the law, no one would give it any thought if she was terminated by a hero. why would anyone see her as human? Sure, she had her own emotions and thoughts, but they were just borrowed. They couldn't really be called her own. They were from the real her, the real Yukari Midoriya.

She was also fragile compared to a real human. All it took was one hard hit and she was gone. That was just the way Twice's quirk worked. She might be a one to one copy of the original, with all the training, experience, and memory, but she was weaker physically. It made her feel like an inferior copy.

Her position within the organization was, unclear because of that. The others in the Vanguard Action Squad were treating her like a janitor at best. It really was starting to piss her off.

 _This is not me, not who I wanted to be._

'Yukari' was an assassin, a killer, a hunter of man. She was better than the lowly grunts that filled this hideout. She was not what Dabi had begun to call her. She was no dog.

 _Well,_ _at least I am above these grunts._ She thought as she approached the loading bay. _It's saying something, and Tomura is still treating me the same._ Though that was probably more him not caring to differentiate her from the real Yukari. _Still, he hadn't betrayed her yet so…_

Drip… Drip… Drip…

 _God damn it. Not only is this dull and boring job, but no one is doing anything about the leaking! I asked those morons to fix this problem a day ago!_

Why her boss had decided to spring the brain-dead cannon fodder she would never know.

 _This uninteresting boring life was no good._

Drip… Drip… Drip

"Hey Compress! That should be the last of today's stuff," she called out. "Now can we get someone to stop that damn dripping already!"

Across from the girl and standing beside a stack of crates was a gentleman in proper dress attire. He stood in the center of the loading bay. The man was wearing an orange dress shirt with a black vest and slacks. He had both a top hat on his head and a plain white mask over his face.

"Ah, Inukai my dear." He said as she approached with the box. "Set it over there with the rest but be careful. One of today's shipments has explosives material in it. I think it is already here but I'm not sure so there's no need to risk it."

"You're kidding right?"

Shaking his head, Mr. Compress replied. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. From what I was told it is not an explosive, but the chemical is highly volatile. It has something to do with the Doctor's Nomu experiments."

Around the loading bay, there were three other low-level associates that had been brought to help. They were moving some stuff, but it seemed they were doing more of slacking off than working.

"Got it, I'll be careful with this one. Why do we even need an explosive anyway?"

"It's not an explosive. Also, I don't know Inukai, but it is what Shigaraki asked for from that broker."

"Giran?"

"Yes, that one."

Thank god for him, if Mr. Compress wasn't here, she would have already gone on a killing spree. He was the only one to treat her with more than indifference. He even went out of his way to distinguish her from Yukari.

 _Honestly, it's surprising he's even a Villain. He's far too well mannered._

Gently lowering the crate to the ground, 'Yukari' asked. "Hey, do you know where the bastard and Toga ran off to?"

Looking up from the manifest on a clipboard in his hand, Mr. Compress informed her. "Dabi and Toga? Last I checked they went into the city earlier this morning."

Placing her hands on the lid of the box, she pried it opened. "Okay, well let's see what we have here."

Inside was three rows of twelve vials of liquid.

"Holy shit, it this that the new Trigger thing?"

Hearing her voice, Mr. Compresses moved from his position over watching the three other workers. "What do you mean Inukai?"

Moving to make room for him, she took one out and pointed as he approached. "See this? I think this is that new drug, Trigger."

Reaching his hand out, he requested her to let him examine it.

"Well, it looks like your observation was spot on. An entire case of Trigger? What do we need with a quirk improvement drug?" Looking around himself, Mr. Compress examined the various boxes. "Weapons, supplies, equipment, and now a quirk enhancer? It seems like Shigaraki is preparing for war."

"Well," 'Yukari' replied. "That's not far off from the truth. In a month or so the underworld will settle down. Once all the dumbasses who are causing a riot are captured, all that will be left are the smart ones. The League is going to have some competition. Fighting both the heroes and any other syndicate that gets in our way? That sounds like a war to me."

Compress nodded as he continued to fill out the sheet of paper on his clipboard. "I suppose that is one way to look at it. Regardless, I have faith in Shigaraki, unlike the followers of the Hero Killer, he will be able to bring about a permanent change to this society. Is that not why we all follow him?"

 _That was the question, wasn't it? Why did 'She' follow him? For Yukari Midoriya it was because she was contracted to the organization._

In reality, Echo had no reason to continue on with them. She knew her purpose and goal, but why the League of Villains? She wanted to engrave her name into this society and prove the quirkless were not as useless as some thought. But, would following Shigaraki really do that in the end?

 _No, it wouldn't._

"I don't know why I follow him." She softly replied. "I suppose it's out of respect for my originator."

The man turned away from her as he continued to fill out the paperwork, but she could feel his eye on her through the mask. "Well, that is acceptable answer my dear. But just remember not to become our enemy, as long as you do that, I see no problem with your reasoning."

 _What? Do you really not take me as a threat? Think I couldn't kill you in your sleep or something?_

"Kurogiri will be picking us up later tonight. Tomura is gathering the Vanguard Action Squad. It might be for another mission, hopefully not. I would prefer to let this heat cool off before we make another move."

"Whatever," Yukari's Echo clone rolled her eyes at him, "So long as I get some action soon, I don't really care one way or the other."

"Yes, well. Just make sure you are ready by seven, that is when Kurogiri will pick the four of us up. Both Dabi and Toga should be back by then if you needed them for something." Saying his piece, the Villain finished writing a comment and turned to leave the loading bay.

Looking back to the box, a thought popped into her mind.

 _Trigger, huh? It's supposed to enhance a quirk so maybe…_ A small smirk made its way to her face. _That might work actually. It's worth a try._

The girl slipped the small vile into her pocket and turned to follow the older villain out of the room.

Drip… Drip… Drip…

"Ahhh!" _Make it stop!_ Looking to the loitering lackeys in the room, she pointed her finger and said a command. "One of you find something to stop that leak now!"

* * *

Dreams.

They're a curious thing, aren't they?

They can be so tangible and real that they make reality pale in comparison to their illusion.

 _That had always been my thoughts on them._

They're a curl memory and the purest of heaven. Truly dreams are a place where she would rather live. You can't feel pain in a dream.

That's why she knew what this was.

The figures before her could only ever be that one thing.

 _Why?_

She hadn't had this dream in years.

The man, the house, and the newborn.

It was all so vivid.

Her ideal world, the world that was taken by that man after her lord's defeat.

The scene was of an average day in an average household. It was a day where she was left out of contact with her Lord's organization. It was an illusion of the day of her capture. The end of her freedom.

She wanted to linger here in that house, but she knew better than to stay. It would only be a reminder of everything she lost to All Might.

After all, everything in this memory was a reward from her Lord. A partner that was immune to her quirk, A normal household, and a child who she could love. Her Lord had always given her gifts in return for success, but this was once the one she held most dear.

It was a pity. All good things came to an end. She could feel her mind waking, the dawn would come soon.

 _I don't want to go._

It was no use, dawn was coming and there would be no stopping it.

 _I want to go back, please don't wake up._

But she couldn't just forget, and it was all because of… _All Might._

…

…

…

"Viral? You awake?"

 _That voice…_ "Uhhh"

"Ma'am please get up." Another voice said. "It's almost time, we should get moving."

Laying on the large bed, the woman groaning as the voiced tried to wake her.

"Get up."

 _God damn it._ "Go away."

All she wanted was to get some more sleep. It was the first time in years she had been able to lay in something so comfortable.

"Jesus Christ. Tama get the hell out of the bed." A third voice spoke.

It was different from the first two. The third man's voice was deep and grittier. It was the voice of someone she knew well enough. She didn't want to deal with him continuing to try and get her from the bed, that would be a bother.

The villain's crimson eyes fluttered open. Taking a moment, Tama Setsushi examined the room surrounding her. The woman needed a second for her eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the room. The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was a tall man with a grizzled beard.

 _Great._

She was in a high-end hotel room. It was a business built to cater to wealthy foreign businessmen, but of course, that was only a front. The real purpose of the business was to allow international criminals to come and trade their goods in Japan. This hotel was founded by All-For-One but continued its operation long after his initial disappearance.

It might be brazening to hide out in the open like this, but if anything, 'hidden in plain sight' was a saying for a reason.

"Holy shit," one of the other voices said. "She really was sleeping with that bright light on."

"Shh, be quiet." the other voice said.

Behind her companion was two young men. One was in a leather jacket and the other was wearing a grimly grey hoodie. They seemed to be in their mid-twenties.

 _Useless._

Hadn't she told these two that no one should disturb her?

"What do you want Third Rail?" she said as she lifted her upper body from the bed.

It must have been something important, her comrade wouldn't annoy her for no reason.

"It's about our mutual friend."

She remembered it of course. A time before All Might, when it wasn't looked down upon to use the quirk you were blessed with. If you had a teleportation quirk than you should use to travel around. If you had a movement quick, get a delivery job. That was the old expectation of Japan's society. It all changed with the fall of her lord's criminal empire.

 _Quirks were only for public use if you had a hero license._

That was the expectation of this new culture, and it made this society full of weak victims.

A smile formed on her lips, "Kurogiri? You found where he's hiding?"

This world was not the one she left behind when All Might captured her. That Symbol of Peace had corrupted her old world. Public order might have been at an all-time high, but the moment he was gone, it would devolve into chaos.

The weak who had never been taught to use their quirk would be preyed upon. All he had done was cuddle this nation's people. It was inexcusable to detach them so far from the reality of this cruel world.

Unlike that League of Villains that worshiped the Hero Killer, she was different. She stood opposed to everything that All Might represented. The Villain Viral had a fundamental philosophical disagreement with the concept All Might created. In the end, all a Symbol of Peace did was make the world a more dangerous place. Once All Might was gone, this pathetic society he created would crumble to ash.

And there would be no All-For-One to take over and save it from ruin.

 _If you don't have the will to use your quirk, then just die. A hero can't save everyone, that's why people like her existed._

That was her counterpoint to letting heroes do everything for the weak. Heroes were not a solution to a problem, they were a crutch for humanity. Without a drive for self-improvement, the weak would never become the strong.

The only ones with an excuse were the quirkless and children, they were the only ones who deserved her protection.

Rolling over to her side and moving the blanket over her head for warmth, Tama asked. "Where is he? Where is our dear Kohai?"

"Really Viral? Didn't I say you needed to get out of the bed?"

"I'm not a morning person."

"It's five at night."

She groaned, "Fuck off, I just want to sleep a little more before we go to see Kurogiri."

She really didn't want to get out of bed. It had taken most of her energy just to do this much. Infecting an entire street gang one by one was harder than she thought it would be. If Tama had been allowed to use her quirk, Kurotatchi, on one member, then let them spread it to the rest. That wouldn't have sapped her energy so much. But doing it that way would have left her with a high about of control over the infected's cells.

 _Speaking of which_ , the two young men behind Third Rail were attempting to hide from her sight.

Her red eyes narrowed. This was even more proof of her ideology. All Might had weakened every aspect of this current Japan. Even the Villains of this generation were weak.

 _Wretched creatures._

"All Might…" Her companion began.

"What did you say?"

After festering in the filth for the first twenty years of her life, she could have finally been free. All-For-One would have rewarded her for her loyalty with the one thing she had always wanted. But that wasn't allowed for people like her, All Might had ensured that.

It had left a deep-seated hatred in her heart. Even if he was suffering from the clash between himself and her Lord, she found no satisfaction from it. She knew he was dying, their meeting at the prison had shown her that. His aura was one of a dead man. It upset her, how could she not care when the man was still alive? All she wanted was for him to die, not to live one in regret.

His death, she would rather see that then his suffering.

"He's been making public statements about a few things over the last two days."

"What is the situation with Kurogiri?" She finally asked. "We can deal with All Might later."

She might as well see what Third Rail knew. The woman raised her arms above her head and stretched her limbs out.

"Well," the man in front of her said. "I was finally able to track down where Kurogiri is. Though it's more like I know where he is going to be. The kid and his gang found the information, so you should thank him."

Moving her blood red eyes to the two boys, only one thing came to her mind.

 _Pathetic._

Calling the two before her men was just something she refused to do. Tama had suffered all throughout her early life. The mud and the gutter was all she knew until the day her master found her. Even now these two men would rather sit there like dogs then strike back.

She had thought proving she was stronger than them was a good idea, but it looks like slaughtering half of their gang had an unexpected effect. They turned pale at the first sight of gore. They were not hardened criminals, they were just boys pretending to be villains.

It made her sick, just like those SDF soldiers at the detention center.

 _Humans are such pathetic creatures._

Even when given no other option but death, many forgot to use their quirks for self-preservation. All-For-One had proven quirks could be so much more. It deeply hurt her that these people took that for granted.

Standing up from her bed she quickly moved to the man in the grey hoodie. This so-called gang leader did nothing to stop her approach.

"Viral don't!" A voice called out.

Placing a hand on either side of his face, she held his head in place and looked deeply into his eyes. Upon contact, his pupils began to dilate and his breathing got heavy.

 _He didn't deserve her mercy._

"Viral stop! We still need him!"

He was neither a child nor a quirkless. He had the ability to defend himself, if he didn't want to save himself then he should die. It would just be another sin, one more in a long list. If it led to the world her master wanted, then she could do the act once again.

He rejected the use of his blessing even when his life was on the line. _Someone who wouldn't act without a command is nothing but a dog. It doesn't deserve the blessing it was born with._

Ignoring her companion, she continued to hold the young man.

"Thank you, boy."

His skin was turning pale and drool was overflowing from his mouth as his body slipped into paralysis.

"Goodbye."

"God damn it, stop right now!" Third Rail said from the side of the bed.

He reached out his arm.

"We can replace him but it will be a pain in the ass, plus you need to save up your stamina for our meeting with Kurogiri! It won't be good if you're too tired to do anything in the event that Kurogiri betrayed Lord All-For-One!"

Thinking it over for a moment, she made her decision.

"Fine then," She said as she released him.

Without thinking about it she snapped her finger and released the boy from her Black Touch.

She moved to the door and fashioned on a long black coat. "Let's go see what Little Kurogiri has to say about the master's defeat to All Might. He best hope we don't find his answer lacking."

* * *

 **Endnote:** Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review to tell me how I did. Also, the next chapter might be a little delayed as well, this coming weekend I am starting an internship. Not sure how that will affect my free time.

Here is also the second Omake of the series! This is base on the initial draft of the first part of this chapter. I found it a little too goofy and also it was a bad introduction to Endeavor. I liked the idea enough that I still wanted to share a version of it with you all. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Omake: Endeavor's Reaction**

* * *

"Well! I…" Before he could say another word, a large quantity of blood burst from All Might's mouth.

In response, both students hurried moved to their teacher's side. "Are you okay?" "Teacher!"

In a puff of Smoke, Toshinori reverted into his small might form. Covering his mouth, the man attempted to stop his coughing. He looked so thin and small, it contrasted his hero form far too much.

Ever since the fight with All-For-One, the creator of Toshinori's quirk One for All, All Might had been unable to hold his form for more than half an hour. That was also only when he wasn't doing anything if he was forced to fight it would only be a few minutes before he was forced from this usage of the quirk.

At this point, he only could keep it up for press conferences and public appearances,

"It's okay children, I am fine." The sickly-looking hero said. "Sorry for making you see that. I couldn't hold that form for any longer."

"It's okay Mr. Yagi, don't push yourself too hard." She said, "We understand you are still recovering from that fight."

Still, this was bad. All Might was weakening with each passing day.

Uraraka didn't know the exact extent of the damage, but from what she had seen on tv, it was a pyrrhic victory.

"To answer your question Young Lady, I brought you both here to train up your bodies!"

* * *

"What do you mean Shoto is training with All Might!"

"Sir. Endeavor, it's exactly as I just told you." A young employee said to his employer. "Both your son and a girl named Ochaco Uraraka have been chosen by All Might for personal training."

The hulking red-haired man stood at his office desk. The flame of his quirk was barely contained as his anger simmered.

"This is unacceptable! Shoto is my heir! What does that man think he's doing? What right does he have to ruin my legacy!"

"Sir I don't think…" The office assistant attempted to say.

The expensive wooden desk began to char under the intense heat from the Pro Hero's palms. It was splintering but thankfully the young employee, the wood was sealed in a flame-retardant coating.

"This is unacceptable! All Might do you hear me! You will not take my son from me!" Raising his fist in the air, the 2nd ranked Pro Hero declared.

Speaking in an even voice, All Might's assistant replied "Sir, All Might is Shoto's instructor at UA. He does have a right to…"

"Enough! Ready the car and gather up my subordinates! We will find him and put a stop to this at once!"

The man marched towards the office door. From the other side of the room, the poor assistant could only sigh.

* * *

"I don't understand." Shoto stated. "why am I here All Might?"

The man paused as he looked over the two unlicensed hero students. He took a moment to think over his words and when he was satisfied All Might kneeled before of them.

"Because, Shoto Todoroki, you have the potential to become a great hero one day. Although you have not been given my inheritance, that will not stop you." Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, he said. "Young Todoroki you are still going to become a top hero. That is why I have brought you here alone side Young Uraraka. You are both here because you want to become this world future, isn't that right?"

That was the moment Ochaco saw something she thought she would never see. It was only for a brief moment but, it was a sight she would never forget.

Shoto Todoroki, one of the saddest people she had ever know, smiled.

It was a genuinely warm smile. Pure from all the darkness that usually surrounded the boy. This was something she never thought she would see from him, it in turn made her happy. In that moment she knew why All Might had brought the two of them together.

 _If the last generation's symbol of peace failed because it rested on the shoulders of one individual, then what would happen if All Might legacy was not another version of himself, but instead it was to gave this world new symbols of peace?_


	18. Chapter 18 - Summer Days Part 4

Chapter 18 – Summer Day Part 4

 **Authors Notes** : Hi everyone, thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter. It really helped me out. I will continue on and also, I took some time to organize each of the plot threads I was talking about. I will proceed forwards with them. Stuff will start to heat up real soon, all the set up for this chapter will be done here. The story arc will cover the time between the UA Dorms and the Hero Licensing Exam.

Update: Hello everyone, so it took me three weeks to write this when it should have only taken two. My PC died and I lost a lot of progress last weekend the day before I was going to upload this, thankfully the geek squad got my pc up and running again. Anyway, I had to rewrite this and cut out a section of this chapter. There was supposed to be a part with Yukari at the police station, but not only am I unwilling to try to rewrite it, but I fell it isn't very relevant to the story. I will address it in a flashback later on. So the lesson of the story, always back up what you wrote for the day on so you don't lose everything on a word doc. That's what has been happening with me.

I said it back a few chapters ago, but this will be an original arc, so when it is all said and done, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Entering the small enclosed public park, Kyoka Jiro observed her surroundings.

She had just arrived at the suburban location that was only half an hour away from her own home. Standing beside her was her classmate and friend Denki Kaminari. Without a doubt in her mind this park would have been full of children if it had been midday, but as it stood the sun was starting to set and curfew was less than an hour away.

The tiny parked built between two houses was completely empty besides her and the three boys.

"Bakugo, why did you want to meet up with us here?" Her red-headed classmate, Eijiro Kirishima, asked his friend.

The violent blonde had demanded they come here through a text message. Looking him over, Katsuki Bakugo was seated on one of the park's metal rocking horse. The angry teen still had the same nasty look on his face that he always did, it was almost like even when asking for help he still needed to look down others. So really it was the same as every other time she had seen him in class.

Bakugo said he knew something they needed to know, but refused to tell them unless it was in person.

"Why did you want us here Bakugo." Kaminari backed up the red head's question. "I mean it really doesn't seem to be in your character time to asked for help."

This whole thing was inconvenient. Jiro would need to leave within twenty minutes to make it back to her house by curfew. She had been lucky that her parents had trusted her enough to let her out of the house after the Incident.

Her mother and father had been concerned with her health for the past few days and it was reasonable. She had only awoken three days ago. Those bullet wounds, even with Recovery Girl's quirk, had pushed her body to the limit. The young hero student was lucky that those five shots hadn't hit anything vital, she was even more lucky Karishima had blocked some of them with his hardening quirk.

The day of her discharge for the hospital, her parents had smothered with concern and worry. They had been terrified when they heard of her condition. So much so they even considered forcing her to drop out of UA.

Rebutting the question, Bakugo yelled back. "I don't need your help! And that's not what I called you here for!"

 _Yeah, that definingly sounds like something he would say._ She thought

"So, then what?" Jiro spoke for the first time since her arrival. "Why do you want to talk to us? Especially out here of all places? It must have been important if you couldn't wait until tomorrow when we all are going to be moving into the dorms."

She had come to that conclusion a while ago. If what he needed from them wasn't urgent than he would have waited until tomorrow. That or it would have been something he wanted to keep secret from the rest of their class.

 _But I'm not his friend so_ … Was that really a good conclusion?

There was no logic in him calling her for something he would keep from the rest of their classmates.

"The why doesn't matter, so don't bother asking." He replied. "All I am going to do is give you some information that the police didn't want me to spread. You can come to your own conclusion after that and use it however you damn well please."

 _I should take that as an insult, yet…_

He had still been there, alongside the others. After the attack on their camp, and what that villain had done to her…. Jiro could fill her hand begin to shake a little as she remembered the phantom pain.

"What the hell man," Kirishima stated. "If the police don't want that out then you really shouldn't be telling us."

"Then you can leave if you want, I don't care."

"Dude, that's not what I meant…"

None of them noticed at first, she was trying so hard the suppress the shiver. It wasn't until the boy next to her noticed that the other two picked up on it as well.

Kaminari looked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay Jiro?"

 _No… No, she wasn't._

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get over the memory of the pain. It had traumatized her. Unlike everyone else in the park, she was scared of them, of those villains. The one that had hunted her and Momo in the mall was the same one that hospitalized her. She was still out there, and she was still hunting her.

 _She can still get to me._

That girl was the same age as her, yet she was a killer. The League of villains had given them no break, and it maked her tremble. Attack after attack after attack. At their school, at the mall, and on their trip. That organization even had a person that could go toe to toe with all might, he might have lost the fight and been imprisoned, but still. He was strong enough to challenge All Might in a one v one.

She bit her lip to stop that thought.

"Jiro? Are you really okay?" the idiot standing next to her said, he softly squeezed his hand on her shoulder. "If you're not, don't worry, I'm here for you."

 _Of course, I'm not you moron!_

She could fill the tremor of her hand lessening as she attempted to calm herself down. Even if he was an idiot and a pervert, at least he was there for her. He was good for that much.

"I'm fine." She got out, "Don't worry and… Thanks."

It frightened her when she first heard how much the League of Villains had done over the course of a few days.

Looking over her, the punk could only say one thing.

"I see," Bakugo said as he got off the children's play equipment. "So, she hurt you that badly did she? God damn it Deku."

The red-headed boy was the next to speak.

"What do you mean Bakugo, can you stop being so vague." Kirishima crossed his arms as he spoke.

Breathing in and out to recover herself, Jiro asked as well. "Can you please just tell us already. Do you know how hard it was to convince my parents to let me come here to meet with you? The only reason they are letting me stay in UA is because of the protection the dorm will offer."

Beside her, Kaminari could only let out a, "What? Your folks said that?"

She hadn't been able to tell anyone yet, but it was important to consider. Her parents had really been considering pulling her from UA, and they still were. It was only thanks to All Might and their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa that she could even start the next term. The two Pros had convinced her mom and dad that she should be allowed to continue her hero training.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to tell you that, did I? But it's true. So, if this is about the League of Villains than please just spit it out. I still need to get back home before my parents get worried. The only reason they aren't is because they know I'm out here with a few friends."

Looking over the group, Class 1-A's top fighter sighed. "Fine."

Bakugo moved to stand and formed a semi-circle with the other three students.

"What I wanted to talk about is those scumbags in the League of Villains. At the current rate it's going, they're going to attack again. That's why I brought you here, because I know of a way we might be able to stop them before they can act and I thought you all would want to get back at those bastards."

 _Well…_ She wasn't expecting that.

Sure she figured this would be about the Villains, but not a frontal assault on them.

"They've messed with each of us in one way or another, plus unlike the rest of our class. I think you three would actually do something about it. That princess and the class rep would stop is if they heard about this plan."

With a grin on his face, Kirishima commented, "Well, it's a dumb idea, but I'll hear you out."

"Good, any objections? If so leave." The boy looked each of them in the eye before proceeding.

 _This really was a bad idea_ , but her curiosity won out. If she really could confront them again then…

"So, that sniper bastard, the one that attacked Jiro and Momo, I know where she is. I know she is currently separated from the rest of her buddies too. If we can find her we can see what she knows and stop the League before they pull whatever it is they're planning."

She felt her eyes widen a bit at that.

"Wait, doesn't that sound a little too convenient?" Kirishima asked.

Jiro and Kaminari decided to remain quiet, and see what Bakugo's response would be.

"Be quiet. As I said, the police told me not to spread this around as they don't have enough evidence to arrest her but I do know who she is"

"So what? It's not like we know anything about her even if we know where she is." Kaminari added. "You already said that the police know who she is, so they're watching her right? Can't we leave it to them?"

"Wrong," Was Bakugo's instant reply. "They aren't doing anything about her because even if they know who she is, that useless Deku is still protected."

"What?" _There was no way._

If that was true…

Feeling the phantom pain of where the bullets had hit her, it was a motivator.

"Who is she? And what do you mean by that comment?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah!" Kaminari said as he clenched his fist. "Where can we find that asshole who hurt her!"

Jiro should have felt happy about him sticking up for her, but at the moment her anxiety was blocking out that filling. If she could find and confront that person, perhaps this would go away, perhaps she could overcome this feeling.

"Please Bakugo," She asked, "Tell me who she is." _I need to know._

"Before that, you need to know. There is more than a risk to your health going after her. The Police aren't doing anything and there's for a reason. That villain is protected by Shidarezakura Academy. She's a student there."

"No way." Kirishima said, "Isn't that where your friend goes? What's her name… Yukari right?"

"Wait, Yukari?" Kaminari added. "You mean that green-haired bombshell? AH!"

 _Pervert!_

Without a moment's hesitation, she rammed her elbow into his side "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" he cried out. "Aw, that hurt, you didn't have to take that so seriously. Anyway, that was the girl we ran into at the prison break in Tokyo right?"

That's right, she had heard about that. Kaminari, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Shinso from 1-B where there when a bunch of villians broke out. She heard that they had saved a woman from the SDF and fought a Villain, although Uraraka hadn't been forthcoming with how she had beaten them.

"Yes… That bastard. She…" Closing his eyes and let out a breath. "She's the worse mistake I've made. I miscalculated and… made a monster. Perhaps I should regret it because it's my fault but that villain is… was my friend. I promise I'll tell you exactly why she is the way she is but… That's why I wanted you here, I need your help to end this."

"A hero is someone who always wins. That's what I learned and it is something we always disagreed on." A small spark ignited from his hand. "That villain, her real name is Yukari Midoriya. This is something I know I can't do by myself. She might be a weakling, but she knows me far too well. She's also smart. I need your help to save her, then we can bring her to justice for what she's done."

* * *

Within an old dockyard near the Tokyo Bay, the entire elite fighting force of the criminal organization, the League of Villains, was gathered. The Vanguard Action Squad who served as the spearhead of their recent operations had been called together by the League's leader, Shigaraki Tomura. They were spread out around the large open room.

Magne and spinner were on the far side of the building. Twice and Dabi had gathered near the center. Mr. Compress was leaning on the left-hand side of the room. Standing near one of the numerous shipping containers was she herself.

Echo had been taken here with Toga and Mr. Compress from her hideout located just outside of the city limits. She had been asked to come in place of her originator. Apparently, she was currently preoccupied with other matters. Next to her was the last member of their elite team, Toga Himiko. The blonde-haired psychopath was practically bouncing on her feet as she waited for the meeting to start.

For the past few minutes, the clone and the girl had been in a conversation.

"What do you think Tomura will have to say? I hope it will lead to more fun for us!"

"I don't know," Echo replied. "I'm sure it's about our current plans or something."

"You don't have to worry about that, he already told me what I am supposed to do."

"Really?" That caught the girl's interest. "What is it?"

If she could figure that out, then it might give her some excitement assuming the job didn't suck. Her last assignment from Kurogiri had been a drag, and the one before that had been short-lived. The only other one of note had been the breakout, but that had been… _interesting to say the least._

"Can't tell you, it's going to be a surprise."

 _Well, isn't that annoying?_

"Fine, be that way." The green-haired girl said. "By the way, can you help me with the hair dye tonight? I think that using something more permanent will be good. Afterall I don't want to give my original away if I keep working under Kurogiri."

Her blonde-haired companion simply raised her hand into the air and hooped up. "Roger! We can have a girl's night out! I'll be so much fun!"

All she could do was roll her eyes at Toga's actions.

"You seem to be in a good mood Toga."

"Of course! After all, I got to be one with Shoto-kun today!" She was practically beaming with energy.

 _Where are you Shigaraki?_

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the other girl's company, it was just that too much of it often unnerved her. Despite Toga's friendly personality, she was still a serial killer. One that killed in order to become like others. That wasn't something she could just overlook, no matter what her feelings were.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" She felt compelled to ask. "Did something happen? I'm a little confused."

She could feel the other girl impact her back as she began to cling to her, 'Yukari' was forced to bend forwards a little from the other girl's weight on her. "Don't worry about it Inu-chan! It just means I had super fun today!"

 _God damn it_ , "Don't call me that."

That was another problem with this 'friendship', the Blonde was too clingy and ignored things. If Toga didn't like it she would act as if she didn't hear it. It was almost like a house cat, a highly violent one, but a cat none the less.

"Oh?" Toga tilted her head slightly. "But that's what Mr. Compress calls you Inu-chan, so why can't I? After all, Yu-chan is Yu-chan and Inu-chan is Inu-chan!"

Why did she have to go over this again?

Sighing, the clone explained. "Because I don't like being called dog. It's Inukai, call me that if you have to use a name. My actual designation is Echo, but if you insist on it then my name might as well be that."

"Fine, fine. If you insist." Without hesitation, the other girl pressed her nose into the crotch of her neck. Inukai could feel Toga's breath on her shoulder as she spoke. "It's too bad Inukai. If only you had blood as well, then perhaps we could become a little closer."

For a brief moment, Inukai could feel a chill go down her spine. "Then how about you get off me then!"

With minimal force, Inukai straightened her back and forced Toga off of her.

"Wait, I was just kidding! Stop, stop!" Toga had a good hold on her, but the green-haired assassin was determined to shake her off.

Purple mist was slowly forming in the center of the group of villains, it would be time soon for the meeting. As that was happening, the Yukari clone did her best to get the other villain girl off her back. It took her a minute, but after a while the blonde decided to let go.

Without missing a beat, Toga moved back to her side and said. "Now there was no reason for that Inu-chan."

"Yeah, whatever. Shigaraki-sama should be here soon, so be quiet. And don't call me that."

"This is great you know." Toga nodded to herself. "I don't even need to become Yu-chan because we already have two of them. It's great we can get closer this way."

 _And that's why you don't make friends with psychopaths, thanks other me._

A raspy voice spoke out, it was time.

"Good, it seems that everyone is here." Appearing through the portal was a grey-haired young man. "Well then, let's get this over with."

Tomura appeared alongside Kurogiri. They were standing before a red shipping crate.

The Leagues Warp gate user was the next to speak. "It is time to allocate responsibility in expanding the organization."

"Oh finally," Dabi spoke out. "That dog and the psycho were starting to get on my nerves."

 _Fucking bastdard!_

Truly that might have been going too far but at this point, she didn't care. For the past week, that man had made her life a living hell. Unlike her originator, who Dabi had a begrudging understanding with, the clone had nothing like that. His favorite word when speaking to her was "dog", and if he continued then he would find himself never waking up again after he fell asleep.

Sure the rest, for the most part, ignored her but not him. Dabi went out of his way to antagonize her because she was a simple pawn to the organization. Because she wasn't a real person, she wasn't human.

Her voice was low as she spoke back to him, "What was that bastard?"

Looking at her with a deadpan expression, Dabi simply said. "Really? I thought that boyfriend of yours used that word too much. Please don't start saying that as well, it's getting old."

She wished she could get her sidearm to kill the insolent welp, but that wasn't an option. Mr. Compress had been sure to confiscate it for the duration of the meeting before she had arrived. For whatever reason he didn't trust her enough with it in the presence of Dabi.

 _And speaking of which._

"Now, please stop children. This isn't the time for your childish rivalry." Mr. Compress intervened.

"It's not a rivalry, she doesn't deserve that much from me."

"Quite up brats!" Shigaraki spoke up. "I said it's time for us to get this meeting started so quiet down."

Dabi looked like we wanted to say one more thing, but he refrained "Fine, go ahead."

"Good," Tomura stated, "To start us off, clone Kurogiri said he had you watching the cannon fodder. Report on that…"

Before he could continue, the teenage girl beside her jumped up and raised her hand. "Wait! Where's Yu-chan! I thought that note you had me hand her was to tell her to come here!"

 _Oh, so she was supposed to be here too?_

It would have been the first time she saw her original since the night of her creation.

"Yu-chan is supposed to help me with our upcoming surprise mission so shouldn't she be here too?"

Looking over the group of villains, Tomura expressed his dissatisfaction. "This is why I hate working with brats. Managing others is too tedious."

At his side, Kurogiri spoke up. "Tomura Shigaraki, that is still an essential skill you must develop. Please do it like we discussed."

"I got it, and don't order me around. You might have explained that it was master's desire to go up against All Might one more time but I still don't like it."

The man of mist simple nodded his head in submission. "Even so, you must now live up to our master's legacy. Please try one more time."

Looking over the group of villains, Shigaraki moved forward towards Toga.

"It's none of your concern girl, you'll be able to have your 'fun' with that other brat and your obsession soon enough so just be quiet." Standing in front of them, her employer looked to her and asked. "With that out of the way report on those underlings I had you watching."

From the corner of her eye, Inukai could see Toga pouting.

 _Time to shine._ "Well Shigaraki, To be honest, it wasn't as bad as Kurogiri thought it would be. We only had one runner and after I caught him and made him an example to the rest, they all became hesitant to leave our group. There has been talk of running away, but so far none of them have. They might be good for nothing when it comes to fighting heroes, but they aren't as brain dead as I thought they would be. Aside from the doctor's project, there's not much to report."

Breaking eye contact with Tomura, she looked over to report the rest to her Boss.

"Also Kurogiri, after you assigned me to that shithole I finally got that damn leak fixed. So thanks for the none existent help with that."

The young man in front of her looked annoyed by her last comment, but he moved on. That was the good thing at least, she had noticed it as well. Ever since the defeat of that supervillain, Shigaraki had matured, if only a little.

"Good, thank you for that report, now on to the supplies. Mr. Compress how was the organization of them?"

From his spot near her, the man in the top hat simply complied. "They are all accounted for, but the organization of them between our hideouts will still take some time. The key stockpile at Inukai's warehouse is ready to move out at least. All that is left to do is organize it a little."

"Good." Looking over the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad, Tomura continued. "I want you and the clone to continue your role in getting that ready to move. As for Toga and the girl, they already know what I want from them. The rest of you listen up. We need more recruits, and that will be your main goal for now."

Speaking up, Dabi spoke. "Is that really necessary? Trash will be trash no matter how much of it you get. What is the point in recruiting more when we just got that influx from the prison."

As much as she hated to agree with him, Dabi had a valid point. At the rate they had grown, there was no reason to continue the expansion of the organization. Without a direct line to Tomura's teacher's assets, finding more personnel was useless. They only had access to a fraction of it now, and most of that was going towards the doctor's Nomu research.

"He has a point Shigaraki, without a way to pay for them it would only be a drain on our limited resources." Mr. Compress added.

"That's enough, I already know that." Shigarki finally interrupted them. "We will prove to All Might that his society needs to change and we will be that change. In order to do that, I need each of my party members to work together to cover each's strength. Be assured that I and Kurogiri will not disappoint you, we have something planned to repay those heroes for the loss of our main hideout."

"Yes but…" Dabi tried to counter

"No, I already know we have too much cannon fodder. That's not what I want you all to get. I want you to find new members for the Vanguard Action Squad. I need you to find me more elites."

Kurogiri stood behind him to show his support. "For now our organization has set off a chain of events. The increase of villains is proof of that. We will wait it out and go to ground for now. Use that time to find more skilled villains to join us, is that understood?"

"Sure." "Yeah." "Fine."

A chorus of acknowledgment filled the building.

"Good." Kurogiri continued. "Then let us…"

"Really now Kurogiri? Why isn't that interesting? How about we join you if that's the case?" A light feminine voice spoke from the entrance to the dock warehouse. "Or would that be a problem?"

At the door, there was a tall fair skinned woman. She stood a little way into the room and behind her was an even taller bulky man and four other teenagers that looked like gangsters. The woman had a rather pleasant looking smile on her face, but her crimson eyes were radiating cold malice.

"No one was watching your perimeter." The large masked man in combat fatigues added. "I'd say that was a little amateurish, but it's been a long time so I guess there was no reason for you to suspect us."

"Indeed, after all, there is nothing but weaklings left in this country." The woman added.

From her own closeness to the mist villain, Inukai could hear only one word come from his hidden mouth. "No…"

Looking towards Kurogiri, all Inukai could think was that he looked pale for lack of a better word. Of course, his actual features were still hidden, but his quirk was off. It pulsated almost like it was quivering in unease.

"Third Rail?" He clearly hadn't been expecting this. "And Viral."

From pure observation alone, this woman was clearly a dangerous villain. She had walked in there and wasn't concerned about the number of potential enemies in the building. That spoke of confidence in one's own ability or arrogance, _Maybe a little of both._

The villainess was in light casual clothing unlike the man beside her. She wore a long black wool coat over a light grey dress shirt. Alongside that, she wore a black skirt, stockings, and a pair of brown leather fashion boots. On her face, and covering red eyes was a pair of sunglasses.

The bearded man stood a good head taller than the woman to his side. He had an iron mask that almost looked like the visor of a knight's helmet. The man was in green camo combat fatigues and had a black plate carrier over the cloths. On his hands was a set of metal gauntlets with large cogs bolted to their side. He looked like he was ready to attack them, and the way he walked into the building reinforced that image despite his relaxed poster.

"What the hell is this plot twist? Kurogiri! Who the hell are these people!" Tomura asked that.

The woman slowly moved forward to their two leaders and as she did so, she kept a direct line of sight on the grey-haired teen. From an outside perspective, she looked harmless as she moved, but 'Yukari knew better than that. There was a glint in the woman's eyes, it was something Inukai knew all too well. That was the same look she had, the look of a predator who had cornered her prey.

"What? Not going to even say hello little Kurogiri? It's been so long since we last saw each other, I mean I know we never worked directly with each other but the last time I saw you, you were still just a teenager." Her voice was sickeningly sweet as she spoke, but it held an ever-present mocking tone.

Tomura was left looking between the two. "Kurogiri who is…"

"Oh my, so this is really the Tomura Shigaraki I've heard so much about." Her smile slightly widened. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, so let me introduce my self. You may call me Viral."

Continuing her approach, she was only ten feet away when Kurogiri spoke, "Whatever you do Tomura Shigaraki, do not let that woman touch your skin."

"Really now? Is that how we're playing this?" The woman's eyes narrowed a little as she stared down Kurogiri.

Viral had stopped advancing but she and Kurogiri had gotten into some kind of battle of the minds. Neither of them looked away from each other. she still had a sadistic grin on her face. Inukai reached to the holster at her side, only to realize that she wasn't armed at the moment.

 _Oh shit._

She didn't like this situation at all. If a fight broke out, she knew it for sure. She would cease to exist.

Shigaraki demanded an answer. "Kurogiri, who the hell is this woman."

As he sought answers, the woman continued to press forward at a slow pace. All eyes were on her, the Vanguard Action Squad was unsure of what to do. She clearly had a relation to Kurogiri, but their dialogue made it unclear if she was a friend or foe.

"It is complicated Tomura Shigaraki. But please stay back from her."

Ignoring the two, Viral advanced and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you Shigaraki…"

Within an instant, Kurogiri erupted into action. Quite literally in fact. His purple mist exploded out from him and covered the League of Villain's leader in seconds. Within four seconds, both he and Kurogiri vanished from the room.

There was a moment afterward in which there was pure silence. It had been so sudden that everyone was still registering what had happened. After that moment, the villainess Viral was the first to speak.

"So, that really is how this is going to go down little Kurogiri? I can't help but find myself disappointed with your reaction." Looking over the Leagues elite fighters, she only said. "Well, it's not too much of a problem. I always found that negotiation was the most boring part of being a criminal."

The masked man beside her stepped forward and asked, "So now what? Are we killing them? I could use the action after so long."

That set off the alarm bell in Inukai's head. He had was twitching in anticipation over her holster, but really without that weapon, there wasn't much she could do.

 _If only I hadn't listened to Mr. Compress._

"No," Viral spoke in a clear voice. "He'll be back. I can fill his presence lingering here around here. If I had to guess, he just doesn't trust me and so moved the boy away where I wouldn't be able to hurt him."

Despite her calm tone, the rest of the Leauge's members were moving. Toga drew her knife from the sheath on her thigh. Dabi also slowly began to circle around the opposing group to get to the door and block their escape if need be. Mr. Compress was ready for a fight, and so was Twice and Spinner.

Viral's eyes examined each and every one of them as they moved slowly. She must have been assessing their threat level. The blue-haired women continued to do that until her eyes landed on Inukai herself.

"You're…." Her red eyes narrowed. "Yes, you're that quirkless girl."

Inukai could feel her artificial heart quicken.

"Well isn't that interesting, a quirkless fighter? That's rare, but It looks like I won't have time to investigate just yet."

From the center of the room, Kurogiri reemerged from his Warp Gate infront of the red shipping container.

"So little Kurogiri, I have to ask. Was that really necessary? Don't tell me that you don't trust your comrades?"

It took a moment for the man to fully materialized into the room, and another to orientate himself. "Comrade? I must admit, if it had only been Third Rail then I would have welcomed him with open arms. But not you Viral, to do so with a fanatic could very well endanger my mission. I could never trust the health of Tomura Shigaraki with one of my master's prized psychopaths."

The smile on the woman's face faltered for a brief movement, and her eyes hardened beneath the sunglasses.

Crossing her arms under her chest, she simply raised an eyebrow. "Prized psychopath? That's a little bit of a low blow considering you're nothing but our lord's over glorified taxi. Without a quirk you would be nothing, just like me, and just like Third Rail. Show your elder some respect before they decide to beat it into you."

Inukai could feel that this was going to get worse.

"I am giving you respect Viral, if I wasn't, I would not have moved Tomura Shigaraki."

Raising her hand and motioning, the tall man moved to stand beside her. "You know what you cheeky brat, this probably won't go as smoothly as I planned. And don't you find your phrasing a bit off? If that is what I am, then what does that make that boy?"

This was weird. They clearly didn't like each other, but none of them had moved to attack yet. From her own experience, whenever two villains got together it was either to work with one another or kill each other. Yet this felt different to her.

"Kurogiri." The bulky man beside her stated. "Just do as your elders say. Bring that kid back here, all Viral wants to do is get to know him. I promise you nothing bad will happen to him… Probably."

"I cannot do that."

The woman frowned at the reply. "Show us him now so I can judge if he is worthy. If you don't you will be eliminated."

Her voice was cold, and the light reflected off her dark shades making it appear as if her eyes were glowing. Inukai could feel a physical chill go down her spine, it was almost like every cell in her body was freaking out.

"I will not do that."

"Really now?" Third Rail said, "Is this really how this reunion is going to go down?"

Both her superior's yellow eyes and the woman's red eyes shifted to him.

"Shut up Third Rail, this is a conversation between a Sempai and her insubordinate Kohai." The woman's vision began to scan over the Vanguard Action Squad. "It's rude to butt in."

Looking at the other two villains, Kurogiri spoke one word. "Nomu."

With a large bang, smoothing slammed against the red shipping container behind him. The force from the impact left a large dent coming from the inside of it.

Looking over to it, Inukai instantly knew what must have been inside.

Another impact followed the first, and a large black fist priced the side of the iron crate.

"This conversation is over Viral, leave."

As the Nomu grabbed the hole it had created and used it's enhanced strength to wide it, Viral tilted her head. "So, our Lord finally was able to create one? I guess he really didn't need my quirk after all but isn't this a bad matchup to use one on me?"

"Leave now."

"You're being unreasonable Kurogiri, we're both followers of All-For-One."

"I will not endanger my master's legacy."

Following behind the super Nomu, two other artificial humans step out behind it.

"Fine," Viral said after seeing the additional Nomu. "But this isn't over."

With that, she turned and walked towards the enter acne. Following behind her were Third Rail and the other henchmen. "Just remember anything that happens after this is your own fault, not that boy's. My grudge is solely with you. Though I did find someone interesting to investigate here, so thanks for that. I look forward to seeing you again once you have regained your common sense Kurogiri."

The three Nomu stood out in the open, it would take a bet to reload them back into the shipping container, and that needed to be done by tonight. The doctor wouldn't be happy about that. He still desired to recalibrate them before their next use since they no longer had All-For-One.

Of the three, two stood out. The first one was the super Nomu form the USJ incident, the next was a normal looking one that was nothing special, and the last was her own personal Nomu, the one with the spiked tail and the lack of eyesight.

It was good that Kurogiri had used them to threaten that woman, but it left her with the question of why he let them go.

After a moment, Dabi was the first to speak and he brought up that exact point. "Why did you let her go?"

"It's true that we would have won, but even so. Those two would have done irreversible damage to our organization's top fighters if it had escalated to that. Her quirk is the perfect counter to our artificial humans. It is, in fact, the basis of our research on them. The Black Touch, the ability to rewrite the functionality of cells. At it's most base form, it is a quirk that can alter the function of the human body, from there it can also spread to any who touch an affected victim until she cancels it. She is highly dangerous."

Mr. Compress was the next to speak. "Are you sure? From the look of it, they will not just let this go."

"That is true if she is anything like how I remember her, she is quite spiteful." He replied. "However, I know that woman well enough to have an educated guess on her next action. She will not attack the League first. Not until she can determine if Tomura Shigaraki is the legitimate successor to All-For-One and not before she has gotten even with All Might."

Despite his reply, the man didn't seem so sure of that comment himself.

"You all know what needs to be done. Continue to gather supplies and scout out potential talent. I shall go back to Shigaraki and inform him on the status of the situation." Looking to her, Kurogiri commented. "And you, the clone of the girl, come as well. I have another task for you to complete."

* * *

 **End Notes:** and that is the end of Summer Days. Hope you enjoy.

So, that is all of the setup for this Arc. Everything is now in motion and it only took four chapters, not sure if that is a good thing or not. So with this, I have completed what I wanted to do and I am back on track. The whole idea of the fanfic is Yukari's relationships and there has always been three that I had in mind. The first is her relationship with All Might, how he as indirectly affected her and how she views the society he made. The other two? I'll let you guess and if you get it right then lucky you! Anyway, I am glad someone spotted the connection with Viral and Yukari too, but I will only say you are half right.

One last thing, starting next chapter I will probably start using the endnotes to respond to Reviews, I find it fun responding to you all. Have a great weekend everyone and I will see you in the next update.


	19. Chapter 19 – Melancholy

Chapter 19 – Melancholy

 **Author's notes:** Hello everyone, it's another update. I really hope you enjoy because I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

* * *

Useless, worthless, quirkless _._ Some of this society might argue they were the same thing.

 _"Don't hurt him anymore Kac-chan! Stop it!" ~_ _"I can't just step aside now! I won't let you hurt him!" ~_ _"You… You wouldn't really hit me would you?"_

 _How wrong have I been all this time?_

Those were some of her oldest memories. She was only four years old, yet on that day she learned what it meant to be a member of the quirkless minority.

 _So much for everyone being equal under the law._

If it hadn't been for him, her one and only friend, would she even be a villain?

"Yukari? Yukari can you hear me in there? Breakfast is ready for you, come down when you get dressed!"

Looking towards the ceiling, the green haired youth slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her mother's voice. She was currently laying in the warm water of her home's bathtub. She was soaking her skin and taking her time, it was still the early morning, so she knew she had time before she had to leave.

 _but I should hurry up before she decides to come up and get me._

Looking over herself in the bath, the girl spotted three things that annoyed her about her body, that were constant reminders of her childhood. On her shoulder, below the edge of her neck, was the largest of them. It was the first as well. She had received that pale scare at age five, three days after her diagnosis as quirkless. It had been the first mark Yukari had ever received from her former friend, but it wasn't her last.

If anyone examined her body they would notice a few old burn scars. On her outer thigh was the second oldest, she had gotten it six months after her first. It was small and mostly healed over but even after so many years it was still slightly visible.

It was a memory she really didn't want to think about. She had a lot more 'injuries' throughout her childhood caused by him, but they had healed over given time.

It was a constant reminder of why she had to do what she had to do.

 _But isn't that just you justifying your own bloodlust?_

The warmth of the bath's water cleansed her in a way. It was what kept her from focusing on any line of thought for too long. She truly wished that she could put an end to her torturer but that was a grey area in itself. She had never killed someone she actually knew personally.

Would it be revenge or would it be justice?

No one ever did punish Bakugo for what he did because he had an amazing quirk, but if she stepped out of line the hammer would hit instantly. Never once had anyone ever did anything about his personality. Her mother would have if she had known, but Yukari was too afraid of what he would do to her in retaliation to bring it up.

The third and final of her long-lasting scars was located near her lower back on her waist. After her first year of middle school started, Yukari had spent the summer away from Bakugo and so almost forgot. She thought things would be different, that she and he were in a higher school level and he would not act out. She had tried to stop him from bullying someone on the first day, in response when she turned her back he used his quirk.

 _"Know your place weakling."_

The memory had flashed through her head. It was the most painful beating she got but it was the one that had taught her not to talk back to him well she was still weak.

 _That's just you trying to justify your own actions. How has anyone else you've hurt resulted in getting even with Kac-chan? What would Yomi think?_

Why was she even thinking about this?

The answer was her meeting with that police detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. It had taken her a while to realize it but after a bit, she remembered something. She was talking to a man with the quirk that allowed him to see through lies. He had been one of the few major threats that the police had. Naomasa was the man that interrogated most of the Leagues underlings after the USJ attack. because she knew his quirk she had to be constantly on guard and careful with her answers throughout the whole conversation.

He had questioned her for a while, and it was all simple information that was to confirm her on the scene statement from the prison break out.

The only question that really came out of nowhere was his last.

 _"Your profile states you are quirkless, is that true?"_

She had answered on reflex but…

 _It doesn't matter,_ she thought as she lay in the bathtub.

After all, that was who she was. No matter what had changed, it was something that was engraved into her very person. Yukari Midoriya was quirkless. Nothing and no one would change that.

If they did, she would reject it. Even if she had a quirk, she could never become a hero.

 _It's time to get moving._

She sighed as she lifted her body from the water.

 _Soon._ She thought. _Soon it would be time, there was no reason to question it._

The villain world had offered her far more than the hero one. That was her purpose, after all. She remembered what her Kacchan had told her. The one thing that had changed her view of the world.

 _"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly there actually might be another way. Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the school's roof."_

That was the relationship between them, no matter what she had tried in the past, he would always hate her for being without a quirk. In doing so he broke their promise, if he even remembered it. Even now that she was different from her old self, that wouldn't change.

She closed her eyes and resisted her urge to get back in the tube, _perhaps I'll spend a little more time here?_

* * *

On the massive grounds of UA High's campus, less than a five-minute walk away from the main building, a new student dormitory stood. Through the combined effort of All Might and the high school's principal, it had been built in three days. Heights Alliance, the new housing for all members of the school's hero course.

 _So, this is to be our new home._

Today would be the first time Class 1-A meet since the League of Villain's attack on their training camp. A lot had happened since then. Despite that, they had gotten over it and everything seemed to have gone back to normal, or so Shoto Todoroki believed.

"So," Hanta Sero, the student with the quirk Tape, continued to talk. "Everyone was able to enter the dorm I see."

He, like the others, were happy to see one another. It had been like this since Shoto had arrived here in the courtyard. All the members of Class 1-A had gathered in front of the new dorm.

"I had a hard time getting my parents to say yes." The invisible girl Toru Hagakure replied.

1-A had been told yesterday through an email to report at 9 am and wait outside for their homeroom teacher.

Looking between Toru and Jiro, another of Shoto's classmates Mashirao Ojiro added. "Oh yeah, both of you were unconscious during the incident last weekend. You missed out on All Mights fight with that super villain. It must have been rough once your parents found out."

Toru replied, "You have no idea."

Jiro only gave him a weak nod.

The main grouping of students had gathered around to talk. Shoto was off to their side and next to him was Ochaco Uraraka, she had decided to stand next to him. The only other two that were deliberately standing away from the rest of the class were Bakugo and Kirishima. They had been talking in hushed tones by the gate for a while now.

Back to the group in front of him, he could see Jiro tense up as Mashirao talked. "Man that's a bummer, what about you Jiro?"

The girl hesitated from the interaction."

"We were all able to be here thanks to our teachers," Asui spoke up. "Mr. Aizawa and All Might visited each of our parents. When I saw the press conference, I thought UA might temporarily close down because of all the bad press."

"Really?" Mashiro said, "I can't see that happening no matter what."

As Shoto thought, everything truly seemed to have gone back to normal, at least on the surface. It was almost like the incidents that had endangered all of their lives had never happened. The only two who seemed the most affected by it were Jiro and Bakugo.

Jiro seemed to be going through post traumatic stress and Bakugo…

"I said Kirishima, I'll let those two come to their own conclusions."

"Yeah but Bakugo, I…"

"I said it was fine so leave it."

"If you say so, but just remember, I got you back no matter what their response is."

"I know so just stop talking about it until we are all moved in."

 _What are you two doing?_

Shoto wasn't sure what they were up to but his gut was telling him there was something going on. He had been acting differently after his rescue. Bakugo was still angry, but it was a different kind. It was similar to the anger that he himself held for his father. It was a cold rage and that worried Shoto.

 _Acting on that kind of anger isn't a good thing._

Breaking him from that line of thought, the girl to his side said. "Todoroki, thanks again for the help yesterday."

Ochaco Uraraka had been much friendlier to him as they trained together, a sort of boned grow as they worked together to improved their skills. In the case of Uraraka in particular, All Might's training was to strengthen her body in order to hold the power of One for All. The number one ranked hero planned to give her the quirk as soon as she was physically ready. Shoto knew at the latest it would be before the upcoming Hero Licensing Exam.

Their new mentor had told them not to tell the others about the upcoming exam just yet. Apparently, everyone would be receiving extra training for it later this week. He wanted the two of them to be fully up and running by then.

"I already said this, but it is no problem Uraraka." And it wasn't, at least not to him.

All he had done was correct a few mistakes in her stance. She was a very swift learner, a natural.

 _And why wouldn't she be? After all, she is All Might's Successor._

Todoroki still didn't understand his feelings for her. He didn't hold it against her but, he had felt too many emotions over the last twenty-four hours. Shoto had to deal with Uraraka, his father, and his mother. Each gave the boy a very different emotion.

Despite not choosing him, both All Might and Uraraka had been willing to help him overcome his own demons.

"But really," She said back. "I'm still thankful you're helping me improve my combat ability. You and Bakugo are so much better than me already… I just want to close the gap"

"It's fine, Bakugo is a natural and I was trained for years by my father to become a hero." Shoto could feel a small smile grace his libs. "Don't worry about it, no one expects you to be the best right away."

At least the one thing he could say about the girl beside him was that she was pure. Unlike himself, she kind and open and her passion was burning brightly. She really was someone who could become what the Symbol of Peace should be.

Looking him in the eye, Uraraka said. "You really are kind under that thick layer, aren't you Shoto."

her broke eye contact with her. _That's not true, and I don't think it ever will be._ Even if he could get along with her, that didn't make him kind.

The redhead was just in time to see someone approach them as he looked away from Ochaco. Stepping to the side and shifting over to be next to them, Jiro looked at the short haired brunette beside him.

"Hey, Uraraka." Jiro greeted. "I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

Looking at the other girl, Uraraka must have been curious. "Yeah?"

Jiro had been avoiding everyone's conversation so far this morning.

"You meet a girl named Yukari Midoriya last week, right?"

"Yes, I did meet her. Why do you ask?"

Looking over, Jiro was breathing slightly faster.

"I just…" She paused, "Want to know what you think of her. All I've heard about her was from Bakugo and it made me wonder what she was like."

In the background, the boy just mentioned was watching over them from a distance.

"She's nice if a little socially awkward," Uraraka replied. "Why do you ask?"

Jiro hesitated before asking another question, "Do you think she would be a good friend?"

"Yes I do, I think she would be a good friend."

Jiro's eyes shifted to him.

"Todoroki," she said. "It's hypothetically but, what would the reason be for someone to become a villain?"

Shoto didn't quite understand where that question had come from.

he asked, "What do you mean by that Jiro?"

The question was simply something that didn't make sense and it came from nowhere.

Jiro pressed him for an answer. "I mean, why would someone become a villain? Is it because they are bad or could it be something else? Something more?"

 _A villain is a criminal, why would you ask that?_

Jiro looked between the two of them, Her hand was slightly shaking as she spoke.

"That girl, the one who shot me, She's the same age as all of us here in class 1-A. What does a person have to go through in order to become like that?" She spoke in a hushed tone, to prevent the others from hearing her.

 _Of course, that must be it._

She was traumatized, and he couldn't blame her for it. Shoto was uncomfortable with that particular line of thought. It wasn't something he thought of beforehand and it was something he would rather not think about. True, that villain was the same age as the rest of them, but she was still a cold-blooded killer. No matter why she had become a villain, she was still a criminal that needed to be brought to justice.

 _Jiro, you shouldn't have to worry about her motives to hurt you._

"And so what Jiro?" Uraraka butted in. "It doesn't matter why she is a villain, only that she is one."

"Yes but…"

"Good morning class 1-A," Their teacher said as he approached. The man had crept up on his students well they were distracted. His sudden arrival was unexpected. The approach of their homeroom teacher silenced Jiro.

All she said back to Uraraka was, "Never mind, forget what I said. I think deep down I know the answer myself, I'm just unwilling to admit it."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her fist clench to stop the shaking. Unnoticed by either of them, Bakugo continued to watch.

Shoto wanted to press her, question where that doubt had come from, but he didn't because It was finally time for them to move into the dorm. Before class 1-A was their teacher, the Pro Hero Eraserhead, and he clearly had something to say to them.

"I'm glad we were able to bring Class 1-A back together again, so quite up I have a few things to address." Aizawa started. "We were able to gain permission from everyone's family, so there should be no problems."

The eyes of Eraserhead were cold as he looked over the class.

"I was surprised, you know. Well, I'm sure everyone had different circumstances, but it's good you are all here. Now, I'll explain briefly about the dorms, but first, for now, we will focus on getting your provisional licenses. I had been planning to have you get them during the training camp, but obviously, after what happened that would be impossible."

Aizawa ran a hand through his messy hair. The hero was in his costume which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants as well as a set of boots. Around his neck was his ever-present white scarf.

"This is important so listen up." He spoke before any of Shoto's classmates could respond. "Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Iida. Each of you went to go save Bakugo."

An unease instantly manifested at their teachers' words.

"Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Kaminari. You three as well went out looking for trouble. In fact, all of your reactions tell me the majority of you here were at least aware of these seven's plan.

His eyes were as cold as ice as he spoke.

"I will set aside a number of issues I have with you all and say this. If it wasn't for All Might's weakened state, I would have had all of you expelled except for Bakugo, Jiro, and Hagakure."

First Jiro and now Aizawa. What they did wasn't wrong. No matter what others might say, they had acted how heroes should. The had gone out and defeated evil. They had stepped in to save someone in danger.

"Those three were at least unconscious or unable to help at the time. For everyone else, only seven of you went but the fact of the matter is that the rest of you knew and didn't try to stop them. You've betrayed my trust and no matter what the reason, I would be grateful if you could follow the proper procedures and act properly in order to regain that trust. I know that you all probably believe what you did was right, but there were better ways you could have gone about it."

Pausing for a moment, Eraserhead turned on his feet and headed towards the dorm.

"You have twenty-five days until the Hero Licensing Exam, and twenty-six days until the start of the next term. You all better be prepared for hard training. That is all. Now, let's go inside."

And so, the man entered the building.

* * *

Entering her room Yukari paused at the doorway. It was as it had been for the past year, simplistic. Unlike when she was in Junior High, her room no longer possessed any Pro Hero paraphernalia. After her encounter with the number one last year, she'd changed. After that meeting, Yukari had torn down all her posters and removed so much of her merchandise.

The room itself was sparse of decoration but was packed to the brim with other useful objects such as school supplies and hunting gear. Yukari had a few furnishings like a desk, a bed, and a dresser. She also had a full-length mirror tucked in the corner and a small wooden workbench. Haphazardly stacked on her desk was the most noticeable thing in her room at first glance. It was her collection of Hero Analysis Journals. The only other stand out was the thing on top of her workbench, her custom wrist rifle.

She took a mental note to give it a maintenance check later tonight.

"Oh?" A voice strikingly like her own spoke. "Done already?"

That brought her to the only thing different. The bed to the room should have been neat and clean but wasn't and the one responsible was a teenage girl laying atop it.

"Yes, I'm done." Laying on her bed, an exact copy of herself was there. "You want to take one?"

The teenage girl across from her had on a black T-Shirt and green cargo pants. She laid flat on her back and was looking up at a magazine in her hand. Her long green hair flowed to the side of the bed and sprawled off the side.

"I don't think so." The clone code-named Echo said to her.

"Suit yourself, just remember not to make too much noise. I can't have mom finding you."

 _Seriously, ever since I took up that offer to be trained as a villain my life has been nothing but weird._

True, Yukari would complete her goal by following this path but wasn't this a little much? Despite everything, it was most certainly a weird experience to spend so much time with yourself, especially when she could speak back to herself in that situation.

The girl on the bed sighed at the order. "So, are you heading out this morning? I'm only here because Kurogiri ordered me to cover for you."

"I don't see why he sent you here so early. I have Club tomorrow and then I will be…" Actually, perhaps it wouldn't be a good Idea to mention Yomi and Hotaru to her. "Um, going to see the doctor. So I still don't need you for a few days."

The comment piqued the interest of her counterpart. Echo hadn't removed her eyes from the magazine in her hand since Yukari had entered into the room.

"You're helping the doctor? So you know about the 'High-End' Project? Is that why Kurogiri wants me to help you?"

 _What?_

Yukari had no idea what the copy was talking about. She only had limited contact with the League of Villain's mad scientist. She knew he helped to maintain the Nomu, but other than that she had no idea what Shigaraki and Kurogiri had that man do for them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Echo. What's the High-End Project?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing." Looking back to the magazine, she ignored her again. "Though perhaps Shigaraki places too much faith in our loyalty. It's a curious thing that he has involved us with a few of his projects. Oh and call me Inukai"

Yukari took the break in conversation as a hint and moved into the room. She approached the desk and as she did so, the clone laying on the bed placed the magazine beside herself and looked over to her.

"So, are you on the lookout as well for new recruits? That's what the others are being forced to do."

"No, I thought I would leave that up to the Vanguard Action Squad. Besides, I need to focus on Toga's upcoming mission." Yukari replied.

"Well, that's a shame. On top of covering for you, I also have to look into a certain group of people and help out that crazy doctor." She sighed. "Kurogiri is a slave driver, I wish he would just let me go out and hunt someone."

 _Maybe I really am a little bloodthirsty?_

Yukari could empathize with Echo, but at the same time, it was like a living embodiment of her worst traits. Because they were mostly the same person, she could understand what the thrill of the hunt felt like, but it was weird hearing it so casually. It was something she was slightly ashamed of but wouldn't deny hunting humans had changed her. It was something she started to crave, as messed up as that was.

"I understand, if we get a chance how about I take you alone the next time Giran has a side job for me."

"Really?" Inukai responded. "I'd appreciate that but I feel like Kurogiri is going to have me do more busywork. The doctor needs some more guinea pigs, and with all the spontaneous villains acting out, they thought now would be a good time to get more material."

"Don't you need All-For-One to make more Nomu?"

"What?" the clone asked. "Why would we need Tomura's teacher to make more of them."

 _Oh, that's right_.

Inukai wouldn't have known about that quirk or its history with All Might.

"Never mind."

Yukari pulled the chair back and sat in it. she then picked up the brush of to the side of her Hero Journals and began to run it through her still damp hair.

"I still can't figure out why Kurogiri wants me here with you." The clone added. "I know it's for coving your back, but it doesn't seem like you'll be doing anything anytime soon.

"I think I know." Yukari looked over to her and said, "Didn't Shigaraki-sama tell you about those police? they've been watching me since I left the police station yesterday?"

"So that's the only purpose for me being here?" At the mention of the police, Inukai sat up and looked towards the window. She leaned over and peaked out. "The patrol car is still parked outside, what a pain."

Yukari continued to run the brush through her hair. "So, when I'm out and about, I need you here to distract them and keep our mother company."

At the mention of their 'shared' parent, a small smile graced the lips of her clone. Green eyes looked over to her as Echo repositioned herself on the bed so she could lean her back against the wall near the window.

"And with that being said," Yukari added, "There shouldn't be that much you actually have to do Echo."

"Fine by me so long as I don't have to spend any more time in that decrepit warehouse. And call me Inukai."

Yukari finished up brushing her hair and moved to open the drawer of the desk to reach for a hairdryer. After a brief moment of not responding, the clone decided to take her own rebuttal.

"Well if you're going to be that way, I heard you got a new emo boyfriend."

Yukari could feel her face heat up, _she wouldn't have, right?_

"A certain little bloodthirsty bird told me. So, my creator, how is Shoto Todoroki doing?"

 _That brat! Why would Toga tell her something like that! Wait a minute, oh no._

It probably wasn't even that now that she thought about it. What it probably was is that Toga didn't even differentiate between the two of them.

Looking at the clone, a quick rebuttal came to her mouth. "Shut up!"

The blush on her face continued to burn her cheeks.

"But…" Inukai tried to reply

"Shut up!"

Yukari looked across the room and cut her off, "Why Is it that all me clone always tease me? Every single time I've run into one of you that is all you do. It doesn't make sense!"

She clearly remembered how her other clones had acted back in the forest.

Shifting her weight, Echo fell to her side and laid on the bed again. "We share the same personality, so you tell me"

"That isn't even my personality!" She wanted to yell out, but instead she said it in an even tone.

Yukari could see the amusement in Inukai's eyes as she spoke back. "Yes, it is, after all, if you were in my position you would be doing the exact same thing."

 _No, I wouldn't so what does that even mean!_

"Oh, and because I know you are probably thinking something along the lines of 'what does that mean?' I'll answer that for you." She explained. "If you knew that you were technically a temporary copy of me, how would that make you feel? If you knew the slightest impact of any force could kill you in one hit, would you hold anything back?"

 _I would…_

The smug copy raised her eyebrow.

 _God damn it!_

"See, you know that if someone crossed you, you would want that person to suffer just a little for being so thoughtless. But we both know you wouldn't act out on it, after all, we have so much experience holding it in but, there is one difference between us. I have nothing to lose because I know I am temporary, so why hold back even against my creator?"

Inukai held clear apathy in her eyes as she looked at Yukari. If that was the case, there would be only one thing that could get under her skin as well.

"Well, then I suppose I have to except that, right Inu-chan." A small smile formed on her lip as she said those words.

The clone froze at the name. After a moment to process that, her hand tensed and the magazine was crushed.

"What was that?" she asked Yukari. "Did you just..."

"What's wrong Inu-chan?"

She could hear Inukai growl in her throat

"Don't call me a dog!" The clone closed her eyes and sighed. "It would seem that we both get our information from the same source. My name isn't Inu its Inukai, stop calling me that."

Yukari stood from her chair and approached the bed as the clone was in thought. "You know, we really should get along as we are the same person with the same goal." _Yet we both know that's impossible._

"You know that can't happen," was Inukai's reply.

 _After all._

"The fact you are so similar is the reason we won't get along too well." The clone continued. "We'll just end up hating each other if we get too close."

"Yeah I know, but I just thought I would try."

Looking at her, green eyes meet green.

"I appreciate the try, but I think we both know that we will have to live with the understanding that no matter what, we just won't get along that well."

"Whatever, you just have to hang around here today, I'll be back tonight."

"Well, I'm always up for a slumber party, how about we invite Toga?"

"No!"

* * *

 **End Notes:** I really liked writing this chapter. This was one that I was looking forward to writing for a while. I really am happy that Inukai is finally coming into her own because I have been waiting a long time for that. She was something I planned from the start and is also the only characters so far that I thought really deeply about what her name means in Japanese. As you might have picked up, the first part is dog but her full name would translate to Dog Keeper. I think the concept of a copy of yourself is interesting. I know I would definitely not get along with a clone of myself that also had all my memories.

On to one more major thing. A fight scene. I really want to write one, or at least an action scene of some kind. A big one is planned to happen in three chapters, but I really want to do one sooner. The problem is, I think it would break the plot if I did a random action scene. Any suggestions on what I should do? I fell like this chapter and the past few have been a lot of dialogue and set up. I'm still an amateur so I'm not really sure what my options are.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and now I'm going to respond to the reviews.

Kyuubi7: Thank you for the suggestion, it helped. I've used google docs before, but I honestly wasn't expecting my pc to die on me. At least I'll be prepared if it happens again.

Metacllica: I hope you enjoy where I am going to go with Jiro, I think it will be interesting. It is also nice to hear you are liking my OC's. There is going to be one more in the story, but they are not showing up for a while. Thanks for your continued support.


	20. Chapter 20 - Midoriya Origin

Chapter 20 - Yukari Midoriya: Origin

* * *

 _Katsuki Bakugo._

 _A name that brought up too many feelings for her. He was the one who should have been her best friend, her closest connection. It all started back then, didn't it?_

 _He always was the kind of kid who could do anything he tried his hand at. A natural prodigy at learning who never worked for anything but always got what he wanted. Unlike her, he just went out, did something and was praised for it. Even when they were still friends, the moment he got his quirk everything changed._

 _Good or bad, Katsuki was full of confidence. He was tough, good at fighting, and was a leader. She always did think he was so cool, someone to look up to._

 _So why? What was so different between them? Why did they have to be on opposite sides?_

 _The moment he gained his quirk, teachers always treated him differently._

" _What an amazing quirk!"_

" _You are sure going to be a hero someday!"_

 _All it did was fill his childhood head with thoughts of glory. Every week, every month after he got his quirk, he bullied her. Even in front of teachers no one stood up for her. After all, why do that to a future hero? She was quirkless and destined for nothing special. It was a justifiable sacrifice if their society was able to get another top hero._

 _She and Katsuki were so similar, yet so different. They came from the same neighborhood, from similar families, and had the same role model. But both had seen something different in their shared idol. For her, All Might was a symbol of protection. He was there to save everyone and to make it all okay at the end of the day. That was what a hero was for Yukari Midoriya. For him, he saw All Might as an unbeatable man that always won. Someone who would beat the villain first and save the day second. That was what being a hero meant for Katsuki Bakugo._

 _Their promise as children had been founded on that misunderstanding, and so the friendship formed from it was predestined to fail._

 _Still, it was not one of her regrets. Though his betrayal she found a purpose, a mission, and a goal. She would make it come true no matter what she had to do. Kill, steal, hurt? Those were justifiable actions, right? Just like how turning a blind eye to Katsuki's abuse would make a new powerful hero._

 _She would be a symbol of power and strength to the 20% that were not blessed with an ability._

 _That was her dream._

"Miss Midoriya? Are you listening?" To her side, a woman's voice asked the question.

She was short and in a grey suit. The woman stood a few feet away from her. Yukari must have zoned out, as she just noticed that the school's club room was empty.

 _Meaning…_

"Club activities are ending…" This shy and clumsy woman before her was the light music club's faculty advisor. "Are you ready to go? I need to lock up the room."

"I know sensei, I am just packing up."

 _That was not exactly true._

She had been lost in thought as she subconsciously moved her body to ready her instrument to be packed into the leather case. It had been a total of five days since her new roommate had moved into her room. In that time not much happened.

Tomura hadn't called for her to do anything although the current environment was ripe to be taken advantage of. A turf war had broken out among a few local gangs and the Yakuza over a new drug. Because of that Giren hadn't needed her for any more jobs so far because most of the local city's underworld was trying to stay out of the blood bath for now.

The one who was most active, surprisingly, was her copy. The self-named Inukai had been in and out of the house quite a bit over the past week doing odd jobs for Kurogiri. With each passing day, that girl's irritation had increased but Yukari had no idea why. It wasn't anything to worry about yet.

From what Yukari understood, the League was preparing for something. Her order was to get ready for their plan in two weeks. She would act as support for Toga.

"Oh good, I um…" The woman hesitated for a moment. "How have you been doing recently Yukari?"

The girl glanced over the figure of her teacher. The older female was a short and in her late twenties. Like her, her teacher had long green hair, even if Yukari's was a darker hue. The woman had tied her hair into a loose ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. On her nose was a pair of round glasses.

"What do you mean sensei?"

For the girl, it was a legitimate question. She wasn't used to her teachers talking to her about things like that.

The woman looked at her hesitantly for a moment before continuing. "Well, it's just that as your teacher, I was concerned with your wellbeing for a while. You have always been so quiet and I noticed you don't really get along with most of your fellow club members. It wasn't until recently that you have been more open."

 _Yomi and Hotaru?_

Was that it? Why would she care whether she got along with other people? Clubs were required, even for loners like herself. If she hadn't joined this one, she would have just been forced to join another. It didn't really matter if you get along with others, right?

 _But you're wrong about that._

"I don't get why that would concern you, I just don't really like talking with others."

The educator's eyes softened.

"You don't have to worry Yukari, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just want you to know that I can see the difference from now and then. I'm proud that you are making friends in this club."

"Thank you sen…"

"Hey, Tessou! Are you ready yet!" a voice from the hallway yelled out. "It's time to get going if we want to hit the bar!"

"Sorry miss Midoriya, I am going to have to ask you to hurry along."

Out in hallway was a tall woman with blue hair, she was in a green track jacket.

"It's no problem sensei." The girl replied. "Have a good weekend."

Yukari quickly moved her violin into the case and prepared to leave the room.

"Just remember, it is a good thing to interact with others. Just make sure you don't waste your high school days alone."

"I won't Sensei."

"Have a nice day Yukari and before you go here is a letter an upperclassman told me to give to you."

With that, the teacher left and it made her wonder. Why had no other teacher cared before? As for the pink envelope in her hand, perhaps she would open in later.

* * *

 _Blue hair, pink eyes, light skin._

Overall, rather attractive. _N_ _ot that I can really judge though._ The girl who had been following behind from a distance thought of the target.

 _Slender, but not the build of an athlete. Socially popular, but only has a few close friends. The most notable fact is her blood relation to UA's nurse._

Green eyes continued to exam her.

"Miss? Would you like another drink?"

Flickering her eyes off her target, Inukai looked at the young uniformed waiter for a moment before registering his question.

Inukai found herself eating at a small dinner, Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. It was styled after an American breakfast dinner. She had followed her prey inside and was currently blending in a few tables down.

She still had half a glass of soda in her cup. "No, but can I get the check? I'm going to head out soon."

"Of course." The server said. He bowed his head slightly before walking off.

With that out of the way, Inukai looked back to the girl across the room.

 _So, this is Yomi Shuzenji._

Nothing but a normal high school tomboy, that was the assassin's conclusion. The girl wore her blue hair short and slightly messy. Plus, she just gave off that kind of vibe. Like everyone else in the dinner, Yomi seemed ignorant of how the world worked.

 _Yet somehow, this brat wormed her way into my originals heart._

The disguised Inukai couldn't help but feel a flare of irritation at that.

Inukai was currently in a plain light grey dress shirt and a black skirt. She had on a set of thigh high white stockings and brown leather boots that she had 'liberated' from her original's dresser. she also had tied her hair into a ponytail and it was shaded a deep brown color. Inukai intended for her appearance to look similar to the one from the night when she was born.

 _This is such a waste of my time._

She had been stalking the schoolgirl for the past hour, ever since she left the Academy. If her employers found out about this they probably wouldn't be too happy that the clone was wasting her time doing something human-like. The doctor had been hard pressed in forcing her to find materials for the new Nomu.

Currently, he had her trying to find someone with a muscle enhancer like the one Muscular had. If she was allowed to she would have just broken the meathead out to turn him into raw materials instead of finding someone with a similar quirk. But because of Kurogiri's break out that was out of the question. The odds where that the remaining former members of the League would be under heavier security.

 _You know, she kinda looks like…_ Inukai decided not to finish that thought as she felt a slight shiver.

Truth be told, Yomi had an interesting quirk herself. Perhaps this journey wouldn't be too bad if the girl went down an isolated alley. As she observed the girl a thought crossed her mind.

 _What to do, what to do?_

She had to consider her options. No doubt if Inukai's creator caught wind of this she would go ballistic. Plus Kurogiri and Tomura would be unhappy if she did anything rash. What were her actual options?

"Miss your receipt."

Without even looking at the man, she reached for her light brown purse.

 _Let's see._

The bill the employee had placed on the table totaled to 1250 yen

"Give me a moment," Inukai told him.

"Of course miss."

She had to be a little careful about what she did next. Reaching into her purse her fingers brushed past a large metal object as it got to the pocket that contained the money that she had also 'liberated' from Yukari's room. Inukai quickly pulled out two 10,000-yen bills and placed them atop the receipt.

"I don't need any change, but can I rest here for a bit"

Like she expected the man only eyed the money as he replied. "Of course Miss."

 _Really, civilians should focus more. It might one day save them from the danger that is in front of them._

If he had bothered to use his eyes, the man might have seen the glimpse of the pistol's handle in her small bag. As he walked off, Inukai looked back to Yomi. She was getting ready to leave as well.

The huntress made a decision on what to do.

 _Shall we then, my prey?_

Despite her hope, Inukai knew the girl wouldn't find her without a warning. Most people just didn't have a sense for danger.

 _Then again, it's not like I would be able to catch Yukari stalking me through a crowded street either._

Near the front of the restaurant, Yomi stood and moved. Like the proper tracker she was, Inukai would give the girl a head start before following.

 _Now this? This is my specialty._

In an upfront fight, Inukai would lose. Neither she or her original had much close quarters experience. Long range and ambushed tactics were the best for them. Even if you had an overpowered quirk, an unexpected bullet through the skull would put most people down before it could escalate into a real fight. Tomura might not understand that this was what she was best at, but Kurogiri did.

What really was her true special skill was the young assassin's ability to blend into a crowd. True it didn't make her invisible, but she had perfected that ability to track someone and act naturally as she pursued them through a city.

 _Still, what is this feeling?_

With her hand still inside the purse, the girl's fingers pushed on the smooth metal surface of the hidden weapon.

 _It was similar to what she felt for Bakugo but… It wasn't hate. It was like there was something missing from her. The feeling was a wave of anger, envy, and sadness. Unlike the burning hatred she had for her childhood friend, what the clone felt for this girl was… something else._

Thinking about it, it reminded her of her feeling for her original self.

Yomi was up from her seat and heading towards the front exit to the building.

 _I need to know what this feeling is._

She pulled a small vile of liquid from her purse. With it hidden from the view of the other patrons of the restaurant, she stabs the needle into the thigh and injected it. Inukai could feel the drug enter into the mud-like substance that made up her internals. If tomboy struggled in the abduction, this would ensure that she could overpower Yomi with relative ease even with her quirk.

 _You really shouldn't have gotten too close to my creator. I can't wait to see how the doctor is going to make you suffer._

A smile graced her features at the thought. Inukai stood from the seat. As she was about to follow her target, someone approached from behind. The only warning she got was the soft footfall of high hills hit the tiled floor as a soft hand was placed onto her shoulder. The contact made the young girl flinch and she swiftly turned her head around to look.

What she saw made her heart stop.

"Hello, quirkless, what a coincidence I would run into you here."

Cold red eyes and a pale face greeted her. Like Yomi, this woman too had dark blue hair but hers ran past her shoulders and halfway down her back.

"I came here for a completely different reason, and what do I find? Someone who I was just dying to talk to. Sit down, please. I won't bite if you're a good girl." Her tone was polite but there was an underlying threat in it. "Hopefully, Kurogiri hasn't taught you his own poor manners."

"I…" Her voice was caught in her throat.

"No need to say another word. Seat and let me buy you a meal. Tell me about yourself, oh and how has that 'Legacy' been doing?"

This was… the worst situation that could possibly happen right now. If only a hero was nearby to recognize and arrest them both. Inukai had confidence she could escape if given a distraction.

 _I need to run._

Inukai felt her instincts telling her to flee.

"And don't forget about all those hero school friends of yours from UA. I'm quite curious to hear how you know people on both sides."

Internally, the young villain whimpered at the older's comment.

"Oh and one more thing…" Despite being directly in front of her, Viral's eyes were tracking something behind. Watching as Inukai's target walked out the door. The woman asked as her smile thinned. "Why are you targeting that girl?"

* * *

"Amazing." Laying on the sidewalk's pavement, that was the only thing the young girl could think as she looked at the back of her best friend.

"Stay away from her!" His voice as raspy and filled with pain, but he fought on.

He stood strong between her and the two attackers. The older boys had decided that she was an easy target to pick on. If it hadn't been for him, she didn't know what the two would have done.

Like always, he had come to save her.

One of the older boys had rage in his eyes as he nursed his bruised arm. "You idiot! Your just some bratty first grader! Apologize now or I'll get my big bro!"

"You think I'm scared of you!" her blonde-haired protector said right back at him.

He was just bruised and hurt as them, but he had won. A first grader had taken on two fourth graders in a fight. They had injured him, but he had given back just as much as they had given him.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from us, we'll get you back tomorrow." The other said.

"Bring it on! I'll just get you back like I did today!"

The two other boys were scared, it was evident in their eyes. The moment Kac-chan raised his first, they turned and ran.

She was left there, still on the sidewalk and still on her rear. All she could do was look at her savior's back as they watched the older boys flee from the conflict.

Young Yukari could only say one thing, "You're really amazing Kac-chan!"

He was someone she looked up to, someone she would always stand beside. He was her protector. Nothing would ever change that.

Turning his head, the young boy looked down towards her. His eyes softened as his lip twitched upward. "Of course I am. The most amazing hero always wins, in the end, they always come out on top no matter what."

"Your right!" She couldn't help as a grin made its way to her face. "No matter how much trouble you're in, you'll always win!"

"Because I'll make our promise a reality!" The young blond boy reached out his hand to her. "Come on Yu, let's get going!"

And with that, the naive girl reached up and took his hand believing that this connection would never change.

* * *

 _Why were they friends?_

It was nearly two hours after the end of her biweekly club meeting. The girl decided to go get groceries for her mother. Inko was planned to help have her daughter help her make dinner tonight. Yukari had decided it would be nice to get the ingredients for her, plus Inukai needed to eat food as well.

 _I should head home soon._

She was only a few blocks away, it would only take her a few minutes before she was back at her and her mother's two-room apartment.

It might have been not that late in the day but she felt… nothing.

 _Why do I have these thoughts?_

 _Because you are a terrible person with no redeeming qualities._

Yet she knew that wasn't true.

Yukari was lost in thought as she walked down the street. This was the first real time she had a chance to reflect on her actions this year. Before this moment she had either been at school or on the hunt, there was never a second to really think about her actions.

The young girl knew what she wanted, she knew how to get it, but…

 _Think about it, how will this help prove that a quirkless girl can be as good as him?_

 _Shut up._

 _All it will do is show them that you are a killer. Not that you can fight on a hero's level without a quirk._

 _Be quiet._

 _You're not even qu…_

Yukari rammed her fist into the wall next to her. It was solid and made of stone. She could instantly feel her knuckles bruise, but that didn't matter. It had stopped that voice, the ever-nagging regret.

"I am not weak, I am not prey." She hissed under her breath. "I don't need help to get to my goal."

She would not give in, even to herself.

Taking a moment to recompose, the teenage girl examined her surroundings and noticed where her subconscious had taken her.

 _Of course, I would end up here._

Beside her was the entrance into a small walled off section of this neighborhood. It was an outdated children's park. There was a rusted swing set, a jungle gym, and a pair of metallic rocking horses. The small park was placed between two houses for the local children but, it was still a place that held so many positive memories for her.

She felt something nostalgic drawing her here.

Without even thinking about it, she took a step inside. In all honesty, it wasn't impressive. Beside the play equipment was a bench and trash can.

Walking into the park, there was no one there. It reminded her of her earlier days. Days when it was just her and Kac-chan here playing. They had been friends since birth, or at least as far back as she could remember. Both her mother and Katsuki's were close friends, so of course, it figured she and he would be too.

At least until he found out about her not having a quirk. No, that wasn't it. She remembered a time when he knew but didn't care that she was quirkless. What really changed was his development of a quirk. With his ability to create explosions, her Kac-chan forgot and left her behind.

The moment he gained his quirk was the moment their friendship died. If only she had known it right away. Instate, she had spent so many years trying to live up to their childhood promise. To make herself useful to him. All she ever got in return was physical and psychological harm.

 _It's not fair, why can he be a Hero when all I can be is a Villain?_

She approached the old swing set not minding the bag of food in her hand.

 _Why? Why couldn't I…_

 _Because you're a horrible human being. Because your mind is as scared as your body. Because you don't want to be a hero, you just want to prove that you're better than him._

Turning her body, Yukari dropped into the swing's seat. She let the hot dry air of the summer day wash over her as she continued to think. Why did she even care?

 _Because you also seek forgiveness._

 _No!_

That wasn't it at all. Yukari was a hunter and killer. She had more pride than to just crawl back to the society that had rejected her. Yukari would never forgive them for what they did, never. Those who hurt her, those who belittled her, and those who ignored her suffering. All of them deserved to die.

 _But what of your friends? They forgave you, shouldn't you..._

The young green haired girl tightened her clenched fist as her internal thoughts fought each other to a bitter stalemate. One side of her was dead set on the path she was on, the other wished for the same outcome but through a different means.

If it had continued, she didn't know what would happen.

It was at that decisive moment that she heard a voice. It brought her out of her thoughts. It was the voice of the one who had started this all. Once again, he had ruined a critical moment for her.

"Deku?"

There he was, the one she hated more than anything else in the world. He had started this mess to begin with. Her first friend and the first person to ever hurt her.

Katsuki Bakugo.

The blonde-haired boy stood at the entrance to the park, his face was filled with an uncontrollable rage. Like her, he had a small plastic grocery bag in his hand.

Weakly she whispered out. "Kac-chan?"

She knew he shouldn't be here. She knew that yet there he was, standing there and glaring.

"You bastard!"

"I…" Before she could speak back, he charged.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : So how was that? That's two cliffhangers in one. What is going to happen to Yukari and why was Viral in the dinner? I will say this just because I don't want you all to get your hopes up, next chapter is titled Bakugo Origins, so that is a double whammy on getting those answers soon. There are always two sides to a story but after that in the next-next chapter, there will be a big fight I really want to write.

Metacllica: Hope you enjoyed a certain part of this chapter, I think you will. I think you are also going to enjoy how that plotline plays out in future chapters. Can't wait to hear what your thoughts are.

UnkownSoul: I am sure you notice but I now know how I am going to incorporate Railgun characters into the story. This is not a crossover and so I was always wary of just adding them to the main cast. Instead, I will have them be in the background of Yukari's high school. If given the chance and time I think my next story I write will actually be a crossover between My Hero Academia and A Certain Scientific Railgun.

Hope you all enjoy and a quick announcement for everyone that made it this far. I am going into midterms so expect a delay on the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21 - Bakugo Origin

Chapter 21 – Katsuki Bakugo: Origin

 **Author's Notes** : Overall the story is going the way I want it to, so that is good. There are a few things I have learned from this. As my first story that I am letting others read, I think I went overboard with the number of plotlines all at once. I just realized halfway through this chapter that I forgot about Shinso completely… I blame college midterms for that one. I will keep it in mind as I proceed but It should not be too bad hopefully.

Also, I have neglected the League. That stops now! Someone pointed out that Inukai has been spending more time with the League of Villains then Yukari. That is true. So expect more Yukari and Toga time! Maybe. I think it would be pretty fun because they all have a good character dynamic to write a scene. Plus that is kind of what this fic is supposed to be about.

Last but not least, I wish to set a few things straight. For the timeline, Yukari has never actually seen Viral, that is solely Inukai. As well as that, the only interaction with UA Yukari had was hunting Jiro and Momo at the mall and her defeat at the hands of Eraser Head. Every other time that UA students have interacted with Yukari, other than Bakugo, has been Inukai. Meaning, in reality, Jiro was shot not by Yukari but by Inukai.

Thought that might be an important distinction and hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

There was a flicker of motion before him. It highlighted the struggle his subordinates were having as the fought against overwhelming odds in the small arena of the underground hideout.

"Watch out! She's coming at us again!" A man's gruff voice called out to those standing beside him.

It was followed by a woman's panicked scream. "She's to the left!"

"That psychotic bitch is going to cut us up again!" The third and final member of the group said as he cryed in pain.

These three villains were weak but they were at least holding out. It was more than both he or his fellow observer thought they would do.

Kurogiri watched the few unconscious bodies around sprawled around the area of the hidden bunker.

They were desperately trying to survive in a 30 by 30 foot pit. This former magazine of the bunker had been converting into the current training room for the main headquarters of the League of Villains. All-For-One had left them this remnant of World War Two to use as their final base. it was hidden in the mountains of the Kansai region.

The grunts of the organization were currently being beat into shape by a few of the elite. The goal of the exercise was to have a group of ten fend off the assault of Toga Himiko and Mr. Compress.

 _So far, it was failing._ The mist criminal thought.

These poor underlings were punching bags for the two members of the Vanguard Action Squad. For Kurogiri himself, he knew that they could not beat them, the lesser henchmen did not have the skill or experience to drive off Toga Himiko and . It was unfortunate that Shigaraki felt the need to test them.

The cry of pain broke him from his thought.

"My arm!"

Below them, Toga had a manic grin and a bloody knife.

"This is fucking bullshit!" one of the remaining three yelled.

Kurogiri continued to watch the metaphorical slaughter as the young man beside him grew impatient. Both he and his master's student were on a small raised observation platform in the room. It overlooked the pit that in the past was where live ammunition was stored.

"This is pointless," Tomura Shigaraki stated is dissatisfaction. "No matter how many of them we have, they won't even last a second when faced with an actual pro hero. Why did we even break them out?"

The grey-haired villain to Kurogiri's side was dressed in tight black jeans and a baggy grey hoodie.

Despite his growth over the last month as a mastermind, his master's project continued to hit roadblocks. It was tragic and unexpected on their part. If Kurogiri had known of that woman's presence in the detention center, he would have never allowed for the break out to happen. That living plague had placed a mental block on Kurogiri's charge.

 _I should have never seen her again. It would have been better that way. Even after her failure to our lord, she still manages to be a nuisance._ He thought to himself. _She is like my own personal cancer, no matter what I do to get rid of her, she just ends up coming back far worse._

"We needed the numbers for the second phase of our plan, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri could only reply. The man knew it was a rhetorical question, but he felt obligated to answer the boy regardless.

Shigaraki didn't take his 'subordinate's' comment well and replied, "Yet trash is trash Kurogiri. A Zerg Rush isn't going to do much against the strong defense of All Might, that much I learned for all our actions so far. Besides, we also have to consider that woman."

"She is of no concern Shigaraki, stop making me repeat myself."

His only reply was, "But she is."

This predicament placed the mist villain in a precarious position. He could tell Shigaraki all about who and what she was, in fact, he had already shared some details, but it had the result of angering the boy more. So, Kurogiri only had delivered the bare minimum needed for the Leader of the League to make a decision on the threat she posed.

"This is no sport," A gentlemanly voice said in the distance.  
"keep your eyes on the opponent if you want to have a chance to see the trick Toga,"

Mr. Compresses voice broke the silence between Kurogiri and Tomura.

"This is only training, why the hell are you two trying to will us!" The only woman underling said.

"That's no fun! If you can't fight me off you deserve to bleed a little, you know?"

The pained cry of Toga's victim filled the silence between himself and Tomura.

 _Really Shigaraki, could this even be called training at this point?_

At this point in time, the boy was allowing his anger from other matters to sip through to the organization's business. Looking over it from another perspective, the League now had the manpower, the supplies, and their trump card the USJ Nomu. Despite the, _temporary,_ imprisonment of their master and a pest from the past, the League of Villains All-For-One envisioned was coming to fruition.

 _It is only a matter of time before we can make our decisive strike on the world of heroes._

Yet Shigaraki's vision of that was clouded with self-doubt.

Taking the initiative, Kurogiri was the first to speak, "Why do you have to know more about that woman?"

From the corner of his eye, the man could see the twitch of Tomura's fingers.

"Why do you think?"

"I can not comprehend, Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri replied. "She and any that chose to follow her will be crushed by All Might. She is death for those around her, despite her sweat words only our master has ever been safe from her. She has treated everyone who has ever followed her as pawns that can be thrown away and discarded at a moments notice."

"All the more reason we should deal with her now."

"She will not be our problem for long. I know her well enough to know she would never let a debt go unsettled. Tama Setsushi will focus mostly on All Might until he is no longer a problem. In doing so she will perish."

 _This young man would need to learn sooner or later, His master's student needed to see the bigger picture._ "You have been distracted. No new missions have been held. We are stagnating. I will follow you till the end but this leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. All we have done is prepare, yet that is it."

"I already told you Kurogiri!" He held in is rage well, but it never ending irritation radiated from him. "We will wait out the storm, we will grow stronger, then we will eliminate All Might."

"Yet we have the numbers, the equipment, and training to attack now." With a sigh, the older villain commented, "But it is as you will it. I will follow your order."

"Yet, you refuse to let me attack that woman and you won't tell me a thing about her."

 _And once again we come back to this._ "What is it you must know to move on from this topic?"

The sickly pale Tomura paused, he appeared slightly surprised. If it means putting him at ease so they could proceed, then Kurogiri supposed he would release a little more information. Of course, it would only be the basics of what he needed to know and nothing else.

 _The act of controlling the flow of information is key to winning a conflict._

"Ask your question."

"How many are like me?"

The yellow eyes that made up the mist villains face narrowed. It was a bit disappointing if that was the only thing on his mind. "Be assured Tomura Shigaraki, you are unique. She might have been taken in by our master at a young age, but he found you as a child and her as a teenager. You are All-For-One's legacy, nothing will change that."

"That doesn't answer the question Kurogiri. Why is it you are so unwilling to talk about those two? They're threats that need to be dealt with!"

 _Viral and Third Rail are threats, but not immediate ones._

They would attack All Might and fail. There could be no other outcome. Then that problem would be solved. This boy did not need to worry about those two. But of course, the threat of them was not Tomura's real concern.

Kurogiri knew that no matter what, the boy would not let this sit unanswered. "As far as I know, since the beginning of All Might's Career as a Pro Hero, there have been three. Tama Setsushi currently remains as the only one still alive. The last of her kind."

The grey-haired youth was silent after that, his arms were crossed over his chest and anger radiated off of him. "You mean… I'm just some extra? Did my teacher really even care? Or am I just a continuation?"

Feeling obligated, Kurogiri placed a hand on Tomura's shoulder.

"You are someone my master scouted and picked personally." Kurogiri attempted to calm the young man's mind. "Tama Setsushi was a quirkless gutter rat that our Lord found in an alleyway. He gave her a quirk to see what would happen. As I said, she is the last of her kind. You are nothing alike Tomura, you are special. Unlike her, you were picked as the one our Lord entrusted with his desire to kill All Might."

Kurogiri understood this young man. This was jealousy, it was that simple. That was the total truth of the threat Tama Setsushi represented to Tomura Shigaraki. It irritated Kurogiri that his master's chosen had placed himself on the same level as that coward.

"But she…"

"Is nothing like you." Kurogiri finished for him. "Remember that she is nothing but a coward. One that would trade our cause for an easy normal life. She is a traitor to him, even if my master refuses to see it that way. She only fights for a vague sense of revenge against the Hero who ruined her life."

Confusion flashed across Shigaraki's eyes, "What?"

"She…" _He need not know of that incident…_ "It is unimportant. I assure you of that."

Another uneasy silence was left between them as they turned back to the makeshift arena.

"Yo, Tomura-kun! We won so what do we get?" The overly sweet voice of Toga yelled across the room.

She stood over the bloody corpse of her opponent. Mr. Compress stood nearby with two small marbles in his palm. They had easily defeated their opposition and were awaiting orders. The young man who was destined to lead Japan's underworld hesitated, he reached his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled from it a severed hand.

Toga wasted no time to comment.

"Oh, that? Well, thanks but no thanks." The girl crossed her hands in a big X, "I would rather have something cute or fun if that's okay!"

Looking down on his mask, Tomura whispered out the word that only Kurogiri could hear.

"Father…"

With that said, he placed the hand across his face.

"Very well, I'll trust your judgment on this Kurogiri." Saying his piece he approached the two others. "Toga! I told you not to kill them, I'm going to have to discipline you."

"AW! But, but that's not fun! Stop being a meanie!"

 _This was just one more thing he needs, Tomura Shigaraki would grow to be the successor. He would create a network far surpassing that of the previous lord of Japan. Kurogiri would not let his masters only dream and final order go to waste. Tomura Shigaraki would be the end to All Might's era of peace and Kurogiri would assist to his dying breath. He didn't have a choice._

* * *

Many years ago…

Katsuki Bakugo could fill his fist connect with the scum beneath him. This bastard didn't deserve mercy for what he did. This scum deserves the beating he was getting. No amount of begging would stop it.

"Please Bakugo… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The blonde-haired boy could hear the chanting of his two lackeys to his side as he looked down on his target.

"Keep it up! Show him who's boss Bakugo!"

"Beat the crap out of him!"

Those two had been following him for a while now. They saw he was superior and fall in line.

 _Like they should._

It had been two months since the ten-year-old boy had gotten his amazing quirk. It set young Katsuki apart from the rest of his class. _No, the rest of my generation!_

There was only one person could stand by his side, but she… wasn't like the rest of them.

Turning his head, Bakugo could hear the footfall of her approach.

"Why are you doing this! Stop it right now Kac-chan!" the young girl's voice called out across the playground.

 _Why don't you understand? I have to beat everyone who challenged me. I have to win._

"Go away Deku! This has nothing to do with you, it's none of your business."

 _She was powerless. Was that why she didn't get it? She was supposed to be his closest follower._

The boy below him had black hair and a bruised face. He thought he could get away with insulting Katsuki's best friend and then challenging his quirk. The boy had another thing coming.

Bakugo stood a few feet away from the injured child as his friend approached from across the playground. Katsuki Bakugo was flanked by two of his followers, a slightly chubby kid and another with a wing quirk. All of the children were behind the elementary school after class had ended for the day. Katsuki had dragged the other boy here to teach him a lesson. It was unfortunate that Yukari had seen and followed as well.

 _Yu… don't stick your head where it doesn't belong._ Was his thought as she finished her approach and stared into his soul with her emerald eyes.

"Don't hurt him anymore Kac-chan!" The maiden outstretched her arms as she moved to stand between them and the injured boy. It was as though she thought covering the kid from Bakugo's line of sight would protect him. "I won't let you continue!"

 _Why? Why would you side with him Deku? You have no idea what he said!_

In his best friend's hand was a small wooden wolf pendant he had carved and given to her at her birthday. She held it protectively in her hand as she stood between him and the scum below her.

 _He doesn't deserve your compassion Deku. Why are you so naïve?_

She didn't have a quirk, so she couldn't protect herself. She was the laughing stock of the school, and it was only through him that no one had told her that. She didn't know it but the reason Katsuki was fighting that boy was because he had started it. The 'victim' insulted her honor and deserved to be taught his place like the rest.

 _But, what did I expect?_

She was nowhere near his level. She was quirkless, of course, she wouldn't understand.

 _No one does._

It irritated him. "You really want to pretend to be a hero still Yu? That you're better than me?"

 _She would save anyone, even a villain. That wasn't what being a hero was about! All that mattered was stopping them, not saving the bad guys!_ _That's what All Might stood for!_

"I don't think I'm better than you Kac-chan, but I can't just step aside now! I won't let you hurt him!" Behind her, Katsuki could see that scum was smirking. Probably finding this whole situation amusing. Once he was done with disciplining Yukari, Bakugo would pay this bastard back tenfold.

"Leave now Deku." The young boy was at his wit's end with her. "That bastard needs to learn a lesson."

"I…" She hesitated, confliction ran through her eyes as she thought about it. "I can't."

 _Why! You are my best friend, not his! You don't know what he said Yu!_

This was going to get them nowhere. She wouldn't give up and there was nothing he could do...

No, that's not right. _She, can't stop me..._

How could he forget that? She was just quirkless.

"Last warning Deku." Bakugo's voice was low and threatening, he hoped deep in his heart he wouldn't have to do it. "Leave or else."

She was quirkless, he wasn't. He had amazing power, she had nothing. He was strong, she was weak. He could force her to give up that dream she so foolishly clung to. If she was unwilling to learn then he would show her how helpless she was without him.

In an even voice, the ten-year-old Yukari replied, "I won't abandon someone in need."

He voice sounded like she was in pain as if this verbal fight was striking at her heart.

 _You_ ' _re leaving me no choice._

Taking a step forward, only one thought entered Katsuki's mind as he wrapped his hand around the girl's wrest. Looking him in the eye, she must have known his intent.

"You…" He could see the fear as she realized what he was going to do. "You wouldn't really hit me, would you?"

her voice was a whisper of horror. Yukari knew what was happening was real but couldn't comprehend her closest friend's action.

 _I…_ Bakugo hesitated for a second before his resolve kicked in. _She needs to be shown that she doesn't have any power. I need to teach her that._

The young punk boy took a step forward.

"Stop Kac-chan!" Yukari voiced desperate with concern.

 _She needed to be taught that she has no way to fight people with quirks, that she is powerless. Forget that dream and stay beside me._

He brought his first swinging down and felt his quirk ignite.

 _Forgive me._

* * *

The mid-day light flooded through the windows of UA's Alliance Hight student dormitory. It was a pleasant afternoon, just after their morning training. She could hear the voices of her friends surrounding her as they talked.

"Really? Aren't you excited Jiro! I mean we are going to be creating super movies!" Beside her on the couch was Toru Hagakure, the Invisible girl of 1-A.

Across from them and next to two others, the pink-skinned Mina Ashido added, "What kind do you have planned for tomorrow? I'm curious what everyone is thinking about."

"Well ribbit," Tsuyu Asui said. "For Jiro it has to be a sound attack, right?"

"Oh come on," Tour replied. "That isn't even something you could bet on."

Around he Jiro's classmates kept talking excitedly in the common room of the dorm. Mr. Azawa at the end of their morning training had hinted on what was to happen tomorrow. It had set the entire class off in excitement. The UA staff planned to assist them with the development of their own special super move tomorrow.

They were something every hero created in their career at some point. A super move was something special, unique even. Just like a quirk it was a way for a Pro Hero to stand out from the rest.

Their primary purpose was to end a fight in one attack, but over time they evolved into something else to the public. Plus Ultra was more than a saying from All Might, it was something that embodied him in the public eye. A super move's primary purpose was to be a technique that helped end the battle, but it was more than that. Each super move was a showcase of its user's fighting style and quirk adaptability.

"Really Toru? Then what do you have planned for yourself?" Mina asked.

"It will be a super surprise, just you wait." The invisible girl said in excitement.

It had been a few days since everyone had moved into the building, and by this point, her class had made it a second home. After the room competition of the first day, Class 1-A had trained for the upcoming Hero Licensing Exam. It was only twenty days away, yet everyone was trying their best to prepare.

From the condor of her eye, she saw a glimpse of yellow walk by.

 _Of course, my mind would go back to that._

She had been trying to ignore it, but every time she saw him it made her wonder more about the current situation.

 _What are you doing over there?_

Her vision was limited as she couldn't just stare at him but from her peripheral vision she made out the backs of Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Karishma walking towards the exit to the building.

Bakugo had been restless for the past few days. He was waiting for his chance, for the League of Villains to attack.

 _But really, what did he expect?_

The likelihood of the League of Villains making a direct attack on UA was low. Instead, they would attack when the Pros least expected it or they would kick UA when they were down. That was the most likely conclusion. But that wasn't good enough for Bakugo.

He wanted to take direct actions. Jiro could see that he hated the idea of just waiting around and doing nothing. Yukari Midoriya would not be so stupid as to walk up to him in villain gear and present herself to him to fight. The world would never work that way to be so easy.

If this continued, she would need to stop him.

"Hey!" Toru exclaimed, "Are you ignoring me Jiro!"

Beside her on the living room couch was Toru. Across the table and on the second couch was Mina Ashia, Mashirao Ojiro, and Tsuyu Asui. They must have noticed her lack of focus.

"It's nothing," Jiro tried to convince, "I was lost in thought."

"Oh, okay," Mina said.

Her opinion of the boy had radically changed with each new thing she had learned about him. Jiro had been shocked to find out who her attacker really was but what Bakugo had revealed appalled her more so. The villain she had feared so much and caused her so much pain was nothing more than a traumatized girl. What made it so much worse was the fact that bakugo so casually admitted to his help in driving her there.

Jiro could fill her fingers spasm from her phantom pain.

Bakugo had shown no remorse for his actions. He had bullied his childhood friend for years. He had told her, Kaminari, and Kirishima that. His goal was to try to use force to break her dream and it worked. Someone who supposedly worshiped heroes was now a killer and a criminal. Katsuki Bakugo didn't even know why his former friend was the way she was. He didn't realize that he was the one that changed her.

Her classmate simply could not see how he was in the wrong.

Mina's eyes were looking behind Jiro, and she asked a question. "Oh? What's going on over there?"

That got the group of girls to look over to the entrance where their teacher was speaking to Bakugo and Kirishima. It was unfortunate that they only got the tail end of the conversation.

"Very well," the Pro Hero Eraserhead stated. "But I expect you back for tomorrow's training."

"Of course sensei," the Blonde said, "I'm heading out Karishma, see you around."

"Yeah, no problem. Have fun and relax."

With a wave, the other boy started to approach the exit. "See you tomorrow."

 _That wasn't the only problem either._

Both Karishima and Kaminari had given Bakugo their full support in his plan. They had looked at the situation with a one-sided view. Yukari Midoriya was a villain that needed to be stopped. They refused to look further than that.

She could feel her heart accelerate as her anxiety was attempting to kick in. The more she thought of the situation, the more it reminded her of metal penetrating her flesh and the pain that followed. Jiro wanted this situation resolved and that villain in custody but she knew that Bakugo's plan wasn't the way to do it.

 _It was_ _Midoriya's fault, but… It was also Bakugo's as well._

"Hey, Kirishima! Where's Bakugo off to?" Mina asked.

Her question was followed up by Toru adding "Yeah, I thought Mr. Aizawa was having us on lockdown, no one in or out of the dorm."

Approaching them the redhead hero student shrugged.

"He got permission, apparently everyone who helped out with our rescue is in lockdown. Bakugo, Jiro, and you are free to leave if you ask him because you didn't technically do anything wrong like the rest of us. Bakugo decided he would check up on his folks so he is heading home for the night."

She felt an uneasy churning in her stomach. Jiro couldn't place why, but this gave her a bad feeling. She knew how close the Midoriya household was to Bakugo's, if they saw each other.

Without hesitation, Jiro rose to her feet.

"Jiro?" Toru asked to her side.

"I…"

If that was the case, if she wasn't apart of the lockdown then she should be able to leave the campus as well.

"I think if it's alright I'm going to ask Mr. Aizawa if I can do that as well. I'm sure my parents would be happy to see if you all don't mind." It was a lie, but the young girl knew what she had to do.

"Jiro?"

 _I understand. Even if no one else cared to look and see you. Now that I know, I cannot look away and let Bakugo do this. I will bring you to justice Midoriya, but…_

Looking down at her shaking hand with her back turned to her friend, she knew what she had to do. This would fix that problem. Jiro moved towards the door where their teacher was leaning against the wall waiting.

"I need to go."

 _I will do everything in my power to save you, because saving others is what it takes to be a hero. I will bring you to justice the proper way._

"Mr. Aizawa! I need to tell you something!"

* * *

Bakugo's breath it the hot summer air as he walked away from the convenience store near his home.

 _Why did it come to this? I was fine just by myself, yet I still let you stand by my side._

She was at the forefront of his thoughts.

 _That useless good for nothing. That damn traitor! She should have just known her place!_ _Nothing was wrong, I didn't need your help. Why couldn't you just learn_ _that!_ _Why couldn't you just stay away from the World of Heroes and Villains! None of it had to happen that way!_

No matter how much he hurt her or belittle her she never gave up that ridiculous dream.

As the young teen walked down the suburban street, he couldn't help but reflect on all that they had done.

 _You always looked at me with that pathetic face. That dumb smile. Those eyes, full of nothing but hope. Why? Why didn't you just let me protect you?_

It wasn't his fault, it couldn't have been.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Bakugo calmed himself down. It wouldn't do for him to lose control. He needed to see his family, to warn them of the danger in this neighborhood.

"Of course that hag would ignore my thought," Bakugo said to himself remembering what his mother had said.

 _"Little Yu? Haven't heard that name in a while, you should invite her over for dinner actually. You won't be around her for a while now that you're in the dorms right?"_

 _"You damn hag! Just listen to me, you can't be around that Deku! She's…"_

 _"You're still calling her that? Stop being a brat."_

 _"I'm just trying to…"_

 _"You know what, I think I'll invite Inko too, I haven't seen her in a while. Hey brat, go and get these for me." Without even waiting she handed him a shopping list._

And that was how he ended up here. Bakugo's damn hag of a mother refused to listen. This would only end badly.

 _Because no matter what I did, she never gave up. She wouldn't break that easily. Why did she do it, why did you become a villain Deku?_

That was the one thing that didn't make sense to him. He knew that something else must have forced her to this, it wasn't his fault. Bakugo knew her well enough to know by now that nothing ever stopped her resolve, so what was it.

It didn't matter, because he would stop her.

 _And that's my turn._ He thought as he approached a small gate that led to a park.

It was one that was full of memory. It was where he had played with Deku so long ago before everything in their relationship fell apart. This part was also the location he had met Jiro and the others.

 _Hopefully, they've had enough time to come on board because tomorrow we will expose that bitch._

Turning the corner to take a shortcut through the park, Bakugo was confronted with the one thing he wished he would never see again.

 _Deku…_

There she was, like a ghost haunting his thoughts. At first, he thought he was mistaken but she was seated on the swing of the park. Bakugo could identify Yukari instantly by her hair alone. Without a shadow of a doubt that had to be her.

He hair was just as long as he remembers and this time it matched her eyes. She hasn't hiding this time, as if nothing would hurt her.

 _How dare you._ Bakugo felt his fist clench on the plastic bag in his hand. _This trash, this traitor is just sitting there._

Did she think she was immune to justice? Was that it? Was that why she betrayed her dream?

 _That isn't how the world works._

"Deku…" He knew his voice expressed every bit of anger that he felt at that moment.

 _How dare you… you turncoat!_

Once again, he could feel all the anger and rage build up inside him. It was like all those times before when she refused to learn her place. There she was in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of green cargo pants seating on a swing acting like nothing was wrong.

 _She needed to learn her place._

The girl that had betrayed him and became a criminal, she needed to be punished for betraying All Might and their dream.

"Kac-chan?"

Those eyes of hers, the pure innocence they once held was dead. All he saw was cold, unflinching apathy. Those cold dead eyes hurt him far more than anything she could do physically.

He needed it to stop.

 _I'm better than you! Why don't you understand! A hero cannot win without a quirk! But it shouldn't have come to this either!_

So, taking a step forward Katsuki Bakugo did the one thing he had always done when faced with a problem. He decided to use force. Without hesitation, he balled his fist and charged.

* * *

 **End Notes:** So, I just noticed something well writing this chapter and I found it funny. Tama Setsushi and Tomura Shigaraki both begin with a T in the first name and an S in the last. Call me weird for my sense of humor, but I find that hilarious that I unintentionally did that. Also fun fact, Tama's, Viral's, last name Setsushi means Melody (Setsu) and Death (Shi).

On to the Review responses with a side of an Anonymous PM!

Deffinitely Not Red: I have to say that if you didn't point that out I would not have noticed. This was not my intention with Inukai's character. I can clearly see where you are coming from after you pointed it out and how you came to that conclusion. I will try to take steps to fix this but just to be clear for everyone, Inukai should not be seen as a main character. She is the exact opposite, or that is the plan. Thank you for your constructive criticism.

Metacllica: I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was the last bit of build up before I get to the next chapter. I have been awaiting it since starting this story. I just hope I am able to write a satisfying battle and conclusion to Yukari's biggest conflict. Can't wait to hear what you think.

King1239: Glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry that not much happened this chapter but I think you may enjoy the next one. It is time for a certain blonde to get what is coming to him because I agree with you about Bakugo's character. Although I have tried to explain why he did what he did in this chapter, that doesn't make what Bakugo did right. It's just his own justification for his actions.

Dianawisperwind: Glad to have you reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Anonymous (Private Message): I was really unsure if I should post a response to this or not, but you never did get back to me when I asked if I could respond to your questions. You had two points and I thought it would be good to answer them. Here it is in case any other reader had similar thoughts.

First, do I hate Bakugo? Yes, I do. However, as a writer, I feel it is my responsibility to explain both sides. From my own beliefs, very few people ever truly think they are the bad guys. In this fic's world, he genuinely had a friendship with Yukari. As time went on he began to see her as lessor to himself and treated her accordingly. I think this chapter highlights that. It was kind of ironic that you asked me that right before this chapter released.

Secondly, I know that Yukari acted differently in the earlier chapters compared to now. You criticized me because she is "weak-willed" in the newer chapters compared to the earlier ones. That is because my intention was to show development. If you, (or anyone else) looked back, in the earlier chapters she was pretty confident in her own ability and goal. I think your perception of that is my own fault, maybe Yukari being self-doubting and questioning of herself for 12 chapters was not a good choice on my part. I was building up to this point in the story where it will be resolved. You might not have noticed but the self-doubt kicked in right after she met All-For-One at the end of chapter 8. That was the moment when she started to think critically about herself and her goals.

Thank you all for reading, until next time.


	22. Chapter 22 - Deku vs Kac-Chan

Chapter 22 – Yukari Midoriya vs. Katsuki Bakugo

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter was hard to write, but also fun. I really liked it because both of them, Yukari and Bakugo, are in the wrong but neither is willing to acknowledge it. I hope I wrote it well enough, it would suck if this major part of the story wasn't done well. I'm still not that confident with my ability to write fight scenes.

Also, major update. I will be entering midterms for the next few weeks. This will ultimately affect my upload schedule. I will try to upload another chapter in two weeks, but I can make no promises. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Deku!"

The enraged scream of a borderline lunatic was all Yukari could hear as her former friend charged at her.

His movement was quicker than she could have anticipated, combined with the shock she was, in Bakugo was able to cross the distance. A small explosion behind launched him forward toward her. It was only Instinct that saved her.

 _Wha…_

Without thought, her body moved on its own. She leaned back in the seat of the swing. The training and survival instincts beaten into her by her father kicked in.

Using the chain of the swing set as a grip to keep her in place, Yukari trusted her feet outwards and moved her vertical body forward and off the swing toward her incoming enemy. Without expecting her counterattack, Bakugo had no chance to change his trajectory.

In essence, the girl had performed a controlled dropkick to the center of Bakugo's chest using the chain to briefly fight the force of gravity. Her attacker's own momentum did the rest had he dived headfirst into her steel-toed boots.

Yet, as her mind caught up to her reflex, one thought came to mind.

 _Oh shit._

She might have gotten the first hit in this fight, but Yukari left herself open to one of the worst and most unforgiving enemies, gravity.

Unbalanced by her precarious position on the swing set and forced backward by the body of her former friend, the girl slid too far back. All she could do was let nature run its course as she stumbled backward.

"Ah!"

Despite her cry, at least she had the satisfaction of hearing the pained grunt of Bakugo.

She felt her head connect with the ground below a second later. The impact was a burst of pain, but it was softened by the light layer of sand below the swing. Using the momentum from her fall, Yukari twisted her lower body so it wouldn't get caught in the loose chain. With maximum effort, she flopped her waist and legs off and to the floor below.

"Aw." She moaned out.

Bakugo's reaction followed a moment later, "Deku you fucking bitch! I'm going to break your damn leg for that!"

Yukari didn't even have a moment to rest as she barrel rolled her body across the sand's surface to avoid any possible attack.

 _Great, out of all the times why did he have to be here?_

Stopping in place after the fifth rotation, Yukari finally had the opportunity to look at the brute attacking her.

His eyes were wide in rage, and he had a scowl on his face. They were currently fifteen are so feet away, but Yukari knew he could close the distance easily. His quirk was quite adaptable to most situations. The kick she had given him seemed to have had no effect.

"Scared Deku? We both know how this is going to end so just give up."

Seeing no other option, all the assassin could do was try to reason with him and talk her way out of the situation, "Are you an idiot! What the hell are you doing! You can't actually believe you'll get away with this!"

Without breaking a beat, he simply replied. "I got to say Deku, I wasn't expecting a golden opportunity like this to happen so soon. I was actually planning to pay to back tomorrow. But might as well beat you down now, after all, it's not every day I get to take down a bastard from the League of Villains!"

"Are you retarded! You won't get away with attacking me! This is out in the open, there is no way you can possibly get away with this!"

 _Didn't he realize that? I need to think of something to stall him._

Yukari couldn't even think of the next step as Bakugo was on top of her. His first connected with her face and she felt her head get lighter as she was forced to take a step back.

"I'm going to win, and you're going to lose. The hero is going to beat the villain because that's just the way the world works." Taking the opening he delivered another blow to her face, right into her eye. Followed up, he dug his knee into her gut. The force of it made her keel over. Before she could recover, the body turned his upper body 60 degrees and sent out a sidekick. Upon contact the force from it sent her skirting across the ground.

Yukari felt a numb pain in her ribs as she lay on the ground.

"Now stay where you belong you useless piece of shit!"

 _Why?_

 _Do I deserve this?_

Looking up to the sky, she was blinded by the light of the midday sun. All she had to do was stall.

 _Because that is all I can possibly do to beat him._

Her mind went into overdrive as it tried to examine the situation.

Kac-chan was human trash but that didn't mean he was bad at fighting. He had confidence, was physically stronger than her, and there was the problem of his quirk. If she had been the one ambushing him, she could have killed Bakugo easily.

He had already used his quirk once in his opening attack. Someone had to have alerted the authorities. He might have been stupid to attack her in broad daylight, but in his might, he justified his actions as right and thus unpunishable. All the young green-haired girl really had to do was survive long enough of a hero to come, as ironic as that was.

Given the circumstance, winning was extremely low. She could not take him out in open combat, she just wasn't that strong.

 _So what now?_ She thought

 _Use it?_

The stray thought entered her mind and was immediately suppressed.

 _But why? Isn't it a part of you?_

No, it wasn't.

"Oh? what's this? did you drop it Deku?!"

Looking him in the eye, all she could feel was a twist of her heart. He was in pure rage. It was almost like she was the one who betrayed him. In his hand was her pendant, the carved wooden wolf.

"Ain't that unfortunate."

 _Wait!_

Activation his ability, the phone charm disintegrated under the intense heat.

 _No..._

Yukari made the next move. From the ground, she reached out and picked up a solid stone. She wasn't going to take a beating from him ever again. He heart hurt, but that didn't matter.

"Are you looking down on me?" It was her honest question to him.

 _Stop, think this through!_

But she didn't. Yukari didn't need that nagging voice at the back of her head to tell her how she was wrong, not anymore. She didn't need a gift the survive, she never did and never would.

Filling her voice come out, the teenage villain could only say one thing "Die."

That was the undeniable truth of the situation, if he just dies, all her problems would be gone.

Watching Yukari from a few feet away, the boy's eyes narrowed as she got to her feet. It was clear that he was displeased with her reaction to the destroyed wolf pendant.

"What was that you Bastard?"

"You…" Yukari had only one message left to deliver to her former friend. "If you were dead, everything in my life would be better off. So why don't you just die you fucking fake piece of trash! You're nothing but a fake hero anyway. You call me a villain but what does that make you!"

 _You can't fight him at close range!_

 _Shut up!_

Yukari was beyond pissed at this garbage human being. She could feel pain rack thought her body, but it was nothing. Yukari had experienced far worse thought out her life. This was nothing if it meant she could end his life.

"Useless Deku? Is that all you can ever say? You fake want-to-be. You have no originality, at least I'm not trash like you!"

 _I know exactly how to beat him_

 _It won't work, he's stronger than you._

Yukari had spent years seeing how he fought, how he beat those weaker than himself. She might have no quirk, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt him. Despite his ability, his flesh was still human. The assassin might not have bullets or knives at the moment, but a blunt object could still break his bone and crush a skull.

"So, Kac-chan, how about you just die already!"

The boy across from her was shaking in rage. It would appear she got under his skin.

 _That's right trash! You can call me a villain all you want, but at least I do hide what I really am._

Looking into her eyes, Bakugo simply said.

"That's funny Deku, blaming me because you're useless? You're worse than the rest of those rejects from the League, yet they still let you in? That Shigaraki fellow much have a fetish for broken goods, what'd you have to do to get him to let you in?"

 _You're going too far with that comment you fake!_ You fucking trash! Just die already! At least society would be better off that way!"

 _That's it. Lure_ him _in and kill him._

Despite that, a section of her mind still protested. _It won't work!_

Standing up straight, a spark ignited in his hand. "This is over Deku, you brought this on yourself." Taking a stance, Bakugo prepared to launch himself at her. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. That wouldn't be the heroic thing to do. I'll just cripple you so that you never have the chance to be a villain again. That'll be the quickest way to resolve this issue."

 _There it was, just like always._

It was something he probably never notice, but she had learned through his beating. From kindergarten to elementary school, From middle school to now. That was how long they had known each other. It was how long she had to learn his every reaction. Every time the boy she knew as Kac-chan attacked, he always started off with a right hook.

* * *

 _Just give up Deku._ Bakugo stared into her green eyes as she stood across from him. _What did you have to make it come to this! Why couldn't you just stay a normal girl!_

Yukari might have gotten a good hit in, but that was because she was a coward. If he had just applied more pressure onto her from the beginning, the thought of becoming a villain never would have crossed the fool's mind.

"This is over Deku, you brought this on yourself." He could feel the muscle in his hand spasm, readying itself for his quirk's activation. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. That wouldn't be the heroic thing to do. I'll just cripple you so that you never have the chance to be a villain again. That'll be the quickest way to resolve this issue."

All she had to do was accept that 'no, she wasn't special'. In truth, Bakugo didn't wish to go that far, but he felt cornered into the decision. Yukari could never be a hero or a villain. Even now, all this is was her pretending to be what she wasn't. All the girl had to do was be normal, be protected and then he wouldn't have had to go so far to stop her.

 _But that was never good enough for you, was it?_

It was in the villain, across from him, nature. She was extremely greedy when push came to shove. Even if he had to break her bones, he would do it to stop this insanity.

 _You have always been behind me our whole life. No matter how much I tried to push you away, you always came back. Your persistence is your worst trait Deku._

If only he had his support tool, the grenadier bracers. Then the boy knew he could do some real damage in one shot. But Bakugo didn't, it was still back at UA, so this would be messy. Yukari would suffer, but it would be worth it in the end.

His thought was broken as he observed Yukari's stomach spasm, her throat shook and she moved a hand to cover her mouth. A moment later the female villain let out a chuckle, there was a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Really? So that's your plan." The green haired girl was openly laughing at him. "I can't believe you're that stupid. No matter how this ends you will be punished for it."

"Shut up Deku."

Gaining control of herself, the assassin tilted her head and locked eyes with her enemy. With a slight smirk and a tone of mockery, the girl challenged her former friend. "Make me."

Controlling himself, Bakugo inhaled before speaking. He tried to keep his rage out of his voice. "You said I should die right?" _This bastard. "_ Well, I think it's time for you to die instead, you fucking quirkless bitch!"

Igniting his left hand in a concussive force, Bakugo launched himself forward at his target. The nitroglycerin sweat of his quirk quickly exploded outward as he prepared himself to deliver a right hook into the side of her head.

But he knew instantly something was off.

The look on her face was one of pure anticipation and bliss. Yukari had a glint in her eye and her mouth was formed into a bloodthirsty grin.

 _She's not that good, don't worry. She can't think she will win! she shouldn't…_

Yukari surprised him by sidestepping at the last moment before he made contact with her face. The young villain pivoted her left foot and shifted her upper body. Without giving her opponent the opportunity to counter, she avoided his attack, reached over, and grabbed his outstretched arm. Using Bakugo's own bodyweight and momentum, she turned her body to send him over her shoulder and towards the ground.

 _Judo?_

The hero student recognized the move, his back tensed as he felt vertigo hit his gut. For a brief moment, Bakugo felt weightless. His entire body flipped over the girl's petite shoulder. Bakugo's mind was in a daze as his upper back and neck crashed into the ground. All he could do was grunt out in pain as the wind was knocked from his lung.

The pain was instant, but not that much. The boy knew he needed to get back up and attack her, but the young Leauge member was already on top of him. Yukari straddled his midsection, pinning his body to the ground as her legs to keep him in place using her own weight.

He could see her white teeth as she smiled down on him.

"Well," her voice was sickeningly-sweet, "Time to keep that promise."

The first blow landed directly above his right eye. A searing sensation burned into his forehead as the blunt object cut into his temple. It was only when Yukari raised the weapon to strike again Bakugo saw what it was; a jagged rock in the palm of her hand.

Fresh blood began to pour from his open wound, the flow of liquid tried to invade his eye. The second blow, like the first, hit his unprotected head. The stone made hard contact with the boy's jaw and Bakugo could feel his teeth pierce his lib from the impact. Following it was a third and four blow, Yukari was in a frenzy as she attacked him relentlessly.

"So how about you die already you Trash!" Yukari had a crazed bloodlust in her eye. She was clearly enjoying the suffering she was wreaking on him. "You're nothing but a fake hero! Don't even try to compare yourself to All Might. You might call me a useless Deku, but I am not the same defenseless girl! I've changed and I'm not weak anymore!"

The teenage girl on top of Katsuki Bakugo gave no respite. Every second she was above him, she rained down another blow. Before he could get his guard up to defend his face, she had nailed his shoulder, check, and forehead.

 _God Damn It!_

It would be easy to reverse the situation, but the constant attack and pain from the rock were intense. Even with his elbow and arms protecting his face, Yukari's assault continued unopposed. Bakugo knew he could use his quirk, but against a normal human, it might kill her.

Looking down on him in what could only be described as pure predatorial ecstasy, Yukari laughed out, "Well where's that tough talk now? You might talk yourself up but all you are is a raging bull that points his horns in whatever direction he can. You might think you're better than me, but that's just your own arrogance."

 _No! This was not how it was going to play out._

Had he really been so foolish? She was a villain, even if she was once a friend, that was long ago. She was his enemy, not the normal girl he wanted her to be. That was what she wanted him to do, to not attack, that was her plan. In his mind, as warped as it was, he knew what had to be done to win.

Screaming out, over his pain Bakugo yelled, "That isn't how this is going to go Deku!"

"Really? As far as I see it, I win either way! You beat me down; you'll get arrested for assault! I win, and I'll end your pathetic life. Either way, I will have proven my point! You are nothing but trash unbecoming of a hero!"

Counterattacking Bakugo reached out and grabbed Yukari's hand with the rock. The jagged edge of the stone dug into his unprotected hand, but It stopped her for a moment. Bakugo knew she would continue her attack with the other hand if given the chance. This was his opening.

She looked down at him in anger, but surprise crossed her face as a brutal pain erupted in her hand.

 _Heroes never lose, no matter who their opponent is._ It was a simple decision on his part. He would do what she thought he wouldn't. He would show her what real strength was.

Activating his quirk, he ignited a small explosion into her hand. The rock shattered and was forced outward as shrapnel cutting into her arm and shoulder. Blood erupted everywhere. Without hesitation, Bakugo shoved his left hand and placed it onto the side of her waist.

The UA student could hear her cry of pain as he activated his quirk for a second time. The explosion to her midsection forced her off him, but it also causes who knows how much damage to her body. The villain was sent flying and skited across the dirt as she landed roughly on the concrete walkway at the center of the park.

Rising to his feet, Bakugo caught his breath as the pain caught up to his adrenalin. The Boy could barely see out of his right eye. Blood was covering it and dripping into his mouth; both his own and hers. Looking across the suburban park, Yukari had been launched away. For her part, she was still on her feet. Despite her crippled hand, the girl was still ready to fight him to the death.

"You…" she tried to speak out over her ragged breath. "You… Really..."

She might have been standing, but it was only weakly.

 _That bitch must have really thought I wouldn't do it. Always acting so superior when you don't even have a quirk. Look at who is the real trash._

The girls emerald eyes were wide and dilated, most likely a side effect from the physical shock.

 _Those damn eyes._

Unlike before, they were neither pure nor dead. Instead, they were filled with a seething hatred of the teenage boy standing across from her.

"You…"

"That's right Deku, no more holding back."

Without hesitation, and faster than a normal human could react, Bakugo exploded his quirk with his right hand and used its force to cross this distance. If it wasn't for his body adapting to his quirk, the sudden G-force would have rendered him unconscious.

Unlike the first time, he moved toward her side. At such a speed it wouldn't have mattered if she was prepared for it. Given the fact that she was still reeling from the practical loss of her hand, Yukari could do nothing. There, directly to her left, Bakugo stopped and sent another explosive fist into her side. Smoke filled where he was standing but he didn't let up.

if she really thought after all these years that she, a quirkless girl, could stop a hero in training, he had no reason to hold back any longer.

Moving to where Yukari's body was tossed, he didn't relent. He swept her feet from her with a kick as she tried to get back up. Then as she was falling to her side, Bakugo finished with another blast to her center. She collided with the bench of the park and fell to the concrete pathway below it.

Bakugo felt his heart racing as he stood in place, smoke was everywhere. No doubt a Pro had to have been called by now. He had to end this once and for all before anyone could intervene. Bakugo had a duty to show his old friend that she was powerless.

* * *

"Hello, it's good to see you again."

"Oh? Aren't you that teacher from UA."

Standing at the open door was a middle-aged woman. She had blond spikey hair and red eyes. So much so that her son was a spitting image of her son. This woman was Katsuki Bakugo's mother, Mitsuki Bakugo.

Replying, Jiro's teacher Shota Aizawa answered, "I'm glad you remember me. Do you by chance know where your son currently is? I assume he is inside right?"

Jiro and her teacher had just arrived at the Bakugo family home. It was almost shocking how quickly Aizawa had believed her story. As soon as she explained that Bakugo saw his childhood friend, Yukari Midoriya, as a villain and was planning to act on that, the elder man had cursed and instructed her to follow.

It was a twenty-minute ride by train, and a ten-minute walk, but the two had soon arrived at the home of her classmate.

Crossing her hands under her bust, the mother raised her eyebrow. "What do you need the brat for?"

The house was large and looked like an average suburban home. It was two stories, had a fenced front yard, and was ordinary.

The teenage girl was happy that her teacher had listened. If he hadn't Jiro had no idea how she would have dealt with her classmate. But she was nervous as well.

"Nothing much," the Pro Hero played it off, "I just need to inform him of something in person. It concerns his... recent actions."

Again the woman raised her brow but didn't ask further. "He's not here right now, ran to do a few errands for me. He should be back soon if you want to wait in our living room."

Jiro wanted to speak up, but couldn't. It was best to leave it in the hands of Shota Aizawa. She had no training to deal with this situation. It was best off for everyone that a real Pro Hero handle it.

 _But does that make me weak?_

No, because even so, Yukari Midoriya would be proven a villain today. Although the plan to convince Eraser Head of that was still being thought of. If Bakugo had just waited like he originally planned, then maybe she could have come up with something better.

As it was, informing her teacher of the ongoing was her best option.

 _At least I hope._

Turning her yes to Jiro, Mitsuki asked. "and you are you young lady?"

"Oh," Jiro calmly said. "I'm Kyoka Jiro, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The older woman had a soft smile on her face.

"Well Kyoka, why don't you two…"

But she was interrupted by a sonic boom. A large explosion erupted and a cloud of dust erupted into the air three blocks behind them. The sound of it made Jiro almost jump.

 _Wait that's._

That was the direction in which the park was. The one she had met Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima in. Turning to look, her eyes widened.

 _Oh no._

"Great," Aizawa said. "Looks like it is already happening. I was almost hoping you were wrong Jiro, but as it is, it's a good thing you informed me."

At the doorway, the mother's hand tightened.

"That stupid brat!" she exclaimed. "What the hell does he think he is doing?"

She was about to storm out of the house when Aizawa raised his hand to block her. "Don't worry,"

"But I…"

Aizawa said as he reached for his goggles. "I'll handle it Ms. Bakugo."

The Pro Hero reassured her of that. Mitsuki's eyes flashed with concern before softening. She let out a sigh. "Fine, you're his teacher, after all. I'll entrust you to straighten him out. But when it is done, make sure he gets back here. Whatever he did he will get a hard lesson from me for it."

"I'll make sure of it Ms. Bakugo." With that, the man approached the gate to the homes front line. "Come Jiro, we have to stop that idiot before he caused too much damage."

The black-haired man took off into a sprint, and she knew in her mind that he expected her to follow.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Was this really not enough?

Was it still not enough?

Pain racked her body as she lay on the broken earth. Her wrist was sprained from the last explosion and she felt that two of her ribs were broken. Blood was clouding her vision as it dripped over her face from an open wound on her forehead.

 _Why?_

Yukari could not understand it.

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this, I'm not supposed to be weak anymore._

She couldn't hear anything around her. A dull throbbing block out all noise. there was a light ringing in her ears from the explosion.

 _Why does he always win?_

The feeling in her legs and right hand was gone.

 _I was supposed to beat him this time._

This was like every other time; broken and bloody, No one to help, nothing but a pathetic useless girl. Looking towards the sky, Yukari could think only one thing. She could feel warm liquid fall from her eye as couldn't control her emotion anymore. The young teenage girl cried softly

"See just like I said, a hero always wins Deku." A foot away, the blonde-haired teen was trying to regain his breath as blood pooled out of his own wounded head. His eye was bruised over from the repeated strikes of the stone. "You were never going to win."

 _I should have beaten him_

 _Yet he's still standing and I'm not._

 _I don't want to be helpless anymore._

 _Then why did you attack him head on?_

The ach in her heart was the worse of all the pain she was experiencing at that moment.

 _"Weakling"_

 _No, that isn't it._

Her fist clenched as she lay on the dirt covered in blood.

 _"Useless"_

 _I won't go back to that._

Defeat was all she felt.

 _"Useless Deku."_

 _Fine then. If it is a choice between going back or move forward..._

Looking at the boy that was once her friend, all so could do was release the seven years of hatred in one final attack.

* * *

 _This isn't good, I need to end this before my adrenaline wears out._

Katsuki hadn't expected the brutal assault, he had been caught off guard but it wouldn't happen again.

 _Damn it, this is my own fault for getting too cocky._

The teen let out a long breath as he observed the situation. The park was a mess. The area around the central walkway that led through the park from one street to the next was a creator. One of the two benches was gone as well, nothing but a heap of broken metal. Bakugo wouldn't be surprised if the police or a hero were already on their way.

On top of that, the bastard was laying in a pool of her own blood. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle. She had an open gash from shrapnel in her lower waist area. Bits of the concrete walkway that ran through the park must have gotten her.

Plus hanging limply from her side was the mangled form of her hand.

 _Shit, I might have gone a little too far._

Yet he was beaten just as badly. His left eye was closed from the damage she had done. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut somewhere on the top of his head. Plus that rock's impact was starting to bruise in a few places on his face and arms.

Moving in, he placed his foot onto the center of her stomach. Deku was still not out of the fight yet, even if she couldn't get up because he was pinning her to the ground. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but taunt.

"See just like I said, the hero always wins Deku."

 _If she just accepted from the beginning, this wouldn't have happened._ This isn't my fault.

"I told you Deku, so many times. You can't be a Hero without a quirk. This is your own fault."

Looking over the damage, he felt a ping in his heart.

 _It's not my fault, it's hers._

Even though blood covered her face, Bakugo could still make out her eyes. The once pure eyes that now were devoid of all warmth were glaring at him. And there was something off, a light glow was coming off the green orbs. It was unnatural and set off all his internal warnings.

 _What?_

The sudden urge to toss himself to the side overcame his survival instinct.

If he had hesitated for even a second, it would have ended there. If he had remained on top of her, Bakugo would have died. Extreme heat shot accurse the space where his body had been an instant ago. Slamming into the second floor of a nearby house and shooting into the sky, It was a path of pure destruction.

A beam of green light melted through the wall of the building and continued on until it lost its energy and ceased to exist.

"What the hell was that!" Bakugo exclaimed looking at the burning hole in the building behind him.

 _That wasn't…_

The air was charged with electricity and heat wafted off of the space the green light had been. Bakugo's nose picked up the faint pungent scent of ozone. The only remaining remnant of the attack.

 _That was…_ "A quirk?"

Looking back to his childhood friend, Bakugo was surprised to see three green balls of energy floating near her.

 _No…_

The look of pure hatred in her eyes was all he needed to know what had happened but… _That was…_ "Impossible..."

Looking at him, Yukari only said one word before starting her renewed assault.

"Die."

* * *

"Jiro keep up, we're almost there!"

"I'm sorry Sensei!"

Jiro's lungs burned as she pursued after the Pro Hero. She was doing everything in the attempt to keep up with the man as he moved down the empty street. Even with her best effort, however, she felt that he was holding himself back so she could follow behind him. If she wasn't there to slow him down, then Aizawa would probably have stopped whatever was going down already.

Eraserhead was maintaining a steady jug across the street. Yet unlike her, he could still relay full orders with an even breath. "We need to hurry, there hasn't been an explosion for around thirty seconds. That might imply something bad."

Slightly behind him, and still in casual clothing, Jiro was desperately sprinting to keep up with her teachers half pace.

Looking at him, the hero course student could only reply. "If I'm holding…" Jiro took a moment to suck in air. "…you back then please go ahead of me!"

Looking back, but maintaining his course, her teacher said. "I won't, if what you told me is true and Bakugo has been mistreating this girl for years then this could escalate extremely fast. He might not even see what he is doing is wrong. If so, I give you my full permission to engage Bakugo as though he is a villain. As his teacher, It is my responsibility to discipline him and take the blame for this incident."

 _What?_

"But Sensei I don't think…"

"It doesn't matter, If you hadn't spoken up I would not have been aware of this situation. You have done your duty as a responsible student."

A green beam of molten light erupted into the air from the direction of a small park.

Eraserhead skirted to a stop and Jiro nearly crashed into his back. The man raised his arm motioning her to halt. Jiro could barely decelerate herself in time to avoid a collision.

"What was…" Jiro attempted to ask.

A second light erupted a moment later. This time instead of reaching out into the sky, it burned melted through the brick wall surrounding the park. Blasting into the front wall of the house across the street, A ten-foot line of destruction was the only evidence of the attack as the beam faded away. It was a clean-cut, almost unbelievably so.

Looking form where the beam had originated to where it had hit, all she could ask was."What was that?"

"Great," Aizawa ignored her comment. "Now I need to deal with this as well. Jiro, you said that this Yukari girl doesn't have a quirk right?"

"Yes, I…"

Two more beams of light ripped through the surrounding buildings. Whoever 's quirk that was had no care for the collateral damage and potential harm to the lives of those surrounding them.

 _Is that another villain? Did one come to help her out?_ That was the only logical conclusion.

"Well, that is clearly another quirk." Without waiting, her homeroom teacher launched himself towards the source of the beams.

With agility on par with a ninja, the Hero jumped and mantled over the ruin of the high wall separated him from the inside of the park.

 _Wait!_

Jiro's body began to move as she realized what had happened.

It was only a few more feet to turn the corner and as she did, the sound of a bomb going off was all she could hear. As the young teen turned the corner, all she could see was smoke and a green glow.

"Stop this instant both of you! Stand Down NOW!"

Jiro could make out the voice of her mentor through the cloud of black smoke. Aizawa's voice gave no other option, he was commanding whatever was going down would stop or else.

 _Thank goodness._

Jiro had to catch her breath as she steps into the ruined playground. As the smoke clears, all she could do was gasp.

Her breath was quickly sucked in. "Oh my god."

All she could see was destruction. It was like a war had gone through the area. There was a crater, debris, and a melted patch of earth. Blood was… everywhere. Se could not believe what she saw.

"Teacher?" the gruff voice of a boy spoke, it was unmistakable Katsuki Bakugo. "Good, now we can finish this bastar…"

The first thing Jiro's eyes landed on was the battered form of her classmate. Bakugo looked like hell. He was bleeding from a few places and his arms had large ugly bruising.

Before the boy could finish, Aizawa delivered a knee to his gut and followed by a direct hand chop to the back of his neck. The blonde unceremoniously dropped to the ground and the Hero turned to face the only other threat.

"That's one down," Eraserhead said to himself.

Laying across from the man with her head raised off the ground, was the girl who haunted Jiro's dreams. Yukari Midoriya's body was broken and she was drenched in her own blood. Around her were three glowing green orbs of heat and energy. Even her eyes had a faint green glow to them.

Jiro didn't know what to expect in seeing her assailant, but this wasn't it. The girl that lay hurt and broken, all Jiro could feel was empathy. It was almost like she was looking at herself from a few weeks ago.

"Is it… over?" The girl's voice was so weak and mute. She was breathing in ragged breaths.

This was not how Jiro imagined her reunion with this villain.

Standing there with his eyes still locked on the potential threat, Aizawa answered. "Yes, it is."

Aizawa as ready to activate his quirk to stop whatever the girl might do but with that confirmed, the green haired girl's facial features relaxed, her eyes softened. She lay her hand onto the ground and closed her eyes. With the threat passed, Yukari let the fatigue from the fight take over her body and she was rendered unconscious.

All Jiro could feel was anxiety, police sirens were closing in. So at least someone had reported this. Soon other Pro Heroes would arrive as well.

 _What had just happened here?_

That was the biggest question on her mind. If Yukari was truly quirkless, then why?

Looking over the situation and the two unconscious teen, Aizawa could only come to one conclusion, and its sentiment was shared by Jiro. "What a complete and utter mess."

* * *

 **End Notes:** So, Yukari has a quirk. I am sure some of you already guessed as much, I think I might have been a little heavy-handed on the foreshadowing. You all would not believe how hard it was actually choosing a quirk. I always knew I would pick one from A Certain Scientific Railgun, but that is still a lot of esper abilities to go thought. Some I considered was a stealth quirk, a teleportation quirk, AIM Stalker, and even the Railgun.

I ultimately picked Meltdowner simply because I both like the ability and Mugino is in my top ten favorite characters from the series. Also, the beam of the Meltdowner is green and that is Yukari's color scheme. Call me shallow but that is one of the legit reasons for the choice.

I also felt it had the most potential for me to work with. Especially because of how Yukari is, she won't want to use the quirk. Despite everything, she still wants to believe she is quirkless because that is the identity she formed her criminal goals around. So, this should be the end of her self-doubt and the beginning of something new. And just as two of three new threats appear for her in the next chapter. Spoiler, antagonists will start to show up and I think it will be fun if you all guess who they might be!

Review: Oh My God! What happened? I feel like Megumin came and visited my Review section. I'm used to getting between 2-4 per chapter, but this was a huge explosion in quantity. So thank you all for Reviewing the story.

Zraiarz: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was interesting seeing your perspective as you read through the story. I wonder what you think of Yukari getting a quirk, especially since she hates herself for having one. Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews.

Guest: You know, perhaps if I wanted to not spoil that I should have phrased it differently. But, hey. That was the purpose behind the creation of Inukai from the beginning. Also congratulations you were the 100th person to write a review for this story!

Pipn123: Hope you enjoy

DannyPhantom619: I don't think it is that wrong. From my own experience with the fandom, there are only two thoughts on Bakugo. Either you like him for some reason, or you are like me and yourself and hate him.

Metacllica: Thanks again for another excellent review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am not sure how well I did with the action of the chapter, for some reason I still am not confident with my own ability to write a fight scene. Although I am extremely happy with how it turned out. I think I already spoiled my guess the antagonist game with one of the three, but I wonder if you can figure out the other two. Thanks again for your continued support.

As I said in the beginning note, Finals are here for me so it might affect my upload rate for the next one. until then, Enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23 – Interlude II

Chapter 23 – Interlude II

 **Author's Notes:** If you like Railgun, you probably are going to enjoy this chapter, if not, probably will still enjoy it but might not notice some references. Also, as a note, this is not a crossover, the Railgun characters are only playing minor roles within. With that said enjoy!

* * *

 _Two minutes after the incident, first responders arrived._

 _In the immediate aftermath of the fight between two teenagers, the city's police department blocked off the surrounding area. Reporters soon arrived but were kept away by the authorities. Of the damages to the suburban park, a few thousand dollars of destruction was credited to both children because of the use of their quirks._

 _Within the hour, the Musutafu Police department released an official statement. The chief of police declared more information on the situation would come out the next day and the incident was still under investigation. Three hours after the official press conference, it was leaked to the media that the 'villain' attack, as it was being called, was actually a fight between a student of Shidarezakura Academy and a Hero Course student of UA._

* * *

As afternoon began to turn to evening, Kae Shimazu sat beside a plain wooden tea table. The Chair of Shidarezakura Academy's Public Morals Committee had her hands crossed over her chest and sat on the other side. Internally Kae couldn't help but feel a sense of… _Smug Satisfaction?_ At least that was how she would best describe it. The red-headed snake girl knew the emotion was unbefitting a young lady of her stature, but it was a sensation she quite enjoyed indulging in.

"I am sure I have absolutely no idea of what you are talking about Mikoto. Please stop overreacting."

Opening one of her golden eyes, Kae inhaled the scent of Darjeeling tea. Like everything else that decorated the room, the teacup in hand was highly ornamental.

Taking a sip, she continued to speak, "I can neither confirm nor deny if my family had any involvement in releasing that story to the media. But I do hope it helps our dear Midoriya, it would be a shame if her dishonor was allowed to slide onto the Academy's reputation."

With that said, Kae observed the reaction of one of the three leaders of the 'Hero Faction'. Unsurprisingly she released a blue spark of electricity. The electric current ran through the girl's brown hair. It was a clear sign of the other girl's irritation and an unconscious activation of her quirk.

In Kae's own opinion, it was fun to see because it wasn't every day that the 'Ace' of the Academy got flustered. If it had been any other underclassman, she might have pushed further but Mikoto Misaka had a position within the school's bureaucracy. Kae had to respect that.

Despite Kae's cold exterior, she quite enjoyed other people's presence, especially if it was a person she didn't have to wear a mask around.

"That was basically a confession right there wasn't it?" Tightening her fist, the girl across from her demanded an answer, "Don't tell me you didn't know anything! I know for a fact you've been keeping an eye on Midoriya for a while now!"

Kae's status as a 3rd year allowed her that much leeway, but she respected the learning institution enough to respect Misaka's position on the Public Morals Committee. In return, Misaka, like the headmistress, knew of her… _unique personality traits?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mikoto."

Both of them knew it was a bold-faced lie, but the Chair could do nothing about it. Somehow, as soon as the story about a UA student and Yukari causing the destruction downtown was released, Misaka had cornered Kae before she could escape the school. The red-haired young lady had planned to leave for the day when the brunette caught her and forced her into the office. Kae had to follow her, but she didn't have to answer anything truthfully and the other girl could not make her.

 _So this is basically a stalemate._

"I know it is you, so stop wasting our time Kae."

Tilting her head left, the snake girl inquired, "Is that so? I don't believe I admitted anything, nor will I."

"But you're implying it!"

"Would that matter?" With a sense of satisfaction, Kae tilted her head to the opposite side, "and how can you be sure?"

Misaka's reactions were amazing to watch. The Chairperson of the Morals Committee always overreacted when it came to the safety of a student or the reputation of the school. It made it easy to tease her.

Taking moment to breathe in and breathe out, Mikoto steadied herself before answering. "Fine, I'll accept that you didn't do it, even though both of us know you did, but here's the real question. Why?

 _This is getting boring, hopefully, I can leave soon enough._

The Chair of the Public Morals Committee wasn't angry Kae had done it. In a way, she might have even appreciated it. Mikoto must have simply been unhappy because she didn't know the reason why.

"Well, hypothetically, if I was the one to have done it, it would have been for… the good of my underclassmen?"

Standing up from her chair, Mikoto gritted her teeth, "Objection! Of course I'm not dumb enough to believe that!"

 _Ah…_ It truly was her pleasure to tease an underclassman but Kae should get to the point. And besides… _It's no fun if you don't play along._ Kae didn't mind answering, but she had hoped to keep the other girl from asking all the same. It was for a very personal reason that she had used her family's connections to counteract the attempted coverup by UA.

"Surely you must have guessed, after all, you are one of the few to know what I am really like underneath."

Crossing her arms, Misaka replied, "Yes, but I want you to confirm it for the record."

"Then I suppose we should be official in this matter Railgun. I Kae Shimazu of the Shimazu Clan am claiming that girl under my protection. From the news, you must have noticed it right? Yukari is not as quirkless as her records state. If I hadn't had been on the lookout for something like this, in fact, she might have been blamed for the incident. But more to the point, I like her because her quirk seems to be very similar to your own."

"So this is a power play for the Lineage faction?"

Taking a pause to raise the teacup to her lip, the young lady sipped the warm liquid. A smile formed. "Oh no, if it was only that I would find the girl far too boring. I have you to entertain me after all, I don't need a cheap copy. It is, of course, Yukari's insanity that I like that most about her. That is why I want her as my subordinate."

The brunette was disturbed by the comment. "I don't think I follow…"

 _Of course you wouldn't understand, but I don't expect you to. Even if you are an "ace" you are still lowborn._

"Did you know that Yukari has been bullied by that boy for most of her childhood?"

"You mean that Katsuki Bakugo, correct?"

"Yes, Yukari has been bullied by a person who is considered hero material for most of her life. It was relatively easy to investigate. Because she was quirkless most of her teachers didn't care about it happening. Those that did, well, they soon gave up. It's quite a sad story really."

"So that makes her appealing?" Narrowing her eyes, the girl in front of Kae crossed her arms. "It's messed up but I really can't comprehend how you find that attractive. You should be feeling sympathetic for her, not attraction. Are you saying that Yukari is mentally unfit right now? If so, I will have to take this to the headmistress you know."

Giving the 'ace' of the Academy a small smile, Kae continued her explanation. "That won't be necessary. You seem to be missing the point, I use the term insane quite liberally. What I mean was more along the lines of her mind being scared by her experiences."

The Ojou paused to take another sip of the superb tea.

"That doesn't make it any better Kae."

"Oh? But it does. Things like how cute she might look, how adorable her stuttering voice is, or how much she resembles a small animal are all surface level observations. In the end, they are useless to functionality and if I wanted that I would buy a pet rabbit. Yukari's scars are her most appealing feature and she must have plenty of them. Even if they are only mental, I find it pleasant to observe individuals like her. A scar is proof that she has suffered and survived, there is nothing more beautiful than a strong soul."

With a scowl on her face, Mikoto responded. "You're disgusting. I really can't believe the headmistress lets someone like you stay in the Academy."

Holding the teacup delicately in both her hands, Kae replied. "I don't mind that in the least. You are one of the only people I will ever show my real face to, so feel honor for that Misaka. So long as I don't cause trouble, our illustrious headmistress is more than willing to overlook my… unique personal preferences. My family is one that has a lot of connections, its something the Headmistress values. Yukari Midoriya is mine now, thus she should be considered a part of the Lineage faction. Her strong soul is proof that she would make an excellent subordinate if nurtured properly. I don't want anyone from the Hero faction interfering with that. I'm sure you understand and will pass that along?"

 _And with that, I believe we are done here._

Elegantly placing the teacup onto the table, the girl could see her own reflection in the dark tea. Kae Shimazu never did like the appearance her quirk had given her. It turned her into a half serpent and made her skin tanned. If she had her own preference, she would have been born looking more Japanese.

In a way, she envied both Mikoto Misaka and Yukari Midoriya for that. Despite both having powerful quirks like her own Gorgon Eye, they looked relatively normal. It wasn't fair considering she was supposed to represent the Shimazu Clan, one of the older families of Japan. She shouldn't have to look exotic to her own homeland.

Composing her thoughts on the matter for another time, Kae rose from her seat. "If that is all, I believe I will be going."

Heading towards the door, She was ready to leave

"Now wait for just a minute!"

"No, we are done here. Have a pleasant weekend, I will see you on Tuesday." Kae quickly moved and exited the room. "Oh, and warn that Yomi girl to stay away from my new subordinate. If she wasn't a part of the Hero factions I wouldn't care, but she is so keep her away from me."

* * *

The first thing Yukari noticed as she awoke was the haze of her mind. It was followed by immense pain. her entire body was sore and It felt like her mind was smothered in thick black smoke.

The next was the absence of feeling in her arm.

 _Where am I?_

The young teenager attempted to look around the room by moving her head, but couldn't find the strength. She could feel herself on a soft bed, but her eyes refused to focus on anything. The light of the room was blinding.

"Yukari?" That was when she heard the voice, it was full of concern and remorse. "Are you awake?"

A blurry figure approached her and her body tensed

 _Mom?_ Yukari tried to speak up, but her mouth was too dry to get anything out.

"Shhh, rest," Inko spoke softly as she ran a hand through Yukari's hair. "It's okay."

The girl could feel her muscles soften and release all tension as her mother soothed her.

With a slight tear in her eye, the girl could hear her mother's voice crack, "I'm so sorry. If only…"

It was only then that her eyes focused to see her mother leaning over onto her. Yukari was seated in a medical bed in a white room. Her mother was in a chair by her side. Behind Inko was another blonde-haired woman who had a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Inko, it's my fault much more than it is yours."

 _Auntie?_

Beside her was Mitsuki Bakugo. "I'm… I'm so sorry. If only I had kept a better eye on him then… This is all my fault."

 _What? What's going on?_

Her body was heavy.

 _That's right the fight…_

Her brain was in a haze as she slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she could think before everything went black was, _Why did this have to happen? Why are you crying?_

In the End, the girl didn't feel any satisfaction at all.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier at a small shopping complex._

The two had moved from the dinner to the inside of a nearby mall. The older woman had taken her by the hand and led her into a clothing store. Inukai had given very little resistance, after all, how could she?

"You know, this is one of the few things I missed about being free. I never had the opportunity to wear pretty things when I was growing up, and my time with my Lord only lasted for a few years. It's unfortunate that I tend to express my greed through this vice, but I can't really help myself."

Inukai couldn't really deny the statement, the clothing currently on the woman looked super expensive. It must have cost a lot to get such fine cloths. It made the cloned girl wonder how the woman could afford it, but Viral was a villain and so the answer became obvious.

"I've found that bonding through shopping is a key way to get to know someone. Perhaps it is because of my upbringing but seeing what others choose to spend their money on says a lot about them."

The woman's eyes weren't on Inukai, but it wasn't like she could run. The older villain had placed a collar around her neck, one that the girl didn't want to test.

Looking for an opening, Inukai's first instinct was to attack but that wasn't an option. True the girl could shoot the woman in the back and escape into the panicking crowd of the mall, that wasn't the issue. The woman's guard was completely down. What was the problem was that as soon as she attacked, the woman's virus would retaliate and Inukai would be dead within minutes.

Running her hands along the rack of scarfs, Tama, as Inukai had found out her name, spoke.

"I'll buy you an outfit if you want. I always did want to do this kind of shopping with a teenage daughter but I… All Might stole that chance from me."

The woman had been nothing but open, and in return, all she had asked were a few questions Inukai had been barely willing to answer.

"You know, I'm glad you're not one of those people. The kind with no sense of self-preservation are the hardest to deal with. My quirk is quite deadly but ultimately it's limited if the other party doesn't care about their life. Although I do respect the will to fight, I find it reckless."

She had answered any question about herself and her hunt, but Inukai had yet to betray the League. Viral had been willing to accept the girl's stance, the red-eyed woman seemed far more interesting in Inukai and her originator then knowing what the League of Villains was doing.

"Killing is ultimately an utter waste. The act of taking a life is so... empty. I wish it wasn't a necessity, but to be honest its just part of human nature. But enough about me my dear, I'm ready to hear more about you." The blue-haired woman said as she examined a green frilly dress near the back wall. "Perhaps this would work? It would go well with your eyes, but it's a bit too girly for you… hm"

The green-haired teen made a low growling sound from deep in her throat.

Inukai did not like this situation at all. She only wanted to make an example out of that Yomi girl, but this had happened instead. It was almost like the world hated her existence, and why wouldn't it? She was a clone, an anomaly that shouldn't exist.

As if hearing her internal thoughts, Tama asked, "Now is that really needed? You can talk if you so desire because I don't mind listening; in fact, I would prefer if you did the talking but I won't force you. If you want, however, how about we start with why you were following that girl? Or you can further explain what you are, either way, I will hear about both of those topics before I allow you to go."

Despite it sounding genuine, what else would have been the purpose of bringing her here? This was an interrogation no matter how nicely her integrator put it.

Speaking for the first time since entering the Store, she said. "Do you really think this is an appropriate place? What if someone recognizes you?"

Taking a glance around, Inukai could see that the store wasn't completely empty. There were three sales associate and a few customers. One of the employees was keeping an eye on them if they needed anything, but she was out of earshot

"Well then, you can claim I am keeping you hostage. Either way, it's of no concern to me."

"And if someone overhears us?" _I really do not what you to know anything about me or my situation._

"You will find that most people don't care for other conversations unless they are loud about the topic. So, let's start with what you are miss human quirk. Are you one hundred percent Yukari Midoriya? I knew you said you were created by a quirk but add some detail to that explanation."

"Yes and no. As I explained at the dinner, I am a clone created by one of the members of the League of Villains. I was the one you met at that prison as well, though I prefer to go by Inukai."

The woman took a moment and stopped browsing the clothes to take a better look at the girl.

 _This is, just great._

The woman had another outfit in her hand.

"If that is the case, what are your motivations? Are they the same as the 'real' you?"

 _What? What kind of stupid question was that?_ "Of course they are."

What kind of question was that? Inukai may have had a dislike of her originator, but that stemmed from her own self-loathing. Inukai was an exact copy of Yukari from the night of the Vanguard Action Squads raid. It was inevitable they would have the exact motivation and goals.

Ignoring the girl, Tama approached her and held out a light green dress shirt. In her other hand was a pair of black slacks. The woman extended her hand so that the shirt hovered over the clone's body.

"Hm, perhaps a darker shade? I do think dress wear suits you better than a dress. Maybe if I add a vest? But then you might look too much like a tomboy… No actually that might be an appeal in its own right."

Internally Inukai could feel her irritation rise.

 _This woman isn't even taking it seriously._

"Oh don't look at me like that, I might be a killer but I don't particularly enjoy being a villain. I like to relax every now and then. This is what I was planning to do for the day before running into you. If I had it my way, I wouldn't have even seen you today, but It wasn't like I could just let you leave after finding you. I hope you understand that."

Moving away from her, the woman went to get another dress shirt before shifting her hand over to a sweater rack to the left.

 _This is ridiculous. This isn't how a criminal should be acting! Shouldn't she be like Kurogiri and Shigaraki? Off plotting their next move in a hideout and not shopping in a public high traffic mall!_

For her, this wasn't right. Viral was an enemy and yet she was treating her better than her allies in the League of Villains. The only one who had treated her anywhere near this was Mr. Compress and maybe Toga. The rest had treated her as less than an underling. Or in Dabi's own words, Inukai was a guard dog.

Although the League did trust her with secrets, her work for the Doctor in his Nomu experiment was proof of that, it was more out of a disbelief she would betray them than actually trust. With the extra eyes on Yukari, Inukai had to take some of her roles in the organization. But she was nothing but a temporary stop gap

"Light grey vest and pants… What do you think?"

"I don't care, why are you being so nice to me?"

Pausing, the woman turned to face the girl.

"Because I find you interesting enough, and because I don't plan on killing you today."

That statement stopped the girl cold. Looking at the woman, she has still relaxed as ever browsing clothing.

"You would probably reject it but I find you to be unique, something I should examine for a bit longer. You are basically a living quirk, so calling you quirkless doesn't necessarily make sense to me. Yet, you also don't have an ability so... As you can see that is an interesting proposition. It's my belief that quirks set these generations apart from the rest of human history. Quirkless should be defenseless and so protected but you fall somewhere in the middle of that belief. I want to see how it ends."

 _You also think I'm trash!_ Although the girl was seething inside at that thought, she didn't express it.

"I don't get what you mean at all." Inukai stated, "You can't honestly expect me to abandon the League to join you or some shit like that."

"Of course not." Deciding on an outfit, the woman moved to stand beside the girl. "But there is always a possibility of dissatisfaction with an employer. I know the kind of man Kurogiri is, and so I know there is a possibility he has already poisoned your mind against me, but all the same. I would never ask a quirkless girl to fight, but you are something else entirely."

Moving forward the woman place a stack of clothes in the girl's hands. On top was a two hundred dollar bill, next to it was a sheet of paper.

"Here is a number you can reach me at if you so decide. I heard from an acquaintance that you were a mercenary after all." _That must have been Giran_ "Be warned that I'm not stupid enough to fall into a trap. I normally wouldn't involve a child or a quirkless in my actions, but you're not really either. At the end of the day, as much as I am upset with Kurogiri and that fake replacement, I want to end All Might far more then I want revenge on my betrayer. All Might took something I valued even above my master, he will pay for it no matter what. I will use anything I can to accomplish that goal."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Viral leaned to whisper into the girl's ear.

"With that said, if I ever see you following that girl again, I will kill you for it. So keep that in mind."

Her warning done, the villain walked towards the exit. "Have a pleasant evening! I'll release my quirk when I'm a block away. I hope you enjoy the clothing I picked out for you. This certainly was one way to relieve my stress and spend the day. Maybe we can go shopping again sometime."

Just like how she had appeared, Viral left suddenly and without warning. leaving behind the echo of Yukari Midoriya. All Inukai could do was think about her own situation.

 _No. I have to keep true to my dream. I and my original will show what people without power can do. Even if the world doesn't see it that way, the least I can do is trust myself to accomplish that goal. It is the only reason I was created into this world._

With self-assurance, Inukai moved to the checkout counter. She was unaware that by the next day her entire outlook on her existence would be reversed. The control over her bloodlust would never be able to be restrained again.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

And done.

You would not believe the trouble I had to go through to write that scene with Viral and Inukai. I think it turned out acceptable but could have been better. I was tempted to just cut it out but it was so important to the story that I couldn't. I rewrote it a few times. Moving on from my personal stress from writing that.

So, some of the earlier predictions in the reviews are right, kind of. Viral will be a mentor for Yukari, in a way. This is chapter was mostly exposition. This Interlude hopefully set up an idea for everyone of what might happen next. The next part of the story is going to take place right before the Hero Licensing Exam. Also, Inukai didn't find out this chapter, but you can guess what will happen in the next. One other thing, by the end of the next arc, Yukari should be back with the League. The next chapter will be about Bakugo's punishment and the public fallout for UA.

Now onto what is below! Because that Viral scene broke my spirit I decided to write something I thought would be fun to write. It is perhaps a preview on what I want to work on next, a prototype if you will. Tell me what you think of the idea and if it has some merit. I honestly want to know if you think a crossover like this would work or not. Also Title ideas?

* * *

 **Omake: A Certain Scientific Meltdowner**

* * *

"Shigaraki, this is so dumb."

Through the microphone of the cell phone, Yukari could hear the annoyed tisk of her employer.

"I'm only trying to say that this isn't a good idea," The girl reaffirmed her stance on the matter.

"And I am telling you brat, you should just do as I say. With that injured arm, you're practically useless. All your good for now is recruitment."

Taking a moment, the girl looked down toward herself. Her right hand was in a sling, still recovering from the damage Katsuki Bakugo had done to it.

With that in mind, Yukari continued. "I still don't see why that means I had to leave Tokyo and come to Academy City."

"Because until you recover this is the best I can do with you. Infiltrate the city, join a school, and then get in contact with the supposed 'dark side' of the City."

Rolling her eyes, the girl replied. "I'll do it because our contract states I have to do as you say, but I better be getting a bonus."

After that comment, the line went dead.

 _Why am I not surprised, cheapskate._

Sighing, Yukari pocket the phone and examined her situation. "And now I have to deal with these annoyances."

"Oh? Finally done little miss?" One of the boys standing near her leered.

Placing a hand on the wall beside her and leaning closer, another added, "Guess it's time to have some fun. What do you say about that?"

Around the Assassin, a group of twelve older boys was gathered. The way they dressed practically screamed thug. They formed a semi-circle and forced her back towards a building. Despite being on one of the main streets in the city, no pedestrian intervened.

Looking over the group of boys, Yukari could only think of one thing.

 _This is so Cliché._

Raising her eyebrow, the young girl asked them. "Are you all really sure this is a smart idea?"

Despite recovering from the fight with Bakugo, with the use of her quirk Meltdowner she would still be able to handle the situation. They must have thought her easy prey because her arm was in the medical sling, she was anything but.

"Oh, she has some bite."

"And a nice rack too, this'll be fun."

 _I've been in the city for less than two hours and already I'm surrounded by morons._

Perhaps this wouldn't happen if Academy City allowed heroes to operate within the city limits. Instead, the governing board of directors outlawed them and had their own force to deal with a situation like this. Anti-Skill, a group of officers specially trained to handle quirks. Too bad they had a horrible reputation for being late.

With a deadpan expression, Yukari replied to the Thug. "Last chance, walk away now or you won't be able to later."

Feeling her brain go through the process of activating the quirk, Yukari was ready to retaliate when they ultimately refused her demand. Thankfully alongside the ban on Heroes in the city, Academy City also had much more lacked rules on quirk usage. So long as she didn't kill them, she could easily get away with self-defense.

"You little brat!"

 _And here we go…_ Yukari couldn't help a small predatorial smirk from forming on her lip. She was going to enjoy this.

Suddenly a voice called out and interrupted both her and the group of thugs. "Oh hey, there you are."

 _What the…_ Yukari's eyes narrowed at the freshly arrived individual.

Shifting past the surrounding thugs, a teenage boy perhaps a year or so older then her stepped forward. Overall, he was completely ordinary, nothing special. He was wearing some kind of school uniform and the only other notable feature was his extremely spiky black hair.

"Do I…" Yukari was about to say, _know you,_ when the boy reached to take her hand.

With a soft smile on his face, this unfamiliar boy had a firm grip on her wrist and began to lead her away.

"You shouldn't wander off like that, I was worried."

 _Oh, I see._ This boy had come to her rescue. _How odd._

It was a good trait, but after dealing with that human trash, Yukari suspected that this teen might have an ulterior motive. As the boy pulled her gently along, she didn't fight it. At least this way the problem would be solved. Even if it was disappointing, it was an easy choice to follow the spiky-haired boy away from the group of thugs. It would cause her fewer problems in the long run.

Before the two could take more than four steps, three of the thugs intercepted their path.

"Now wait a minute, where do you think you're going with her?"

Looking like a deer in a headlight, the boy said back, "Well, I…"

Another of the thugs cut him off. "Yeah, you really think that would work? Beat it or else."

"Well, you see…" Touma attempted to rebuff as he scratched the back of his head.

The boy was interrupted again, "Scram before we beat the crap out of you."

All Yukari could do was sigh. He had good intentions, but now it looked like he was the one who would get hurt. Yukari knew she should intervene before it escalated to the boy getting beaten, it would be the decent thing to do.

 _Well then, time to show these runts who is superior._

Activating the quirk she was gifted, the girl quickly shot off a warning. A green light made of heat and pressure cut deep into the sidewalk in front of one of the boy's feet. It melted a small patch of the concrete.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed one of them.

With her eyes devoid of emotion and her voice as cold as ice, the trained assassin delivered an ultimatum. "Leave now, or I will melt your flesh down to the bone."

Three more spheres of energy floated around her outstretched palm.

The fools hesitated for a moment before the tallest one stepped forward. He must have been the leader; it was unfortunate that he was trying to call her bluff.

 _Fools like this don't even have the capacity to be categorized as prey._

Unleashing the full power of the quirk bestowed upon her, Yukari shot and aimed it at the teenagers head.

The black-haired boy leaped in front of it.

 _A pity._

The boy was willing to sacrifice himself for scum. Uncaringly, the girl prepared to fire a second shot at the rest of the gathered targets. That was until the sound of shattering glass filled the street and interrupted that preparation.

Yukari felt her heart accelerate as the boy blocked her ability. No that wasn't the proper thing to say. He had somehow erased her meltdowner.

With widened eyes, one of the thugs screamed out, "Oh shit, this bitch is crazy!"

In quick order, the twelve street thugs ran off. After waiting a moment, she focused her attention back at the boy. It would seem he was more of a threat then she gave him credit for.

"Was that really necessary miss?"

"I didn't need your help." Yukari replied, "I would have been able to deal with them from the beginning and what was that quirk just now?"

"It isn't a quirk…" Taking a step forward, something miraculous happened.

The spiky-haired boy stepped over a bit of the deformed sidewalk, the small hole formed by the use of Yukari's Meltdowner. It was enough to send the boy tumbling forward. She was caught off guard by the sudden movement and didn't have time to sidestep his fall.

After a brief feeling of vertigo, the girl felt her back hit the ground as something landed on top of her. She instantly felt something land on her chest and that made her look down at the culprit. There laying against her was the boy, his hand on her breast.

Looking at the sight, Yukari's brain and higher thinking shut down in pure shock.

 _Is he…_

Instantly blood flowed to her cheeks.

Looking stunned from the loss of balance, the boy gave a firm squeeze of his hand before he realized where it was placed. His face paled and like a cat, he jumped backward onto his feet.

His own blushing face matched her own. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Rage and an unknown emotion filled Yukari's small body as she got back to her feet.

"You better have had your fun pervert, because I am going to castrate you for that!"

Deep down she knew it was an accident, but it was the principle of the matter more than anything else.

Activating her quirk, Yukari shot a beam of pure energy at the unnamed boy. With inhuman reaction speed, he was able to block it with his right hand. Upon contact, the sound of shattering glass echoed around the street as Yukari's ability vanished.

"Please wait!" he tried to beg. "It was a misunderstanding!"

Readying three more Metldowner shots, taking the form of three glowing balls of green light, Yukari replied. "Really? Was that extra squeeze an 'accident' then? Perhaps it would have been more convincing without that!"

"Well, I…" Without delay, the boy turned on his feet and fled, "know danger when I see it!"

Yukari blinked as it took her a moment to process his action. When it did, her eye widened.

"You squirrely bastard!" As the spiky-haired boy ran away, Yukari could feel her cheeks darken even more as her heart accelerated in excitement for the chase. "Get back here and fight me you pervert!"

Moving her legs, the League of Villain's Assassin started her pursuit of new prey. She didn't know why this boy made her feel that way, but she would find out. Even at the expense his heath. Her pride demanded it.

She wouldn't let this bastard who copped a feel escape.

Running at a surprising speed, Touma Kamijou let out a catchphrase, "Not again! Such misfortune!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Season for Encounters

Chapter 24 – Season for Encounters

 **Author's Notes:** So not sure if this counts as spoilers or not, but I am pretty much diving into some elements that are past the current season of Anime. I'm not really telling you how they happen but that is something to keep in mind. For the most part, I plan to skip the Hero Licencing Arc mainly because not too much will change. Instead, I will focus on an original story arc after dealing with the aftermath of Yukari and Bakugo's fight. So that is one short story arc focusing on Yukari, her school, and her reintegration into the League after being away for so long, and a longer one that takes place after the Hero Licencing Exam.

Also, as for why it took so long to update, I am sorry for that but its the real world interfering. Over the last month, I haven't had a lot of time to write in my free time. If I had a few free days it would have come out faster. As well as that, I am seriously considering starting a new fanfic, not that I would abandon this one. But I do want to do a crossover between My Hero and Railgun like I did in the Omake of the last chapter. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Steady, just knock._

A wave of hesitation overtook her, her slim hand hovering before the wooden door.

 _Should I really be here?_

The young teenage girl had anxiety, her friend had been hurt so it was only natural that she was concerned and came here. But Yukari was a recent friend, one that she had just reached her hand out to. Did she really have the right to come and visit?

 _Right, let's do this!_

"Okay," Yomi spoke in a low voice, "You can do this. Just open the door and act naturally."

 _Even if my worry is clouding my mind, that's all I have to do._

She would prove that she was a good friend because that was what she had promised Yukari.

"Let's do this Yomi." As she moved her hand to knock on the door of the hospital room, it slid open.

"Inko, I'm heading out, but I'll be sure to check in on you and Yukari tomorrow. I…" The strong voice of a blonde-haired woman said.

Instinctually taking a step back, Yomi let out a small yelp. Turning her eyes to the girl before her, Mitsuki Bakugo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and who is this."

Yomi stood, like a deer in a headlight.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?" The voice of another woman spoke out. "Is something wrong?"

Looking back into the room, the blond-haired woman replied. "No, but I think we have someone here to visit Yukari. Unfortunately, you just missed her. She's taking a short exam, but I'm sure she will be back soon."

 _Well, this sure won't be awkward._

If it had just been Yukari it the room, she would have been much more comfortable. But now it seemed that she would have to wait with two strangers if she wanted to see her friend.

Speaking, the schoolgirl asked the first question that came to her mind, "How is she?"

Mitsuki stepped to the side to let the girl in.

"She's hurt but recovering." Turning her head back to the room, the woman added, "Anyway, I will be back tomorrow Inko. So be sure to get some sleep, it won't help Yukari if you collapse."

Entering the room past the blonde woman, Yomi observed the interior. It was white and sterile, just like how she imagined a hospital should be.

 _Maybe I can get my grandma to come and check to make sure Yukari recovers right._

Not that she didn't trust the hospital, but Yomi never liked places like this. On a very subconscious level, she always associated hospitals as a place of death. Both her mother and father had died in one, as so a natural distrust of them had formed in her mind.

 _They were very cold buildings._

If she could have her Grand Mother use her quirk to heal Yukari then it would mean her friend wouldn't have to spend too much time in this place.

"I still have to visit… I need to make sure he is alright Inko." Mitsuki looked away. "And I'm sorry, I really am. I will make sure he follows your wish to not see you or Yukari anytime soon. I still don't know how this could've happened."

The soft voice of the other woman replied again. "It's not your fault Mitsuki, and… I just want him away from her for the time being. I… I don't know what else to do. I just… Always thought of them as siblings, but I… I suppose that was just my immature illusion."

Yomi resisted the urge to gulp, for the young high schooler this conversation sounded extremely serious.

"I…" The blonde attempted to form a thought, but after a few seconds of silence moved to leave. "I will make this right Inko, I just don't know how yet."

Moving past her, the older woman left and proceeded down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, would you please come in dear? Yukari should be back soon, they are currently asking her a few questions and running a test on her… her quirk."

 _That's right._ Yomi had heard about that as well. Apparently, under the stress of an attack on her life, Yukari had awakened her quirk. It sounded unbelievable but how else could that be explained?

Taking the cue, the blue-haired girl approached the green-haired woman. She had a pleasant polite smile on her face. "So, your name is Yomi? Or perhaps you are the other girl? I 'm sorry if that is the case then I don't quite recall it the name."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Yomi and the other you're thinking of is Hotaru. Unfortunately, she was unable to come, but I came as soon as I saw the news this morning."

"Oh? Well it's great to meet you Yomi, If you would mind accompanying me for the time being, I would appreciate it. Why don't you tell me about yourself, I need something to keep my mind wondering."

The woman was extremely nice, and her smile warmed the heart. "Well what do you want to know and how is Yukari doing?"

"She's fine now, there will be some time she needs to recover fully but it wasn't… permanent." Looking to her, Inko's pleasant facade faltered for a moment. "But how about we start with how you met my daughter?"

Smiling, Yomi moved to sit beside the elder woman.

 _She would spend the next half hour waiting in that room, in that time she would come to consider Inko as a genuinely great person._

* * *

Seated around the small conference table of UA's faculty office were a total of six adults. Two were pro heroes from UA's staff, the 'Number One Ranked' All Might and the '18+ Only Hero' Midnight. The school's nurse, Chiyo Shuzenji, and the retired hero Gran Torino were present as well. Rounding off the group of Heroes and at the head of the conference table was Nezu, UA's principal.

With a slight feeling of being out of place among them, Naomasa Tsukauchi paid attention to the current proceedings.

Nezu continued to move along with the conversation they had been discussing.

"So, we all are in agreement then? If you do not mind Detective, I would like to confirm what will happen to my student. Mr. Bakugo has committed a crime, I nor UA deny that. However, this is his first offense and he is still a minor under the law. Do you not think you could be more lenient?"

"Yes," All Might affirmed. "Luckily no one was severely hurt. I do not see why we're blowing this out of proportion. It's just children being children."

Nodding his head, Tsukauchi added. "Yes, It might be just children being children but the boy still must be punished. We, as representatives of the Law, have to do something about it and we are already being very lenient considering the circumstances. I'm sorry, but what I've said is going to be the punishment. Bakugo will be on a one year probation. As you've said, this is his first offense and that has been taken into consideration. If he doesn't act out again, the incident will be erased from his record. But, if he steps out of line, that will be the end to his Hero career. That is the compromise and the boy needs to learn that his actions have consequences. It doesn't matter if he believed Yukari Midoriya was a villain. If that is true then we, the police, will handle it and request assistance from Pro Heroes if we deem it necessary. There is only one thing worse than a villain in my book, and that is a vigilante."

 _Although that was only partially true Toshinori. What he did was outside of the law, and no better then a villain acting out. The damage to the surrounding area speaks for itself. Taking the law into your own hands was not what it meant to be a hero._

Speaking for himself, Naomasa also added "So long as Bakugo is prohibited from hero training for the following two months of the next term, we will follow this leniency. Despite him being a minor, the seriousness of his actions has been considered by the city. Although a formal hearing will be held at a later date, Bakugo will be under house arrest at the UA dorm for his own protection. In the meantime, he will also be barred from taking the Hero Licensing Exam until decided otherwise. As for the girl..."

Pausing for a moment, the police detective took his time to gauge the gathered heroes reaction.

Somehow, despite being occupied by the escalating turf war between a few gangs and the Yakuza over the quirk enhancer 'Trigger', Naomasa had ended up assigned as the liaison between the Musutafu Police Department, the Ministry of Defense, multiple Hero Agencies, and now UA High. He happened to also be attached to the special task force dealing with the recent rise of organized villains over the past month.

It was the next morning after the incident between Yukari Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. The Police Chief, and Naomasa's boss, Kenji Tsuragamae, was in a press conference with the media. After which the man was supposed to meet up with him here at UA to further discuss what the cities justice department wanted to do about Bakugo.

If it had only been a fight between children, Like All Might claimed, it would not have been too much of a problem. Toshinori was a good man, but he did value heroics over everything. It wasn't a negative trait, but the man could not see one of his students committing a crime. This incident was a clash between two quirk users. It resulted in damage to the property surrounding them. With the added bonus of one of the children being trained in combat, this was something the city could not ignore.

It was clearly evident to the detective after seeing the site of the altercation that both parties were intending to do serious damage, _If not kill their opponent outright._ Both children had broken several laws and were to blame.

Looking over to All Might, Naomasa continued. "It has been determined she was not at fault for the incident. Although self-defense would normally not be accepted for the use of a destructive quirk, there has been a special exception. Somehow she activated a dormant quirk and so, under the law, she will be given a warning only. After testing and categorizing the quirk, she will be free to go about her business. The last thing to address is the girl's mother. Inko Midoriya has already filed a restraining order on behalf of her daughter. The girl is still in critical condition last I heard if you're wondering."

"Yes, the poor thing." Midnight sighed. "I'm glad that this went the way it did. Although not optimal, it could have been a lot worse if Eraser Head had not shown up. I still can't understand why Bakugo would do this? Can't he see that he..."

The woman couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

In his own professional option, the boy deserved a far worse punishment but his superiors were unwilling to push that far. With the testimony of Kyoka Jiro of 1-A, it was evident that although spontaneous the thought behind Bakugo's assault had been premeditated. Despite that, the Mayor and city council pressured the justice department to make the incident seem less then what it actually was. All because UA could not afford another hit to its reputation so soon.

"With that being said detective, I do not see an issue with the court order," Nezu replied. "With the boy's confinement on campus, it will not be a problem to keep the two separated."

"Be sure it is, because if he comes within 50 meters of the girl expulsion will be the least of his problems." Naomasa hoped he got his point across, "Moving on, the city in conjunction with our department has budgeted out appropriate compensation for the three heroes we have requested from UA for the upcoming event. I take it that will not be a problem?"

Taking a change in the topic to avoid any more discussion, the police officer moved to something he wasn't even supposed to be handling.

 _Chief, you have better get here soon._

Reapplying focus, Gran Torino asked. "Ah, the Hero Expo, right?"

"Yes, the Ministry of Defense is getting involved with the security. So, the extra funding for the requested pro heroes should not be a problem." _The League of Villains with the addition of the countless additions because of the breakout would be no joke when they mobilized._ "But that begs the question, will it even be safe to host the Hero Expo this year? I know my own opinion will have no impact on the mayor's decision, but still."

"I personally don't see why it wouldn't be." The old man said.

"I as well believe nothing should go wrong." Toshinori added, "Even for the League, it would be too much. They would never strike at a gathering of Pros."

 _But that wasn't the problem._

"The League is not necessarily our concern." Naomasa let out.

Placing a document on the table that came not from the Police Department or any Hero Agency, Naomasa opened it to report.

"Third Rail, real name Li Asakura. Born in Okinawa, he was a former enforcer for All-For-One until he was captured by All Might. As well as Tama Setsushi, a 'special work' according to the Ministry of Defences own file."

Naomasa pushed the document over to the rest of the group, and the first to pick it up was Midnight. She paused to analyze it before speaking as the only one not in the know.

She asked, "What does that mean? What makes her different from the rest of the League?"

Looking at Gran Torino to answer, it took the old man a moment to contemplate.

"Unlike Gigantomachia, All-For-One's personal bodyguard, or even Third Rail who served as an enforcer, Viral had a different function in that organization. In many ways, she is less restrained than most of the modern League of Villains. She didn't serve as a front line for All-For-One, she was one of his tools."

Looking over to Chiyo Shuzenji, Sympathy reflected off the thin man's eyes.

"Yes," the elderly woman replied. "She has hurt far too many families to count, and she never felt anything because it was for her master. I have met her only once, but I deeply regret the encounter."

The old woman who normally was so kind clenched her fist in anger.

Speaking again Gran Torino continued, "She was in charge of… an unsavory position. Like how All-For-One took away quirks to punish those who stood against him, Viral was also a similar tool. With her quirk she could coerce others to serve as cannon fodder for All-For-One. In many cases she even made police and civilians fall in line to her master's will with the use of her Quirk."

Midnight was quite after hearing that.

All Might replied. "She rarely directly made contact with Heroes, it is the reason she was able to operate so long before an anonymous tip led to her capture. She had a reputation for convincing others to follow her commands, no it wasn't convincing. I will call it what it is, she forced others to fight for her. Physically she is no threat, but she knows how to use loved ones to achieve her objective."

"The function of her quirk makes it easy for her to sink her claws into someone if they value their health or the health of their family." Recover girl spoke, "I know that experience personally."

"And unlike the League of Villains, her only real goal is revenge," Naomasa concluded. "We don't even know if she is still with Third Rail or the League of Villains. As far as we can tell, with All-For-One gone she has no reason not to gather lessor criminals to make a suicide attack on the Hero Expo."

"That woman hurt my family far to deeply to forgive." The old woman said after sensing the silence. "It is a grave misfortune that she has escaped from her captivity."

"With that said," Nezu interrupted. "Detective, there is going to be plenty of security. The Hero Expo with the help of the Ministry of Defense will be secure. The Mayor would not hold it if that wasn't true. In fact, the attending UA Staff will be bringing students with them, correct?"

"Yes," All Might answered back. "I believe a few children from 1-B have been invited?"

Midnight nodded, "That is correct."

"As well, I plan to take Young Uraraka with me and Aizawa will be bringing Young Shinso with him."

Chiming in Nezu added, "Endeavor plans to bring Shoto to the event as well. Would we consider that if we believed the event to be unsafe to attend?"

Nodding his head the police officer finished, "With that and the mater of Bakugo's punishment decided, I believe all that is left is to wait for the chief's arrival. I have gone over everything so..."

A knock at the door singled his arrival.

 _Speak of the Devil._

Opening his mouth to say a greeting, Naomasa let out.

"Welcome chief…" And the words died in his throat.

Standing at the door was indeed his boss, the dog-headed Kenji Tsuragamae, but beside him was a red-haired woman. Behind them were a pair of students in grey uniforms.

The woman was short and petite, with her only being a head or so taller than her own students. She wore a dark grey suit and pants with a pale blue undershirt and a crimson tie. Her light red hair was tied into a half braid that went down her back. The woman's violet eyes meet his as she smiled softly. Behind her were two teenage girls. The first was an odd side but not by much considering quirks existed. She had tanned skin, golden eyes, and red snake-like scales in patches around her neck.

Beside the girl, on the other hand, was a much more normal looking teen. She was the shortest of the group and perhaps a year younger than the first student. like the snake girl, the second was in a grey school uniform and her hair was tied into two curly pigtails. On her upper arm was a green armband.

Tsukauchi had an educated guess on who and where these three had come from.

Extending her hand, the red-haired woman introduced herself. "Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Headmistress Akane Etou of Shidarezakura Academy. I'm here to discuss what will be done about the brute who attacked one of my girls..."

* * *

Seated silently on the, _well the whatever you call the bed like table with a white paper sheet doctors seat patients on at check-ups,_ Yukari refused to acknowledge the people in the room.

"I will tell you once again, I don't have a quirk because that is not possible." _Couldn't these assholes just take the hint already?_ "I'm quirkless, I have been all my life. So, there is absolutely no way I could have a quirk, it isn't possible."

Despite her words, her irritation subconsciously activated the quirk and three spheres of green light materialized. Behind her shoulders

"Clearly," The police officer said, "That can't be possible."

This off-handed comment simply annoyed the girl even more.

It had been half an hour already, and the questions had not stopped. Yukari regretted letting the police conduct an interview during her checkup.

"Please calm down kid, and as for you two don't push the girl." From the corner of the room, a Pro Hero addressed the two police officers before activating his own quirk. "It's unusual for someone to develop a quirk this late in life but not unheard of. Unfortunately, this makes her ability unstable."

In an instant, Yukari's quirk was suppressed by the UA teacher.

Turning her eyes onto the elder man, Yukari added, "And you! You might be super cool and I might want your autograph but stop doing that, it gives me a shiver down my spine!"

And it was true. The absence of her quirk made Yukari feel cold, almost like it was warming her body. Whenever the man erased her quirk, a sudden chill shoot through her body.

Raising a single eyebrow, the Pro Hero Eraser head simply replied, "I'm sorry young lady, but I have to. It's my job to make sure your runaway quirk doesn't do any more damage."

Since she had gained consciousness this morning, the man had been watching her. Apparently, the 'official' story was that her treatment as a quirkless in early life had caused her to mentally suppress her quirk. Believing that she was quirkless made her quirk never manifest. That was what the doctors of this hospital had concluded, it was the most reasonable answer to why she had a quirk.

But Yukari could tell that Eraser Head was here for a completely different reason. She could see it in his eyes. He was watching her because he had doubt of that official story. After all, unlike the professionals at this hospital, he knew that there was a quirk that takes and give to others. It wouldn't surprise her at all if the police had him here to watch her for that reason.

"Can I go to see my mom yet?"

Yukari had only seen her once today. When Yukari had awoken, her mother and auntie were both there. Both Inko and Mitsuki had spent the night watching over her. At first Yukari had been concerned, but after three hours with her mother she felt a rare soothing contentment. For the first time in months her hatred and anger had subsided and she felt at ease.

Her everything but blood auntie had apologized as well, blaming herself for everything. Yukari had forgiven her but still regretted it. Her forgiveness implied Mitsuki was at fault for her son's actions, but that wasn't true. Yukari refused to blame anyone for Kac-chan's actions except for himself.

The last person in the check-up room spoke up to get her attention, "Miss Yukari, we still need to run a few more tests before you can go back to your room."

The young nurse was smiling as she said that.

This is what the past half hour had been like. After a quick interview with the two police officers, the nurse ran tests on her quirk for safety. It was evident that she would have to go to a special center so that the hospital could record and make a file on the full capability of her quirk.

At the same time, the two officers continued to question her about her fight with Bakugo. All the while Eraserhead was in the background using his quirk whenever he deemed it necessary.

The young nurse added as she wrote on a clipboard, "All that's left is to see how many you can make. That will be the last test for today."

Remaining seated, the young girl sighed as the woman moved to check her arm once more. The first then they had done was test her body. Yukari's arm was in a sling and she had bandaging covering her eye that was bruised shut. The shrapnel had caused several stitches.

"Are you ready? Mr. Eraser Head, if you would?"

releasing his quirk, he allowed Yukari to control her own again.

It was a simple test, but the Nurse recorded the results. A total of four balls of energy was her limit. After a few more minutes, and a few more questions from the police, the nurse was done.

"That's all right?" Turning to the Pro she asked for her permission to leave and return to her room.

"Well we still have one more… Wait! Please Stop miss!" The officer attempted to halt the girl, but Yukari didn't relent.

 _I'm not going to stay here any longer, I still need to set everything straight with my mother._

 _"_ Wait!"

Opening the door, Yukari caught sight of a large group of suited men. All of them were on guard outside of a room.

 _Well that's…_

Upon entering the hall, each of them glances at her but soon dismissed her presence. Although a few stiffened up at the sight of the police.

 _Well, all but one._

One young man that had a narrow build stared at her in the eyes. He was also in a suit like the rest of them, but he was much younger. He also had a medical mask over his mouth. Staring at the young man, Yukari instantly felt a familiarity, at least until their eye to eye contact was broken by another man and a young girl.

From across the hall, Yukari could hear the older man address the younger. "Kai, the boss wants you to escort his granddaughter back to the mansion."

On his words, the young man took a glance at her again before moving to stand beside the young girl.

The moment she laid her eyes on the girl, Yukari felt an emotion well up inside her. The small child had long white hair and red eyes, making her almost look like a rabbit. On her forehead, over her right eye, was a small horn.

What made her feel emotion was the look in the girl's eye. It made her feel sympathy. The way the girl trembled around the adults, it reminded her of herself somehow.

About half the group of men moved off down the hall escorting the girl away well the rest remained at the door. It took Yukari a moment to process the interaction but there was only one real conclusion.

 _That man who she had stared down was a villain and the girl was being ignored, if not abused, by someone._

She could see it in their eyes. There was no way that man wasn't a criminal. And there was no way that girl wasn't being mistreated emotionally. Yet if that was true, then why was the hospital servicing them? Why wasn't anyone doing anything about it?

 _What a rotten society this is._

Shigaraki was right in some ways after all.

Approaching silently from behind, the voice of Eraser Head whispered off to her left.

"Yakuza, keep away from them. Their boss was recently injured in a shooting this morning, but because they aren't as open in their actions as normal villains we can't do anything about it."

 _That's right,_ Even if he wasn't a villain she wasn't wrong. Yukari had merely forgotten, there were many kinds of criminals besides a villain.

Pausing the man added as an afterthought, "Let's get back to your room Yukari. We can discuss with your mother how we are handling your quirk being tested more in-depth tomorrow. I'm sure 1-A won't mind your presence, after all, you do by law have to fill out a form of what your quirk can do."

 _Looks like I will be forced to stay with him for a while yet._

* * *

 **Endnotes:** So, there it is and I hope you liked it. If you are wondering, Jiro will be in the next chapter. She didn't have an opportunity last time to get her viewpoint, but that is coming. Of course, there is the possibility of you all not noticing that at all until I brought it up. Anyway, to address what I said in the author notes up top, I am planning to start another fanfiction. If that happens, then updates for this will slow but I will not abandon this project. I'm considering doing a crossover between Railgun and My Hero Academia. Tell me what you think.

Finally, Sorry for the delayed upload.


	25. Chapter 25 - You are Special

**Chapter 25 -** You are Special

 **Author's Notes:** Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Currently, I'm not sure where the manga translation has caught up to, so here is a warning. A slight spoiler about where the Nomu come from is in this chapter. As I said in the last author's notes, I will be using some concepts that are past the current season of the anime. Also thanks for the feedback Chariot Goat, I wasn't sure if I should put a spoiler alert or not, but you convince me.

With that out of the way, I will be replying to the reviews from the last chapter at the bottom. keep a lookout for that in the Endnotes. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Standing on a large platform made from her teacher's quirk, the young hero student prepared herself. The concrete floor served as Jiro's personal test spot to train her technique. On her wrist was her new support item. This, after five days of training, would help her complete her ultimate super move.

"Try one more time Jiro."

The voice of her supervisor spoke over the sounds of the surrounding training. There was the ever-present sound of explosions, crashes, and yelling. Everyone in 1-A was doing their best to prepare themselves for the upcoming licensing exam. It would be their way to prove themselves to the world.

 _Well Everyone except for Bakugo._

He had been locked in his room for the past 24 hours. He refused to leave or even tell anyone else at the dorm what had happened. Although Jiro herself had also kept out of it as well.

Looking down at her hand, Jiro examined the device. It was simple, almost the exact same design as the amplifier in her boots, but with it positioned on her wrist it would make all the difference for what she was trying to accomplish today.

Clenching her fist in determination, the girl made eye contact with her teacher.

"Are you ready?" The man speaking was tall and slender.

He wore a tan cloak that covered most of his body; the clothing over his torso resembled that of a double-breasted trench coat. Underneath it, the hero wore a skin-tight black bodysuit with golden trimming around the neck area. A matching black helmet covered the man's entire head.

Ectoplasm's quirk made it easy for him to supervise Class 1-A. The quirk Clone allowed the hero to, well, create clones of himself. With it, the teacher personally gave a helping, if slightly harsh, hand to each of the teenage hero course students.

Focusing on the target across from her, Jiro inhaled.

 _Concentrate on a sole point._ Speaking out loud, the punk-rock girl replied, "I'm ready, I have it this time!"

Standing beside her, Ectoplasm took a step back, "Very well, give it another try. The class will be breaking for afternoon soon. I suggest this be your last attempt, understood?"

"Yes." As soon as she spoke the jacks connected to her ear moved, sliding across her arm. They plugged themselves into the new support item amplifier.

Jiro had attempted practicing this move since yesterday's training. Theoretically, it was possible. Especially now that she had the equipment to refine her quirk. She just needed to find a sweet spot to pull it off. It was a very difficult task and required a lot of control. Put too little into the device and it didn't have the intended effect. Put too much and it risked blowing out the electronics, which she had done twice so far.

 _It currently is a high risk, high reward attack, but that isn't good enough. I have to have this down as soon as possible. I need to get stronger to become a real Pro Hero._

Jiro needed to make sure she could use the move as many times as she needed it. It had to be consistent, and effective. she had to refine her output just right so her super move worked. In front of the girl was the target, a small pillar.

Her only objective was to knock it over without breaking it.

 _This time I have it._

"Heartbeat Distortion!"

Placing the back of each palm onto the suspended concrete surface, she kneeled and unleashed her quirk. The floor of the platform instantly ruptured and broke. The sound wave vibrated through the solid ground in the direction of the target. Like the teen hoped, the concrete floor split and broke upwards making the flat surface uneven. As the attack wined down, the pillar fell over from the force of the ruptured ground.

Standing up, the 1-A student wiped her brow of a small trickle of sweat.

 _Yes! Looks like this time I did it right._

The girl closed her eyes and did a small fist pump.

She let a grin fall onto her face until she smelled the smoke.

 _Oh no..._

Looking down she saw that once again she had blown out the device on her wrist.

 _Darn it._ "I was close this time too."

Hearing the man behind her step closer, Jiro turned to face her instructor.

"You're moving in the right direction. The move you created will work, that's not the problem. You have to work on consistency." Ectoplasm stated. "Remember how it felt and the amplitude you just used. Keep in mind that it might be different between different material. Also, out in the field against a real target, you have to make sure it will not harm them. The purpose of a super move is to end a fight, but not to kill, correct?"

"Yeah," Jiro let out a sigh. "I'm really close though."

"But that's what you can work on after the break. Go; rest and eat. The rest of class 1-A will soon follow behind if they are not already done. You should stop by the workshop to get those repaired, perhaps Power Loader can upgrade or strengthen them." She could feel the man smile under the mask.

The clone dismissed itself a moment later and evaporated into a heavy smoke like mist.

Jiro sighed, _I was so close._ Looking to the device on her arm, she thought, _If only I got one more chance I know I can do it._

Even with that, she did do her super move, it was just her support item didn't survive.

"Good work Jiro." Looking up, she saw that another one of her teachers approached her. The man manipulated the concrete to make an elevator up to her spot. "I heard from ectoplasm that it's time for you to take a break."

"Thank you, Teacher."

The UA staff member in front of her was Cementoss. He was responsible for creating the arenas platforms for each of the students. He was also the one who was watching to make sure none of the students hurt themselves.

"Get some rest, Eraser Head will be here soon to check on you all. 1-B and a guest will take over this area for the next two hours. I'll lower the platform now, make sure you stay hydrated."

Suddenly the platform started to descend towards the ground.

Jiro hadn't seen her homeroom teacher since he had sent her back to the dorm with a police officer. The only one she had seen was Bakugo, and he was sulking locked in his room most of the time. Not even Kirishma knew what happen yet because UA had restricted the morning news of the even so that they would not find out.

with a light thud, the platform reached the ground.

Moving towards the front of the gym, Jiro spotted a table by the exit. On it was a collection of water bottles. Moving towards it she took one on her way out the door.

The outside air was fresh and there was a light breeze.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she cooled down. Jiro had exerted a lot of effort in her training for the upcoming Hero Licensing Exam. Drinking from the water bottle, the girl reflected on the past few days.

It had all started when Bakugo had called a meeting with her, Kaminari, and Kirishima. Each one of them had their own opinion, at least she imagined they did. She saw Bakugo for what he was, someone undeserving to become a hero but who had the skill to make some ignore that. Kirishima seemed to have sided with Bakugo because of loyalty to a friend. It was admirable but misguided. Finally Kaminari, well she hadn't spoken to him in a few days. She didn't know what his option even or if he would agree with her. From her own reflection, he had joined Bakugo's plan out of anger.

All of this, the whole situation was that blond's fault. Jiro would let her elders handle the situation, she was only just a student with no real experience. She might have fought real villains, but that didn't mean her judgment was the best or correct. She still wanted to be involved, as far as she could tell Bakugo hadn't been punished for what he did and that would not be good for his development. Even if he had done wrong in the past, he wasn't yet past to point of no return.

 _Right?_

Midoriya on the other hand was.

 _Unless that is my own bias as well..._

No matter what, she had killed others. That was the simple fact of the matter. How could someone like that be redeemable?

Jiro did sympathize with her, to a surprising degree, but that was all she could afford to do. Yukari Midoriya was a Villain of the League of Villains, she had to be stopped. But it was a lesson. Jiro would make sure that no other children like her would suffer when she became a Pro. It might be unseen and ignored, but Yukari wouldn't have been the only quirkless little girl mistreated.

That was something she promised to herself, Justice was an interesting thing when it came down to it.

 _Each one of us is convinced that the other is in the wrong_.

Midoriya must have thought she was right, that her actions were justified because of her suffering. Bakugo was the same, he was top-ranked hero material and that meant he could do no wrong. One thought revenge was justice well the other thought the title of hero was justice.

Even she herself was unsure if her own sense justice was the right direction. Her gut told her that both Bakugo and Midoriya were wrong in their approach. That to be a real hero one day she had to stop them both from continuing the cycle of hate they had established.

 _Maybe if we had known each other before this I could have saved them but..._

Yukari was a villain, and Bakugo was also in the wrong. That was how the law worked, that was how justice should be upheld. Jiro's own morals where how she would define her own justice.

 _No, Heroes are supposed better than what they think. They have to be. T_ _hat is what I have to believe to keep moving forward._

There were flaws in the system, but that didn't mean they could ignore it _._ What Bakugo did, both in the past and present stood against her own personal belief of what a Hero needed to stand for.

"Jiro!"

A voice broke her out of her concentration.

"We have a problem. Come look who Mr. Aizawa brought in, she's with Class 1-B right now!" Taking off the redheaded Kirishima made a beeline towards the exit to the gym complex.

* * *

 _UA High, the ultimate 'plus ultra' hero training institution. Ranked #1 in Japan and the wider world. Many precautions had been set in place for the security system to keep outsiders off the campus. It is thus ironic how easily I'm able to step foot here._ She thought as she walked through the metal archway that served as the main entrance to the campus.

This had always been her dream to at least walk in the same building so many heroes had before. But she hadn't had a chance to think about that for over half a year. She really shouldn't even consider it a dream at this point, yet despite that, the teenage girl still felt excitement and anticipation in being brought to this place.

Here she was, the complete opposite of her dream, standing at the same entrance her former childhood friend must have stood not two months before. Yukari should have hated it, hated the feeling of how much she was different from her ideal version of herself. But she couldn't help but love every moment of being in UA High. Despite how much she attempted to kill it, she was still in some corner of her mind a fanatical fangirl at heart.

The assassin couldn't keep the lopsided grin off her face. "So this is really UA?"

The girl might have accepted the reality of her nature as a criminal, but that didn't mean she didn't remember a time where she would have given anything to become a hero or an idol. _If circumstances had been different then maybe I too could…_ No, it was best she didn't even consider that. _At this point, I just have to accept what happened, happened, and move on._

Looking down to her arm with one eye, it was still broken and in a sling. Although it was completely numb, it was weird not being able to use it. She had tried to move it multiple times this morning but nothing happened. The doctors assured her it would heal but still, it was weird not to be in control of a part of her body. Yukari also had medical bandaging around her torso and neck. A wrapping also covered her left eye that was still recovering as well. Overall she looked like a beat up mummy. Her 'friend' had really done a number on her this time. If it wasn't for healing quirks at the hospital then she could have been in it for a month.

 _Well, I can always give the media a sob story of how evil he is, and really that isn't that bad of an idea. I'm sure the boss would approve of it and It would give me my time to shine in the spotlight._ That thought only increased the smugness in her grin. _From here on out, there's no looking back. I have come to terms with that past, now all I can do is move forward… Maybe next time I will have Toga with me and we can end that fake._

"Yes, someone like you should be happy to be able to come here."

Annoyed by the comment, she replied. "What's that supposed to mean sir?"

Even if that might have meant accepting a quirk that was forced upon her.

Meltdowner was officially a part of her now. No matter how much she hated it, the quirk was her's. It was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. As far as the girl knew only All-For-One could remove a quirk and he was behind bars.

 _So much for being a symbol to the weak…_

Why did she even start down this path? At this point, she couldn't stop it but there was no real drive to continue either _._ That was just one more disappointment in her life; being a hero, an idol, a symbol? Really it was just her luck, after all, someone who was born without a quirk couldn't be any of those things. All that was left was to fallow Shigaraki for there was nothing else she could do.

 _Besides even if I became one of them now it would be meaningless, all because I am forced to have a quirk._

She didn't doubt that if she applied for a transfer to UA they would accept it. Judgemental pricks that they were would only see her quirk and not her. Yukari Midoriya no longer had a point to prove to anyone, it had been taken from her and all she could do now was support Tomura Shigaraki and his quest to destroy the society that had wronged her.

Looking off to her left, the young green-haired girl asked her chaperoned who hadn't responded, "So Mr. Aizawa, what's the plan for t-today?" _Damn it…_ "It's really weird that the principal would let me on the campus after what happened."

Try as she might, she still stuttered, it was another thing she had to work on. It was a reflex to anyone she couldn't trust and the verbal tic had been built up over many years. Sure she could act, but the only time she was truly confident in herself was in the League.

 _I wonder how everyone's doing? I should check in with that clone next time I stop by. I hope she hasn't caused any problems, it would be a pain if mom spotted her at the house or something._

Yukari, in her mind, made note of how strange it was to refer to a Pro Hero by their actual name. Despite most of them having it on public record, it wasn't something most people did when talking about a particular hero. Shota Aizawa was the name he had told her to call him, but it would have been much easier if she had been allowed to just say Eraser Head.

"I would rather have it done here where we can supervise it, plus it was a deal between us and your school." Without looking back, the man spoke to her. "Your headmistress is quite the negotiator I hear."

"Oh, so this is because of the headmistress?"

 _great, that meant that she would have to stop by her office the next time she was at the Academy._

The only choice she had was to follow behind the Pro Hero, and as she did so she looked out in awe at the surrounding buildings of the high school.

"And what about Kac-chan?"

"You won't have to worry about that, Nezu made sure Bakugo is being supervised at the dorm. Also, Bakugo is banned from hero training for the time being. Currently, the rest of my class is being supervised by a coworker of mine, Ectoplasm. He's helping them work on developing their skills. Believe me, we want the two of you as far away as possible from each other."

The main building of the school resembled a giant H from the front side. The structure was four septate towers connected on the middle floor by skywalks. This was also just a small portion of the campus, The size was something hard to really comprehend.

 _This is the one place I have always wanted to go to._ Or at least it had been that way for so long.

"Well Miss Midoriya, let's get this over with. This is the last day I'll be watching over you. A few doctors from a hospital in Tokyo have come down, you might know some of them. After that everything will be documented, and you can be on your way. Your headmistress will be sending someone to pick you up. I don't think she trusts us to get you back to your home safely."

"So you're not going to keep watching me?"

Stopping in place, the man turned to look at her. "No, I will not. Even if I suspect something is wrong, I can not do anything about it yet. Bakugo's actions were rash, but they don't clear you of suspicion either. I suppose that is just a friendly warning."

Despite keeping a poker face on, Yukari couldn't help but clench her fist at the final comment. _Of course, out of everyone in the hero community, it had to be him to that could see down to the real her._

* * *

 _Sometime later._

"Heat readings are off the charts. It shouldn't be possible to generate that kind of heat without burning its surrounding area, but that's a quirk for you. From what I'm seeing on the equipment, we at least know what her quirk does professor."

"Surprisingly, I thought it was plasma at a glance. Weird to think that a quirk like this can just pop up. What do you think professor?"

The first voice had come from a young man, the second a horned woman. both awaited their instructor's opinion. The final of the three doctors spoke soon after, his voice was elderly and lighter than his younger assistants.

"Quirks are fascinating to see in action. As much as we want to simplify them with science, most end up defying the very concepts it anyway." Grinning the older man wrote something down on the notepad in his hand. "It's great that UA is letting us run this test here. A type of high speed, high heat electron beam. We're going to need a few more test but that's what it appears to be assuming our analysis is right."

"Sir, I'm not sure if it is the effect of the quirk, but her heart rate increases right before the electron waves materialize." The one who had spoken was the young woman with two ram horns on the side of her head.

"Interesting."

Around the established testing site was an assortment of monitoring equipment. The hospital staff from the Southern Tokyo General Hospital had taken over a small section of one of UA's training facilities. A few teachers were around because at the same time class 1-B had begun training. Yet even so all of them, _all of them_ had their eyes set on her.

And It felt… _exhilarating?_

This was something she had always carved, the spotlight. _It almost makes me feel like an idol._

A smug grin came to her face as she thought of that. _Thought it would be nicer if all of them paid attention to me like Yomi did._

That girl was strange, could she consider Yomi a real friend at this point? The girl even came to visit her and it was a surreal experience. Looking around her, Yukari knew that their attention was not the same as the kind Yomi had given her yesterday.

 _No, they aren't paying attention to me._

They were paying attention to her quirk. That was something she could not take pride in. Her skill at hunting, her ability to pay the violin, even her own charm she could accept, but not a quirk that didn't belong to her.

Although the attention was nice, if she didn't keep that in mind she would turn into someone like Kac-chan. An arrogant prick that thought quirks were the be all end all. That was something she would rather die than become. Even if Yukari had to accept the quirk, that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I believe the next one we should do is the test of destructive power."

At the old man's voice, Yukari was broken from her thoughts. She couldn't help but be writhing at her new information she had learned about that man. He might have looked harmless but he was just like her in that way.

"Are you sure professor? We've completed all the mandatory tests and I don't think we have the proper equipment to…"

"Nonsense my boy, this is UA High. I am sure the staff wouldn't mind helping us whip something up."

"But…"

The horned woman broke into the conversation. "Be quiet, if the professor says it is okay then we should just do it."

The young man hesitated before agreeing. "Right..."

Standing beside the two 'legitimate' doctors was the old professor twice their age. Sure, he had a doctorate degree, but he was by no means a caregiver. The man's name was Daruma Ujiko, a fellow member of the league of villains, creator of the Nomu project, All-For-One's personal doctor and… _The man that diagnosed me as quirkless when I was a child._

It might have been childish but that last point is where most of her dislike of the man stemmed from. Both she and her clone had been tasked to help the man collect 'raw material' for the creation of the Nomu. Yukari didn't quite know how it worked but she didn't like the project or the man behind it. He was a villain hidden in plain sight. The kind that she wished to be, a true pro down to his very core. He also had caught her by surprise, she wasn't sure if he was here by coincidence or by purpose.

Making eye contact with her, the Doctor replied to his subordinate. "Of course it's alright. In fact, is it not our duty as scientists to see the extreme ends of her quirk? We're going to have to make a file for the national registry, we might as well be thorough."

And by that, he meant that he would cover up any dangerous aspects of her quirk from the public record.

Without looking at either of his assistance, the man quietly finished. "It's not every day someone can become blessed with a quirk after all."

Turning to face the two support staff, the man forced a pleasant smile to his face. The old villain had perfected the act of the generous grandfather.

Yukari crossed her one good arm under her chest as she watched. The green-haired girl was waiting for them to tell her what to do next. So far they had tested a few aspects of her quirk. Her max limit of orbs, the time it took to materialize them, the required attention level to sustain them, etc… All that was left was for her to show their destructive force, or at least she hoped that was the last of the testing.

Taking the momentary lull to think, the teenage assassin observed her surroundings with a keen eye. There were a few 1-B students training for something, she couldn't quite tell what, but it would go in her report to Shigaraki nonetheless. Over in the corner three pros, Eraser Head, Vlad King, and Cementoss were quietly speaking amounts themselves. Beside the heroes were two other girls her own age, both wore dark grey uniforms that was different from UA's. The two were fellow students from her academy sent by the Headmistress to watch over the testing and make sure it lived up to the woman's standers.

Apparently, the Headmistress was the one that arranged for the Doctor to come with his two assistants.

The first girl was her senpai, one that was two years older than her. Kae Shimazu was one of the leaders of a sub-faction within Shidarezakura. The girl had striking red hair and golden eyes.

The other standing beside her was even more of a surprise.

The girl was in the same grade as Yukari. She had her light reddish hair tied into two curly pigtails, on her arm was a green band. The schoolgirl was the Vice-Chair of Shidarezakura's Public Morals Committee. Kuroko Shirai must have been there to report back directly to the Headmistress and the Chair of the Public Morals Committee.

All that was left was the final group, they were annoying and consisted of three 1-A students trying to hide behind the gymnasium door.

 _Like seriously?_ At least that was her own thoughts on the matter. _It would be more natural to spy well talking to Aizawa or something._ That's what she would have done if the situation was reversed. It might have left her out in the open, but it would be less obvious and more natural then hiding poorly.

She had noticed them as soon as they tried to hide.

 _When concealing yourself from prey there are a few options._

The first was what the three were attempting to do, pure concealment. Sure, being out of sight was good, but it worked both ways. What they were doing was simply trying to hide from her line of sight. To see her in return they had to leave themselves open and unlike her, they were not trained to scanning for targets. Yukari could clearly identify them from the corner of her eye.

 _The next option they could do but didn't was a simple one, camouflage._

It would have improved their chances by 50%. The rules for out in a forest applied just as well to a city setting. Looking like you belong in a specific area was key, whether that is wearing fatigues or being in a uniform among a crowd of students. Those were two great examples of how camouflage worked. The eyes of a beast were similar to that of a human, they loved to simplify things. If something looked off, it was magnified. If something looked like it belonged, it was far easier for the eye to glance over it. Say like talking to a teacher? That might have made it less suspicious.

 _And if the target is human, that would lead to her favorite trick._ profiling.

That was one Yukari used the most. For the average person, they tended to see a danger in a certain way. If something didn't seem dangerous, then the mind wrote it off as being no concern. Keep the knowledge that the opponent looks like a schoolgirl away, and the prey never even looks for that.

After all, how could a teenager, a 'little girl', be a threat. _No, it had to be a muscular villain! Someone wearing all black and in a mask. A person with a hideous quirk. No way a girl from a prestigious school could be a killer._

Both she and Toga used that same principle, and it worked like a charm to close in.

 _Really this is just annoying._ Not that she totally minded the attention, just this once she would let their transgression slide. No point kicking a soon to be dead horse. Because that was what they were going to be if they stood against the League.

"I believe we are In agreement then, sorry for the wait Miss Midoriya." An elderly voice spoke

Looking up, all she could do was affirm the man.

"Of course sensei." Yukari sweetened her voice and a soft smile graced her lips. although she was sure the old scumbag could see right through it. "I'm used to that. I'm ready whenever you are Ojisan."

The man gave her a soft grandfatherly grin, but that was a mask for the cruel amusement he actually saw in the situation.

"Good then we shall..." the man attempted to finish.

Moving directly towards them, Eraser Head interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry but I can't allow this."

Looking over to the younger man, the Doctor caught. "Excuse me?"

"I know you have enough information to fill out the legal documents, so that's it. This is over. I don't want her using her quirk destructively around my students."

"But surely if it is for science then..."

"No, besides those two princesses over there have been waiting to take her home for a while now. I don't mean to be rude, but the only reason you all were let on campus was because the principal was forced to let it happen as a compromise."

Without looking, Yukari turned and began to approach Kae and Kuroko. The sooner she leaves the better. Despite her fangirl being happy about being in UA, her inner villain was just pissed off.

Giving up, the older man gave her one last look and said. "Well then, I suppose this testing is over. I'll turn in the report for the national registry by tomorrow morning. Oh, and Miss Midoriya?"

Glancing back to the man, the girl asked, "What is it Doc?"

"Before we start, I must inform you to expect a call sometime tomorrow. With my aging mind, I might forget to mention it later. We want to get you back on the work schedule. Expect something good coming up soon. Oh, and remember that because of the way you have obtained your power, you are special."

In between the exchange, Shota Aizawa never blinked.

Feeling as if bile entered her month, all the girl could do was say back, "Roger that."

Yukari really could not stand that man any longer than necessary.

* * *

 **Endnote:**

Well, I hope everyone found that exciting! If anyone is wondering this is the 5th version of this chapter I wrote before I was satisfied. Hopefully, I can get the plot back to where I want it to be in a few chapters. I would start writing Yukari with the League, because that was my favorite part of writing this fanfic, but I have to have a logical chain of events to explain how she ends up back there.

I also will attempt to have Jiro talk to Uraraka about her idea of "It doesn't matter why she is a villain". I was going to place that in this chapter, but it didn't quite work out. Instead, I explained Jiro's own sense of justice. That is the main theme for the story. All the characters both from cannon and my OC's have an option of what a hero should be and how that impacts society. So expect some more of that.

The last thing is about the testing of Yukari's quirk. I read the wiki on how Meltdowner works and all I can say is "Derp." I could only understand half of what it said and the parts I do understand don't make sense without the rest. Despite that, I will try to keep her abilities, for the time being, similar to the Railgun version.

Now, to address the reviews and why I haven't done it in a while. Usually, I write the end note after I finish the chapter. For the most part, I edit up until the deadline I set for myself then respond to reviews if I have time. I'm only doing the ones from the last chapter this time, however, if you want me to answer any questions you can PM me and I will get back to you.

Enjoy the weekend!

Hikari Nova: I'm glad to hear your opinion. I'm currently still planning what exactly I want to do for the other story. If I want to solely focus on Railgun or if I want to add some Index in it as well. Overall I'm open to suggestions at this point. I have a few Ideas, but I'm not sure which one to pursue. I wonder which esper ability you personally would like to see the most?

Freeforall546: Thank you.

Chariot Goat: I believe I answered your review up top, but if not you can leave another review or PM me. Thanks for the feedback. I am curious what everyone thinks of the Railgun cameos though.

Metacllica: I have a special thank you for you. You've been leaving reviews since chapter 3 and can you believe that it has almost been a year already? I really enjoy hearing your feedback and reactions to every update. They help me know that people are enjoying the story. All I have to say is thank you for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Guest: Thank you, that's really flattering. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your review.

Thanatos564: I have a few ideas. One of them is like how I showed in the Omake, where Academy City is a city in Japan with better tech than the rest of the country. As for the main focus, still undecided. I also have the problem of if I want to add the magic side of the series as well, not sure how that would work out with quirks being a thing. Overall I'm still in the planning process for the story and where it can go.


	26. Chapter 26 - And So Life Goes On

Chapter 26 - And So Life Goes On

 **Author's Notes:** Hello everyone, I hope you all have been well. I would like to address what has been going on with me. A few things happened over the past month that prevented me from working on this hobby of mine. Without going into detail, I am quite saddened and mad. One of my family members passed away and despite losing a loved one, other members of my family would rather argue and fight over inheritance. This event has had an impact on my writing. That was the primary reason behind the delay. Anyway, I really did enjoy this chapter. I feel it rounds off the first two parts of the series well and prepares everyone for part three of this fic! As always enjoy, leave a review if you want, and thank you for reading.

* * *

Shidarezakura Academy, the school of weeping cherry blossoms. It was a renowned and prestigious all-girls Academy dedicated to raising the future of Japan's female population. The school had a history that dates back to a century from the modern-day. Despite being founded near the end of the 21st century, under the leadership of its founder and the current Headmistress, Shidarezakura has risen to be in the ranks of the top schools in the country.

In front of the institution was the large main building of the campus. The main complex was styled after a western palace; it was a grand three-story Victorian-style building that took up one-sixth of the total campus space. Shidarezakura was fairly large for a school its side, with their only being 600 students running through three years of high school. Other than the main building which held the faculty offices, classrooms, and library, the campus also possessed a track and field area, a large swimming pool, a few other support facilities, and the old school building.

A student of the Academy, one Yukari Midoriya found herself surrounded by fellow school girls. Off to her side and directly behind her she was flanked by ten other girls, all of whom were members of the student body's unofficial lineage faction.

Sighing to herself, Yukari mumbled, "Why am I even required to attend today?"

This would be the first time she entered the academy since her confrontation with her childhood friend.

 _With my arm still in a sling, I can't even participate in club activities,_ Yukari thought. _This is so dumb that I am being forced to come in today._

But that was just how the school rules worked. The young green-haired girl had missed one day of summer practice as a result of her stay in the hospital, now that she was out Yukari had to attend further club meetings or risk getting called into the Headmistress office.

"What was that Yukari?" A soft voice to her side spoke.

Feeling a slight shock from the sudden outburst, Yukari hesitantly stumbled her words. "It's Noth-ing Sempai."

It was the first time one of the others had talked in the last ten minutes. Directly at her side, and leading the gathering of girls was their leader, Kae Shimazu. She was one of the four Royal Ladies of the Lineage Faction, who in turn were a counterpoint to the three leaders of the Hero Faction.

"Are you sure? Well, I suppose I'll let it lay for now." The cultured voice of the young lady beside her said. "If you wish, I can have one of my friends here carry that case for you. It must be hard with that injured hand. They wouldn't mind it if I ordered them to. Isn't that right girls?"

Replying in unison, a few answered back, "Yes Ma'am."

The red-haired girl kept a constant slow pace as they approached the building. The case she mentioned was the instrument case slung across Yukari's back. Despite not being able to use it for club activities, the young villain had thought it prudent to bring it anyway. After all, the case contained a few hidden compartments with a few illegal items tucked inside.

"Very well," Kae concluded after a moment of silence passed between them. "Just keep in mind that as an upperclassman it is my responsibility to look after you. I care for all of your well beings."

This peculiar situation had all begun that morning. It was a total of 7 days after her fight with her former childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo. It was one entire week later. Since then Yukari had experienced an unexpected and conflicting situation, she was finally in the spotlight but not in the way she desired. Her face was well known because of media coverage. This was her brief moment in the spotlight of the nation.

A student of Shidarezakura who was attacked by a student of UA? That was front-page news and somehow, despite an attempt at an initial coverup of the situation, it was leaked to the news of what really happened that day.

At school, Yukari was also no longer quirkless. That had changed the dynamic. Although she had never been severely bullied at Shidarezakura, that didn't mean she was acknowledged. Unlike in Middle school, because she was quirkless people simply did not care about her presence. But that had changed with the constant press officials trying to get an interview with her.

Since the incident, there were only two places Yukari was safe from reporters, at her home or at school. Whether it be because of the attack by Bakugo or her new ability, she was now relevant and for reasons that personally upset her.

This is not how she wanted it to happen.

Not only was the quirk not hers, but the other reason for her popularity was a direct result of Katsuki. He had assaulted her, he had brought her out into the public eye, he was the reason people were now looking at her, not herself.

There was something else that was at the back of her mind as well. Yukari hadn't been able to establish contact with her employer about the exact matter that needed to be solved either. Kurogiri had called once and left cryptic instructions to meet him later today, but other then that nothing. No update on what was happening with the League. IT must have had something to do with all the media attention on her at the moment.

Overall, the situation was different from how it normally should have been. The extra attention got on the girl's nerves.

Golden serpent eyes glanced over to her, "You're quite shy Yukari, I find it all interesting. Really I do. But that is fine because I…"

Cutting Kae off, a voice yelled out over the courtyard. "Yukari? Is that you! Over here!"

Swiveling her head to look towards her rear, Yukari could see the familiar figures of two approaching girls. The first was tall, with brown hair and eyes. She wore the grey uniform of Shidarezakura loosely on her body. The second girl had short blue hair and only wore the white-collared undershirt of the uniform. The grey jacket was slung over the girl's shoulder as she walked forward waving her left hand in greeting.

At her side, Yukari could feel the unmistakable presence of killing intent. Every single girl around her had stopped moving. Looking to the girl beside her, the only thing that gave anything away was the slight narrowing of Kae's eyes. Flickering her own emerald eyes over the rest of the group, the green-haired teen could see the physical manifestation of discontent. Kae herself hide it well, but the rest could not.

"Oh my, you must be more underclassmen from the light music club. I'm sorry but I don't believe I know your names, let me introduce myself, I am Kae Shimazu." Politely she girl extended her hand and the motion stopped the two approaching girls in their tracks.

"Lady Shimazu." Moving forward and thought Kae's followers, Yomi bowed her head, "I hope you don't mind if we take Yukari the rest of the way. We are after all her clubmates after all and we wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

The unpleasant atmosphere from the surrounding members of the lineage faction increased as Hotaru moved to stand beside Yomi.

"Well then, that should be fine." After a moment of contemplation, the young maiden retracted her extended hand. "Come along girl's, leave them be for now. Yukari, despite your injury, I hope you enjoy your time at the light music club today."

Without hesitation, Kae walked towards the side path that would lead around the main school building. Soon after, the remaining ten girls followed as well. All of them headed out to their own clubrooms.

After a moment Yukari let out a sigh, that whole encounter had been unpleasant.

"Well that wasn't too bad was it?" Without a break wrapped her hand around Yukari's neck. With a Cheshire grin on her face, Yomi took a step to lead her towards the main building's entrance. "Well that was something, what're you doing with the Snake princess anyway Yukari?"

"Yes," Hotaru added, "You are an associate of Endeavor's son. You really shouldn't talk to someone like her."

 _Well, I don't really see a problem._

But of course, with the desire to not upset her friends Yukari kept that opinion to herself. "Okay…"

* * *

"This is so boring! Nothing is even happening."

Stepping through the purple warp gate, those were the first words that reached her ears. Taking a moment to adjust her eyes to the bright room, Yukari observed her surroundings. It was best described as a well-lit, decorated war room. Of the three villains standing there, only two truly belonged. The first was her employer, a young man that went by the name Tomura Shigaraki. The second was the ever well dressed Kurogiri. He was in his trademark vest and slacks. Both of them were looking through some documents scattered around the central table of the room. Alongside that was a manifest of supplies and a map of the city.

On the other side, with her body strung across the end of the table, was a young blonde-haired girl, Toga Himiko. "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm so bored of staying here! This isn't fun! Please just let me have some fun already. I promise that I won't do anything bad, probably."

"I already told, that's what I called you here for." Speaking, the grey-haired youth complained. "This is just rotten, why do I have to deal with an annoyance like you. It's really irritating me now. A party member should just do as they are told and not complain. You're too relevant to the next task I need done, if you weren't, I wouldn't put up with that personality."

Flailing her arms on the wooden surface Toga quickly rebuffed. "That's not fair Tomura, I thought being in the League would be fun, but we aren't doing anything. I don't want to die, but I don't want to live in boredom either."

Looking over the scene, something akin to a tingle in her gut began to disturb her mind. Perhaps it was the feeling of nostalgia? By this point, Yukari has already gotten into her own villain outfit after returning home. It was one that she had not worn for a relatively long period of time. It consisted of a full-length black bodysuit that covered everything but her neck, wrists, and ankles. Over that were a generic long sleeve white dress shirt and a simple black skirt. Rounding off the look was her steel rebreather and pair of combat boots.

Moving towards the corner of the room, Yukari waited for someone to notice her. So far the only one who did was the individual who summoned her here. She wondered what her two employers wanted with her, despite everything her copy should have been covering for her absence. It irritated Yukari just a little how they hadn't called for anything, but with the clone there they shouldn't have been a problem. Although her clone had made it hard for Yukari by getting caught up in that prison break, if it didn't exist then Yukari never would have been moved into the spotlight.

 _But is that the kind of spotlight I really want? One that was caused not by me?_

Signing, perhaps it was best if she just asked her employer directly.

"Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri spoke from his side, interrupting the conversation between Tomura and Toga. "That is not relevant to the task at hand. Despite the girl's personality, Toga is quite a useful resource."

Perking up, the girl in question added. "See, I've been good. Kurogiri knows that! So how about you let me do something fun. It's only fair right?"

As she spoke, Toga's golden eye looked over and made direct contact with Yukari's own. The girl's smile never wavered, it was almost disturbing how Toga maintained the facade of happiness every single moment of every day. For every second Yukari had known Toga, she had never once seen her without a smile on her face.

Clearing her throat, Yukari stepped from the corner and spoke. "Shigaraki-sama, why'd you call me here today?"

Looking up from the document in front of him, the young man didn't even seem surprised by her sudden appearance. It must have been him being used to Kurogiri's quirk. "Oh, good. You're finally here, so now we can start."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Yukari sank down into a chair across from her Employer and directly next to Toga. "So what's it you need me to do?"

"Despite several... setbacks, its time. Finally, the League has been seating around long enough."

"Of course boss," _Afterall, at long last, I'm home._

* * *

 **End Notes:** I will say, this chapter is short and to the point. My concept for it was to be a reflection of Chapter 1, I did just that but I wish it was a little longer. Unfortunately, as I said, I had a lot of other things happening. I felt if I didn't upload this now, It might have been another month before I was able to. Can you all believe I've been writing this for a year? At this point, I believe I'll take a short break from the story. I just need some time to work on other things right now. I'll probably resume this story after Season 4 is done airing. If you have any questions feel free the reach out to me. Anyway, I will now be answering the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews

RESTIA: Will the clone be there forever? I can not say, call it a surprise. As for if Inukai is an independent character? Well yes, she is. The whole point of her character is to be a contrast to Yukari. The clone was made at the beginning of the story, she still has the personality of the beginning Yukari. Yukari herself has had character development and add to that the quirk, she has changed. This will eventually lead to conflict between the two over their ideas, similar but ultimately at this point completely different. So yeah, for all intents and purposes she is an OC. Hope that helps.

Metacllica: I am very glad you are enjoying Jiro as a character. Sorry that this chapter was mostly filler, but I wanted to get Yukari back to the League and that was the main purpose of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Hikari Nova: Yeah I considered giving her the railgun, but honestly I feel like Misaka's esper ability is more overpowered because it is more versatile then Meltdowner. That's why I chose Meltdowner in the end. It's a strong flashy ability but it has weaknesses and although deadly, it can only do so much.

DodemGM: Oh they won't plan anything together, but that doesn't mean two copies of the same person wouldn't mess with a police investigation.

cloudpanda961: Eventually I plan to get back to Bakugo and his situation, but unfortunately that wasn't this chapter. If you watch the show you might have an idea of how he would feel about the situation, because even though my version of Bakugo has a slightly different reason for everything, he still has a very similar mindset to the original.

Immortal ninjaaa: I must say that after writing this fic for a while now, it surprises me how many people dislike Bakugo. Usually, all I see is how 'great' of a rival character he is, but personally I never liked him. Also as for the dollar situation, that was just my mistake when I was writing the chapter. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews, I enjoyed seeing your reactions.

amerdism: That was the point, Meltdowner is ultimately less versatile than say Railgun. I could have given Yukari a number of very powerful quirks, but I decided not to. Instead, my focus was on a usable deadly quirk that has flaws and limitations. I will say that recently I read a spin-off of railgun where there was an ability that changed light waves into lasers, and the character used laser pointers and a flashlight as a weapon. Kind of wish I had seen that first because I totally would have gone with that ability for Yukari, but I'll stick with Meldowner because that is what I already wrote down. Also, I have plans for Yuakri's CQC situation and her relationship with Inukai.

Hellfire and Brimstone: I am glad you enjoyed, from my own perspective that is how I see the doctor's character from the manga. Maybe I haven't yet seen enough to really write down his character but he does seem to be inspired by the classic evil scientist.

Green Eyed Jealousy: I am glad you enjoyed.


	27. Chapter 27 – Mobilization

Chapter 27 – Mobilization, Step One of a New Future

* * *

 _What makes a hero heroic? And on the other hand, what makes a villain so villainous? How is it that one person can deem what is just and right, well another would deem those same actions as abhorrent? At the end of the day, who had the arrogance to decide what those two words should mean?_

Opening her eyes, Yukari put that small internal debate on hold. Tightening the grip on the wooden handle to her firearm, the young girl made direct eye contact with the woman across from her. "We're on time, right?"

The woman wore a maroon outfit that only covered the necessary parts. The clothes left a lot of skin open to the eyes such as her shoulders, thighs, and lower stomach. The villainesses' light brown hair was done up into twin-tails and her face didn't have any sort of mask to hide her features. The only support item, sharing the same color as the rest of her outfit, were two metallic bracelets located on her wrist.

To reinforcing her question Yukari added. "Toga and team three are ready for stage two, right?"

Straightening her back, the young assassin moved out of her slumped position along the wall of the vehicle. Besides the woman, there were two others in the van, the driver and an additional support fighter for the mission. Both were male thus making the radio an equal fifty-fifty.

Avoiding eye contact, the other villain submissively replied, "Yes ma'am."

Searching for something in the woman's gaze, It still left doubt in Yukari's mind. Every single one of them was in their early twenties and that was why Yukari had no doubt that they hated her. Even if it did not go that far, it still left a conflict between herself and the other villains in the vehicle. Yukari had been placed in charge of these three lackeys and they were her responsibility. Despite everything she did for Tomura, she was still just a teenager and that would be how they saw her. Sure, the three wouldn't openly defy her, but all she saw when they looked at her was cold stares.

"Good." Closing her eyes once more, Yukari placed her head against the metallic wall of the van as darkness filled her vision.

Silence spread through the enclosed space at the end of her statement.

 _God damn it._ She really didn't want to be a part of this operation or have any of the responsibilities associated with it. The young girl preferred her hunts to be solitary. But for the past month, the League's only objective had been to strengthen themselves.

After last night Tomura had finally mobilized their organization. It was a good start but left a problem none the less. The majority of the League was subpar. Although with Kurogiri's independent action in regathering the henchmen and increasing their numbers, the cannon fodder was next to useless and lacked motivation. Unlike Dabi and Spinner or even Mr. Compress and Twice, the underlings lacked any sort of conviction. They had been motivated into attacking UA because of Shigaraki's own charisma. Although some were still satisfied and loyal, the majority were not and they simply had no alternative but the League of Villains.

Most of the villains that made up the low ranks of the organization had been small-time criminals. Those that only committed theft or petty crimes. The thing keeping them in the League was the sustained threat of violence or a fear of heroes. All their identities were known, and so they were left with only the League of Villains to protect them. And if any showed a sign of dissent than that was where the Vanguard Action Squad came in, to quell the weak and unloyal.

Exhaling, Yukari opened her eyes and looked down at her arm. Her dominant right hand was still able to hold her weapon, her left remained in a sling thanks to her former childhood friend. At least she still could complete her job, even if she couldn't hold a rifle at the moment she could still prove her value to the Tomura.

And speaking of value _, There it was again, the van is going over another pothole._ Despite the budget of this operation, nothing had been given to the vehicles. You could feel every crack in the road below as it was in motion. It only proved how cheap they are.

Blinking, the teen's emerald eyes scanned the remaining villain with her in the back of the Van.

The man had a grey helmet-like mask over his head. Other than that he only had a white t-shirt and green cargo pants. This individual looked like nothing more than some Yakuza thug, a want-to-be villain. The only reason he had come was his quirk. Honestly, Yukari couldn't even recall his name, but his hands were the only thing she had to keep in mind. Each of his fingertips was metal and hollowed out. His quirk allowed his hands to function as a gun, shooting bone-like bullets

"Boss, target sighted." The driver said.

"Is she alone?"

"No."

"Fine," Sighing Yukari simply said, "Get ready everyone."

Raising from her seat Yukari approached the door of the van. As she moved, the young teen pulled the slide of her handgun. Placing her free hand on the tinted window, the girl brace for the short acceleration that followed a second ladder. There was a heavy bump as the Van mounted the curb of the sidewalk. With a screech the vehicle swooped into position and came to a sudden stop.

The door surged open thanks to the male henchman on teen's left. To her right, the assassin's female underling readied to launch her quirk.

In front of the three villains was their target. A rather ordinary woman who had the misfortune of being related to one of the League's enemies. Her name was Makoto Tsukauchi, the younger sister of the lead detective investigating their organization. She was someone Yukari's employer wanted, yet unfortunately, she was not alone.

To her side was a young man, someone who Yukari and the league had no information on. Whether he was a classmate or coworker didn't matter, at least not to her. He was someone who was normal in every single way, brown hair, brown eyes, and no noticeable mutations from a quirk. He was in a suit but that was his only distinguishing feature. This was cruel but the young man was someone who simply had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. On reflex Yukari pointed her raised gun towards the man and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : Hey everyone, so I'm back. It's been a while. Hopefully this chapter works as a, I'm back and writing kind of thing.

All I can really say is after some personal stuff I decided to take a break for a bit. That turned into some other personal stuff and it kind of snowballed. Anyway, I can't promise consistent updates like how I did for last year, but I will be around and working on this fic in my spare time.

On another note, I rewrote the first chapter. I think it turned out well so if you want you can take a look. I have also considered changing some things going forward for the plot. I've reread the story a few times over the past few months and I'm unsatisfied with a few things. I think after writing none stop for so long I just let my imagination run with the story. So I'm going to cut a few plot lines, most notably the one with Kai, the student from Yukari's school. I just want to focus on a few other things going forward to tighten up the story.

Finally, tell me how I did with the chapter. I appreciate feedback. I felt a little rusty because this is the first thing I've written in a few months. It's actually only about half of the chapter I had planned, but I just couldn't finish it without taking who knows how long. So I felt I had to upload this just to tell myself, "yes you are going to write more of this story." If you have any questions I'll be sure to message you back. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28 - League's Mobile Support SQ

Chapter 28 – League of Villain's Mobile Support Squad

 **Author's Notes:** Hello everyone, how have you been? I myself have been busy but here is Chapter 28. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

~ Six Hours Ago ~

Stalking through the underground hallway, Yukari Midoriya couldn't help but take in the particular layout of the complex. The place she found herself in was way too tight and far too narrow. The simple access tunnel ran parallel to the main hallway and was functional, but left only enough room for two adults to briefly slide by each other.

The mountain fortress, a relic of war from centuries ago, was akin to a maze. It was complex in its layout and at times downright confusing to the uninitiated. Yukari herself had yet to memorize any of it. The only sign that led the young villain to the conclusion she was on the right track was the muffled voices in the distance.

Although hard to make out at first, as she approached a large steel door Yukari begin to make out words.

"… Tomura, One Mid-End. You will have that by the end of next week if you are lucky. You already have two and a few Low-Ends. As the successor to All For One you should have no difficulties with a lack of resources, surely?"

"Doctor, that's far from enough."

"Shigaraki, this is generous of me already. If I was not fulfilling my obligation to my master, then you would not have any of them at all. The number of subjects I have is limited. If you cannot handle the situation with those numbers, then it is out of my hand."

Approaching the large rusted door, The League of Villain's sole Assassin raised her healthy hand and knocked.

"Fine, if that is your final answer. Thank you for your cooperation Doctor."

The metallic echo of her knock reverberated through the tight concrete walls of the access tunnel.

"Well, if that's all boy, I have more important matters to attend to."

Even isolated behind the door, Yukari could feel an aura of suppressed rage. An audio stillness permeated the room beyond the door. All she could hear was the crunch of something breaking. Closing her eyes, Yukari prepared herself and thought, _Time to see what that is all about._

Pausing, she gave it a moment before rapping her hand against the steel door once more. "Shigaraki, I'm entering!" Raising her voice, she turned the handle and leaned her shoulder into it to force the heavy metal door open. "You've called and I've arrived to report. What is your need?"

The hinges creaked as the door slowly moved.

With no shame or care for the previous events, the Leader of the League of Villains turned to her. "Finally, the brat's here. Then we can start."

There was venom in his voice, but not directed at her. Behind him was a broken, disintegrated monitor.

Tomura Shigaraki was someone who could only be defined as a brat. Despite him calling her that same name, the term fit him far better than it did her. Yukari's employer was a slim man in his early twenties, but he acted much less mature than his age would suggest. He previously had even been known to throw temper tantrums.

All of it reminded the girl that despite being her elder, he acted like a boy of her age would. Yet despite that flaw, Yukari still held a great deal of respect for him. He had no manners, but his charisma was real. What else could you call the ability to manage and control so many… _Undesirables?_

Tomura had grown. Though the League's battles with Pro Heroes, Tomura had matured. Every fight let him evolve into a better villain. Every plan whether successful or failure taught the young man something. It was the key reason Yukari still threw her lot in with him above any other organization.

In every way that mattered, he was her boss and she was his subordinate.

"So the Mutts here? Took her long enough, though I suppose she is better than that old man and the fake."

Ignoring the voice and its indirect insult, Yukari asked. "So, where's Toga? I thought you wanted all of us here."

"They're where they need to be." waving off her question, Tomura continued. "I expect Kurogiri already informed you on your task?"

"Yes, I've readied teams one through five." Looking over the two others besides herself and Shigaraki, she added, "Magne, Compress, and Twice are gone as well." _Which leaves the two Stain followers._

Dabi was sprawled out on the sole couch of the room and to his right, against the wall, was Spinner. Although she had nothing against the ideology of the Hero Killer, copycats like Dabi and Spinner annoyed her to no end.

"Good," Tomura said. "Dabi and Spinner will be on their own assignment, but it's relevant to your task. So lets…"

"You could just let me handle it," Dabi spoke up. "I don't like working with that old doctor, I don't trust him. I would prefer to work on something more aligned with our goals."

Signing, Shigaraki moved to stand near the broken monitor. "I would let you handle the kidnappings, but I want the targets alive. There's a reason I'm sending you to help Twice and not Yukari. We need the Doctor's trust."

"Fine. But still, that old man shouldn't..."

"I know, but he knows too much for us not to assist him. We have to keep relying on Doctor for now. We're not in a position to turn down help at the moment. And regardless, back on to the matter at hand," Ignoring Dabi for now, the gathered villains listened attentively. "Ever since the fight between my master and All Might, the public seems to have forgotten about us. To society and the rest of those upstart Villain groups, we're old news. So I think it's time we reminded them who they are dealing with. After all, are we not the Leauge of Villian's?"

"Yes," At his words, Yukari couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. "All assets are ready to be mobilized, Lord Shigaraki. I will carry out your ambition."

Nodding his head, Spinner "If it's by Stain's Will, it must be done."

"So long as this society changes, it'll all be worth it in the end." Spoke Dabi

"correct, this will be the League's first real step. One that is taken not by my master, but by us. Is that understood?" Looking over each and every one of them with his crimson eyes, Tomura took their silence as confirmation. "Good, then let's begin with the details..."

* * *

~ Present Time ~

The heavy recoil of her chrome pistol was an annoyance. The weapon was oddly balanced in hand because she could only use her dominant grip. Yukari had no way to brace for the shock of the weapon as it discharged. In short, because of her injured hand, the young villain could not control the handgun as it sustained fire.

 _But,_ she thought, _does that matter when you're point blanking someone?_

A suppressed crack reverberated down the empty street. The slight waft of gunpowder smoke polluted the air. The full sound of the gunshot was muffled by the silencer attached at the end of her barrel.

At first glance, this brazen daylight kidnapping was arrogant. In a populated city center, it should have been more difficult but it wasn't. Like Shigaraki had assumed, the time of day had played a key role in the imminent success of this attack.

It was the late afternoon, but still early enough into the day. Schools keep the children out of harm's way and any working adult would still be busy. That accounted for most of the trouble, and if anything else came up. _Well, that's what I'm here for._

With the grace of a predator, the League of Villain's assassin moved out of and onto the street. In a total of twenty-one seconds, the operation to capture a key asset was completed. With minimal collateral, the primary target of her mission was secured.

As her booted foot impacted the concrete, Yukari's eyes swept the street. The old beat-up van was mounted on the curb. It covered most lines of sight from the front and side of the vehicle. Although not perfect, and certainly suspicious, it would be enough. The only real way to get a proper line of sight on the events transpiring would be from the direct rear of the van.

 _Meaning we're clear._ Down the block, there was no one as of yet.

"Secure the target and be quick about it." Barking the order, Yukari let her arm relax. Her firearm coming to hover by her hip. "Rokka, activate your quirk."

"Already on it."

Behind her back, the teenager made out the sound of a muffled scream of distress. The sound was almost drowned out by the passing traffic. It truly was something to see how many people's cars passed by, unquestioning why a van had parked so suddenly.

That was the beauty of quirks.

Death Perception was the quirk belonging to Rokka, Yukari's female underling for this mission. Her power was the ability to block perception. Her quirk was categorized as a stealth ability, but unlike some, it didn't actually have anything to do with invisibility. Rather than true sightlessness, Rokka's quirk made what she wanted less noticeable.

It only had a range of 150 meters and affected a human's visual perception exclusively. It couldn't block vision by secondary sources yet Death Perception was a quirk that was immensely useful for a kidnapping. It had the potential to blanket out an area for a limited period of time.

Trailing from the thought, the teen picked up the iron scent of blood in the air.

"Boss, target secure. What're we gonna do with the witness?" Asked her male, gunhanded lackey.

Backing away towards the van, Yukari replied, "Nothing, let's get out of here."

"But…"

Placing a foot into the van, she took a glance back. The man she had shot lay bleeding and could do nothing to stop them. Her bullet insured that. Although it had somehow not been a kill shot, Yukari wasn't concerned. Whether the man lived or died was irrelevant to their objective.

"It's fine." The teen reaffirmed.

Ignoring her subordinate's concern, Yukari pulled herself into the van. As she did so, she came eye to eye with him. A multitude of emotions was displayed on his face. Fear, shock, pain, despair, but there was one emotion that Yukari despised. A glint in his eyes, the sort of defiance that let him continue even in a hopeless argument. It was something she would have to stamp out in the future.

"That's an order." Stepping onto the van, she averted her gaze. Although it would be trivial and the man irritated her, it wasn't worth the effort to punish him here. "Let's get out of here."

Either way, his complaint was invalid. having a witness would accelerate Tomura's plan for his kidnapping. The man she had shot would still be important if he lived or died. _The sooner 'they' learned, the better?_

A metallic slam accompanied the closing of the door. Kneeling next to the target, the Assassin observed the woman in front of her. She was dressed fashionably in a light tan sweater. Makato Tsukauchi had a slim build, bright eyes, and long smooth black hair and in a way, she strongly resembled her older brother.

"You look just like your brother." The girl spoke in a soft tone. "I promise you that if you cooperate, no harm will befall you. So stop struggling, get comfortable, and hope that your brother cares enough about you to come looking." _With that done, Mission accomplished_. _Now let's see how our opponents will respond._

* * *

 **End Notes:** As I said last time, combine this chapter with the last one and you get a full chapter. I knew that this would take a while to complete, but even then it took longer than I thought it would. Between full-time work and other things, it has been hard to write for extended periods of time.

I hope everyone enjoyed it even if not a lot happened, I kind of used this chapter just to practice writing again. I just feel a little rusty given that fact I get so little time to write nowadays. let me know what you thought I plan to start to progress this new arc starting with the next update.

Reviews:

Dreadkight12: I am glad you enjoyed and I am happy you're starting A Certain Scientific Railgun. As for your question, I will keep it vague. Yes, something is indeed going to happen with Shoto and Yukari, but what I will not yet say.

Yo: Thank you for the feedback, I am a little rusty. Hopefully, this chapter adds to the last, and also I plan to kick the arc into full gear after a little more set up in the next chapter.

metacllica: Good as always to see your review. Indeed the last chapter was meant as a kind of prologue to the next story arc. I hope this chapter you find enjoyable even if not a lot happens in it.

Lastly, UnkownSoul, Immortal ninjaaa, Deffinitely Not Red Thank you all for welcoming me back. I will not give up on this story, though I might not update it all that regularly. I hope you like it and thanks for following it.


	29. Chapter 29 – Investigation Start!

Chapter 29 – On the Hunt, Investigation Start!

 **Author's Notes:** How is everyone doing with their quarantine time? For me it kind of sucks. Just got a job to then go on unemployment. Anyway, Here is what I have been working on since I have nothing else but writing, playing video games, and watching anime to do. Oh, I also have been painting my backlog of 40k Miniatures. You know I feel like this situation has actually given me writer's block more than help me keep writing. It's weird to go from full-time to nothing at all. Anyway, I hope you all are safe and well. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! Omake is below as an added bonus.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Sir? Uh, thank you for picking up. Like you told me I looked into those soldiers the Ministry sent over and we found…"

"Officer Mazama, if you would so polite excuse my interruption," This was the tenth work-related phone call he received this morning. "You know it's my day off, right?"

Pausing the Police Detective waited for the man's response.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Look, I understand, but unless it's work-related or pressing, can you pass the message along to not contact me until tomorrow? It's my only day off and as you know we've been working insane hours lately."

"Sorry sir," Naomasa could hear the sympathy in the man's tone, "I'll be sure to pass it along Naomasa. Try to get some rest and I'll report to you tomorrow morning when you come in. How's that sound?"

"Excellent, have a good night Mazama."

"You too, old man."

"I'm not that old so I resent that."

There was a chuckle as the line went dead. The overworked man looked down at the digital screen for a moment more before switching the cell phone to silent.

 _And that's one problem solved. I wonder when Makoto will get here._

His sister had planned to have a family dinner with him tonight to check up on things. It honestly was going to be a godsend. Not only himself but also the rest of the department, _no, it was the entire district,_ was overworked. It would be nice to have a chance to rest and chat with his little sister.

 _Why can't they give me a break?_

Sighing, the lawman could at least understand why he got barraged with constant calls. Although stabilizing in a way, the city was still overflowing with problems. Why else have a detective on so many cases and force him to coordinate with so many organizations.

Some people might have thought the police did nothing in this superhuman society but that was flawed thinking. They still had a major role in law enforcement. Although Pro Heroes could apprehend a Villain, they could not arrest them. That, as well as transportation, and processing were the sole domain of the police force.

Sighing once more, the man slipped onto the couch of his apartment, "I just need a few more hours of…" Leaning back the man closed his eyes as his consciousness drifted to black...

* * *

"What am I even doing anymore," staring back at him was a pair of deep crimson eyes. The person before him was a reflection, one that showed a large scowl. "God damn that useless Deku."

He couldn't help but feel a deep emptiness inside. Atop his brow was the remnant of their duel, a fresh still healing scar. As the teenage boy continued to stare into the mirror, he could only say one phrase to express his emotions. "God damn her."

 _All of this is her fault._

That mantra kept repeating in his head.

His humiliation, the shame, the accusations from the public were all forced upon him by her. It was all because of her. She had done all of this to him, she was to blame. _Right?_

Turning away, his eyes hovered over the barren dorm room. Bakugo couldn't help but think he was imprisoned here since the incident. UA had taken precautions, aside from Class, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, Bakugo had no place to go but his room. The faculty had restricted what he could do in his free time. If he so as much stepped a foot out of line, he would have a metaphorical building come down on him.

That bitch had played him. In the boy's mind, he knew that this wasn't supposed to be how it played out.

 _But I didn't think did I? I acted without a plan and look at how well that worked, how well it always works._

Despite what his rash actions implied, the hero-in-training was not dumb. Ever since middle school he still tied for first with that Deku in all his courses. In truth, Bakugo knew deep down that he had messed up by attacking her. But that was what heroes did.

They fought villains.

With Yukari right in front of him, his body moved on its own. The girl who should have been powerless, _is a complete farce, a flat out lie._ Yukari Midoriya had tricked him, no, had tricked all of them into thinking she was harmless. The incident had only happened the way it did because he had once again underestimated her.

A fresh feeling of rage entered his body as his mind recalled the thought. A moment later it was replaced with the emptiness once more. Those 'experts' could spout out all the false information they wanted but he knew that her quirk was not natural. Yukari did not have a quirk to call her own, it simply was not possible. Just like how someone could not have two quirks, that Deku could not have developed a quirk on her own.

He refused to believe it. _If she had one, that greedy little girl he remembered would've shown it off the first chance she got._

So, using his time in isolation, Katsuki finally came to a conclusion. The Nomu and the villain All Might fought proved it. The League of Villains had a way to give people quirks. Not that anyone would listen to him if he told them.

 _How the hell am I supposed to do anything about this now…_

A knock at the door aroused the young man from his thoughts, glancing at the clock on his wall, it displayed 5:14 pm. He still had 45 minutes before dinner, so no one should have been bothering him at that time. The rest of 1-A had distanced themselves from him after the attack. The only exception being Kirishima.

Moving to the door, he opened it without hesitation and heard the one voice he did not want to deal with.

"Brat I'm…"

 _Great, they let her in again_.

Without missing a beat the blonde boy interrupted, "What the hell are you doing here again old hag?"

The woman's eyes narrowed instantly. The resemblance to himself was unsurprising but instantly recognizable. Like him, she had red eyes and spikey blonde hair. Bakugo's mother scowled and forced her way past him into the dorm room.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Shutting the door behind him, the teen leaned his back against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"Listen," Mitsuki Bakugo said, turning to face her son. "We need to talk."

"I don't need to talk to you hag…"

"No, be silent for once. I didn't come here so you can try to justify yourself again. You have done enough of that already." Defeated, his mother slumped her shoulders. "Look, I just… Why? What in your god damn head told you it was alright to attack Yukari like that!"

There she went once again, never bothering to listen to him or his side of the story. Always willing to hear out Deku, but never him. This week made him pick up on that fact. His mother treated her as more of a child than she did him. Matsuki always claimed that they were like siblings so it was natural, but she never cared enough to see how his relationship with Deku really was.

"I didn't raise you to be like this. I didn't teach you to be so prideful and definitely not to hit a girl! I can't believe the teachers at Aldera let you get away with all you did."

She was always yelling about how he was a brat. How he didn't know his place. Just like how he told Yukari, his mother told him. What was the difference between how his mom taught him his place and how he acted to Yukari?

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it old hag." Was Katsuki's short reply.

"Do you?" Sliding to sit on his bed, the woman lowered her body and rubbed her forehead. "I left you to reflect on what you did since my last visit and you still haven't? have you? Perhaps that's a mistake on my part, but I don't know what to do. You need to know how lucky we are. Inko could have pressed charges and I,... I don't even know how to talk to my best friend anymore. On top of that, there's that Headmistress that has been stirring up the media. Brat, some people are saying you should be locked up for what you did. Why can't you just make a public apology? Is it too much to ask?"

Taking a moment to reflect, Bakugo moved to stand beside her. He really should have thought about the consequences, but… _Heroes don't lose._ And he is…

With a thump, Katsuki sate beside his mother. "Mom, I can't do that. If admitting I am wrong is true then…"

"But it was wrong. You attacked Yukari for nothing. If you had been an adult, you would have been labeled a villain and taken to jail." Looking him directly in the eye, the child and parent tried to understand each other. "What you did was criminal. Please, if you want to get past this, at least admit that."

Red eyes, so similar to his own stared deep into his soul. Leaning back, Bakugo's body collided with the mattress. Looking to the ceiling the boy replied, "Yes, I could have done that differently."

"That's not what I…"

"I was wrong," _No he wasn't,_ "I should have," _Kept her from ever becoming a villain in the first place,_ "Never done that," _It was necessary._ "I'm sorry mom." _And I am, just not towards Yukari._ "I-I'm sorry."

Examining her son, Mitsuki remained silent for a full minute before speaking.

"I understand why you are the way you are, I just… I just wish you would have thought before acting. Your confidence is too large. I feel like a failure for not addressing that fault of yours." Falling silent the woman sighed. "Well, your teacher is probably waiting for me outside again and… I'll visit again next week when I have a chance. Katsuki, please… Just think before you act."

Raising to her feet Mitsuki moved to the door. Opening it she looked back, her face dejected. Breaking eye contact, he let out in a small voice. "Thanks, mom."

All he could hear was the door close behind her.

* * *

It was a quiet peaceful rest, at least until the thumping reverberated around his small apartment. The yelling voice that followed was what woke him. On instinct, Naomasa's body rolled over as though he was in bed. It was unfortunate that he was on his living room couch.

"Tsukauchi! Are you in there? Open the door, It's Tanuma! Are you there?" A panicked voice spoke from outside his front door.

With a soiled thud, the man found himself face down on the carpeted floor between his couch and coffee table. Laying there, he groaned, "What do you want?"

His voice was barely a whisper as he tried to recover from his fatigue. Yet despite exerting the effort, he simply could not bring himself to muster the energy to push himself from the soft carpet.

"Tsukauchi was that you? Are you okay? I heard a loud sound!"

 _It was unlike the old man to be so panicked._ On his stomach, all he could feel was the discomfort of being awakened. _What the hell is going on?_

Reaching blindly at the coffee table next to him, he fumbled for his cell phone. Catching the edge of the device, it soon fell to the floor.

 _Oh great._

"Detective if you are there answer me!"

 _What time is it?_ He thought with a sigh. _He never calls me Detective unless it's important._

Cell in hand, Naomasa tapped the screen to light it up. Looking at it, he had to blink. Displayed was the time, 9:06 pm. Beside that was a display saying he had missed fourteen calls.

"Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, open this door now if you are there!"

"What!" deciding to finally respond, his mind finally waking up from half-sleep. "I'm here, what is it?" _No, that's the wrong question._ "Who's there? It's you right old man?"

With little effort, he pushed himself off the floor. As he did so he heard his bones creak. Standing to his full height, Noamasa could feel something off with his neck. Moving his right hand to the pain, he cupped and applied pressure to the sore area of his muscle.

Why did he have to pass out on the couch?

 _Speaking of which, where's Makoto she should have used her key to get in…_

"Detective," A new voice spoke up. "My name is Moe Kamiji, I'm a sidekick with the Endeavor Hero Agency. My boss sent me over with Detective Tanuma to check on you. Could you please open the door?"

That voice, both soft and feminine, set off an alarm in his mind. There could only be a handful of reasons for one of Endeavor's sidekicks to be here. None of them were good.

"Give me a moment!" Rushing to the door, the police officer struggled with the latch.

Opening the door, he asked. "What happened?"

Standing on the other side of the doorway was an elderly man and a woman in her mid-twenties. The man was a fellow detective and his partner for the last few years, Tanuma. He was an old-timer in the force. Although Naomasa hadn't seen him in person in a month, he still looked the same as always. His hairline was receding, and his beard was thin, but most importantly he was still in his classic dark brown three-piece suit.

As for the woman, her Pro Hero name was Burnin. One of thirty sidekicks Endeavor had. She stood a few inches shorter than him, a nervous grin plastered on her face. Her costume consisted of a light grey uniformed jacket with red accents. Oh, and of course the most defining feature, her hair was on fire, _or perhaps more accurately her hair was made of fire._

"Tsukauchi, The League of villains…" Tanuma hesitated, "They just spent the day running amok. Kidnapped thirteen people in three hours."

Closing his eyes, the younger detective's mind raced a mile a minute as he processed the new information.

"So they're finally on the move?" He asked. "What's…"

"Everyone that was kidnapped is connected to someone who is either investigating the League or relevant to a student of UA's class 1-A." Interrupting him, Burnin spoke up. "Endeavor has dispatched all of his sidekicks to help the Musutafu Police Department. One of the people who were kidnapped was… Well…"

The woman looked sheepish as she got caught on her words.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the Sidekick continued, "The reason we were sent to check on you was to ensure your safety. Fuyumi Todoroki is one of the civilians taken. So was your sister. your colleagues were worried that…"

Everything in Naomasa's world stilled to a halt. He could feel his body tense, unusually so. It was as if a burden had not just been placed on his shoulders, but as if ten tons had fallen on them. This situation was ridiculous, was the first thought to come to his mind. He must have misheard but…

 _No._

His mind lost focus and it was a full ten seconds before Naomasa could process his surroundings. After the Pro Hero had stopped speaking, the mood in the room was quiet.

The next moment he took a deep breath and held it in. _Calm down._ Exhaling it, Naomasa looked to and locked eyes with the fiery woman before him.

"Understood. I… Tell me what happened?"

His tone may have been too harsh. Naomasa knew that but it was all he could do to keep a professional aura about him. The woman's eyes flickered away from his intense gaze.

"Um, well."

"Tsukauchi," His fellow detective intervened. "Your sister was kidnapped downtown, only one witness. We were able to pick up the incident on a CCTV camera. the lack of witnesses implies the use of a concealment quirk. Makoto was taken by a few of the League's known members including that Inukai girl. After which we lost sight of the vehicle a few blocks away. We did find the van dumped in an alley nearby and are investigating it but their Warp Gate must have teleported them and your sister away. It's why the chief wanted to check in on you. See if you are… alright."

Processing the information, the man replied. "I got it. What's our next planned course of action?"

Burning crossed her arms at the entrance to his home, and Tunuma raised a brow.

"Same shit different day. The witness is still recovering, but once he's awake we can question him for more info. We also have the crime scene with the van, though it's currently on lockdown and being searched for clues by other officers. There's also an anonymous report of suspicious activity in an old steel mill outside of town, but is it a priority? The next course of action is seeing if we can sniff out a trail. So let's find out where these bastards took those victims and get your sister back."

Looking into his partner's eyes, all he could say was, "Same old then, Tunuma?"

"Indeed, the same old work as always Tsukauchi."

* * *

 **EndNotes:** I hope everyone liked the chapter. We see what's going on and who will be involved from the hero side of things. Also, I have Bakugo back and you can see a little of what's going on with him. Probably should have had him a few chapters ago, but hey all I can say is I can't change the past so here he is now.

I also added Burnin, because I like her character design. I feel I only know a little about her but as soon as I saw her design I was like, yup I am adding her to the story because I can and no one can stop me. I think she will be fun to write in the next few chapters. As always let me know what you all think and hope you are all doing well during this quarantine.

Omake below is set after a few days After All Might's fight with All For One. Consider it a nice bonus. It was just something I wanted to write, so I did.

* * *

 **Omake:** Heart to Heart

"Girl." Behind her, a masculine voice spoke.

Turning to face the man, Yukari raised her brow. "Yes?" Was her short reply, "What do you want Spinner?"

The reptilian man behind her was in the hideout to the League's new supply base. Both of them had been deployed to this forward operating base just outside of the city. He had clearly been waiting for her to pass him on her way to the motor pool. With a hint of disgust in her eyes, Yukari turned to fully face the man.

"I… I wanted to ask you something if we are to continue working together. It's been on my mind for the last few weeks actually. This might be my only chance for a while."

Tilting her head, the young girl would hear him out. Even if she disagreed with his reason for being a villain, the man was still one of her coworkers. She and Spinner never had the opportunity to speak to each other one-on-one anyway.

With a sigh, absentmindedly the teen asked her question, "That would be?"

Hesitantly, the man responded, "Why do you fight for the League of Villains?"

 _What kind of question is that?_ The young assassin was taken aback. _What are you trying to imply?_

There was a slight heat on her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to say Spinner." Was Yukari's response, unbeknownst to either of the two, her fist clenched. "I get paid for my work, so I serve Tomura Shigaraki in his League of Villains as his subordinate."

Stepping to stand in front of her, the man stated, "Is that all? Is that really all that truly motivates you to violence?"

"Yes. That is all, as disappointing as it sounds. As a matter of fact killing, stealing, and breaking the law I do because he contracted me. If it is his desire and I can do it, I will try my best to accomplish Tomura's will. That is the term of my contract with the League of Villains."

"Surely that can't be all? That's too petty a reason."

Leaning against the wall, Yukari felt an annoyance rise up in her at his criticism.

"I" Spinner spoke, "fight to change this society for the better by following the teachings of Stain. I think it is a line of thought you might have considered, but I may be wrong. There are no true heroes in this world, all of them are corrupt and we, the League, will bring back the true meaning to that word by removing the fake heroes. That is why I..."

Shooting back at the man's logic, she said the only question that came to mind. "And what about All Might?"

To Yukari, that was the one flaw in the argument that Stain preached. If all heroes were fake and made this corrupt society what it was, then why was All Might the exception? Even if Stain had accepted him as the only true hero, was it not hypocritical that his followers came to that same conclusion for no other reason than it being Stain's belief?

"That should be obvious," Spinner said in reverence, "he is the only real one left."

With a sigh, Yukari closed her eyes. _Why? Why is that all anyone ever says? If he is so great, why does he share the same belief as everyone else in this cursed world?_

His words to her echoed in her mind, "You _cannot be a hero without a quirk."_

"Why would I expect anything different." She would prove her point. "All I ever hear about All Might is that he's the best. That he can do no wrong! How can anyone be that perfect? The answer is, he's not. What gives him that right! How can he be called a hero when he… It's not fair that he can be a hero when I can't!"

There was a pause as Yukari realized what she had just blurted out. Slowly the green-haired teen moved her hand behind her back and felt solid metal in her palm. Her body betrayed her and shook a little as her nerves were tested.

"I see," Was all Spinner said. "I think I understand you a little better now."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me. I don't understand how you or Dabi can so blindly follow Stain."

In truth, all Spinner's blind devotion to a dream did was remind her of herself. Before that fateful day meeting All Might, she had never once faltered in her dream. Nothing her peers, teachers, or Bakugo did stopped her from pursuing the impossible goal of becoming a Hero. All it really took, despite her effort, was finding the one person who could shatter her world. All Might's words made her fall into a dark pit she could no longer escape from, _one she no longer wanted to escape from._

 _Why doesn't Spinner understand? He's just like all those heroes, It's not his own opinion. It's a cause someone else made. He's corrupting his idol's goal just as much as those Pro Heroes corrupt All Might's._

Looking him in the eyes, Yukari did not waver, "What makes your belief so special! I've had mine run through the mud all my life, how can you say you understand me?"

Pausing, the man she knew as Spinner took his time to deeply examine the girl in front of him before responding. "You're quirkless, right?"

Yukari's grip tightened on the concealed weapon attached to her belt. Although the information was known to most in the League at this point, she never once spoke it herself. Never once confirm that fact about herself to anyone but Tomura. Because doing so would admit weakness, and the others would not accept her because of it.

"That's the only reason I can see for you being rejected despite your clear passion. Your goal, is it to prove yourself because of your circumstances?" Her silence was all he needed to continue. "I'm not like any of you. The League's elite are special. I've got nothing to love like Toga does. Nothing I really wanna prove like you. No ambition for something of my own like Shigaraki. But back then, when I saw that video, I just knew… Stain lit a fire in my heart. All I could think was how I wanted a glimpse of the future he was imagining. Sure, I'm just a nobody who jumped on a bandwagon but what's wrong with that?"

"I…" _I will never accept that… because…_ "I cannot accept that kind of answer." Turning Yukari moved away from the man. "I refuse to believe in something like a dream ever again."


End file.
